Sugar Coated
by RurikoTsukuyomi
Summary: Uchiha Madara thought he found love with Senju Hashirama... Until he realized it's said man's fault for ruining his life. Join Madara as his life is unfolded. Yaoi version of Madara's life. Naughty stuff inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story! This is the first chapter for the new HashiXMada story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: HashiXMada, tad bits of IzuXMada/MadaXIzu.**

**WARNING: sexy masturbation. xD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter One: Extra Clothes?!

"Ahaha, Aniki, that's funny!" Izuna laughed at his older brother as he missed a target. Madara blushed furiously and whipped around to send his younger brother a hard glare.

"I'd like to see you try!" He challenged. Izuna smirked confidently, easily pulling out three kunai on his fingers and throwing them at the targets.

_Thunk!_

_Thunk!_

The third kunai flew past the target and slammed through a window. Madara burst out laughing as Izuna cried out.

"Damn it!" The younger Uchiha cried. Madara pointed his brother.

"Ha! You missed, Otouto!" He taunted.

"Who threw this kunai?!?!" A voice screamed. Madara stopped laughing and took off running, catching Izuna's elbow to drag him after as they fled the scene.

"Aniki, don't you think we should apologize?!" Izuna cried in shock as he stumbled behind his older brother. Madara felt a little guilty for teaching his brother to run away from problems, but he didn't want to get scolded for challenging his brother to use the last of his kunai.

"No, Otouto, we'll be in trouble." Madara scolded instead. Izuna sighed, but let his brother drag him all the way home. Upon entering the empty home, Izuna went right to the kitchen to eat, completely forgetting their escape. Madara sat down at the table to look out the window with a frown.

"What're we gonna do now?" Izuna asked as he sat beside his brother with a plate of mitarashi dango. Madara glanced at his brother's puffed out cheeks that were filled with food like a squirrel storing for the winter. He smiled half-heartedly.

"We should get some rest... We have a big meeting tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh, fine..." Izuna yawned sleepily as he munched on the dango. Madara rose after a while, leaving silently, and leaving Izuna to bask in his food.

**xxx**

"I have a bad feeling about this, Hashirama..." The elder of said boy speaking. The dark-brown haired Senju ignored him and took off into the trees. At age sixteen, Hashirama was a handsome, mature young man. He led his clan with his brother and parents.

Hashirama always felt, however, that something was missing in his life. Something important was missing... He needed something, anything to make him want to be the man he wanted to be. His brother had suggested he begin dating, but Hashirama never had time with his constant working.

Hashirama landed on a tree branch when he heard a splash. This alerted him to grab his kunai and tear it out. He heard another splash and crept through the trees and knelt behind a bush as he watched something dunk under the water of the river a few feet away. Hashirama was ready to attack, taking a step forward, then jolting back into hiding when the curious figure made its appearance.

Not human... No, nothing human was that... _Gorgeous_, Hashirama realized. The boy looked about his age. He came bursting from the water with a loud gasp that sent chills down Hashirama's spine. The male's hair was thick and black. What had looked like a wild hairstyle before was now flat with thick droplets of water that ran down the teenager's slender, yet someone muscular back. His porcelain skin glistened with a beautiful film of crystal water as the setting sun beamed off his form.

However, his eyes opened to reveal familiar dark eyes. Hashirama narrowed his own eyes, watching the teenager shake his wet hair out. It was rather long, possibly past his naked ass. Hashirama couldn't stop staring as he watched the male sigh loudly and relax in the water. He heard a twig snap and froze, but mentally gave his own sigh of relief as the intruder hadn't noticed him. Another dark-haired boy, looking rather much like the one in the river, raced forward.

"Aniki! Aniki!" The younger sang, waving his hand about. The older jumped in the water, settling so the water came up to his chin as he glared at his brother.

"Shut up, Otouto! You don't know if there's someone else out there!" The older hissed. The younger brother blushed apologetically. Hashirama did find it rather nice that the elder of the two was responsible.

"Sorry, Aniki, but we have a problem." The younger mumbled.

"Tsk... Fine. Go tell the others I'll be right there..."

"Need me to help you get your clothes, Aniki?"

"No, I can do it myself. Just go, I'll catch up." The older growled. Something about the way the elder was blushing and looking particularly warm told Hashirama it was a personal problem and that he should leave, but the blush on the elder's face was much too attractive. The younger brother complied to his elder's request and fled.

The older was coming out and that was when Hashirama saw the problem. Hashirama felt his usually plain face heat up. Ahhh... The erection on the poor teenager's body told him that the elder was planning on relieving himself. The elder stopped to look around a bit and that's when Hashirama saw it. His eyes widened. No longer were the boy's eyes obsidian, but red! They were such a dangerous, yet lustful red color with the three coma-like symbols to match.

Hashirama knew those eyes... Sharingan. He'd studied about that rare, eye-wielding doujutsu... But he'd never been told it was so beautiful, or how drop-dead gorgeous its wielders were. It was like watching some sort of nature video as the elder lowered himself to his knees. He gave his surroundings a check over and Hashirama was alerted when the gaze came close toward him. He silently hopped back; hiding in the trees so his chakra signature was gone.

The elder obviously wanted to get down to business for immediately after giving his surroundings another glance over, his hand wrapped around the pulsing hard organ between his legs, giving a soft moan. Hashirama shivered. The teenager then began to pump his hand around the leaking erection, panting out loud. He threw his head back, almost losing his balance and his free hand shooting behind him to hold him up.

The boy's Sharingan stared upwards past half-lidded eyes, moaning and panting as he pumped his hand around his cock. It didn't take long for streams of gooey, white liquid to come spurting from the swollen slit. A long moan escaped the teenager's pink lips as he came. Hashirama felt his own pants become unbelievably tight. He tried not to squirm uncomfortably, nibbling his lip.

"Hhhaah... Aaah...!" The boy was just ending his orgasm when he seemed to realize something horrible as Hashirama just realized it as well. He smirked. The boy had let his release spray all over his clothes.

"Aaack!" The boy cried in frustration and horror. He leaned forward and tried to come up with a plan to hide the embarrassing mess, but there was no way!

**xxx**

Oh no. Oh no. Ohhh no! Madara realized in shock that he had made a mess of his clothes. What could he do?! He panicked, lifting up his clothes between his fingers and about to throw them in the river.

"Do you need extra clothes?" A voice asked. Madara turned crimson, whirling around and covering his privates with his clothes. A dark-haired boy approached him, wearing a heavy suit of armor. Something about the boy looked familiar, though, and Madara felt even worse. Had the boy seen him...?

"Who are you?" Madara demanded now, forcing his crimson face to turn more angry than embarrassed. The boy smirked.

"My name is Hashirama. Senju Hashirama." He added. Madara knew he heard that name before, but where? Had father or uncle maybe said it? Madara ignored the nagging voice of his mother in the back of his head and frowned.

"I'm Uchiha Madara." He murmured. Hashirama nodded.

"All right. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Madara." He said.

"Pleasure's all mine." Madara tried not to realize how WRONG, how very, very wrong this was. He didn't like this boy. He was making him uneasy with the stare. Yes, the stare. The Senju boy was staring down... Down... Down. Too far!

"Extra clothes, did you say?" Madara asked quickly. Hashirama's eyes pulled back up.

"Hm? Oh... Yes... You'll have to follow me, though..."

"I thought you already some clothes with you." Hashirama was caught by surprise at the boy's cold statement. His first impression of this boy was that he was probably a shy little follower, but that obviously wasn't so by the authority and firmness of his tone.

"Uhm... No..."

"Then I'm not going anywhere," Madara insisted stubbornly, "I'm not going to be seen walking around without any clothes."

"Or clothes covered in...." Hashirama's voice drifted. Madara flinched, a vein pounding in his forehead as he glared at the boy with now onyx colored eyes.

"You... Saw that...?" He asked past clenched teeth as the corner of his mouth twitched in an annoyed smile. Hashirama tried not to smirk, but the corners of his mouth were twirling anyway. Both expressions were beyond comical.

"I can pretend I didn't." He offered. Madara kept glaring at him, the vein pounding.

"Mmm... Mmhm. Yes. Forget that you ever met me, in fact."

"... Is that so?" Hashirama asked, sounding hurt. Madara's expression softened a bit... Just a bit.

"Uhm... Yes. Sorry, but this really isn't the best way for us to become acquainted... It would have been better if we met in a different... Scene. Sorry." He added in a serious tone. Hashirama nodded, although, he was slightly amazed. Such a younger boy has reached such a high level of maturity that it almost matched his own. Possibly even surpassed it... He liked this boy. Very much... Or maybe... Too much.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay, this maybe not be completely accurate due to the fact that I myself do not know craploads of Senju Hashirama as I do about Madara. Same goes for his clan. Sorry if I get some things wrong. :/ Yes, I like this pairing and this is my first time writing it, I believe. :D So, I hope you guys like this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two for ya! ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: HashiXMada, smidges of MadaXIzu/IzuXMada.**

**WARNING: This series contains abnormal torture, randomness, nakedness, and mature content! I forgot to put this in the first chapter. :D**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two: Frog Songs

Hashirama made his way down the path toward the river where he had met Madara. The Uchiha had stuck in his head every since. Images of the Uchiha relieving himself stuck within Hashirama's mind, no matter how hard he tried to get it out of his head. Hashirama stopped to look at the river, but sadly found that his beautiful Uchiha wasn't there...

If memory served correctly, Madara's little brother, whose name Madara wouldn't give away, had run from the southeast direction. Hashirama moved in that direction, having dropped his formal uniform to wear a casual dark green yukata and a pair of black pants. Madara seemed alarmed before to find Hashirama dressed so formally, so to avoid any awkwardness, Hashirama did the Uchiha a favor in dressing casually.

Madara hadn't said much about himself, his family, nor his clan. He simply stated that they were powerful and stubborn. He could see the stubbornness right away when Madara was reluctant to follow him for new clothes. They weren't caught, to Hashirama's amazement. There had been crowds in his living room, but no one saw them hurry past to Hashirama's room.

Hashirama stood when he came to the end of a path. A small group of houses were clustered together near the edge of the cliff that hung low over them. In fact, some homes were built into the great wall. Hashirama looked up at the cliff, amazed that it was so huge. You could carve faces into it, it was so big!

He looked around, seeing a few small children run by. Only few adults were outside, mostly the elderly. They were all dressed rather formally. Hashirama shrugged it off and walked along the houses, out of sight. He slowed down when he heard loud yelling from a clearing. As he stepped up to the clearing, he found his beautiful Uchiha arguing with his younger brother... Not so nicely either.

"Ugh, you're so immature! You're really pissing me off, Izuna!" Madara was yelling. Izuna gripped a kunai tightly in his fist, his red eyes reflecting his brother's.

"Tch! Life isn't about being totally serious, Madara! No wonder you don't have any friends!" He snapped.

"Shut up, Izuna!"

"Make me!"

"I will!" Madara easily tackled his brother to the ground, a kunai clinking as he held it to his little brother's throat. Izuna glared at his big brother, red eyes glowing darkly. Challengingly. Hashirama found it amusing. He and his own brother never fought like that... They'd always gotten along, despite maybe one or two arguments. However, none of them resulted in physical violence. Izuna easily pushed Madara off his chest, letting his older brother land on his back. Izuna got up, dusting himself off.

"You know what? Nevermind. I'm going home and away from you!" He spat and stormed off, picking up his kunai as he moved. Madara sat on the ground, glaring at the grass that was smooshed near his foot. A purple butterfly fluttered nearby.

_SHING!_

The butterfly's wings fluttered to the ground. Hashirama frowned, feeling a bit of pity for the poor butterfly, whose body was now pinned to a tree by the large dagger. His eyes wondered back to Madara, who was slowly getting up and brushing the dirt from his pants. As the adults seemed to dress formally, Madara dressed like he had just gotten out of bed. A simple black t-shirt with a low collar to reveal his collarbone and a pair of black long shorts. His black ninja shoes kicked up dust as he grabbed for his kunai.

"You and your brother don't get along?" Hashirama asked, raising an eyebrow. Madara whirled around, holding up his kunai. His Sharingan flickered off, however, when he recognized the intruder. He frowned, lowering his weapon.

"You again... Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you to be around here?" He demanded. Hashirama eyed him closely as he approached him, stopping a foot or two before him.

"How so?"

"My clan is very... Strict. We don't like intruders. Or stalkers." Madara added under his breath. Hashirama smiled innocently.

"Of course not... I just had to see you again is all."

"... Why?" Madara asked, confused as he cocked his head.

_Because you're beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous_. Hashirama thought longingly as he watched the sunlight reflect off Madara's brilliant eyes.

"I wanted to start over again," Hashirama explained, "I was hoping we could be friends."

"... Friends?" Madara asked suspiciously. Last time he fell for that, his so-called friend had gotten himself killed. Madara found himself leaning toward the no-friend zone. Hashirama nodded.

"Yes. We probably got off on the wrong foot."

"... Yea, I guess."

"My name is Senju Hashirama. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hashirama stated, holding out his hand. Madara looked at the hand gestured to him, then took it hesitantly.

"I am Uchiha Madara. The pleasure's all mine, Hashirama." He murmured, finding it pleasant that the boy's hand was so warm against his cool flesh.

"So, what were you doing out here with your brother?" Hashirama asked casually as he scanned the clearing. Kunai and shuriken seemed to be stabbed into several target boards as well as some dummies that were positioned all around the clearing. Madara frowned as he scooped up a kunai, heading to the tree to pull out his other one.

"We were training... But he's too little to understand that you can't talk your way through battle- Oh." Madara stopped when he saw the butterfly wings on the grass. Hashirama could have sworn he saw sadness shoot through those mysterious obsidian eyes, but it quickly vanished. Madara closed his eyes and pulled the kunai out as he turned around toward a target.

"Why would you say that?" Hashirama asked.

"Say what?" Madara asked as he threw a kunai at the target. Hashirama watched it fly through the air and hit the target board dead in the center.

"Say that you cannot talk your way through battle... I'm sure coming to some sort of compromise would help much more than bloodshed..." Hashirama explained slowly. Madara laughed, alerting Hashirama to its bitter beauty.

"Ha! That's funny, Hashirama. You almost sound like my brother." He chuckled, then threw the kunai as hard as he could. The kunai sliced right through a dummy's head, causing cotton to explode out the back. Hashirama winced, then lowered his eyes.

"Hm... You never take your brother seriously, do you?" He asked quietly. Madara glanced at him curiously.

"... Well... When he tries to fantasize about peace like that, it's just... So immature." He muttered as he went to pick up his kunai. Hashirama raised an eyebrow.

"How do you think peace could be obtained?" He asked. Madara stood up after he lifted up his kunai on his fingers.

"Simple. Our clan believes you must fight to obtain what you want. Peace can only be acquired through the death of the enemy."

"And who are your enemies?" Hashirama asked. Madara looked embarrassed.

"Er... That's none of your business." He mumbled. Hashirama cocked his head curiously, then started to laugh. Madara raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips in a sort of pout.

"What's so funny?" He demanded. Hashirama calmed himself to a light chuckle.

"Nothing... I just find you so fascinating, Madara." He admitted. Madara blinked.

"Hn?"

"Your thoughts on how to gain peace. Your thoughts on your brother. Your ideas. Everything about you fascinates me beyond wonder. I don't think anyone has ever grabbed my attention as well as you have, Madara. You truly are a very interesting shinobi." Hashirama explained. Madara stared at him for a moment, then let his eyes drag away.

_He thinks I'm... Fascinating?_ He wondered, then looked back at Hashirama.

"Well... If you've gathered your own pile of information. I want you to tell me about yourself." Madara replied. Hashirama smiled.

"Very well... I myself have a younger brother. I help lead my clan with mother, father, and said brother. My thoughts on peace match your brother's as well... However, I do find a bit of your ideas with mine as well..."

"How so?" Madara asked, intrigued.

"I do believe you should fight for what you want. However, I don't believe slaughtering the enemy will always work. If you wiped out all your enemies... Where's the peace in that if you have no new comrades?" Hashirama asked. Madara crinkled his nose in distaste.

"But, you can't be friends with the enemy..." He started, but Hashirama cut in.

"Maybe not, but you can at least work together to create peace."

"... Well, your argument makes sense, but I'm not going to change my ideas." Madara replied stubbornly. Hashirama smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Madara."

**xxx**

The two young shinobi had spent all afternoon together, training and relaxing in the river. They ate lunch together and had no arguments at all, even with their completely different ideas and process of thinking. As Hashirama departed, Madara almost felt alone again. He was left to sit on the steps of his home as Hashirama disappeared down the path toward his home. Madara knew he shouldn't be hanging around this boy...

But something was keeping him attached. Madara sighed and dropped his head into his hands, listening to the sounds of the night forest around him. Crickets chirped as frogs from the river nearby croaked out their songs. Madara rose to his feet just as the door behind him opened.

"Ne, Aniki, you coming inside?" Izuna asked curiously. Madara didn't look at him.

"No... I think I'm going to bathe in the river."

"At night? Aniki, isn't it a little dangerous?"

"Who cares? I can take care of myself, Otouto." Madara retorted as he hopped off the bottom step. Izuna scowled.

"Well, fine! If you get captured or something, see if I care!" He snapped. Madara ignored him and walked down the path. Izuna slammed the door shut, locking it. Madara didn't care. He could easily climb the tree near his window and jump in.

Madara walked through the path in the darkness of the forest. He could hear the rushing water of the river and the frog songs becoming closer. His shoes made a soft crunch on the dirt.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of Madara's neck stood on end. He lifted his head and stopped walking. Someone was following him. He frowned, letting his Sharingan flicker on. His eyes scanned the forest. Nothing, but a deer fled through the trees. Madara got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He shut off his Sharingan and turned to go, but slammed into someone, causing him to stumble and fall backwards.

He jerked his head up, Sharingan glowing brightly. The figure stood before him in black uniform, a black mask covering his face. Madara made a move for his kunai, but he was shocked when a thin blade that belonged to a katana sliced right through his palm. Madara gasped, but a gloved hand covered his mouth.

"Mmph!" He managed past the black leather glove. A second intruder had his hand over Madara's mouth, his arm around the teenager's waist. The first intruder bent down to examine the hand that was pinned down by the katana. Blood pooled under Madara's hand from his sliced hand. Madara's eyes stung with tears, but he blinked them back rapidly to avoid any sign of weakness.

"You're such a klutz... We're not supposed to kill him." The second shinobi hissed.

"Sorry... I wasn't paying attention. Besides, he was reaching for a weapon..." The first one grumbled. Madara found it frustrating that both shinobi weren't making eye contact with him. There was no possible way for him to make use of his Sharingan without direct eye contact. Madara tried to wiggle his arm away from the second shinobi's grip, but the man tightened it considerably.

"We should escort him back to the village..." The second one said as he nodded to the first one.

"Right... When his clan notices he's missing, they'll be sure to come looking for him..."

"And then we can crush them for following into our trap." The second one said, sounding as if he were smirking. Madara's eyes darkened.

_So, they're planning on using me as bait to lure the others into a trap? Che, great... Not only are they wise against Sharingan, but also my hand is injured and I can't form any sort of hand signs._ He thought bitterly. The first shinobi reached out much too quickly and pulled the blade from Madara's hand. Madara squeezed his eyes shut and forced back a scream of pain, allowing only a small groan.

"Hm, he's pretty tough," The first one joked, "Most people would be screaming by now. Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Hey, wait... It'll be a pain if this kid uses those devil eyes against us. We should do something."

"... Good idea." The last thing Madara remembered was a good, hard jab in the back of the head before he plummeted into darkness...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Okay, I must get one thing across right now. xD These are not based on true events nor do I know if Madara and Hashirama's ideas of peace are like that. But, I need a plot here, people. :D Also, some things may not be accurate seeing as I still don't know Hashirama's brother's name. :/ If you know his name, PLEASE review and tell me! Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter threeeee~ I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: HashiXMada, smidges of IzuXMada/MadaXIzu.**

**WARNING: contains abnormal torture, mature content, and randomness.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Three: Life or Death.

"We successfully captured a member of the enemy clan, sir." One of the kidnappers informed to their leader. The leader of the Senju narrowed his eyes downwards to the teenager who lay unconscious on the tatami mat at the center of the room. His wife's eyes widened.

"A child... You kidnapped a child?" She demanded.

"Darling," The leader spoke softly, silencing her immediately, "This isn't just any child... In fact, I am very surprised you two captured him successfully without any injures."

"Why, sir?" The second kidnapper asked curiously. The leader rose to his feet and gestured to the boy with spindly fingers.

"This is the first born son of the leader of the prestigious Uchiha Clan." Several gasps echoed in the room. The clan members stared at the unconscious boy as he lay unmoving. The wife frowned.

"I see... But this still isn't right. He's, but a child... Our clan isn't filled with murderers... In fact, this kidnapping truly isn't of our nature. And if the Uchiha Clan finds out... They will be furious to know that their son is gone." She pointed out.

"Indeed. I say we take him back." A member called from the back of the room.

"No! I say we keep him prisoner! He could grow up to be just like his bastard father!" Another member called.

"I agree! Lock him away and force the Uchiha Clan to fall into our trap laid out in the forest nearby! I say we wipe them all out and the boy with them!" Another shouted. Random shouts arose from the crowd of members in the room. The wife sent a sharp glare across the room, then back at her husband, who sighed irritably.

"Honey... We can't kill him. What would his father think? His eldest son would be dead... How would you feel if your son was murdered or kidnapped?" She whispered. The leader looked at the teenaged Uchiha, frowning.

"... I suppose... All right, silence!" He called. Everyone fell silent, staring at their leader, who was looking straight at their prisoner.

"We shall not murder this boy... We are not killers. We simply work for peace. We shall keep the boy here. However, I will send a scroll to the Uchiha stating that if they wish not for peace amongst us, we will keep the boy." He announced. A few grumbles and murmurs ran around the room.

"For now... I wish for my wife to take the boy to a room within our walls. He is not a prisoner here, but a guest. I will not allow any intolerable behavior towards the boy... This meeting is dismissed." He stated. Everyone rose to their feet, walking out silently. Several members sent the unconscious boy a dirty look as if he were a filthy bug within their presence.

The wife rose to her feet and strode across the room, lifting the lightweight boy into her arms. The husband rose as well and left the room as silently as he had come. The wife walked through the halls to a room. She paused to peek into her sons' rooms. Each boy was deep asleep, having not awakened by the ruckus. The wife walked into a room and placed the boy on a sleeping mat, lifting a neatly sewn quilt over his body.

She gasped when she noticed the boy's badly bandaged hand. She frowned.

"Such barbarians..." She murmured of her own clan as she gently took his hand in hers to heal it. The boy winced in his sleep, looking extremely uncomfortable. After healing the wound, she walked across the room and opened the rice paper doors to reveal a very beautiful scenery. A crystal clear pond with bright orange koi fish swimming about. Dew coated grass swayed gently in the breeze as a frog croaked a lovely song.

The wife watched mother nature move as she waited for the boy's awakening. The only light came from the small lightening bugs that fluttered about with greenish-yellow lights glowing like crystals in the darkness of the night. The crescent moon hovered high in the sky as stars glittered.

_Truly a beautiful night..._ The wife smiled as she forced her tired body to remain wide awake.

**xxx**

"Izuna, where is your brother?" The Leader of the Uchiha Clan growled. Izuna sat up sleepily from his sleeping mat, rubbing his eye.

"Mm? We went to go bathe in the river..." He mumbled, yawning. The father glared.

"Is that so? Then why is he not there?" He demanded. Izuna was wide-awake now, scrambling to his feet.

"Wh-What'd you mean?" He asked. The father looked more worried now than angry.

"Madara isn't anywhere near the river. In fact, I've sent a group of shinobi out there, but they could only find a puddle of blood." He informed. Izuna paled.

"But... He's not dead, is he?" He asked worriedly. The father shook his head.

"I don't believe so... We must go search for him. Get on your clothes so we may search for him." He ordered. Izuna nodded as his father departed. The younger Uchiha hurriedly pulled off his pajamas, dressing in his usual armor and black clothing. He took a quick glance at a picture that rested near the candle near his sleeping mat. The dim candlelight reflected off the frame.

Within the frame a picture of Madara, Izuna, and their parents lay. Izuna's face was light and carefree while Madara's was annoyed since Izuna was hanging on his arm as well as his father's hand ruffling his hair as his mother laughed.

_Madara... Aniki, please be okay…_ Izuna thought, then fled the room to search for his brother.

**xxx**

A dull throbbing finally caused Madara to slowly awaken. His tired eyes fluttered open, his lips parting to take in a gulp of air. The sound of water rippling and a frog croaking woke him with the faint sound of a cricket. Madara blinked, then blinked again. He found himself staring up at a wooden ceiling.

Suddenly, memories of the previous night hit him like a hammer in the head. He gasped and shot upright. His eyes landed on a woman who sat on the edge of the wide open doors of the large window. Her dark brown hair hung way past her waist in a fancy braid with teal ribbons braided into it with a large bow at the bottom. She was wide-awake. In fact, she turned to face the startled boy.

"You're awake... Thank goodness." She murmured. Madara stared at her, then blinked, but spoke not. The woman slowly rose to her feet.

"I do apologize for the barbaric treating of you, child. Truly, I do. My husband disapproved of the actions as well. I brought you here to rest. I healed your wound as well, but it could still be a little sore." She explained. She waited to see if the boy would reply, but he merely stared at her blankly. She smiled.

"Quiet, aren't you now? That's not so bad... My boys are always such a rowdy pair... Are you hungry? I can have my maid cook a large breakfast for you." She said as she reached out to close the sliding doors. Madara frowned.

_Who is this woman? I thought I was kidnapped by those two men... Could she be a wife....?_ His thoughts were cut off by his stomach that growled loudly. He ducked his head in embarrassment. The woman laughed softly.

"I suppose that answers my question... I will retrieve your dinner. I highly suggest, however, that you stay within this room. It'd be dangerous to leave..." She added quietly, almost sounding guilty. Madara stayed silent, watching her leave the room quietly. As soon as she shut the sliding doors, Madara was on his feet. He looked around to find that his kunai pouch as well as any other weapons of his was gone. He frowned when he looked at his hand.

Nothing, not even a scar remained. It was a little sore as if he'd punched metal, but other than that, it felt as fine as it looked. He flexed his fingers a bit, then walked to the door that led out into the halls. He hesitated, frowning as he remembered the woman's words.

_I highly suggest that you stay within this room... It'd be dangerous to leave..._

Either way, Madara was intent on leaving.

**xxx**

The dinner table was quiet as the Leader of the Senju Clan sat with his two sons to eat breakfast. The wife entered, smoothly walking to the maid, who was washing dishes.

"Excuse me," The wife whispered softly, "I would like a nice large breakfast for our guest..." The maid gave her a queer stare, then nodded.

"Yes, milady." She bowed, then got to work cooking. The wife sat at the low table upon her blue silk pillow.

"How is our guest fairing?" The Leader questioned. The wife nodded.

"Well, honey. He's a very quiet child... He wouldn't speak at all, but merely stared at me." She replied.

"He's probably confused." The Leader suggested. The wife nodded. Hashirama gave them curious looks.

"Guest?" He asked. The Leader nodded.

"Yes... We're-"

"Your father," The wife interrupted sternly enough to make everyone in the room cringe, "Had two of your cousins go out and kidnap a member of the enemy clan... He now rests in the other room."

"Father?" Hashirama asked, confused. The Leader sighed guiltily.

"I apologize... I do not usually go about things in such a manner, but this was an exception. We will not harm the guest. We merely wish for his clan to accept a peace treaty."

"And if they do not?" Hashirama's brother demanded, finding the situation slightly upsetting as well. The Leader lowered his eyes.

"Then we will have to start a war." He murmured. Both sons stared at their father in disbelief. The wife frowned.

Meanwhile, the maid glared at the food she made. Cooking for an enemy? Unbelievable. Truly, her mistress has become insane. The maid paused her stirring of the miso soup, then slowly smiled sweetly. She reached into the pocket of her casual kimono removing a small vile. She'd always known she'd find use for it...

**xxx**

Madara walked down the hallway of the home, sighing irritably when he came to another corner. He'd been walking for quite some time... He was tempted to turn back... He sighed and did so. Maybe he could convince the wife to give him directions somehow?

_Too suspicious,_ Madara decided, _She might be expecting it. As innocent and sweet as she looks, she obviously does not plan on releasing me... Damn. How am I supposed to escape when I don't know my surroundings nor who kidnapped me? I should really pay more attention when father lectures me..._ He finally found his way back to his room just as the maid came in.

"Milady has ordered that I serve you a generous meal, young sir." She said with a bow, then placed the tray upon a small foldout table. Madara watched her suspiciously as she stood nearby. The maid noticed and frowned.

"Do not mind me... I am merely waiting so I can return the dishes back to the kitchen, young sir." She replied. Madara turned back to the meal, his stomach growling again. The meal smelled much too good to pass up and he'd need food to build up his strength. He lifted the chopsticks, dipping them into the soup to lift out a tangle of thick, Udon noodles. He brought them to his mouth, then stopped.

His eyes flickered as a strange scent filled his nostrils. He stopped, then slowly set it back down, studying the meal. The maid stared at him.

"What is it, young sir?" She asked. Madara didn't know whether to tell her he knew his food was poisoned or whether he should simply shove the food away. No... Shoving the food would simply state his immaturity and stain his family's good name. So, Madara looked away from the food, plainly.

"It's poisoned." He stated flatly. The maid's eyes darkened as they narrowed.

"Beg pardon?" She asked. Madara closed his eyes, keeping his face away from hers.

"This food... It's poisoned... I won't eat it." He repeated. The maid twitched, then forced a blank stare.

"If you wish, young sir, I can taste it to prove it is not poisoned."

"I'm no fool. I can smell it. I don't want it."

"You ungrateful little-"

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice asked. Madara's eyes flew open and he whirled around in shock. Hashirama stepped into the room, then looked up. The color drained from his face when his eyes landed on Madara.

"... Madara...?" Hashirama asked softly, confused. Madara's eyes immediately glowed red.

"You lying little bastard!" He accused. The maid flinched at the insult directed toward her young master. Hashirama frowned.

"Madara, wait a minute. I didn't-"

"Shut up! Did you purposely try to get close to me just so you could have your pathetic clan members bring me here?! I thought we were friends, you backstabber!"

"Madara, wait. I never planned any of this! My father-"

"Like father like son!" Madara spat, then broke his own rules of remaining mature. He kicked his foot into the tray, knocking the breakfast all over the wooden floor, even letting some splash up on the walls. Hashirama flinched. The maid gasped in surprise. Madara turned his red eyes back to Hashirama.

"I can't believe you! You're a fucking liar, Hashirama!" He yelled. Hashirama took a step forward, but Madara had already grabbed the fallen chopsticks and threw them with such force that they stuck into the wood just in front of Hashirama's foot.

"Oh my! I'll alert your father!" The maid exclaimed, making a move to leave, but Hashirama gripped her wrist.

"No... That is unnecessary. I can deal with him myself. I would like you to get some supplies to clean up the mess." Hashirama ordered. The maid looked reluctant, but nodded and left. Hashirama turned to Madara, avoiding those bloody red eyes.

"Madara, I never meant for this to happen... I didn't know." He began, but Madara scowled.

"I don't need your pathetic excuses. You're a backstabber, Hashirama, and I hate you!" He snapped. Madara's words stung, making Hashirama lower his eyes sadly. He didn't want Madara to be angry with him, but how could he explain this so Madara would listen?

He had to think fast because Madara had lifted a piece of the broken glass bowl, which had previously held the soup. He threw it at Hashirama, who quickly dodged to the side, letting the glass zoom by and slice into the wall. Hashirama whirled around in time for Madara to aim a kick at his head. He swung his arm up, blocking.

"Madara, I need you to listen to me!" Hashirama tried, but Madara swung his knee up at his stomach. Hashirama quickly jumped back as Madara landed on his hunches.

"I'm not listening to you blab anymore! I can't believe you did that to me!"

"Madara, I didn't lie to you! I had no idea any of this was going on!"

"Bullshit!"

"No, Madara, please! I really wanted to get closer to you, but not for the reasons you think! I had no idea you were part of the enemy clan!"

"How couldn't you know that?!"

"How couldn't you know I was part of your enemy clan?!" Hashirama challenged. Madara fell silent, glaring at him with onyx eyes now as he slowly stood up straight. Hashirama stood up straight as well, frowning.

"Exactly," He murmured, "Neither of us knew... I really don't like what my father is planning, but I cannot interfere with the plans. His intentions are good, trust me-"

"That's not what the people who kidnapped me said." Madara growled, clenching his fists. Hashirama frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"They claimed they were going to trick my clan into a trap in the woods to come get me. Which means they're going to die, unless I get out of here." Madara seethed. Hashirama understood Madara's want to protect his clan as he wanted to protect his own clan. They were stuck.

Hashirama could let Madara escape, but his father would find out and it would upset him greatly. Hashirama had too much respect for his father and his plans to disobey him, no matter how much he loved Madara.

"So what now?" Hashirama asked softly. Madara scowled.

"I'm leaving, that's what. If you really were my friend, you'd let me go back to my clan so they're not killed." He snapped. Hashirama looked away, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Madara... But if I let you go, I'd be betraying my clan and I couldn't do that. You understand because you do not wish to betray your clan either. You don't want them to get killed because of you. And I don't want my clan to suffer because of me." He explained. Madara frowned.

"... Che... Fine. If you're not going to let me go, I'll just leave myself. I don't care if you try to stop me because I'll kill anyone who gets in my way, including you." He said darkly. Hashirama stared at the Uchiha. He knew Madara meant what he said. Madara may seem like a rather mature, peaceful boy upon first impressions... But it wasn't so. Hashirama could see beneath that.

Beneath his shell, Madara was a cold, hard person. He was loyal to his clan, yes. That was a good trait to have. But Madara's nature to kill was not a good trait to have. Madara was a threat now, Hashirama realized sadly. Madara would carry out his plans and most likely go for his brother, mother, and father before anyone else within the Senju clan.

Madara was dangerous. Madara would have to be put into submission, Hashirama knew, so he could protect his own clan. Hashirama didn't like the ideas that came with submission. His love for Madara would probably turn into completely and utter lust.

Even now, within this serious life-or-death situation... Hashirama could just imagine Madara's beautiful form squirming beneath him. It was making him hard and he prayed Madara couldn't tell. He needed to think of something and fast to keep Madara in his place... Something that didn't include sexual violation, Hashirama kept trying to tell himself, but for some reason... It wasn't working.

He _needed_ to feel Madara. He wanted to hear him make all sorts of beautiful sounds... But he also wanted to give Madara some sort of respect.

"Make your choice," Madara stated, "Move out of the way or die."

That was a very complicated choice, Hashirama realized... Life or death?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: o3o Gosh, I hope I explained this well in this chapter. xD I was already planning on what to write next while writing this! lol. Sooo, let's see what Hashirama decides on in the next chapter!!

**Madara: You guys better review!!**

**Tsukuyomi: -headdesk- What he said! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four! :D I'm like jelly! I'm on a roll! xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: HashiXMada, smidges of IzuXMada/MadaXIzu. Possibly rape from random characters. :/**

**WARNING: randomness and yaoi, people. Contains abnormal torture and whatnot. lol.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Four: Blind Eyes

Hashirama kept his eyes on Madara's. The Sharingan had faded, leaving behind the determined, sparkling obsidian eyes. He had to choose... Protecting his clan or protecting his love's ideas? It was so complicated... Hashirama closed his eyes.

"Madara..." He started slowly. Madara blinked, giving him a curious look. Hashirama opened his eyes and he disappeared in a flash. Madara took a jolting step back as Hashirama appeared before him as quickly as he disappeared.

"I'm sorry, but you are not leaving." Hashirama said quietly, then decided now was the time to show Madara how he felt. He leaned forward and kissed Madara on his soft, pink lips. Madara's eyes went wide. He ignored the heat rising in his face as he stared at Hashirama in shock. Hashirama's lips felt so warm... So soft again his own. He'd only known Hashirama for two days.

Had Hashirama decided he loved him at first sight? Madara didn't know, but he didn't like it. Something wasn't right about this scenario and it wasn't because they were both boys either. Madara pushed on Hashirama's chest and stepped back.

"What was that?!" Madara demanded. Hashirama looked at him.

"... A kiss." He answered. Madara scowled.

"I _know_ what _that_ was! Fool! I'm taking about...! I don't understand!" He snapped angrily as he was annoyed when he was confused.

"Understand what?" Hashirama asked innocently.

"We're enemies, NOT friends! Not anymore! And we can't be anything, but! Which includes...! Whatever you were thinking!"

"Why not?"

"You know why!" They both knew why.

"I know..." Hashirama murmured. Madara glared at him. They stood in silence. The maid came back to clean up the mess. Madara watched her, his eyes burning with Sharingan. If he could kill anyone first, it'd be the maid. There was something about the maid that he didn't like. And it wasn't just the fact that she tried to kill him either.

"Thank you." Hashirama said as the maid finished. The maid nodded, bowing before leaving. Madara kept the little argument between the maid and himself away from Hashirama. He didn't want the Senju to blow a gasket.

"I'll go get you something else to eat." Hashirama said at last. Madara scowled.

"I won't eat it!"

"Why not?"

"How do I know you didn't do anything to it? And not to mention I won't eat anything you or this foolish clan makes!" Madara spat. Hashirama frowned.

"I see... So you rather starve to death then?" He asked softly. Madara twitched, then turned his head away. Hashirama frowned. He was getting tired of Madara's attitude. He really was. One more wiseass gesture or comment and Hashirama knew he wouldn't be able to control himself.

His low tolerance for disobedience was a weakness of his and he really didn't want to reveal such a... Wild side to Madara. The Uchiha was probably already freaked out that he was kidnapped by two strange men and placed in a room far from home.

"I'll be back with some food..." Hashirama said quietly, then started to leave.

"Bite me." Madara sneered.

_SNAP! _ There went the rest of Hashirama's patience as he whirled around.

**xxx**

Izuna and his father, including a few other groups still searched the thick forest for the missing Uchiha. The only evidence was the dried puddle of blood on the forest floor. Izuna had panicked when he saw it, but forced himself to remain calm. He had to save his aniki.

He loved his aniki more than he should and he knew it was a sin. A very bad sin that he had never told anyone about. Not even Madara.

As Izuna and his father led a group to the river, they were met with a group of Senju shinobi. One of which was the Leader of the clan. The Uchiha group got in position to protect both their Leader and his son.

"Wait," The Senju Leader began, "We do not wish for battle at this time."

"What are you doing here? This is Uchiha land." The Uchiha Leader seethed.

"We wish to bargain... Here." The Senju Leader gestured forward as a member of his group stepped forward with a scroll in hand. An Uchiha member stepped forward and took the scroll, opening it first in case it was a trap. The Uchiha Leader watched as his cousin read the scroll with a horrified expression.

"Let me see it." The Uchiha Leader ordered and snatched it from his cousin, scanning it over. The color drained from his face. Izuna looked up at his father with worry in his eyes.

"Father...? What is it?" He asked fearfully. The Senju Leader answered for the horrified Uchiha Leader.

"We have your son, Madara... We refuse to hand him over until your and your clan have agreed to sign the peace treaty for us to live in harmony to create a new Hidden Village." He stated. The Uchiha Leader clenched his fist around the scroll. Izuna glared at the enemy clan.

"I see," The Uchiha Leader ground out past clenched teeth, "So your clan has become pathetic enough to kidnap my son?"

"That is not what we intended," The Senju Leader argued, "We were set to merely kidnap an elder, but it seems my cousins have made the mistake of already having kidnapped your son. I apologize for our barbaric actions, but peace must be made."

"You can't make peace by kidnapping by brother, you bastards!" Izuna spoke up angrily.

"Izuna." His uncle whispered in his ear nearby. Izuna ignored him and glared at the Senju Leader, who stared at him.

"... You are his younger brother?" The Senju Leader asked.

"What of it?" Izuna growled. The Senju Leader lowered his eyes.

"I apologize... We will not harm your brother in anyway. However, if you refuse to sign that treaty your entire clan will be wiped off the planet... Possibly including your brother." He said quietly.

"You fucking-"

"Izuna, that's enough!" Izuna's uncle hissed, squeezing his shoulder. The Uchiha Leader glared at the Senju Leader.

"Let us take three days to come up with an answer." He said firmly. The Senju Leader nodded.

"Understood... Return back to this place three days from now." He agreed.

**xxx**

Hashirama had pinned Madara to the sleeping mat, his face hovering inches from Madara's. Madara's eyes flickered dark red, the black comma-like swirls moving around in circles.

"Get off me." Madara ground out.

"Shut up!" Hashirama spat in his face. Madara glared at him, but spoke no more. Hashirama kept him pinned, his legs on either side of Madara's waist.

"I have a very low tolerance for ignorant, immature children such as yourself, Madara. I refuse to let you taunt me as if you were the bigger man. Unfortunately for you, I'm that bigger man seeing as I am the one holding you hostage." He ground out. Madara frowned.

"..."

"Now, I am going to leave to get you break, but one more smart-ass comment like that and I will not hesitate to harm you. I may find myself acting biased toward you due to personal feelings, but even my own brother cannot slither past my temper." Hashirama threatened. Madara glared.

"I am not a child and I will not be treated like one. Get off me." He seethed. He expected Hashirama to punch him, but he was granted a very rough kiss. Hashirama's lips pushed against his own, the Senju's hot wet tongue licking his lips. Madara's gasp of surprise allowed entrance for Hashirama's wet muscle to enter his mouth. Hashirama kept himself propped up with one elbow as he let his other hand run through Madara's thick hair.

Madara's Sharingan had long since shut off due to the shock of being kissed, not once, but twice! He shut his eyes and attempted to push the heavier teenager off him, but found no success in it.

"Gerroooff..." Madara managed to groan past Hashirama's mouth and tongue. Hashirama did pull back, but ducked his head down to kiss Madara's neck. Madara gasped quietly at the feeling.

It felt so good... So very good. He squirmed a little when Hashirama clamped his lips around his neck. He could feel Hashirama's wet tongue lick along the skin, sucking gently. Madara let a small moan past his lips, clenching a handful of Hashirama's shirt in his fist, his other hand holding onto Hashirama's back.

"I thought we were enemies..." Hashirama murmured against Madara's warm, soft neck that was beginning to grow a nice purple bruise. Madara squirmed a little, frowning.

"We are..." He mumbled.

"Then I shouldn't be doing this, should I?" Hashirama asked softly as he slipped a hand under Madara's shirt. Madara's eyes flickered red at the bolder move Hashirama made.

"No, you shouldn't..." Madara growled and dropped one of his hands from Hashirama's back to shove him back, but he wasn't fast enough. Hashirama's fingers found the sensitive left nipple, pinching it. Madara gasped, his hand instinctively moving to grab Hashirama's wrist over his shirt. His grip tightened on Hashirama's wrist, but did nothing to stop Hashirama from squeezing his pink nipple.

"So why are you enjoying if it we should be enemies?" Hashirama asked softly as he leaned down to pull up Madara's shirt with his teeth. Madara gasped as his nipple was pinched again from lack of response.

"Aah- I never said I enjoyed it!" He managed to hiss. Hashirama smiled as he pulled the shirt up to Madara's collarbone. Madara had released Hashirama's wrist only to grab it again without the shirt getting in the way. Instead of abusing his nipple with his fingers now, Hashirama moved his hand to hold Madara's hip. He leaned in with his tongue extended and tested Madara's hard nipple with a lick.

"Ohh!" Madara gasped in surprise at the feeling. He knew this was wrong. So very wrong and not just because they were both boys, but because they were enemies. He should be trying to kill Hashirama, but instead, he was making half-assed attempts to make him stop. He couldn't fight the lovely feeling of someone touching him. Someone other than himself. Hashirama was so warm and the way his skillful touches moved along his body- around his nipple- was much too lovely to fight.

He had to activate his Sharingan, he knew. He had to, but Hashirama's mouth sucking on his nipple was much too distracting.

"Hhhnn..." Madara tried to hold back the flow of moans that were lodged in his throat, finding it to be much more troubling than he thought.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the worst of what happened. The sliding door to the guest room opened and was followed by a smirk. Madara gasped and Hashirama sat right up, turning his head to the door with a stare. He was met by his younger brother grinning at him.

"Heheh, I knew you knew this guy, Hashirama." The younger Senju smirked.

"Tobirama... Don't you know how to knock?" Hashirama demanded, annoyed as he kept one hand pushing Madara's shirt up and the other still on Madara's hip. Madara's expression was priceless. His face was red with embarrassment, his eyes wide. Tobirama thought it was pretty funny, so he laughed.

"Sorry, brother. I didn't think you went that way... Especially with the enemy." He added jokingly. Hashirama wasn't as surprised as Madara that Tobirama wasn't angry at his brother for being in love with the enemy.

An understanding brother, Madara realized as he compared Tobirama to Izuna. His own brother would probably attack him for letting the enemy try and make love to him.

Madara turned even redder. _No! No, no, no! I wasn't going to let it get that far! What the Hell am I thinking?!_ He thought in horror.

"Father is home and he wants to meet the hostage," Tobirama said after a while with a smile. Hashirama nodded slowly.

"Yes... I understand. Tell them I will arrive there in a moment..." He murmured. Tobirama nodded and left the room. Hashirama looked back down at Madara, who was still staring at the door.

"We'll have to finish this later... Sorry." He said quietly. Madara blushed, glaring at him.

"No way." He growled, although, a voice in the back of his mind told him he couldn't wait. Hashirama used his fingers to wipe away the saliva on Madara's nipple, making the Uchiha squirm a little. He rolled down Madara's shirt, then got up, helping Madara to his feet.

Madara was still flushed and Hashirama sort of felt bad when he noticed the bulge in Madara's pants. He shouldn't have just pounced on him like that. Now poor Madara had to meet the Senju Leader with a hard on. Hashirama smiled at the Uchiha.

"I can take care of that for you..." He said. Madara looked at him like he was crazy. He liked the idea of someone other than himself helping him release, but Hashirama? No way. Madara shook his head.

"No... It'll... Go away..." He mumbled, embarrassed. Hashirama nodded.

"All right. Let's go then." He said and led the way out. Madara was right. The bulge in his pants slowly faded as they made their way down the long maze of hallways toward the dining room. Upon entering, a large man was seated at the low table. His light hair wild and spike as he wore a thick layer of bandages across his forehead. A scar ran along the side of his face from under the bandages.

"You must be Uchiha Madara..." The Senju Leader murmured. Madara frowned and only gave a slight nod. Hashirama turned his head in the opposite direction to hide a smirk.

"Please, have a seat." Leader Senju said, gesturing to the two purple silk pillows by the table. Both young shinobi took a seat. Lady Senju walked in, smiling when she saw Madara, who recognized her immediately.

"Good morning, young Uchiha. How is your hand?" She asked. Madara wasn't going to be rude to the woman who healed him, even if she was an enemy.

"Fine, thank you." He answered quietly. Lady Senju beamed, then looked at her husband.

"Tea?" She asked. Leader Senju nodded. Lady Senju left to bring a tray of tea and sugar.

"So, you have a younger brother as well?" Leader Senju asked. Madara frowned.

"... Yes..." He replied.

"What's his name?" Leader Senju asked. Madara looked away stubbornly.

"If you know that I have a brother, you should know his name. If not, then find out on your own." He answered. Hashirama sent Madara a sharp look, which was ignored. Leader Senju gave a gentle smile, nonetheless.

"Understood... I see why you wish to keep his name private... He seemed to miss you very much when I met him." He answered. Madara looked up in alarm.

"You met him?" He demanded. Leader Senju nodded.

"Yes. Your father as well when we handed over the peace treaty... Your clan seems very dedicated to have your returned." He replied.

"They didn't sign the treaty, did they?" Madara demanded. Leader Senju gave him a surprised look.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Madara frowned.

"I don't want them to sign a useless piece of parchment declaring peace just so they can have me returned... Besides, I'm confident that Izuna will know my wishes and inform my father to reject the treaty." He explained. Hashirama sighed. Leader Senju studied the Uchiha closely.

"... You understand that if they do not sign the treaty, your clan will die?" He asked. Madara made a rude noise, making Hashirama glare at him.

"Tch. If your clan is pathetic enough to kidnap me, then they will not be able to defeat my clan. Besides, I care not if I am told I will die. Personally, I have no intention of dying just because you claim it. I'm not weak nor is my clan. I won't let my clan sign a peace treaty with people who kidnap people as a last resort." He informed icily. Hashirama glared at him, then glanced at his father, noticing that Leader Senju's hand had gripped the side of the table very tightly... Leaving indentations in his wake.

"I... See... You're very confident," Leader Senju murmured as he studied Madara's expression, "However, I must explain to you why I made the decisions that I did-"

"No," Madara cut in, annoyed, "I don't care. Just any ideas of it are not a mature way to handle things."

"If maturity is your reason for disliking us, then you surely must not respect yourself." Leader Senju said flatly. Madara's eyes flickered. Hashirama frowned, sensing the power of Madara's Sharingan ready to flare.

"I am sorry, young Uchiha... But our clan must do anything to bring peace. Your clan is a stubborn bunch and we must learn to cooperate with one another-"

"No!" Madara snapped. Leader Senju narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Lady Senju stood in the doorway, watching the young Uchiha fume.

"When I become leader of my clan, I will never, _ever_ allow a peace treaty with a gang of free-loaders who think using a hostage is the only way to do things! You guys are cheaters in the battlefield!" Madara yelled.

"That's enough!" Leader Senju fought back. Madara's eyes turned bright red, the black spinning commas in his eyes swirling. Hashirama was about to move to stop him, but it was too late. Leader Senju made the mistake of letting his gaze meet Madara's. His face drained of all color, his eyes colorless and blank. Madara's powerful red eyes glowed brightly, the commas morphing into a pinwheel sort of pupil.

"Oh my!" Lady Senju gasped in horror and made a move to touch her husband's shoulder. Madara was too focused on setting up a nice torturous world for the Senju Leader's mind that he hadn't even noticed the wife touch her husband's shoulder, releasing a steady amount of chakra in doing so. Leader Senju was jolted back. Madara gasped and gripped the side of his head, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Honey? Honey, are you all right?" Lady Senju asked worriedly as she gently held onto her husband, who was wincing a bit. Madara peeked an eye open to look at the table, but only a fuzzy version with a black fuzzy edge. A sound of surprise lodged in Madara's throat as he shut his eye again. He gripped the side of his head, his other hand gripping the edge of the table.

"Call in Haruto and Nakato in here at once!" Leader Senju ordered to his wife, who nodded. Hashirama watched his mother disappear as Leader Senju rose to his feet, then looked at the young Uchiha.

Madara seemed to be in so much pain and it made Hashirama's heart throb. He surely was worried for his father's safety, but he was also worried for Madara. He'd used his Sharingan, or at least attempted to, on Leader Senju. His two cousins entered the room, immediately making a grab for Madara's arms. Hashirama leapt to his feet to protest, but stopped when Madara swung his hand around.

The pair of chopsticks from the spilt breakfast in his room, Hashirama realized as he winced. The chopsticks slammed right into Haruto's stomach. Haruto coughed a glob of blood onto the table, letting some of it splash up onto Madara's face that was contorted into a look of pain. Haruto collapsed to his knees, blood bubbling from his mouth. Hashirama was too focused on Madara to even notice.

Madara looked like he was having a mental battle as he jerked the chopsticks from Haruto's stomach and aimed to slash at Nakato's face. Nakato dodged and grabbed his wrist, twisting it. Madara let out a sharp gasp of pain and that's when Hashirama saw it. As Madara gasped, his eyes flew open to reveal very cloudy, very dark eyes.

Hashirama knew what cloudy eyes meant. Blindness... But, Madara's eyes weren't like that before. Could using Sharingan make him blind? He didn't have time to ponder as Nakato twisted Madara back onto the floor. Madara's head slammed into the floor, blood flying from his mouth.

"Stop!" Hashirama ordered aloud. Nakato stared at him, unmoving as he sat a top Madara with a kunai to his neck. Leader and Lady Senju stared at him. Hashirama frowned, staring at Madara, whose blind eyes were flickering all around the place as if he didn't know what was going on.

"... Violence isn't going to solve anything," Hashirama began, "We should take him to a private room away from the household. I suggest we simply lock him up... For now. When three days are up and the Uchiha Clan hasn't signed the treaty, we will kill him. Until then, just lock him away." Nakato looked at Leader Senju, who was hesitated, staring at the frantically moving blind eyes of the Uchiha.

"I agree... Take him away." Leader Senju ordered. Nakato nodded, then reeled his fist back. Hashirama winced when Nakato hit Madara over the head, causing the blind eyes to flicker and fall shut. Madara went limp on the floor.

_This doesn't look good..._ Hashirama thought with a sinking feeling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yes, the last part was random and dramatic. Uhm, there probably isn't such a thing as characters named 'Nakato' or 'Haruto'. xD I needed to make up names for random characters. So yes… Yes, the better parts will be coming soon. Just you wait!**

**Madara: Better parts... o-o?**

**Tsukuyomi: -evil grin- Oh yea... The better parts... So review people if you wish to know the better parts...!**

**Madara: ... D':**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gehhh! D: Short.... Random chapter... T.T**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: HashiXMada, smidges of IzuXMada/MadaXIzu.**

**WARNING: ... YAOI STUFFIES. xD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Five: Trapped

"Isn't he kinda cute?" A gruff voice murmured in the darkness of the underground chamber built for prisoners. Two guards stood by the small cell Madara was chained up in. Madara lay on the floor as if someone had simply tossed him in like a rag doll. However, his wrists were chained to the walls.

"He's an Uchiha!" A slightly higher voice hissed.

"Who cares? Maybe just a little quick fuck?" The gruff voice chuckled, reaching out toward the bars.

"This is a bad idea, Bachi...." The higher voice grumbled.

"Cool it..." Bachi said smoothly as he slipped into the cell, shutting the door behind him. He slowly approached the fallen Uchiha, getting on his hunches. He lifted the Uchiha's cheek on his fat finger, smirking.

"Eyyy, look at him, Nakato... He's like a little kid." He mused. Nakato glared at him through the bars.

"Bachi, he is a little kid compared to you!" He hissed. Bachi rolled his eyes, taking offense to Nakato's teasing. Bachi wasn't fat, no... He was pretty bulky, though. Probably five times bigger than Madara could ever be.

"Mmm, and he's so skinny..." Bachi murmured as he moved his other hand along Madara's side to rest on his hip. He then got on his knees and gently pushed Madara so he fell on his back. His head fell limply to the side, dirt smudges on his cheek. Bachi got on top of him, ignoring Nakato's hissy warnings to stop. He leaned down and began to kiss down Madara's neck, savoring the flavor of the younger.

"Bachi, stop it! What if Leader Senju catches you?! We're not barbarians for crying out loud!" Nakato snapped. As much as he hated the Uchiha, he was highly against the molestation of children, unlike Bachi.

"Shut up. He wouldn't come down here." Bachi whispered back, then pushed up Madara's shirt to get a nice view of his chest. He smirked, then removed the t-shirt completely, tossing it to the side. Madara remained still and unconscious.

"Bachi..." Nakato tried to warn again, tempted to give up and walk away. Bachi ignored him and scooted back, pulling down Madara's pants and boxers to reveal a very nice looking manhood.

"Hmm, it's too bad he's not awake..." Bachi snickered, then parted Madara's legs. Nakato panicked when he saw Madara's eyelids flutter.

"Bachi! Bachi, stop it! Seriously!" He hissed.

"Give me five minutes tops." Bachi said and readied himself at Madara's tight, puckered entrance. He was ready to plunge himself into the depths of the tight little Uchiha ass he'd always wanted to fuck... Until Madara's eyes widened opened at the cool breeze that passed over his naked body. His head twisted to stare up into blackness. Slowly, his vision began to return to reveal Bachi's eager face. Madara let out a surprised gasp, alerting Bachi's attention.

"Damn." Bachi cursed, then quickly pushed his hand onto Madara's eyes to cover his glowing Sharingan.

"Get off me!" Madara barked and managed to free one of his legs from Bachi's grip and knee him in the stomach. Bachi fell back, wincing.

"Christ!" He cursed. Nakato blinked, unable to move as he watched. Madara managed to break away from Bachi and jerk his pants up, stumbling back into a set of bars. Madara glared with furious red eyes. Bachi slowly stood up, rubbing the back of his head, keeping his pants up with one hand seeing as his belt was closer to Madara than himself.

"Hmm... You move pretty fast..." Bachi murmured. Madara glared at him.

"Leave me alone!" He snapped.

"I will as soon as you show me a good time, Uchiha... I've never fucked your kind and it'd be pretty damn interesting to do so." Bachi smirked. Madara wanted to back up some more, but he had backed into the bars and found himself trapped. Trapped in a little metal, barred box underground with only one witness, who wasn't doing anything, but staring in horror.

While being distracted by said witness, Madara hadn't noticed that Bachi had disappeared, reappearing in front of him. He was roughly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and slammed back into the bars. Blood dribbled down Madara's chin as he gasped each time he was slammed into the bars. His head ached horribly and he felt as if he were going to pass out again, but he just couldn't. Not now.

Not with this sex-craved freak trying to fuck him. Definitely not. Madara managed to slam his fist into Bachi's stomach, causing Bachi to let go and skid back across the cell into the bars.

"Damn it!" Nakato cursed and opened the cell to get in, but Madara had appeared behind him, slamming the cell door shut behind him. Nakato whirled around, glaring.

"You little snot!" He hissed. Madara whirled around to make a run for it, but Nakato had thrown out a lasso of wire, catching Madara around the ankle. Madara slammed into the stone floor, gasping in pain. Bruises and smudges of dirt littered his torso, legs, feet, and arms. Even his face. Madara felt Nakato pulling hard on the wire, letting it cut into Madara's ankle.

Madara thought fast and quickly jerk back, hard. Nakato slammed into the bars with a yelp as Madara broke free and scrambled toward what looked like a staircase. Madara gritted his teeth, ignoring the searing pain in his body and the metallic blood that dripped from his cut lip.

_I have to get home... I'm starving, in pain, and I just need some sleep..._ Madara thought, trying to reassure himself as he tried to make his way up the stairs. However, when he got to the top of the stairs, he found that there was a nice barred door preventing his exit.

_Just my luck..._ Madara thought and collapsed to his hands and knees, exhausted. He could only think of one person to call out to as his motivation slowly began to dissolve into nothing.

"Hashiramaaaaaa-" Madara was rudefully cut off by a hand that covered his mouth. He winced, then lifted his tired onyx eyes to a pair of ice blue ones that belonged to none other than...

_The maid..._ Madara thought sadly as she glared down at him, her white, gloved hand covering mouth. Behind her, Bachi and Nakato came running up the stairs, panting.

"Ya get 'im?" Bachi asked.

"Yea.. Caught him before he called Master Hashirama's name." The maid murmured.

"Good going, Nanali." Bachi sighed with relief, then jerked Madara to his trembling legs as Nanali released him. Bachi easily tied a black scarf around Madara's head and in his mouth. Madara bit on it in an attempt to chew through it, but Nakato gave him a hard hit in the back of the head. Madara gave a quiet groan of pain.

"God... Look, we should really put the kid back," Nakato warned, "Or else Leader Senju will be very angry."

"Leader should thank me for this." Nanali huffed, pulling a steak knife from a pouch hidden beneath her kimono. Bachi blinked.

"Kill 'im? Why not let me have him?" He demanded, his arm around Madara's torso and under the Uchiha's arms. Nanali scowled.

"No! Uchiha deserve to die! Every single one of these wretched creatures!" She hissed and made a swipe at Madara's face. The blade of the knife sliced right across the Madara's nose. Madara gave a little whine past the black scarf, attempting to free himself from Bachi's tightening grasp.

"Nanali, really. Just let me have a quick fuck-"

"If you both don't put him back in that cell, I'll tell Leader Senju on both of you." Nakato growled, grabbing both the maid's and the guard's attention. Madara gave Nakato a grateful look. Nanali scowled.

"Such a pity... Well, doesn't mean I'll stop trying to kill the worthless waste of skin." She grumbled as she left past the gate above. Bachi sighed, then shoved Madara into Nakato, who caught him easily under the arms.

"Until next time." He said with a nasty grin at the Uchiha before slipping away up the steps. Madara glared after them. Nakato frowned.

"A ruthless pair, those two... You can tell they're siblings... I'm almost ashamed to be called their cousin. Nonetheless, time to send you back." He murmured, dragging Madara back to the cell. Being once again placed in the dark, damp cell, Madara watched Nakato disappear with the only light source and plunging him into darkness.

**xxx**

Madara sat in the darkness of his cell for the second day, watching only a bit of sunlight shine down. The maid, Nanali, had stopped by with some food, but Madara had violently throw it at her, already knowing it was poisoned again. His stomach growled and pleaded for food and Madara was about ready to simply give up. However, as his chakra slowly replenished itself, he knew the chance of escape would come tonight.

And he couldn't wait to be back home. Just the thoughts of sleeping in his nice warm room with the photo of his family by his bed, his brother's room next door, his father's amazing cooking, his uncle's foolish jokes... Madara almost felt like crying as he thought about his life back in the clan. He had to hurry and return or else the clan would either sign the peace treaty, or make a plan to rescue him. Either one ended in death for everyone, really...

Madara hugged his knees to his chest, watching sleepily as the sun crept closer and closer to the other side of the earth. Not only signaling the nearing of the night... But also. Madara's escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: A pathetically written chapter and I truly apologize. D: I wanted to make it longer, but... You see... Starting today, I am taking a special two our class thing called Credit Recovery to make up for the classes I've failed so far, which is only Algebra A. So, from 3 to 5 on Mondays and Wednesdays I will get on later and have to post short chapters... T.T**

**Madara: If only you'd tried harder, you wouldn't be in this situation~**

**Tsukuyomi: Shut up! I did try... Sort of... Kind of...**

**Madara: ...**

**Tsukuyomi: ... Not that much... -sweatdrop- So anyway! I will be doing that and I have received a nice stack of detentions as well. :D So... Short chapters on weekdays, sorry. And, specific ideas will be very much appreciated!**

**Madara: Since she'll be too busy making up for her failures-**

**Tsukuyomi: Quiet, you! :C Anyway, reviews and detailed suggestions would be so very helpful to me!**

**Madara: Thank you for reading~**


	6. Chapter 6

**At last! The sixth chapter! o.o**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: HashiXMada. TobiXMada, smidges of IzuXMada/MadaXIzu.**

**WARNING: Graphic yaoi content and randomness! Naughty stuffies!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Six: Blindness

Madara sat silently, frowning as he watched the sun rise again. The maid hadn't come by as he expected. She didn't bring him his poisoned meal, which he wouldn't have eaten anyway. He had a feeling she suspected his escape plan. Leaning against the wall, Madara sighed quietly, closing his eyes. Suddenly, the sound of a gate closing echoed in the dreary hall. He jerked his head up, his red eyes glowing brightly.

"Hey, Uchiha brat..." Madara was on high alert now. It was the Senju, Bachi, who had violated him the day before. He scrunched himself in the corner as Bachi approached the cell with a dirty grin.

"Guess who came for some entertainment?" He asked. Madara's red eyes burned. Bachi immediately dropped his gaze, still smirking.

"Don't think I don't know how to fight Sharingan. I've had to deal with you pathetic little whores a lot in the past." He commented. Madara narrowed his eyes.

"It's too bad you didn't learn your lesson." He muttered. Bachi glared at him.

"You got a big mouth... And I know just how to put it to good use." He smirked suddenly, then slipped into the cell. Madara stared at him, staying in the corner as he studied Bachi's movements.

_Just my luck... I have to fight this guy off to retain my virginity._ He thought bitterly as he wrapped his arms tightly around his knees.

"Just a little closer...." Bachi was mumbling to himself, taking careful steps forward as if approaching a wild animal. Bachi had only taken another step toward him when Madara lashed out, his nails cutting into Bachi's revealed leg. Bachi hissed in pain and fell to one knee, glaring. Madara glared back, his red eyes still glowing and swirling dangerously.

"That was just a warning." He growled. Bachi could only fake a smile as he fumed on the inside. The kid wasn't going to make this easy like the other kids he'd been with. Most of them only tried to hide, but this one merely sat in the corner and waited like a tiger for its meal. Bachi reached for a kunai, but Madara kicked him in the hand, hard. Bachi yelped.

"Ow! You little-"

"Bachi, what are you doing?" A voice asked. Both Madara and Bachi looked up in surprise as Tobirama came down the steps. He looked angry... And possible... Jealous?

"Ah... Tobirama, good to see you."

"I can't say the same for you. Leave now. I must speak with the Uchiha boy privately."

"Understood... Until next time..." Bachi whispered so Tobirama couldn't hear, then disappeared as Tobirama entered the cell. Madara frowned.

"What do you want?" He demanded. Tobirama approached him as cautiously as Bachi had before, then got on his hunches before the Uchiha.

"Hashirama wanted me to check on you. Father won't let him come down here because he knows Hashirama likes you." He explained. Madara turned pink.

"Oh, does he?" He asked wearily. Tobirama nodded, giving a crooked smile.

"Indeed... But, uh... Hashirama wanted me to give you something..." He said slowly, turning his head away. Madara looked at him, alert.

"Like what?" He asked, finding that he sounded a bit too eager. Tobirama looked at him innocently for a second, then surprised Madara with a nice, wet kiss on the lips. Madara reeled back, making the mistake of smacking the back of his head into the wall behind him.

"Ow!" He managed to squeak, holding the back of his head. Tobirama raised an eyebrow.

"Smooth move, Uchiha."

"What was that?!"

"A wall."

"No! Before! You... Kissed me!"

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"I told you, Hashirama wanted me to give you something. That was from him... This is from me." Tobirama grabbed Madara's chin rather roughly, making the Uchiha wince. Tobirama didn't make eye contact with the red orbs that stared at him in disbelief, but rather stared at the beautiful set of pink lips that belonged to the Uchiha.

"I don't know what it is, but something about you gives off some very dangerous vibes... Wild ones that need to be tamed..." He murmured as he focused his attention on Madara's precious lips. Madara frowned.

"My being an Uchiha has something to do with it, doesn't it?" He asked, annoyed. Tobirama enjoyed it when Madara's lips were moving. He didn't know why, but he wanted to see more. Especially with that cute pink little tongue.

"Yes... I suppose so... Madara, what is it you want most in the world?" Tobirama asked casually, still keeping Madara's chin in his grip.

"Uh? How is that important to the situation?" Madara demanded.

"Just answer me."

"... I want a Hidden Village created where there is no civil war."

"You want peace..." Tobirama mused, still focusing on how beautifully Madara's tongue moved when he said his L's.

"Of course..." Madara muttered.

"For you or for your clan?" Tobirama asked.

"For my clan. Let me go, that hurts." Madara growled, reaching up to knock Tobirama's hand away, but Tobirama simply swatted at his hand.

"Sorry... I just can't help, but wonder why Hashirama loves you so much... I see you're very beautiful, but you're also... Very rude. And cruel, so very dangerous. I'd be any wonder your clan would want such a violent child back." Tobirama explained.

"Take that back." Madara ground out. Tobirama didn't speak and Madara made a grab at Tobirama's wrist, but Tobirama quickly pulled Madara to the floor, getting on top of him. He pinned Madara's wrists above his head, using a nice earth jutsu to keep them there. Madara squirmed, trying to pull his wrists up, but failed. He attempted to make eye contact with the Senju that was now trying to trace his fingers along his lips.

Tobirama simply used the same jutsu to cover Madara's eyes. Madara flinched and tried to lift his legs, but Tobirama had a very good grip on them, pulling them open. He had easily stripped Madara of his trousers, ready to work on making the limp member become hard. All he had to do was grasp it and Madara gasped.

The heat streaming across Madara's face was very visible and seemed to suit him quite well, Tobirama noted. Tobirama wasn't doing this because he loved the Uchiha, no way. He'd never love such a disturbing inhuman creature like this. One that used his seductive powers to manipulate his brother into loving him.

It was despicable! Tricking his brother to fall in love with him! Madara had a sick mind, Tobirama concluded. A sick little mind that was about to be corrupted in the most disturbing of ways.

Madara was nice and hard now, precum dripping from the tip as it swelled. Madara wiggled uncomfortably, unable to stop the flow of whines from escaping his mouth.

"I don't know if it was your Sharingan," Tobirama began as he pushed Madara's shirt to bunch near his collar bone, "Or if you're simply too beautiful for your own good, but either way... I won't let you continue you sick little plot to make my brother agree with your illusive terms."

"Nghhh, whaaaa-whaaat are you talking aboooouuuut..." Madara moaned, arching his back, and trying to turn his face away as Tobirama pinched each nipple as hard as he could.

Madara whined. The pain was horribly uncomfortable. He felt like his nipples would burst if Tobirama kept twisting them and pinching them as he was doing!

"Don't play dumb with me... I can sense a foolish plan from miles away..." Tobirama replied icily as he leaned in to bit down on a nipple. Madara yelped and squirmed some more.

"Ohhh... Then whyyyyy... Aaah, are you dooooing... This?" He complained in pain.

"Shut up." Tobirama ordered as he leaned back to give a nice, merciless swat across Madara's face, causing a red handprint to glow on the fragile, porcelain skin. Madara gritted his teeth and forced back a cry of pain. The guy really knew how to slap!

Tobirama leaned back to inspect his work. A nice, shiny film of sweat covered the Uchiha's body as red flushed his entire body. Precum dripped from the tip of Madara's cock as his chest heaved up and down in shallow breathes.

To finish his work, Tobirama simply placed his fingers at Madara's mouth, only to have Madara snap his mouth shut.

"Open your mouth. If you don't, this will hurt a lot worse than you think." He got no response and frowned.

"Have it your way then." He answered, then, without warning, thrust all three of his digits into Madara's tight ring of muscles. A loud cry erupted from Madara's throat as he jerked upwards.

"Hhhaaahh...!" He tried to pull away from the painful intrusion, but Tobirama didn't move his fingers out. Instead, he simply thrust them in a few times before pulling them out. As he pulled them out, Madara gave a deep gasp of relief that the painful fingers had left him. However, he did felt oddly empty...

Whether it was good or bad, Madara didn't know for he had no time to ponder the thought as Tobirama placed something bigger within his tight, virginal orifice... Something that made the fingers feel like heaven.

For the first time since his birth, Madara felt something hot and wet on his face. He couldn't concentrate, however, on whatever it was... For Tobirama didn't give him a second to adjust and simply began to thrust in and out. Madara gave yelp after yelp, scream after scream as Tobirama pounded into his prostate mercilessly.

Neither of them noticed the shadow watching from the staircase. Neither of them noticed the hungry, predatory eyes. The jealous, mixed with lust and rage at the same time...

"Aaaaahh...! Ah, ah... Ohhhh...! Sssstoooop...!" Madara began to realize as he tried to urge Tobirama to a halt that it was utterly useless and pathetic to cry out from the brutality of the acts being done unto him. So, he held his breath, only letting out a few cut off grunts as Tobirama slammed into his sensitive bundle of nerves.

Despite it all, Madara's body betrayed him as he released a loud groan as his shaft tightened and his stomach knotted. Streams of creamy white juices spurt from the abused slit at the head of Madara's cock. Most of said fluids only splattered on Tobirama's chest and Madara's neck and face.

His entire body burned as Tobirama released his heavy, searing hot seed within the sore depths of Madara's ass. White spots flashed across Madara's vine-covered vision, alerting him to the fuzzy black edges. Was he passing out...?

Tobirama finished his violent orgasm, leaning down to lick the fluids of Madara's face. Madara was panting softly... But he sounded a bit fearful. From what they'd done or was it something else?

"I... Can't... Seee..." Madara whined frantically. Tobirama slowly lifted himself up to stare down at Madara, who wasn't moving.

"What?" He asked curiously. Of course he couldn't see... There was a thick vine over his eyes, right? Tobirama was smirking as he slowly revealed a pair of cloudy, onyx eyes. He blinked.

"Oh!" He exclaimed in shock. Madara's eyes went all over the place as if searching for something frantically.

"I can't see...!" He complained. Tobirama frowned.

"Uhh... I don't know what to do. I don't know _that_ much about Sharingan." He mumbled. Madara looked like he was going to cry again.

"I can't see! I can't see!" He wailed. Tobirama panicked and covered his mouth with both hands, hissing at him to be quiet.

"Sssh! Quit it! I'm not allowed to be down here! You're gonna get me in trouble!" He whispered furiously. Madara only whimpered into his hand, sounding horribly afraid. Tobirama was personally perplexed. He didn't think Uchiha panicked or even knew what fear meant.

Nevertheless, Madara didn't stop making noises, so Tobirama resorted to smacking him hard upside the head. Madara's head fell to the side limply, his eyes slowly falling shut.

Tobirama hurriedly put his pants up and got rid of the jutsu holding Madara's wrists down, then fled the cell. Leaving Madara half naked and lying limply on the cell floor... Like a lamb for the kill.

**xxx**

A bad feeling crept over Hashirama as the Senju Clan walked through the woods to the meeting sight. It was time to make the final deal. Hashirama knew, however, that the clan must have signed the treaty. Madara was not only valuable to them, but also as family. A Leader's son, such as himself.

Upon arriving, the clan was already there, Madara's little brother, Izuna, holding the scroll. The Uchiha Clan leader looked exhausted as if he hadn't slept in quite sometime. In fact, most of the Uchiha members looked distraught. Hashirama felt horrible for having caused the clan such grief, but his father seemed too focused on the treaty to care.

"Uchiha Clan, have you come to a decision?" Leader Senju demanded.

"Yes..." Leader Uchiha muttered, then tossed the scroll forward. Hashirama caught it in one hand, handing it to his father, who flipped it open. The color drained from his father's face, causing him to become a bit alarmed. What? They'd signed it, right?

"Senju Clan," The Uchiha Leader began coldly, "We refuse to sign that disgusting excuse for a treaty!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for no posts yesterday, I was buying cosplay and trying to work on homework, for once, but it got ultimately deleted! :C I got so angry, I just quit.**

**Madara: Aaaand, that, my dear readers, is why she's failing high school!**

**Tsukuyomi: -epic flail- SILENCE! -~-; I merely give up too easily. Do not follow my example, lovely readers, for I am a born fool! -dramatic fall-**

**Madara: Hm. Very much so. Anyway, thanks for reading! Do us a friendly favor and review, dear readers!**

**Tsukuyomi: Oh yes! Please do! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter seven. xD It's probably short, but... D: I wanted to have more chapters, which means probably a tad bit shorter chapters. T.T I have no idea what I may be writing later on, so...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: HashiXMada, IzuXMada/MadaXIzu. Smidges of other stuff. xD**

**WARNING: ... Uhm.... Randomness? Shounen-ai? xD YAOI?!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Seven: Too Young To Die...

Hashirama was in complete and utter shock! How could this clan abandon their eldest child? And the Leader's son at that! Hashirama could only stare in horror at the Uchiha Clan while the Senju Leader glared.

"I hope you know what this means..." He ground out. The Uchiha Leader gave a curt nod.

"Indeed, I do... I just know Madara will out smart you. My son is a very intelligent, observant young shinobi and I know he will prove the Uchiha Clan's choice to be the correct one." He explained simply. Izuna nodded.

"Yea! My brother's not stupid!" He pointed out. Hashirama lowered his eyes slowly from the young Uchiha boy, frowning. Senju Leader sighed quietly.

"I see... If that is the confidence you have in your son, I shall not argue... Good evening, Uchiha Clan." He bowed, then turned his back, and shot off.

"Father, are you sure big brother will be able to come back?" Izuna asked worriedly as he looked at his father, who suddenly seemed more... Stern as he stood, watching the Senju depart.

"Son," The Uchiha Leader began, "I am positive Madara will be back home, safe and sound within the week. Even if we must start a war to retrieve him... You two are the only ones I've got..." His voice had turned to a whisper of pain. Izuna looked up at his father sadly. He hoped his father was right...

**xxx**

Hashirama sprinted to the gates that led to the underground chamber as fast as he could. He had to talk to Madara. Maybe he could convince his clan to accept the treaty.

Somehow.

Someway!

Hashirama hurried down the stairs and gave a startled gasp of shock that the area was so cold and dark with only a few scatterings of light. He walked to Madara's cell, where he could just make out the Uchiha sitting across from the bars.

"Madara?" Hashirama asked carefully at first. Madara jolted, his back against the cold stonewall, frowning.

"Hashirama?" He asked, without looking up. Hashirama only nodded, but he got no reply or movement.

"Madara, we need to talk... Please." He added, hoping to sway the teenager. After a moment, Madara rose to his feet. Hashirama almost wondered if he was wounded for he was stumbling just a bit. Madara made it to the bars, keeping his face down.

"Your family denied the treaty. My father... He's arranging your execution now." Hashirama informed. Madara smirked.

"Tsk... Told you... They had to deny it. There's no way we're going to make peace with you Senju."

"Madara, put aside your pride for just this once! I don't want you to die!" Hashirama blurted. Madara slowly frowned, but didn't lift his face.

"... And why is that?"

"Because.... Well," Hashirama paused, debating whether he should confess his undying love for the beautiful Uchiha or not, "I..."

"If you have no reason to keep me from death, then don't interfere," Madara explained simply, "If I'm going to die, then so be it."

"You're not going to try and escape?" Hashirama asked, perplexed. Madara gave a bitter laugh under his breath.

"Escape... I was thinking about it so very hard for the past three days and nights, but I've come to the conclusion that it's impossible in my current state."

"Current state?"

"... Anyway," Madara continued, completely ignoring the question, "I only wish to know how my father and brother are fairing and when I'm set to meet the Devil."

"... Your father looked very worried," Hashirama murmured as his memory flooded back, "Although, he seemed proud that he didn't sign the treaty. I think he knew what you wanted."

"He always did..." Madara mumbled, unashamed.

"And your brother... He seems to have the utmost confidence in you... And he truly does care for your safety..."

"Hm... Sounds so out of character for him."

"Huh?"

"Izuna and I always argue. Over everything," Madara said with the tilt of his head at the memories, "I almost didn't think they'd sign the treaty because of him... He always talked about making our own treaty with the enemy. He always wanted things to peacefully smooth out... His goal was reasonable, but his ideas to obtain it were completely illogical."

"Madara... I don't want you to die. Your family will miss you dearly.... I will."

"... _Why_?" Madara asked, lowering his face some more, his hands gripping the bars mercilessly. Hashirama took a deep breath.

"... Because... Madara, I love you." There he said it. He held his breath now, watching Madara ponder the words he just spoke.

"... Do you?" Madara asked softly. Hashirama nodded.

"Yes... Ever since I first saw you, as sappy as it sounds. When I... Er... Found you in the river." He said slowly. It was evident Madara was blushing.

"That's embarrassing..." He mumbled. Hashirama laughed quietly.

"It was for me as well, but... Still. Something about you kept reeling me in. Whether it was your maturity, your beauty, I simply couldn't make up my mind on what I liked about you best... I guess I just love... _You_."

"... I haven't heard anyone say that about me before." Madara admitted. Hashirama smiled warmly.

"I don't see why not..."

"Well... If you really mean what you say, you already know I have a very-"

"Egotistical, narcissist way of thinking?" Hashirama put in. Madara laughed.

"I was going to say I have a very nasty way of thinking, but that was put in better words." He replied. Hashirama laughed, then watched Madara chuckle.

"Madara?"

"Hm?"

"... Would it be too much to ask if you could kiss me?" Hashirama asked as he placed a hand over Madara's on the bar. Madara immediately tensed.

"... Why don't you kiss me first?" He asked uneasily. Hashirama shrugged.

"Because... I rather have you kiss me..."

"Oh... Er..." Madara still kept his head down as Hashirama stepped up closer to the bars. Hashirama gave Madara a curious look.

"What?" He asked. Madara kept tensing, his body practically shivering from the tension.

"... I.... Can't..." He managed. Hashirama felt a little confused and let it be known.

"Why not?" He asked. Madara leaned on the bars, keeping his head down.

"Because... I just... I can't."

"...? If it makes you so upset-"

"I'm not upset about that! Hashirama, I really do... I want to, but..."

"But what?" Hashirama asked worriedly now. Madara groaned out loud, letting it echo.

"I can't... See you..." He ground out.

"You can't see me? I don't..." Hashirama's voice cut off as Madara lifted his face. A pair of cloudy, obsidian eyes caught the reflection of a scatter of light. Hashirama could feel a faint lump in his throat.

"Madara..."

"I'm sorry..." Madara apologized quietly. Hashirama reached up a hand to cup Madara's warm cheek. Madara's blind eyes stared straight ahead, missing Hashirama's eyes by a centimeter or two.

"How..." Hashirama found himself having trouble speaking. This was probably the worst thing to happen to him. Screw the treaty! His lover was blind. Completely and utterly blind. Madara let his eyes wonder around a bit as he thought about it.

"Sharingan is a very powerful... Very dangerous Kekkei Genkai... With power like that always comes a side-effect..." He murmured thoughtfully. Hashirama took a deep breath to steady himself.

"I... See..."

"At least I don't have to live like this forever..." Madara muttered dryly. Hashirama groaned.

"Ohhh, Madara... I... I'm so sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?" Madara asked, confused. Hashirama let his thumb stroke Madara's cheek as he stared at Madara's wondering cloudy eyes.

"For getting you into this mess... If my family had simply left you alone and just sent the treaty, none of this would have happened. If only this hadn't of happened... You'd be okay. You'd be back at home with your family... You'd be able to live and-and-"

"Hashirama, calm down," Madara tried, disliking the sound of Hashirama pouring out guilt bombs, "It's not entirely... Your fault... Besides, if I had listened to my brother, I'd not be here in the first place. Not to mention, this was bound to happen sooner or later..."

"The blind thing or the kidnapping?"

"... Probably both. It seems the jackasses are always kidnapped." Madara answered, making Hashirama laugh quietly. Madara gave a smile of relief. Hashirama opened his mouth to make another comment, but Bachi and Nakato came down the steps.

"It's time for the young Uchiha to leave." Nakato said quietly. Bachi nodded.

"Yea, time's up." He stated. Nakato caught quick sight of Hashirama and frowned.

"Young sir, you're not allowed to be down here, he-"

"I had to see him... Sorry." Hashirama interrupted. Nakato only nodded after a moment. Hashirama turned his back and gave Madara a quick, chaste kiss upon his right eyelid before departing. Madara turned his head toward where Hashirama was leaving.

"You're getting a pretty badass death sentence," Bachi was saying as he tied Madara's wrists behind his back with a chuckle, "Your head's gonna be long gone."

"Decapitation?" Madara questioned with a disgusted look. Nakato nodded.

"Yes... It'll be quick..." He said quietly. Bachi laughed.

"Ha! I hope whoever's doing it does it slowly and painfully!" He chuckled, earning a hard smack over the head from Nakato.

"Quit being such an asshole! He's a kid for crying out loud!" Nakato hissed as Bachi rubbed his head in pain. Madara dragged his eyes around lazily and blindly.

"If this is to be quick, could we leave now?" He asked.

"Yea." Nakato muttered as he took a hold of the rope tying Madara's wrists together and leading him up the stairs. Madara was thankful he made it to the surface without stumbling... Although, it did make him sorrowful to know that just before his death, he'd not be able to see the sunlight. Or the trees. Or his family... Now as he thought about it, he was too young to die. He was just a teenager who had an entire life ahead of him...

Madara could hear the faint sound of the leaves rustling in the wind as his shoes crunched on gravel before thumping on wood. Nakato pushed him to his knees and he could hear voices... It was probably the entire Senju Clan, coming to watch one of the ever so famous Uchiha become headless.

Madara cringed at the thought. He'd always wanted to try and live forever, or as long as he could at least... But if death did come up, he never thought it'd be like this. He heard the sound of a blade being pulled from its holster. He shut his eyes and silently hoped his clan would never, ever sign a peace treaty with the barbaric Senju Clan... This was it.

_The death of Uchiha Madara..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hur hur. :B Cliffhanger sort of thing... Even though some of you may have a hunch on what's next. -shift eyes-**

**Madara: It better not be my death! :C I wanna liiiiive.**

**Tsukuyomi: :D Goodie goodie, then. Anyway, sorry for no post yesterday. D: Those teacher conference things were going on and I had to go with my mom...**

**Madara: I bet you all can guess what her teachers said! ;D**

**Tsukuyomi: Heyyy, be quiet. I'm going to try and work hard in school from now on... TRY, by the way, doesn't necessarily mean succeed, but close enough!**

**Madara: Uh huh... Anyway, thanks for reading everyone!**

**Tsukuyomi: How about you review too :D?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight. o3o Good thing it's FRIDAY. Oh yea~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: HashiXMada, IzuXMada/MadaXIzu.**

**WARNING: Uhm, blood... xD Violence, shounen-ai, yaoi, all that stuffies. lol.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Eight: Disrespect

"Stop!" Madara jerked his head up at the familiar sound of Hashirama's voice, his cloudy eyes searching blindly for what direction it was coming from. Leader Senju rose to his feet as Hashirama bolted toward the Uchiha, who finally figured out where to look. The executioner jumped back in alarm, piercing blue eyes darting around in surprise.

"Hashirama, what do you think you are doing?" Leader Senju demanded. Hashirama stood beside Madara, between the executioner and the blind teen.

"I can't... I can't let you kill him. I apologize, father." He stated aloud, making murmurs spread throughout the clan. Lady Senju looked at her son sadly, then to the blind boy, who was trying to locate Leader Senju.

"Hashirama..." She murmured. Madara lifted his head toward Hashirama.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. Hashirama took a deep breath.

"I won't let anyone kill Uchiha Madara. Madara has become a very skilled rival and friend to me. I refuse to see him have his life taken in such a way and at such a young age." He announced.

"How old are you, boy?" Leader Senju demanded of Madara, who turned his head toward him.

"Me?"

"Who else?" Leader Senju said sarcastically. Madara blushed, ashamed.

"I'll be sixteen this December, sir." He muttered. Leader Senju lowered his eyes for a while as Lady Senju whispered in his ear. All was silent as the two leaders pondered. Meanwhile, Tobirama was looking at his brother in disbelief. Did Hashirama really care for this insect? This... This sinful incubus?

"This execution is postponed until we can come up with a solution. For now, I wish for all of you to go back to your homes and-"

"NOOO!" A voice screamed. Everyone turned and stared at the executioner, who was trembling with complete rage, the thick blade of the sword quivering in their fists.

"I will not allow this creature to roam any more!" The executioner screamed angrily and that's when Madara realized who it was... Until it was too late.

_SPLISH!_

Madara froze completely, blood splattered across his beautifully sculpted features. This beautiful piece of artwork... Had just been torn apart. The thick blade of the sword pierced Madara's upper stomach, between the lungs. He paused for a second before coughing up a large glob of blood that splattered to the ground.

Everything was silent, until Lady Senju leapt to her feet.

"Arrest him!" She ordered loudly. Other members jumped into action at the command of the leader's wife as Hashirama dropped to his knees in front of Madara.

"Madara! O-Oh, god, y-you're bleeding..." Hashirama stammered fearfully, his hand resting gently on the sword. Madara's blind eyes looked exhausted as he fought to breathe correctly, his body shivering.

"Hah... Yea..." He managed before choking on a blob of red liquid and letting it dribble past his lips. Hashirama didn't care about keeping his love for Madara secret as he had planned, for he planted a gentle kiss on Madara's forehead.

"Don't worry... My mother will heal you. I know she will. I didn't fight my way here to have you die." Hashirama soothed, mostly to calm his own nerves. Madara seemed surprisingly calm as he breathed shallowly. Lady Senju hurried over along with two other loyal maidens to tend to Madara's wound. Seeing as Madara's world was already black, the only sign of his slowly slipping into the darkness were the closing of his eyes.

The last thing Madara remembered was Hashirama kissing his face repeatedly and assuring him that he was to live...

_Hashirama sucks at comforting..._

**xxx**

Izuna woke up late that night, the sound of his father shuffling around making an awful racket. He walked out in a pair of baggy black pants and no shirt to find his father pacing back and forth.

"Mnh, father...? What are you doing up?" Izuna asked sleepily. Leader Uchiha stopped to stare at his younger son sadly.

"Izuna... Madara hasn't arrived... They said as soon as they can, they would execute him... Do you think Madara...?"

"No!" Izuna cried, shocked that his father had given up hope so easily. His father was already in mourning and he was certain his brother was not dead.

"Madara is alive, father! Don't lose hope now! In fact, if you are so worried about him, why don't we go retrieve him?!" Izuna demanded. Leader Uchiha opened his mouth, then let his eyes grow wide in realization.

"Izuna... You're a genius!"

"Finally. Someone sees it my way."

**xxx**

Hashirama sat quietly in his room, placing a napkin on the tray as he finished his dinner. A single candle lit up the room, casting eerie shadows about the walls. Madara lay on his sleeping mat, his torso patched up and mostly healed. Hashirama couldn't help but notice how peaceful the Uchiha seemed as he slept. When awake, Madara was a force to be reckoned with, but in his sleep... He looked like an innocent angel who'd never harm anyone.

Hashirama's expression turned sad. Madara didn't want to hurt anyone, he knew that. However, Madara's ideas to obtain true peace were definitely not the way. He had convinced himself that if he couldn't run from the problems... He'd have to destroy them in such a brutal fashion. Madara wanted peace, but he was going about it the wrong way.

A shift from the bed pulled Hashirama back to reality. He perked up, leaning over the sleeping mat. Madara's eyes opened a slit, then shut, then opened again a bit wider this time as he slowly woke up.

"Madara, it's me... Hashirama..." Hashirama said quickly, as to not alarm the blind teenager. Madara blinked and his eyes flickered about the room before landing on Hashirama's face.

"I thought I was dead." He deadpanned. Hashirama sighed with relief.

"No. My mother and her sisters healed you as quickly as possible... How are you feeling?" He asked. Madara frowned.

"Like I got stabbed in the stomach."

"... I see. So it hurts? Would you like some ointment or some kind of pill?"

"... No... That's fine..." Madara mumbled, followed by the loud growl of his stomach. Hashirama smiled.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. Madara gave him a sassy sort of look, which included the adorable crinkle of his nose.

"What gives you that idea?" He asked sarcastically. Hashirama nodded, then pulled his tray over.

"I'll go fetch you some food. My mother's sister made dinner."

"... Are you sure?"

"Yes... Our... Our other maid was arrested."

"For what?"

"For stabbing you, of course."

"... Oh!" Madara exclaimed in remembrance. He'd almost forgotten the cruel, sadistic maid. He was wondering how she was fairing as well as her older brother, whom Madara had a sneaking suspicion had run off.

"Yes... Anyway, I'll go get you some dinner. If anyone else enters, just holler."

"Hmph... I can take care of myself." Madara scuffed, making Hashirama chuckle as he left. After Madara was sure he was gone, he slowly sat up and got to his feet. His foot bumped into the candleholder and he jumped back, frowning. Taking a deep breath, then held his arms out to bump into anything before he did.

Blindly, Madara began to search for some kind of exit. He had to leave... Not because he didn't like Hashirama. God no... In fact, Madara found himself blushing whenever Hashirama's face came into his mind. It wasn't how Madara, wanted it, however. As much as he loved Hashirama, he loved his clan just as much... And he couldn't let them down. Not now...

Madara's fingers bumped into the wall, then began to slide across the papery surface to find the sliding door that led outside. He could hear footsteps go by the door as he paused. Once again, he resumed to searching for the door. Finally, he pulled it open and was met with a rather cold breeze. Madara shivered at the gust of cool wind on his naked torso.

Slowly, he got down on his hands and knees, feeling around for a step. His fingers felt nothing, but air, then the ground. He felt a little stupid, crawling out the door, but as long as he was out, he wasn't going to complain. He felt back, leaving Hashirama behind to ponder where he went, but he had no choice. His clan needed him... And fast.

However as soon as Madara figured he was outside, he felt a sharp tug on a handful of his hair.

"Ow!" Madara hissed in pain.

"Damn right 'ow'," Hashirama growled, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?! Just because you saved me, doesn't mean I have to stay! And besides, my clan will know how to let me see again!" Madara protested, clawing at Hashirama's grip on his hair. Hashirama frowned.

"... They will?" He asked. Madara scowled.

"Most likely. This kind of thing has run through the Uchiha Clan for generations. It's likely someone will know what to do... Unless I stay here, blind and helpless." He growled, not even liking the words on his tongue. Hashirama looked away sadly, slowly releasing a grip on Madara's hair.

"But..."

"But what?" Madara demanded, irritated as he rubbed his head where his hair was practically torn from the roots. Hashirama allowed a sad look to cross his face, seeing as Madara couldn't see the sign of weakness.

"... Nevermind... I guess... I can't keep you here..." He said quietly, the sound of heartbreak heavy in his voice. Madara looked up, confused.

"What? You don't sound very happy..."

"Well... I just.... Will I see you again?" Hashirama asked. Madara looked perplexed at the question.

"Of course! Is that what this is all about? Hashirama, just because I'm leaving doesn't mean we'll never meet again... But don't tell anybody I said that." He grumbled. Hashirama smiled, then bent down in front of Madara.

"Right... I guess... I'll see you later, Madara... I love you."

"Yea, yea. I-Mmph!" Madara's eyes widened when Hashirama connected their lips in a kiss. Madara melted beneath Hashirama's skillful touches. Hashirama's fingers slid through his hair, said teen's tongue brushing against his own. Madara didn't really want the kiss to end, but Hashirama ended it quickly.

"Do you think you can find your way back or do you want me to help?" Hashirama asked almost eagerly. Madara snorted.

"Che! You're talking to me. Uchiha Madara. I can find my way perfectly." He retorted before attempting to get to his feet. However, he did happen to stumble a bit and Hashirama caught him.

"I'm sure... At least let me walk you half way."

"Really, I can do this myself- Hey! Hey, wait, put me down!" Madara yelped as Hashirama lifted him into his arms bridal style.

"I won't have you tripping and running into trees, Madara." Hashirama announced stubbornly. Madara comically flailed in Hashirama's grip, fearful of falling rather than hitting trees.

"No! I forbid it! Drop me!" He yelled, a vein pounding in his forehead. Hashirama ignored him and began to walk through the forest nearby, heading in the direction of the Uchiha Clan village.

"Hashirama, this is extremely unnecessary! I am perfectly capable of walking myself!"

"If you keep complaining, I'll drop you in a lake is what I'll do. Hear me?"

"If you do that, I'm going to make you suffer! I'll personally tear your eyes out so you can see how it feels to be carried around!"

"I see. Nice choice, Madara... But first you have to find my eyes." Hashirama smirked. Madara stopped his flailing to reach up and clasp Hashirama's face between his hands. Hashirama blinked as he felt the warmth of Madara's hands.

"I'll find those stupid eyes of yours and push them into your brain." Madara growled, unnoticing to how he was pouting as he moving his thumbs along Hashirama's lips. Hashirama tried not to smile as Madara's thumbs wandered aimlessly across his face.

"I don't feel any eyes in my brains yet." Hashirama said teasingly.

"Be quiet!" Madara snapped and shoved his thumb into Hashirama's open mouth. He stopped, his face slowly burning with a blush. Hashirama smirked and kept his lips clamped around Madara's thumb, his tongue moving along the finger digit.

"Mmm... Your mouth is warm..." Madara murmured hypnotically, his blind eyes becoming half-lidded. Hashirama laughed quietly as Madara slid his thumb from his mouth.

"Is it now...? Glad to know..." He said before placing a kiss upon Madara's thumb. Madara dropped his hands into his lap, lying still in Hashirama's warm arms. Hashirama smiled to himself as he kept walking. Pretty soon, Madara was drifting off to sleep.

"What're you going to do when you get home?" Hashirama asked the drifting Uchiha, who yawned.

"Sleep..." Madara mumbled as he rested the side of his face against Hashirama's torso.

"Oh? What if your family wants to greet you?" Hashirama asked.

"They have to wait..." Madara said in a sleepy voice.

"You'd make them wait?" Hashirama asked again.

"Mmmm.... hmmm...." He was asleep now. Hashirama decided to wait until they met again... Later on. As Hashirama found himself at the halfway border, he heard a very odd sound. It sounded like shoes on twigs. Instinct told Hashirama to hold still, so he did so. Voices followed...

"It's cold out here..." A female's voice mumbled.

"You're tellin' me..." A male's voice muttered.

"Quit complaining... The Senju will hear us if they find out we're sneaking up on them." An older man's voice scolded. Hashirama immediately recognized the older man's voice to be none other than the Uchiha Clan leader. He quickly bent down, setting Madara down on the soft, forest floor. He looked at Madara longingly.

"Goodbye... Uchiha Madara..." Hashirama whispered and placed a kiss upon Madara's soft, pink lips. Hashirama disappeared in a puff of smoke as soon as the three Uchiha Clan members made their presence known within the clearing.

"Madara!" Leader Uchiha exclaimed in pure shock when he saw his son lying on the forest floor.

"We found him!"

"Huh... I was expecting to find him locked up or something. He's pretty smart to escape that easily."

"Shut up!" The Uchiha Leader snapped and hurried to his son, getting on his knees. He checked him over, finding displeasure in the many cuts and bruises as well as the bandaged up wound that was mostly healed. With a sigh of relief, he lifted his son into his arms, holding him close.

"Thank god..." He murmured as he gazed at his son.

**xxx**

Izuna had been so excited when his father came home with Madara asleep in his arms that he could have sworn his body was going numb. His father allowed him to sleep in Madara's room as long as he didn't wake his brother.

Izuna sat beside his brother now, watching eagerly as his brother slept. He was a bit disappointed to find that Madara had been mistreated and, not to mention, his brother had lost a bit of weight. Had they not fed his angelic brother? Why not?

Izuna was about to get up and go to breakfast when Madara shifted, his eyes fluttering open.

"Aniki, you're awake!" Izuna cried happily. Madara sat up slowly, holding the side of his head, his eyes closed.

"Ahh, that huurt..." He mumbled, then let out a yelp as Izuna embraced him tightly.

"Oww! Izuna, too tight!"

"Aniki, I'm so sorry I got you in trouble! I missed you so much, even if you can be a total dickheeeead!" Izuna whined. Madara twitched, a vein pounding in his forehead.

"A total what?" He growled. Izuna ignored the question and clung to his brother.

"I promise to make you do whatever I say next time, including coming into the house instead of going out at night! I promise to go look for you too!"

"Tsk! Who said there would be a next time I get kidnapped?!"

"Father and I missed you sooo much! You have no idea!" Izuna whined.

"Erk! Izuna, really! I need air!" Madara yelled.

**xxx**

That day at breakfast, Madara informed his father and his brother of his state before anyone else. Izuna stared at his brother sadly, finding it upsetting that his brother could no longer see. What was more upsetting to mostly Madara was that there seemed to be no way to reverse it.

"We could talk to your grandmother, but I have a strong hunch that she may not know... Not to mention, she's practically blind herself." The Uchiha Leader mumbled as he poked at his rice. Madara tilted his head slightly, his blind eyes staring off into space.

"Yes, but she may have more information than anyone else... If we're going to fight against the Senju Clan, we're going to need everyone, including myself. I can't fight while in this condition... Izuna and I can go see grandmother today after breakfast-"

"Madara," Leader Uchiha cut in firmly, "I can't have you leaving the house in that condition."

"And just why would you say that?" Madara demanded icily as he clenched his fists in his lap. Leader Uchiha glared, even though his son couldn't see it.

"Madara, I really hate to say this, but... You're blind. You could get hurt if you leave the house. In fact, I suggest you stay in your room. It's best if you stay inside. I don't want anything happening to you too." He said. The room grew silent. Izuna dropped his eyes as he sensed Madara's temper coming to an end.

"But I won't die!" Madara protested.

"How do you know that?! Your mother surely didn't!" Leader Uchiha barked. Madara fell silent, staring at his father blankly. Izuna looked away from his brother and father.

"... I will go speak with your grandmother," Leader Uchiha began, "While I am away, I expect to find you home and silent. Is that understood?"

"..."

"Madara."

"Yes, sir." Madara ground out. Izuna sighed and Leader Uchiha turned to him.

"I'm sorry to punish you as well, Izuna, but I need you to watch your brother. Knowing him, he will not stay by his word." His father stated.

"Ugh!" Madara snorted in disgust. Izuna scowled at his big brother and nodded to his father.

"Yes, sir."

"Good... I'll see you both for lunch." The Uchiha Leader rose to his feet and departed. Madara was on his feet as soon as his father left the house.

"Where are you going?" Izuna demanded as he leapt to his feet. Madara threw a blind glare in Izuna's direction.

"What does it look like?! I'm going outside is where I'm going!"

"No! You heard father! He said stay inside!"

"I'm not going to get hurt, damn it! I'm capable of taking care of myself!"

"Which is why you got caught the first time?!" Izuna challenged. Madara whirled around and made a blind grab for Izuna's t-shirt, but Izuna easily brought his leg around and kicked Madara in the side. Madara flew back, slamming into the wall, gasping in pain. Izuna stood frozen for a moment, watching as Madara had trouble getting to his feet.

"Oh... Oh, Aniki, I'm sorry..." He managed. Madara glared in his direction.

"Don't apologize! I deserved it! If you're going to treat me like a helpless burden, leave me alone! I don't want your pity!" He yelled, then finally pulled himself to his feet, only to fall back down with a gasp.

"Aniki! Madara, what's wrong?" Izuna asked worriedly as he rushed to his brother's side. Madara's body quivered as he kept himself up on his hands and knees. After a moment, something seemed terribly wrong. Especially when Madara released a sharp scream of pain and curled up, holding his left eye in pain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I hope this chapter was enjoyable. :D I'm having a little trouble keeping Madara in character since this takes place when he was sixteen and I don't know how he acted then. o.o Some people change over time, so... Ya never know!**

**Madara: So, ten years from now you'll be even dumber :D?**

**Tsukuyomi: Ye- NO! :C Gawd, no need to be so mean, Madara.**

**Madara: ^^~ Course not. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and we love your reviews as well!**

**Tsukuyomi: Damn straight. xD Reviews make the world go round.**

**Madara: I thought that was money...**

**Tsukuyomi: A) My world is different and B) Since when have you turned into Kakuzu?!**

**Madara: D':**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine is very short... D: So sorryyyyy...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: HashiXMada, IzuXMada/MadaXIzu.**

**WARNING: Blood, abnormal torture, naughty stuffies~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Nine: Dripping Acid

"Aaagghhhh!" Madara screamed, then bit into his free hand, causing blood to trickle from the flesh as he attempted to suffocate the pain. Izuna flinched.

"Madara? Aniki, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked worriedly. Madara groaned into his hand and freed it for a quick explanation, but only managed a few words.

"Hahhhh, it hurts...! My god, it hurts...!" He seethed past clenched teeth.

"What hurts? Your head?"

"My eyes! They hurt!"

"Let me take your to your room." Izuna murmured and managed to pull Madara to his feet. Madara only bit into his hand, wincing as he shut his eyes tightly. Izuna kept glancing at him worriedly.

Why was he in so much pain? He seemed fine one second and the next... Was it because he hurt him? He didn't mean to hurt his aniki... He carefully laid Madara down on his bed.

"Is there anything you want, aniki?" Izuna asked hopefully. Madara pressed the heel of his hands against his eyes, groaning.

"Ughhh, anything cold! My eyes feel like their burning!" He whined. Izuna obeyed immediately, fetching a small bowl of cold water and an already cold wet clothe. He managed to push Madara's hands away and placed the cold clothe over his brother's eyes. Madara relaxed under the cold clothe, sighing deeply.

"Aniki, what happened?" Izuna asked softly as he dipped his hand into the cold bowl, then sprinkling water over the cold clothe. Madara seemed thoughtful.

"I don't know... Ngh... It still hurts, but... I don't know. I was going to try and use my Sharingan, but..."

"Your Sharingan?"

"Yes... But all of a sudden, it felt like..." Madara paused as he seemed to search for the correct words. Izuna waited patiently as he kept sprinkling droplets of water to keep the cloth moist and cool.

"Like someone had dumped acid on me... It burned..."

"... Aniki... Will this happen to me?" Izuna asked a little afraid. Madara frowned, then gave a bitter smirk.

"Che... If you're as foolish as me, using your Sharingan non-stop for stupid reasons." He answered. Izuna didn't reply to his brother's self-insult and continued to care for him.

As lunch swung around, Izuna left Madara to lie and think alone. He went downstairs to greet his father, who looked grim.

"What's wrong, father?" Izuna asked curiously. Leader Uchiha sighed deeply as he strode over to the living room and took a seat on a nice soft pillow in front of the shogi board.

"Nothing... I just need time to think." He mumbled as he picked up a piece. Izuna frowned.

"Father... Uhm... Brother had some kind of episode today..." He began, grabbing his father's attention immediately.

"Episode? What kind?" He demanded. Izuna frowned.

"I don't know... We... Sorta got into a fight and I kicked him. He said he was trying to use Sharingan when he said that he felt like someone dumped acid on him and he kept screaming that it burned..." He explained, going through quickly. He received a quick glare from his father, who rose to his feet.

"I said care for your brother, not harm him."

"He started it!"

"I won't tolerate immaturity in this house, Izuna... I suppose I might as well tell Madara what grandmother said." Leader Uchiha muttered.

"What's that?" Izuna asked.

"The only way Madara will be able to see again is..."

**xxx**

Madara lay there, the cool clothe becoming room temperature over his eyes. The bowl beside him lay with a bit of water left. He could hear the candle flickering nearby to keep the room warm. He shifted under his blankets, pulling them to his chin as he shivered. He had suddenly become too cold... He reached up slowly and peeled off the cold cloth and tossed it onto the bowl.

He lay still, relaxing every muscle in his body as his eyes stared straight ahead into the pitch-blackness of nothing. His fingers curled at his sides as he concentrated.

His curiosity for the pain he had experienced earlier was all that he could think about now. All thoughts of his dead mother, his angry father, worried brother, of Hashirama all faded into the abyss as he concentrated on the power of Sharingan.

He felt like a bit of a masochist by trying to create that same boiling pain, but he had to figure out what it was. Besides, the cool water and cloth were right beside him. With a final attempt, Madara forced Sharingan into his eyes.

Right away, everything in the room was outlined in white and colored black. In negative coloring, as in the world of Tsukuyomi. However, right when Madara thought he could at least see some of the world, a sharp pang jolted him back and the boiling returned.

Madara immediately arched his back as the pain now spread down his spine, burning his back. He hissed, then choked back a scream. He couldn't alert his brother. Not now. He focused some more and tried to force Sharingan back, but it wouldn't work.

He had lost his power of Sharingan.

Although, the burning wouldn't stop. It flooded into his chest, stomach, and legs. It electrified his limbs and caused his body to become outrageously hot. His flesh felt like it was melting away, the feeling of a hammer slamming into his head. Madara blindly groped around for the cold clothe, his hand smacking onto the wet bowl and spilling its contents all over him.

Unfortunately, the water did nothing to cool him down this time. Madara arched his back again, throwing his head back and releasing a long wail. Pain seared throughout his body, sending unfamiliar messages to his brain. Madara rolled over on his side and curled up, his arms around his stomach as he quivered under the blankets, burying his face against his pillow.

He allowed scream after scream to burst into the soft cotton of his pillow. He faintly heard the sound of his father and brother running up the steps to his room. He tensed up as the door to his room flew open with an explosion in his mind. He groaned and threw himself the other way so he was facing his intruding father and brother.

"Madara! Madara, what's wrong?" His father demanded as Izuna quickly grabbed the bowl and clothe, running to get more water. Madara trembled against his sleeping mat, screwing his eyes shut. His father opened his mouth to speak, then froze as he watched red droplets squeeze past Madara's shut eyelids.

Soon, streams of blood ran down Madara's face and pooled onto the sleeping mat as Madara writhed in pain.

"Aghhh, it buuurns!! It burns!" Madara screamed and reached up to claw at his eyes, but his father caught his wrist.

"Madara, stop! Calm down! Izuna, where are you?!" He called. Izuna came running in with the bowl of water and almost dropped it when he saw the tears of blood running down Madara's face. He dunked a clothe in, then quickly gave it to his father, who pressed it to his son's face.

Madara panted, his voice hoarse from so much vocalization. The cloth was cooling him down, but not as well as before. It slowly healed the migraine he had as well as a bit of the burning in his cheeks, but not his eyes... They stung. They burned. They screamed with pain as red tears streamed down his face.

"This isn't good..." Their father murmured. Izuna held his head down sadly as his father tried to soothe Madara to sleep by whispering a stream of kind words that neither of them had heard since they were, but children. Izuna didn't like seeing his brother in so much pain... So much suffering.

His precious, beautiful aniki was slowly dissolving away... His blindness was the first stage, his father had told him... Sharingan had caused too much strain on him and now Madara was slowly becoming weaker. In fact, Izuna had just noticed how Madara was becoming a sickly pale. No longer having the brilliant beauty he once had.

His once sparkling, precious onyx eyes no longer glowed with enthusiasm and pride. They were dull and cloudy. The red had given the whites of his eyes a tired look. As the day went on, Madara seemed to be getting worse.

_And it's all my fault..._ Izuna thought with a pained expression as he sat by his brother's side while his father held a meeting with the other clan members. Madara now lay asleep with the cold clothe over his eyes, his body twitching every so often.

He'd had almost five episodes in that first day. How many more were to come, Izuna wondered miserably as he gently stroked Madara's warm, pale cheek with his finger.

His beloved aniki only had one way of survival... Only one way that included Izuna... To give up his sight. Forever.

**xxx**

The next day wasn't any better. In fact, it was worse. Izuna had finally fallen to sleep after Madara's sixth episode at midnight when Madara had woken him up with a painful whine. Izuna immediately began to squeeze water out onto Madara's face, allowing the trickles to run across the pale flesh of his brother. He rested the clothe on Madara's eyes, placing a cool hand on Madara's cheek.

"It's okay, Aniki... I'm here..." Izuna assured quietly. Madara didn't speak, but merely sighed in response and seemed to drift back to sleep. Izuna sighed as well and dropped his hand from his aniki's face.

He was exhausted and he was sure Madara was as well. Neither of them got that much sleep, seeing as Izuna was taking care of him while Madara was waking up with sudden heat flashes.

The way Madara had described them made Izuna feel even worse. He didn't want his angel of a brother to suffer like this... Madara had plans. He had brilliant masterpiece plans he wished to put forth into action for the clan, one of many included war against the Senju.

Izuna had to do it... He had to make the decision today. He had to choose between...

Letting his aniki suffer while he took the place as Leader of the Uchiha...

Or...

Giving his beautiful, precious brother his eyes...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: The reason this chapter is short is because I really, really, wanted to have a good cliffhanger. See, I like leaving chapters at cliffhangers when I have such an awesome idea for the next one. :D**

**Madara: That's right! Torture the readers for pleading to torture me! :C**

**Tsukuyomi: D: How could you be so cruel?**

**Madara: I'd like to ask you and all your readers the same thing!**

**Tsukuyomi: :3 Cuuuuz. You look so cute when you're- Achem. -shifty eyes- I am so thankful that you all read this series! -bows-**

**Madara: -sulking-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter ten. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRING: HashiXMada, IzuXMada/MadaXIzu.**

**WARNING: Graphic violent, yaoi, shounen-ai, and all that naughty stuffies!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Ten: My Dream...

He had to do it... There was no other choice. To save his true love, Izuna had to give up his eyes. He took his time that day to search everything he could, letting his father stay behind with Madara. He felt sort of bad leaving Madara, but he had no choice. His father didn't know his decision yet, but he will when he walks into the room without any eyes.

Izuna shivered at the thought, then let his eyes scan around the temple. It was a special temple. Very unique in its structure and very unique inside. For there was a single room within that temple that set at the center of the cemetery. Izuna walked up the steps and pushed open the wooden doors, stepping in. Candles inside flickered on as Izuna closed the doors behind him.

He turned to face the stone at the center of the room that lay in a rectangular shape... With a corpse underneath the wooden lid. Izuna walked up to the pedestal, the engraving of the Uchiha symbol on the lid. He bowed his head in respects.

"Good evening, mother..." He murmured quietly, then lifted his eyes. Within the wooden lay the corpse of his mother, covered with a white tarp. She'd long since been dead, ever since Izuna and Madara were little.

Izuna could remember the horrified, grieve stricken look on his father's face. He could remember he was the only one crying. Madara didn't look like he believed it... Until they showed their mother's corpse at the funeral.

_I think it scared Madara into shock..._ Izuna remembered thinking back during the funeral. Their poor mother had wondered off to fetch water for their bathtub, but apparently she had stepped wrong and slipped. Her head crashed into a rock, knocking her out as she fell into the nearby river.

The river Madara always bathed in. Having fallen in, their mother was washed away, only to be found two days later... She'd drowned.

Izuna felt his body quivering as he cried quietly, the wet tears falling onto the lid of the coffin.

**xxx**

After returning home, Izuna took his father's place by Madara, who had just got done eating and was having another episode. Madara panted, pressing the side of his face against the pillow as he lay on his stomach. Izuna found it so out of character as Madara let out a few whimpers every so often. He had to do it... This was his only chance.

"Aniki..." Izuna whispered. Madara choked back a strangled cry of pain at a boiling hot jolt in his spine, but answered in a stutter.

"D-Don't worry, Ot-Otouto... Nghh... It's not... As bad... As the first day..." He replied shakily. Izuna closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at his brother bravely.

"Madara, the only way for you to regain your sight once again is to take my eyes. Aniki, I am offering- No, I'm ordering that you take my eyes in place of yours." He stated. Madara's eyes flickered open as another hot jolt came up his throat. However, he ignored the pain long enough to whip around, staring at Izuna with cloudy obsidian eyes with red streams trickling down his face.

"... No." Madara stated simply, despite all the acidic pain. Izuna glared.

"Aniki, I can't stand you being like this! Don't deny my offering. You are the true Leader of the Uchiha Clan and you always have been. This clan needs you more than me. In my position now, I order that you accept my act of not only kindness and being a member of the clan... But as your brother."

"Izuna..." Madara gave him a painful expression. Izuna shut his eyes.

"I need to do this, Aniki... Fate has it laid out for me to help you. Aniki.... Madara... _Leader_, accept my eyes in place of yours." He said with the bow of his head. Madara gritted his teeth as not only the pain of his backfiring Sharingan burning him... But the words that were so brave, so true from his otouto's mouth.

"Otouto-"

"Please." Izuna whispered, lifting his eyes so he stared at Madara blankly. Madara sat there for a long while, shivering every so often... He reached out slowly, his fingers searching across Izuna's face. Izuna reached up and moved his older brother's hand over his left eye. Madara cringed. Izuna smiled sadly.

"Aniki..."

"... I'm so sorry, Izuna..."

**xxx**

The world was bright and colorful. The brilliant blue sky glowed with the vibrant yellow of the warm winter sun. A gentle breeze blew over the green leaves on the trees that crowded around the wonderful valley...

_SHING!_ Two kunai collided, causing the flutter of black crows to leap into the air, taking flight and shrieking in fear of the battle in the valley below...

"Move out!" A mature, musical voice yelled and several shinobi, all bearing the famous red/white fan upon their clothing, shot through a yellowish-green meadow. A kunai flung from the trees as the shinobi flew by. The kunai hurdled at the leader of the group, who easily caught it, landing in the meadow. The rest of the shinobi fell with.

"Madara, they've spotted us!" Uchiha Izuna informed from the center of the group. Uchiha Madara dropped the kunai, smirking in the direction it came from.

"I've taken notice..." He said as he watched a smaller group of Senju shinobi jump out. All of them new... Except for one.

"Senju Hashirama," Madara called to the brunette Senju, "I think you missed placed something!"

"Uchiha Madara, this is our land!" Hashirama barked back, his eyes narrowing as if he were speaking to a child. Madara merely placed a hand on his hip as he stared at his rival with a pair of permanently, glowing red eyes.

"The Senju Clan has broken its part of the deal as well, Hashirama! We caught one of your dogs on our land as well, so it's only fair we take a short cut to the waterfall on the other side!" He said, then began to approach the Senju Clan while his own clan got into position in case their leader was attacked. Hashirama did the same, walking up to his rival and pausing a few feet from him.

"You've changed so much..." He murmured to the man before him. Madara slowly frowned, letting his arms dangle at his sides limply.

"As have you, Hashirama... Last time, you were ruder." He replied sassily. Hashirama frowned as well.

"Last time you were spontaneous... Childish sometimes... And your eyes..." He murmured in fascination as he became hypnotized by the beautiful, yet oh so dangerous bloody orbs. Madara's frown deepened.

"... Yes... I told you before my clan knew how to return my eyes back to normal..."

"But, they're Sharing-"

"They're Izuna's." Madara whispered, sounding as if he committed a sin. Hashirama gaped at him, taking a step back.

"You..."

"After you left me, ten years ago, in the woods... My Sharingan backfired on me and created the worst Hell I've ever come in contact with. Izuna saved me and I do well in paying the debt to him I owe for eternity."

"... Your brother always was so kind..." Hashirama murmured. Madara nodded, then laughed bitterly.

"And yours? How is Tobirama fairing? Hope he's not gotten himself killed..." He said in a low, dangerous voice. Hashirama looked at him curiously.

"No... He's with my mother back at our camp..."

"Hm... Too bad. I really wished to see him again."

"Why-"

"Ahh, well," Madara yawned, stretching innocently, "I suppose my work here is done, Hashirama. This was fun catching up, but my clan needs some supplies from the waterfall area."

"Madara, I won't let you pass." Hashirama ground out as he stepped forward. Madara's eyes flashed opened, the black commas swirling around dangerously as he smirked.

"Fiiine... Have it your way then..." He stated. Hashirama rushed to make hand signs, causing a large chunk of wood to shoot up from the ground to slam into Madara, who easily dodged it and made a few hand signs himself. Fire burst forth and reduced the wood to ash. Hashirama sent Madara a glare as the Uchiha landed at the head of his group.

"Ta-ta, Hashirama~ It was nice catching up." Madara's voice took on a very dark, very evil tone with the last sentence before he took off. Hashirama watched them go with a longing stare. He knew he should go after them... But Madara was still his lover.

Madara was even more beautiful than he was when he was younger, Hashirama realized. Madara truly was an angel from Hell. So blessed with eternal beauty, such a radiant gorgeousness that Hashirama was having trouble picking out words to describe the beauty that was Madara.

His thick, soft black hair had grown into a long midnight black mane of silk. His onyx eyes were now a threatening, yet sexy, bloody red. His flesh was so fragile and feminine looking, amazingly lacking all the imperfections. He was like a doll, put on display at a store.

Madara was _godly_ in beauty... But so dark and demented at heart, Hashirama knew sadly.

_A pure contradiction..._

**xxx**

"Aniki, you shouldn't of played with him like that." Izuna scolded as he placed his cup back on the table after taking a sip. His empty eye sockets bandaged up as his hair hung loose over his face. Madara snorted, propping his feet up on the table as he leaned against the wall behind him, taking a sip of his sake.

"Bullshit... Hashirama teased me first, missing me purposely with that kunai..." He retorted.

"Feet off the table, boy." Madara's father growled as he staggered in. Madara looked up and pulled his feet off the table with a frown.

"You must have drunk a lot." He muttered. Said man plopped down, picking up a shot of sake.

"Nonsense... I was visiting your mother." He answered. The three-member family went silent. Madara poked his rice with his chopsticks, then stood up suddenly.

"I'm going to... Go bath."

"In the river? Don't you remember what happened last time?" Izuna demanded angrily. Madara scowled.

"I was weak then... If I can take down father and several other men twice my age and size within three minutes, I'm sure I can handle whatever's out there." He growled, then walked out.

"He's such a jackass!" Izuna exclaimed. His father yawned.

"Indeed."

"I heard that!" Madara yelled from the doorway, then slammed the door shut.

**xxx**

Madara peeled his clothing away at the edge of the river, revealing his creamy flesh in the bright light of the half filled moon. He stepped into the water, letting the coolness lap at his feet. He sank down, letting the water rise to his lips. He closed his eyes, relaxing in the cool water. The fish fled that area of the river, fearing for their lives as Madara's red eyes opened to stare into the water.

Madara smirked bitterly, watching them flee. If only the Senju were that smart, Madara wished with a chuckle. His expression softened, however, as he remembered the first time he met Hashirama...

A hot blush went across Madara's face as he thought of it, his eye twitching. Hashirama had been spying on him from the bushes, watching him jack off and panic when his clothes were ultimately soiled...

Madara sighed, letting his hand snake its way down... Down... Down to his prize. He squeaked, then blushed deeply when his hand wrapped around his erection. He knew it was such a childish thing to do. He could simply will it away, but the thought of Hashirama was making him have chills of excitement.

Slowly, but surely, Madara began to pump his hand around his cock, panting quietly at the feel of his thumb swiping over the sensitive slit. He moaned, pressing his back against the edge of the river. Letting out whines now and then and bucking into his own hand finally did it.

He moaned long and loud as his shaft tightened and released the seed into the water. He panted afterwards, releasing his cock and letting his hand fall at his side in the water. He frowned into the water, still blushing. He wanted more... Not just that. He _needed_ more.

He groaned in disgust at his childish needs and hurriedly washed himself before climbing out. He bent over, lifting up his shirt.

"Brings back memories?" A voice asked. Madara jolted upright and whirled around, his Sharingan flashing in the darkness as Hashirama stepped from the shadows of the forest.

"Che! Forget what I said before about you changing," Madara seethed, "You're still watching people jack off, you filthy pervert."

"I liked your reaction back then," Hashirama muttered dryly, "When you got all nervous."

"Tsk, I'm not a little kid anymore. I don't need your constant badgering. I already get enough from my father and brother as it is... So why are you here anyway? Here to try another kidnapping?"

"No... I came to see you. I was hoping-"

"Yea well," Madara interrupted with a sniff, "I'm not sticking around anymore. Sorry, but I have to leave. I need sleep after butchering that dog of yours."

"You killed him?" Hashirama demanded icily, his hand reaching for his kunai. In a flash, Madara was behind Hashirama, a kunai to the Senju's neck.

"If you don't want to die right here, right now, I suggest you don't make that move." Madara hissed in his ear. Hashirama let his arm go limp at his side.

"You're... Fast..." He murmured in awe. Madara smiled as he shifted the point of the kunai to touch Hashirama's throat.

"Indeed, Hashirama... That I am. In fact, I'm so fast I could easily assassinate you right now without anyone knowing or ever finding out." He whispered, his lips touching Hashirama's ear. Hashirama could feel his erection jump to attention at that gesture and tried to will it way as he forced his attention on Madara's words.

The ones tumbling from those cute, pink lips. The ones that he wanted so desperately to wrap around his thick cock.

Oh, god. Hashirama definitely couldn't stop the sexual scenes of Madara lying underneath him from his mind. He could just imagine that sexy, incubus body of Madara's writhing underneath his own with unbelievable pleasure. Madara's heated cock, sticking up proudly from his body. Leaking and weeping for his attention and Madara's wrists so kinkily shackled by the sides of his head-

_No! Oh god, this is really a bad scenario._ Hashirama thought angrily.

"What're you thinking?" Madara asked curiously, frowning at how Hashirama seemed to be more focused on something else. Hashirama forced a plain look, averting his eyes with a smirk.

"How beautiful you are." He answered. Madara blinked, then lowered his eyes to rest on Hashirama's back. He frowned.

"... Che... That's done with, Hashirama..."

"Why?"

"_Why_? Hashirama, we have different plans for the future. I refuse to sit by and watch you try and beat me to creating a new Hidden Village... To trying to be a kage... I will make my own Hidden Village, almost entirely of Uchiha... I will be the kage of that village..."

"..." Hashirama frowned as he listened to Madara spill out his dreams thoughtlessly.

"It won't be like the other villages," Madara continued softly, as he dropped the kunai to grab onto Hashirama's shirt sleeve, "It'll be peaceful... It'll be the head of all the other villages.... Other people will be begging to move into my village and they will leave the other villages behind in the dust... They'll slowly dissolve and cease to exist. _My_ village will forever exist in peace..."

"What would you call it...?" Hashirama asked quietly. Madara pressed his mouth to Hashirama's shoulder in thought, his red eyes flickering across the rippled surface of the river before them.

"... I don't know yet... But it has to be something perfect. Something that'll fit it and make it unique..."

"... It sounds like you only want the classic world domination." Hashirama pointed out. Madara laughed, backing up a step.

"You make me seem like the bad guy, Hashirama... I only want peace and there's only one way to achieve it."

"What's that?"

"Through force. If everyone insists upon this constant battling, I will kill them. Who needs people like that in the world anyway?"

"But you killed someone today."

"Someone who was worthless and had no purpose on this planet." Madara argued with a huff as he moved away from Hashirama, walking in his nakedness to pick up his clothes. Hashirama's eyes followed the incubus who gracefully stepped over to his clothes, bending down. Hashirama almost keeled over as he got an out-of-this-world perfect view of Madara's ass.

His balls were in clear view as well, hanging so beautifully. Hashirama would have squirmed. Instead, he tried to approach Madara from behind. Madara sensed this and whirled around, holding another kunai out so it touched Hashirama's nose.

"Hey... Do I look like I'm in the mood?" Madara demanded. Hashirama lowered his eyes to Madara's semi-hard cock.

"Yea, just a little more and you'll be begging for it." He replied. It probably wasn't the right thing to say at that moment because Madara gave him a good hard, smack across the face.

At least it was better than being stabbed in the face with a kunai, right?

A red handprint appeared on Hashirama's face where Madara had slapped him. Said Uchiha glared at him so angrily, Hashirama had trouble keeping eye contact with those bloody orbs.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to make my dreams come true. I'm going to kill you if you get in my way." Madara said in a low voice. It was the same evil, dark tone he'd used before when they'd confronted at the border between their lands. Hashirama only stood there, watching Madara dress sadly. After a while, Madara took off into the darkness of the forest.

Hashirama let his eyes scan the forest, then his eyes dropped on what sat beside the river. It was a very amusing find, Hashirama realized as he bent down. His fingers touched the nice, still warm body fluid that was smeared on the grass. Hashirama brought his wet fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, Madara's flavor swimming within his mouth.

He loved Madara more than he did before...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yes, well... I think I should say something now that's sort of important. This story is yaoi, duh, so no like? No read. Also, I know nothing of Madara's family or past like that. I do know the basics they explained in the manga and on info sites. So, it's probably not true that Madara's mother died like that or anything. I just needed, you know, something sad to throw in. :/ This is a drama story, by the way. I should really put that in the category thingy... :D Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know.**

**Madara: Great! You practically made the author's note bigger than the goddamn story!**

**Tsukuyomi: I had to make my point! Gawwwd! D8**

**Madara: Uhhh huh.... Thanks for reviews and thanks for reading everyone!**

**Tsukuyomi: Yea! I'm always happy to get good reviews. ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, everyone and welcome to chapter eleven! :B**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: HashiXMada, IzuXMada/MadaXIzu.**

WARNING: Okay, this chapter has some very graphic yaoi and violence! I am warning you now, BEWARE!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Eleven: Playing Dirty.

"Tell me what Hashirama's plan is or I'll smash your skull to bits." Madara hissed as he held his kunai to the Senju's neck, his eyes locking with the fearful ones across from his.

"I-I can't tell you! I'm bound to secrecy!" The young Senju wailed. Madara glared harder, the black commas swirling.

"Tell me now.... Unless you wish to end up like your partner down there." He snapped, referring to the dead corpse that lay at their feet. The Senju yelped and locked eyes with Madara again.

"Okay! Just please don't kill me."

"Speak now."

"Leader Hashirama is planning to ambush the next troop you send through the meadow border of our lands! That's it, I swear!" The Senju blurted, trembling. Madara frowned.

"Hm... So out of character..." He mumbled. Behind him, Izuna was tilting his head, his armor clinking as he moved.

"Madara, this is good information as much as you may think it not. We should go report it to father immediately."

"I know. I just have one last order of business," Madara replied, turning to stare at the Senju with a deadly smirk, "Say hello to your friends for me." With that being said, he slammed the kunai into the man's throat. Blood spurt forth, splattering across Madara's face and outfit, dripping in thick globs. The man choked and gasped, blood gurgling from his mouth. Madara locked eyes with the man now...

Within seconds, the man's head exploded in a firework display of red. Blood splashed up upon the tree behind him as his corpse slid down and fell upon its partner. Madara reached up with the back of his gloved hand, wiping away the filthy blood.

"You didn't have to kill him..." Izuna murmured sadly as he held his head down. Madara glanced at him, frowning.

"Oh, but I did... He was obviously going to run back and tell Hashirama that I pinned him down... We're not even supposed to be on his land." He added, tapping his foot on the cold ground. Izuna frowned.

"This is cheating, Madara. We can't sneak on his land and kill his clan members-"

"Bullshit," Madara retorted, "There's no cheating in battle. Merely playing dirty and there's a difference... Anyway, we should get going. I'm tired..."

"You're using your Sharingan too much, Madara... Maybe you should give it a rest-"

"It's _your_ Sharingan."

"WAS. It's yours now and I expect you to make good use of it... Of both of my eyes, Madara." Izuna ground out. Madara looked away, his expression tired and ashamed.

"... Sorry..."

"... Nevermind," Izuna sighed, "Let's get going..."

"Right." Both Uchiha brothers shot off, unknowing of the ensuing danger.

**xxx**

Upon arriving, both brothers were shocked to find several homes ablaze. Immediately, Madara knew whom to accuse.

"That little bastard! Izuna, find father immediately! I've got business with Hashirama!" Madara ordered. Izuna nodded and shot off. Meanwhile, Madara raced through the chaotic village, searching for the leader of the party. Each Senju that attempted to take him down ultimately ended as a splatter of blood and guts across the ground.

Madara's shoes squished into the shredded bodies of the Senju, disrespect flowing into each stomp as he ran. He hadn't found a single trace of Hashirama's presence... And he was even angrier than before. Instead of searching the village, Madara fled and ran straight onto Senju land. Madara encountered only a few Senju on duty, killing them without even stopping.

_He's dead meat when I get my hands on him..._ He thought angrily as he sped out to the main village of the Senju. Of course, most Senju fled at the sight of Madara covered in the blood of their clan members. Madara easily made his way to the main household, only to find Hashirama already leaving.

"You! What the Hell is your problem?!" Madara yelled angrily. Hashirama blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?!"

"Madara, what are you going on about? Why are you covered in...?" Hashirama's voice trailed as Madara narrowed his bloody red eyes.

"If you didn't send that gaggle of misfits, then you should keep an eye on your worthless little maggots because they've made their presence known within my village. That's for damn sure!" Madara barked. Hashirama frowned.

"... I apologize, Madara. I did not send them after you and your clan... I didn't even know about it until just now. I was wondering where everyone had gone..."

"Then call them out or else!"

"Why're you so angry anyway? You said that battle is the only way to obtain peace..." Hashirama murmured. Madara blinked, then gave him a disgusted glare.

"Che! Fine, if that's the way you want things, I could easily get you back for that!" He barked and the black comma-like symbols within his Sharingan began to whirl. Hashirama easily leapt to the side just as a spark of black flames caught onto the house. He whirled around, glaring at Madara, who pounced forward, slamming him into the deck.

"You're such a fucking asshole, Hashirama," Madara hissed in his face, "I'll kill you no joke! I'll tear your body to shreds and leave them for the birds to eat! Hell, not even they would eat your remains!"

"Madara, calm down already! You're angry and I apologize! I shouldn't have said what I did-"

"Angry?! Angry?! I'm more than angry, I'm pissed! And not to mention, I'll kill more than Senju than I already have tonight! I'll kill the leader of all those pathetic bastards! I'll kill YOU!" Madara yelled, but he made no move and only continued to glare down at him. Hashirama watched the battle ensue within Madara's mind.

"Well...?" He asked. Madara gripped his shoulders tightly, his teeth gritted.

"Madara! Madara!" Madara jerked his head up as a member of the Uchiha burst into the clearing.

"What?!" Madara demanded angrily.

"The Senju invading our village have been eliminated, but..."

"But what?" Madara demanded. He didn't have time for this! He had to deal with Hashirama!

"It's your father..." The Uchiha member murmured. Madara's face drained of color.

"...? What happened?" He asked slowly.

"It's best you come yourself..." The member said quietly. Madara frowned and whipped around to glare at Hashirama, who looked at him sadly.

"If anything happens to him, I'll declare war on you and your pathetic excuse for a clan." He threatened in a shaky voice, then disappeared quickly. Hashirama lay there, ignoring the members of his clan who came to his aid.

His clan was to blame for Madara's behavior... No, not only them... Himself...

**xxx**

The village sat in ruins beneath the cliff that jutted out over the small portion of the valley. Piles of ash and corpses littered the ground. Madara sat quietly with his back to the door within his grandmother's home. Beside him, Izuna sat with his head down.

"... I'm sorry, Aniki..." He murmured. Madara didn't even look at him.

"It's not your fault, Otouto... It's Hashirama's..."

"..."

"If father dies now, I'm going to strangle that waste of skin..." Madara growled in a dark, cruel voice. Izuna felt a pang of fear. For his own brother! Madara had sounded so devilish. What had happened to his sweet aniki who always seemed to be caring? He was such a good aniki at one time...

Now, Izuna found himself fearful of his beautiful aniki... Was it worth giving up his eyes?

The doors between them opened to reveal a frail, old woman. Both boys looked up.

"Is he okay, grandmother?" Izuna asked worriedly. The woman adjusted her small spectacles carefully, her tired eyes closed.

"He fought well, boys... You should be proud of your father..." She said softly. Madara stared at her, then got to his feet. Izuna let his head fall. He wished to cry for his father, but no tears fell. He had neither eyes, nor tear ducts as it seemed.

"Madara, where are you going?" Their grandmother questioned as she took a step forward with her long black cloak dragging behind her. Madara didn't look at her.

"Nowhere... When is my father's funeral?" He asked.

"Within an hour or two... Where do you wish to have him buried?"

"... Not buried... I want him to rest in peace beside our mother..."

"I see... Understood. I will do what I can to erase any damage from his form for the funeral. Is there anything else I am leaving out?"

"... Not that I recall. I have to go. Sorry." Madara disappeared from the home. Izuna sighed quietly.

"I can't cry..." He managed. His grandmother smiled sadly at her grandchild, patting him on the head.

"It is understood, Izuna... Your father understands..."

"And Madara?"

"Let him be... He has to think about this."

"But, Madara said he'll kill Hashirama for what he's done." Izuna whispered. His grandmother frowned.

"My dear child... Do not tell your brother this, but I believe he is not going about this war the right way... Madara is a mature, very intelligent young man... But his ideas are not in the favor of the clan. We merely follow out of fear."

"What?" Izuna asked in shock. His grandmother sighed wearily.

"All the decisions your brother has made have ended in someone's life being taken from our clan... Izuna, your brother truly is confused. If this war he speaks of kills another life, we will not hesitate to force the peace treaty upon him."

"... I see..." Izuna murmured. That was it then. Izuna had to stay alive. For his brother's sake. As much as he disagreed with his brother's choices, he had to stay on his side... For he was all Madara had now.

**xxx**

Madara sat by the river, his fingers running across the crystal clear surface. He frowned, his nails sending ripples through the water. He suddenly felt cold, empty. His father was gone.

_Dead._

Madara hated to think that his father would die. Madara clenched his fist in the water, then splashed up the water and got to his feet. As he arrived, the funeral began. He didn't change out of his battle uniform as he sat on a tree branch in the shadows of the cemetery. He knew he should be down there, walking along side the large coffin that held his father's corpse, but doing it once for his mother was hard enough.

He wouldn't be caught showing weakness. He frowned as he watched everyone crowd around, many of them weeping. Izuna looked worried that his presence was absent, but he made no move to attend. He knew the people of his clan were becoming skeptical of his plans, his ideas.

They were beginning to question his battle strategies.

"Where's Madara?" A voice asked as Madara listened in on the conversations.

"Who knows? I heard he was secretly meeting with the Senju Leader, Hashirama."

"What?"

"It's true. I've heard he's even had a relationship with the man."

"That's disgusting."

"Disturbing."

"It's wrong..."

"We can't follow a leader like that... Not anymore..."

"One more death and I will no longer follow that boy..."

"Agreed. We can't be led by a _boy_."

"Especially as bloodthirsty as Madara."

Madara shut his red eyes and leaned on his knee, letting his other leg dangle down as the funeral came to an end, as did the wretched conversations. He sat there for an hour or so before he heard a twig snap beneath him.

"Aniki?" Izuna asked, looking up. Madara looked down at his brother blankly. Izuna looked heartbroken...

"Why didn't you attend father's funeral?" He asked.

"... I lost track of time..." Madara murmured.

"Liar."

"... I don't want to deal with this now... Go back and tell grandmother that I won't be home for a day or so."

"But, aniki-"

"You'll be fine without me... It seems a lot of people would." Madara added darkly and stood up, shooting off into the woods. Izuna sighed.

_Aniki..._

**xxx**

Madara went back to the river, easily casting aside his clothes and stepping into the river. The water sent a shock of memories up Madara's spine as he remembered how his mother had always brought the family to the riverside for meals.

His father had always insisted on eating inside, but his mother had such a way in convincing him otherwise.

Madara closed his eyes, frowning. The water felt like it was boiling around him as he clenched his fists.

His father had always agreed with his plans. His father knew what he wanted... Until now. He died, which was NOT what Madara wanted. Madara gritted his teeth. And everyone was turning on him. The clan, the clan, the clan, Madara chanted mentally.

They were questioning his ultimate judgment. His godly request for peace. No one understood anymore. Not even his beloved otouto understood. Anger seeped through Madara's body, making the water feel like it was bubbling with heat.

Madara got out of the river and dressed, shooting off into Senju Land. He'd only made it halfway through when he was met with a nice gang of Senju members.

"Uchiha! Get off our land or we'll be forced to attack!" One of them shouted. Madara glared at them.

"I don't want to fight you. I want to speak with Hashirama."

"Why should we-"

"Speak with me now." Hashirama's voice announced. Everyone looked up into the trees where Hashirama stood on a tree branch, staring at Madara intently. Madara frowned.

"I want to speak privately." He stated. Hashirama nodded, then sent his clan members a look that made them flee the scene. He then hopped down, landing a few feet from Madara.

"... How is everything?" Hashirama asked, referring to Madara's father. Madara stared at him blankly.

"My father is dead." He deadpanned. Hashirama frowned.

"... I'm sorry..."

"Me too... I've come to discuss the topic of war."

"Hm? Madara, you're not seriously-"

"Indeed, I am. I wish to declare war on the Senju Clan. I wish to schedule the date for the first battle."

"Madara, we have to talk this out-"

"No! Because of you, not only is my father dead, but my clan is planning a rebellion!" Madara barked. Hashirama blinked.

"What?"

"With my father dead, that leaves me as the ultimate leader of the Uchiha, but said clan doesn't like it... If another death occurs within the clan, they are planning to overthrow me. And it's your fault for killing my father." Madara growled. Hashirama frowned. Madara sounded more concerned over the rebellion rather than his father's death.

"Madara..."

"I want the first battle to begin tomorrow at sun down. First thing. My clan won't die and we'll wipe your clan clean off the face of the planet."

"... What happened to you?" Hashirama asked quietly as he scanned over the cruel incubus. Said creature turned his red eyes away.

"Grew up, I guess..."

"... Madara..."

"And what makes this all the more worse," Madara murmured thoughtfully, "Is the fact that I can't stand the thought of killing you..." Hashirama melted inside. He was so glad to hear Madara wouldn't kill him. It meant Madara still loved him, deep inside that cold stone heart of his.

"Madara..."

"I can't kill you and it's so frustrating..." Madara groaned in disgust at himself, then collapsed to his knees. He pressed his palm to his forehead, his eyes squeezed shut. Hashirama approached him, kneeling down as he reached out, cupping Madara's cheek. Madara's red eyes met his dark eyes.

"Madara, I love you..." Hashirama murmured, then leaned in, connecting his lips to Madara's. Neither one noticed the drizzling of a misty rain that coated the earth with a blanket of humidity.

Hashirama took his time, slithering his tongue into Madara's mouth. Madara accepted thoughtlessly as Hashirama's free hand pushed on his chest. Madara fell back on the leafy forest floor as Hashirama moved on top of him, their mouths panting in a violent kiss.

Hashirama really had no trouble in removing Madara's uniform, leaving him with only his partially removed pants. Madara gripped a handful of Hashirama's hair, breathing hard as he practically tangled tongues with the sweaty Senju above him.

Hashirama didn't take his time removing his own clothes, leaving only his pants as well. He let one of his hands rest on Madara's wet chest, his fingers rubbing the tender nipple. Madara moaned into his mouth, looking determined to keep any other sounds in.

However, he failed when Hashirama snaked his hand into Madara's pants, grasping the rock hard erection. Madara gasped, but kept his eyes closed. He pressed his cheek to Hashirama's, panting hotly against the Senju's ear. Said Senju began to pump the weeping erection with one hand, the other making business in pinching Madara's nipples mercilessly.

Each moan or gasp escaping the incubus' lips was almost unbearable. Enough to make Hashirama cum in his trousers. To stop any messes from resulting, Hashirama removed his hand, making Madara growl in a predatory manner. It was almost as arousing as the Uchiha's moans and gasps, Hashirama thought with a smirk.

He tore away Madara's pants as well as his own, leaving them on the wet forest floor completely naked. Hashirama didn't bring his attention back to Madara's erection, however, and got to work leaving a nice dot-to-dot line of purple bruises on Madara's neck.

"I'm marking you," Hashirama said as he worked, "As mine... Forever." Madara groaned and dug his sharp nails into Hashirama's back, making the Senju hiss.

"Same heeerrre..." Madara managed to moan as he let his cock rub against Hashirama's. Both men let out a gasp at the sensation. As nails marks grew in bloody streams along Hashirama's back, a beautiful group of glowing bruises came to the surface of Madara's throat.

"Aaah, god... Hashirama, I need it..." Madara finally moaned in distress. Hashirama kissed him along the jaw.

"Need what?" The Senju whispered in his ear, licking the shell. Madara shivered unknowingly.

"You knowwww.... Aaah, you know what!" Madara gasped in exasperation.

"Say it or I won't give you anything." Hashirama retorted as he leaned back, his hand tangling in Madara's mass of wet, black hair. Madara arched his back upwards, missing the wet warmth of another body on top of his own.

"For god's sake, Hashirama! Fuck me...!" Madara groaned, reaching up and jerking Hashirama back down on top of him so their mouths crashed in a passionate, rather sloppy kiss. Their teeth gave a quiet click as they kissed. Hashirama couldn't help, but smirk at Madara's needy behavior.

How long has Hashirama waited for this moment? Almost ten years, the Senju realized in surprise. He'd wanted to fuck Madara senseless since the day they'd met. And now was the time.

Now was it.

Hashirama allowed ran to drip along Madara's private parts as well as the precum that leaked from the tip of said Uchiha's cock. He ran his index finger around Madara's opening, poking it. Madara moaned.

Hashirama couldn't take it any longer. He positioned himself at Madara's entrance, watching Madara's sexual body writhe beneath him. This was truly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. Truly, so very beautiful.

"Haaahhh!! Stop!" Madara cried out when Hashirama had made his presence known within the tight chambers. Hashirama gave him a weak smirk.

"I thought you said you wanted it." He said about to pull out, but Madara dug his nails into his shoulders to keep him still.

"Don't listen to meeee- Aahhh, god that hurts!"

"...?"

"Just! Keep! Moving!" Madara gasped. Hashirama didn't know whether to keep moving or not, but he himself was beginning to get impatient. So, he complied to the demand and began to plunge himself into the hot depths of Madara's ass. He groaned as Madara's walls clenched around his cock. The velvety feeling was so good...

Madara squirmed, but didn't try to pull away as Hashirama's erection pounded into his sensitive bundle of nerves. He could feel the sting of blood and rain dripping from his ass, but he didn't care... The pain was beginning to feel much too good. He moaned and gripped Hashirama closer, biting into Hashirama's shoulder now.

Hashirama ignored the searing pain of Madara's nails and teeth and continued to thrust into him, grunting. His stomach and shaft felt so tight. He was going to cum if Madara didn't first.

Too late.

"Aaaahhhh...!! Hashiramaaaaa...!" Madara came in a white hot ecstasy, the streams spurting on their stomachs. Hashirama groaned as Madara's ass clenched tighter, squeezing his cock. He exploded into Madara's body, moaning the incubus' name.

Lying in the wet, misty rain, both clan leaders collapsed into a dreamless sleep with nothing else to say to each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yes. Madara's father has left the story. D: And, finally! I was so excited to write the HashiXMada scene that I was literally bouncing around in my seat! So, I really hope you guys liked it!**

**Madara: -/////- Wonderful story, Ruriko...**

**Hashirama: I liked it. -nod-**

**Madara: Of course you did, you pervert! And who said you could be in the author's note thing anyway?!**

**Tsukuyomi: ... -whistles innocently-**

**Madara: ... Just you wait. Revenge, I tell you! Revenge!**

**Hashirama: ^^ Thanks for reading everyone! We hope you enjoyed it as much as we did!**

**Tsukuyomi: And please review~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter twelve. T.T I'm a little sorry I rushed it... I didn't mean to, but I got distracted when SAW the movie came on. -headdesk-**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: HashiXMada, IzuXMada/MadaXIzu.**

**WARNING: Graphic violence and... Whatnot?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Twelve: I Love You

The next morning came by much too quickly. Both clan leaders still lay on the cold, wet ground. Hashirama kept his arm protectively around Madara, his face buried against the back of Madara's wet neck; black locks of hair scattered against his face. The sun came up, glaring at the forbidden love that lay upon the earth.

"Madara..." Hashirama murmured sleepily as he realized they'd fallen asleep. Madara didn't make a move nor did he wake. Hashirama frowned and sat up, shaking his shoulder.

"Madara... Get up..." He ordered. Madara grunted in response and swung his hand back, smacking Hashirama in the face. Hashirama winced, then grabbed Madara's wrist, twisting it painfully behind his back. Madara was wide awake.

"Ow! Get off me!" He snapped.

"Give me one good reason."

"I'm hungry!"

"... Fine..." Hashirama released his wrist and got up to dress. Madara did the same, finding to his disgust that his clothes were filthy and wet.

"Where are you going to eat?" Hashirama asked casually. Madara glanced at him as he straight his armor.

"Home... Izuna probably wants me home..."

"And then what?" Hashirama asked. Madara lowered his eyes, turning his head away for only a moment before sending Hashirama a very sadistic smirk.

"And then I'll have to get ready because I'm going to wipe out your clan tonight at sunset."

**xxx**

"What?" Izuna whispered in shock. Madara didn't even look up as he took a sip of tea.

"You heard me... I've declared war on the Senju Clan. With this done, we won't need to deal with the Senju anymore..."

"But, Madara! Haven't you heard the talk?! They'll attempt a betrayal and kill you for all we know! I didn't give you my eyes so you could get yourself killed!" Izuna cried. Madara's eyes flickered, lifting up to lock on Izuna's face. Izuna's bandaged eye sockets were always a cruel reminder of his brother's sacrifice.

"I know... But I have to do this. The clan will be too scared to displease me right now and they'll be too eager to kill the Senju."

"Madara, please.... Find a different way to find peace. We can't keep killing people. If we do it like that, there'll be no one left to create peace for." Izuna pleaded.

"... It's worth it," Madara muttered bitterly, "I'm going to wipe the Senju Clan off the face of the planet if its the last thing I do... Everyone last woman, man, and child... Even their worthless leader." Izuna didn't know what to say. He was stunned into silence.

His brother was insane! His beautiful, angelic aniki was now a mad man, who planned on wiping an innocent race off the planet...

His brother wasn't godly anymore... His brother was cruel now... His brother was different...

**xxx**

As Madara had predicted, Izuna realized sadly, the clan did exactly what was expected. They eagerly prepared for battle. Izuna listened to everyone yelling and scurrying around. Madara was in the house, readying himself. Izuna silently prayed something would go wrong to keep them all back...

His prayers went unanswered as he heard everyone depart. He held his head down, gripping the sides.

_Anikiiii.... Why...?_ He wondered as he stood up to follow with his brother.

**xxx**

Hashirama truly didn't want to see Madara appear across the meadow with the entire Uchiha Clan behind him. He had thought something that night had meant the smallest significance to Madara...

But it obviously didn't.

Madara was no longer the sweet, thoughtful boy Hashirama had met. His maturity changed to that of an old general with revenge in mind.

_Revenge_, Hashirama thought sadly. It consumed even the most beautiful of creatures.

"Madara, I give you one chance to walk away!" Hashirama called hopefully, but only received a challenging glare.

"Bite me, Hashirama! Everything ends right here, right now! I'm going to create a new Hidden Village! And my first order of business as the kage is eliminating the enemy!" Madara yelled. Hashirama flinched, then lowered his eyes for a moment.

Madara was such a different person. This simply couldn't be the man he made love to the night before. He couldn't be the boy who was easily embarrassed in a sexual conversation.

This _wasn't_ Uchiha Madara anymore...

Said incubus was the first to begin the battle, leaping forward and sending a beautiful display of flames that caught the meadow ablaze and rose into the sky in thick billows of black smoke. Hashirama dodged to the side, then shot into the flames. All the others jumped into action, attacking one another in a bloody fireworks display.

Hashirama made a jab at Madara's face with a kunai, but the Uchiha ducked and swung his leg out. Hashirama jumped over it, then kicked Madara in the face, sending him skidding across the ground. However, the Uchiha quickly recovered and appeared behind Hashirama, aiming to jab in the head. Hashirama spun around and caught Madara's raised hand, then twisted it behind the Uchiha's back. He pushed hard on the back of Madara's head.

"Madara, look!" Hashirama ordered angrily. Madara winced, but didn't lift his red eyes to look at the battlefield.

"Madara, lift up those stupid eyes of yours right now!" Hashirama commanded with a hard push to the incubus' head. Madara winced again, this time lifting his eyes. He frowned, panting quietly as blood splattered upon the battlefield. Although most of it was Senju blood, it was still blood. Hashirama glared down at Madara, pulling his arm a bit harder.

"Are you looking at what I'm looking at? Are you, Madara?" Hashirama demanded as Madara gave a jerk to escape. It was futile as Hashirama kept his grip tight.

"Do you call that peace, Madara? All that bloodshed?"

"It's not my blood!" Madara spat at the ground. Hashirama didn't mean for his anger to get the best of him, but it did. He threw Madara to the ground, easily pinning the Uchiha down.

"I don't care if it's your blood or not! Madara, this isn't how peace is to be obtained! Killing like this won't bring anything, but more and more death! Death isn't peace!"

"Then what the Hell does rest in peace mean at a funeral?!" Madara groaned in disgust as he gave Hashirama a hard shove, knocking him back. Madara scrambled to his feet and kicked Hashirama in the gut, causing the Senju to gasp in pain.

"What the Hell is your idea of peace anyway?!" Madara barked as he rammed his foot into Hashirama's stomach again. Hashirama gasped, then gripped his stomach as a nice droplet of blood ran down his chin. He stumbled to his feet.

"Is letting your little friends kill my father peace?!" _SMACK!_ Madara backhanded Hashirama hard across the face, making the man wince.

"Is kidnapping me and making my father decide peace?!" _SMACK!_

"How about letting your disgusting sibling touch me, huh?!" _SMACK!_

"I'd show you real peace, if it didn't involve your death!" Madara made another move to smack the Senju, but a grip caught his wrist. He glared as Hashirama gripped his wrist.

"Pth," Hashirama spat a glob of blood at Madara's cheek, lifting his eyes to lock with a pair of bright red ones, "It wasn't my decision to let them kidnap you! I never knew about it, nor my people going to your village! And how was I supposed my brother did anything?! You were down in a cell the entire time!"

"Oh, and who's fault is that?!" Madara snarled sarcastically.

"Not mine!" Hashirama threw back.

"Psh!" Madara spat in disgust.

"And what about last night, huh? Was that some kind of sick joke to you? Did you think it was funny to use my feelings for you to your advantage?" Hashirama demanded as he glared at the Uchiha, who blinked.

"Last night...? Last night?! Last night wouldn't be helpful to killing you in the least! I know you're too smart for that!"

"Then why?! Why did you let me do that?! Why did you act like you liked it?!"

"I didn't _act_! Hashirama...! I...!" Madara cut himself off to glare at Hashirama, his arm tensing up in Hashirama's grip. He tore his hand away, then swung his leg around, kicking Hashirama in the side. Hashirama winced and jumped back, holding his side. He reached for a fallen kunai, but stopped when a loud scream rang out.

He recognized it.

Madara recognized it.

They both knew who it was.

"Aaaaanikiiii..." Madara whipped around in time to see Uchiha Izuna collapse to his knees. Madara's breath caught in his throat, his body going cold.

"Iz... Izu... Izuna, Otouto!" He finally gasped and ran from Hashirama, who slowly stood up, watching Madara depart. Madara easily fought his way through the hoards that went to attack him. Madara finally made his way to his brother, collapsing to his own knees.

Izuna now lay on his back, panting and coughing up globs of blood that dribbled down the sides of his mouth. His entire stomach was blown away, flesh hanging in chunks on the grass that could be seen through the gaping hole.

"Izuna! Izuna..." Madara moaned in distress as he gripped Izuna's shoulder. Izuna's head moved around as if he were trying to see past the bandages.

"Aniki...? You're... Not hurt... Are you...?" He asked softly. Madara tried not to let his eyes stare at the gaping hole in his little brother's stomach.

"Am I...? Oh, Izuna, you fool... I'm fine," Madara managed to keep his voice calm this time, "What... I told you... Izuna, why are you here? I wanted you to stay home..."

"Gck... I didn't... Wanna... Hck..."

"Izuna..."

"Aniki... Youu... Know what... Makes me sad...?" Izuna asked after choking up another blob of blood. Madara breathed sharply, holding his breath in.

"What... What's that?" He asked at last. Izuna gave a sad smile.

"I didn't... Get to see... Your face... Before..." His voice trailed as his body began to grow cold. Madara tensed as he leaned down closer.

"Izuna, please don't do this to me... Otouto..." He whined. A single breath left Uchiha Izuna for the last time.

"I love you, aniki..." Madara's eyes flickered wide open as he stared at his brother's dead body.

_I love you, aniki..._ Madara cringed.

_I love you..._ He cringed again. Izuna had finally confessed his sinful, forbidden love to his sibling. The true love that fled from his final cold breath was finally spoken... And Madara couldn't even reply. He merely stared on in silence, as Izuna lay dead on the grass. Blind.

Dead.

_Dead._

_Just like everyone else._ Madara realized with a bitter recognition at the empty feeling in his chest. He felt a warm presence behind him, but made no move. He merely sat there by his brother's corpse. The bloodshed around him had shockingly halted in silence.

The Uchiha Clan in complete horror as the third life was taken from the highest part of the family.

The Senju Clan as they saw Hashirama approach the Leader of the Uchiha Clan in complete silence.

"Madara..." Hashirama knelt down to look at Madara's expression. Madara looked like he was thinking deeply about the situation. Hashirama frowned.

"Madara... Get up..." He received no reply. Madara didn't let go. He didn't move. He barely blinked.

"Madara, get up... Don't do this." He still got no reply. Hashirama frowned and started to reach out, but a member of the Uchiha Clan (Madara's uncle) approached him.

"Do not touch him... Take your family and leave. We will take him back." The man said quietly. Hashirama frowned, taking one glance at Madara before standing up and indicating that his clan depart quickly. Meanwhile, Madara's uncle bent down beside Madara.

"Madara, lift yourself up. Izuna is gone..." He tried. Madara only gripped Izuna's shoulder tighter, but made no move. Madara's uncle grew impatient.

"Get up, boy. He's gone, there's nothing you can do, but sign the peace treaty-"

"No..." Madara finally murmured. However, this only made his uncle angry.

"You're still insistant upon war?! Madara, your brother is DEAD! Your father is DEAD! Everyone is dying for the sake of your worthless, hellish nightmare! If you keep this up, we'll all die!" His uncle yelled in his ear. Madara merely shut his eyes, giving a little cringe at being yelled at in his ear.

"Now," Madara's uncle continued, "Let go of your brother... We have to prepare him for the next life... The least we can do is give him a proper funeral..."

"I'll do it," Madara said coldly, "I'll do it myself. I don't need your help."

"What? Now see here, boy-"

"I am NOT a boy." Madara ground out at the insult. His uncle went silent as Madara slowly lifted his brother's torn corpse. His red eyes scanned his brother's body one last time in a final look of pain.

_I love you, aniki..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Uhm... It's not exactly the best written chapter, nor is it the happiest. In fact, I almost cried writing it. T.T But, this isn't supposed to be a chipper story. It's not really a talent of mine to write happy stories. Sorry!**

**Madara: You're tellin' me!**

**Tsukuyomi: :C Well.... I may come off as a chipper person, buuuuut. Anyway! :D Thanks for reading!**

**Madara: Please do the world a favor and review~**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen! Huzzahhh~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!

PAIRINGS: HashiXMada, smidges of whatnot later on with other characters. :D

WARNING: Lots of naughty stuffies!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Thirteen: I Will Not Die.

Madara spent his time sitting in the dark, dreary temple in the center of the cemetery, which was now no longer, the sea of dead, but as well as angry members of the clan. He sat with his back against the stone wall near the corner of the temple and the door. He sat quietly, his arms resting on his knees.

He stared past sleepy eyelids at the three coffins within the temple. A fourth spot lay bare. Madara knew who's body belonged in the fourth spot. He knew too well.

For it was his corpse that should be lying neatly beside his brother's.

But... He didn't want to lie there. He didn't want to be one of the many who lay dead. He didn't want to die.

Not now.

Not ever.

And his brother... His brother's dying wish could not be fulfilled, Madara thought gloomily. No...

Izuna couldn't see his face before death.

Why? The answer was simple. _Izuna had no eyes._ Madara had taken his brother's last wish away. Now, he sat in a temple with the stench of death hovering like a heavy thick mist in the suffocating air.

His mind focused greatly on the topic of his failed job to attend to his brother's last wish that he didn't notice the door open and shut beside him until a voice spoke.

"Madara...?" It was Hashirama. Madara wasn't surprised, especially when he heard the shoutings dissipate. Hashirama looked at his fallen angel. Madara sat a broken soldier in the dark temple of death. He frowned and lifted his eyes to land on the three bodies that lay in the temple.

"... Your clan is demanding you sign the treaty." Hashirama stated quickly, but received no reply. He stayed silent a little longer, then opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Do you know what makes me sad, aniki?" Madara asked softly. Hashirama blinked, then looked at him oddly. Madara's red eyes glowed past half-closed eyelids.

"The fact that I can't see your face before I die... That's what Izuna said." Madara murmured. Hashirama frowned, turning to face Madara, who didn't even look like he was breathing in his position on the soiled floor.

"He said he wanted to see my face before he died," Madara said in a hypnotic tone, "He couldn't see my face... His eyes were gone and I had them..."

Hashirama knew what Madara was thinking and quickly pounced on the chance to speak.

"Madara... You couldn't have known what Izuna wanted-"

"He said he loved me, did you know that?" Madara asked. Hashirama held his breath.

So, Izuna loved Madara as well? Hashirama felt a pang of guilt, a pang of jealousy... And a pang of... Fear...

"Izuna loved me, Hashirama, and I didn't know it. I lived with him for almost twenty or so years... I'm his brother. I've known him for so long and all this time, I hadn't known he loved me..." Madara muttered. Hashirama walked over slowly and got on his hunches beside Madara.

The dark, cruel incubus made no move to get away nor move closer. He simply sat like a tortured statue on a hellish pedestal.

"Izuna didn't get to see my face before he died... He didn't get to tell me he loved me until he died... I can't tell who's to blame... Me, for my stupidity. My ignorance... Or Izuna, for his hiding it and telling at the wrong moment..." Madara said slowly.

"Madara, don't blame yourself... Or Izuna. Nobody planned this-"

"I don't care anymore..." Madara murmured. Hashirama frowned.

"Don't care about what?" He asked, slightly confused.

"I don't caaare," Madara drawled in disgust, "I don't care. I don't care. I have a headache and I want to go to bed." With that drawled statement, Madara got to his feet. Hashirama quickly followed.

"Wait, Madara-" He was cut off as Madara opened the temple door and stepped out, just as another roar of anger exploded from the crowd outside. Hashirama stepped out at Madara's side. Madara's red eyes scanned the crowd darkly, the exhaustion showing on his face.

"Look what happened, boy!"

"You got Izuna killed!"

"Sign the goddamn peace treaty, you stubborn jackass!"

"You're going to kill us all!"

"Stop your worthless ambitions!"

The shouts were endless. Madara only glared, his body tensing. Hashirama looked at him, taking the scroll with the peace treaty upon it from his shuriken pouch.

"Madara..." He said, handing it to the Uchiha Leader. Madara looked at it as if it were the most disgusting thing to be in his presence.

"No." He refused. This caused another eruption of screams from the crowd. Hashirama sighed, exasperated.

"Madara, you have no other choice. If you don't sign, you could be killed-"

"No."

"I know this is hard for you, but-"

"No." Madara repeated flatly. A chant began to grow within the crowd to sign the treaty, but it was ultimately ignored.

"Sign it, Madara." Hashirama commanded.

"Nooo..." Madara groaned.

"Sign it. It's the only thing you can do, unless you want to die."

"No, no, no..."

"Madara, sign it for god's sake! I don't want you to die!" Hashirama pleaded, grabbing Madara's hand and forcing the scroll into his open palm. Madara stared at him as he recognized the words.

_I don't want you to die!_

Hashirama had told him that before, Madara remembered. He remembered how Hashirama had said the same thing when he was to be killed by the previous Senju Leader. Madara lowered his eyes to the scroll bitterly.

"No..." He murmured, but simply clamped his grip on the scroll and whirled around, disappearing into the temple and slamming the door shut. Hashirama watched the crowd go silent. He opened the door, just as Madara shoved the scroll into his chest.

"Take it." Madara's voice ordered.

"Madara, did you-"

"_Take. It._" Madara repeated in an evil, dark tone. Hashirama didn't argue and shut the door, looking down at the scroll. He flipped it open to find a very sketchy, sharp signature at the bottom of the scroll. He frowned.

"Did he sign it?" A voice asked, followed by more questions, but Hashirama only gave a slight nod. The crowd seemed to sigh with relief and begin murmuring amongst themselves.

Uchiha and Senju.

However, Hashirama didn't feel the joy he had wanted to feel. Instead, there was a strange emptiness... A cold emptiness in the bottom of his heart...

**xxx**

The day was bright, as the sun grew high in the sky. Down below, a very beautiful village sat in the place of not only the previous Uchiha village, but the Senju village as well. Both were combined and the village was larger. Madara sat silently, staring down at the world. He watched his family grow old and grow new. He watched the Senju grow old and grow new.

His furious loss at becoming the Hokage of this new village called Konohagakure was embarrassing. He watched the new leader of the Uchiha Clan grow.

"Fugaku! Fugaku, come in, it's time for lunch!" His aunt called to the soon-to-be leader of the Uchiha Clan. The boy was only just reaching his teens. He was a rather tall brunette with very dark eyes.

Madara didn't like him.

He didn't like him at all.

Madara sat in silence, watching as the boy grew up. He watched in pure hatred.

He felt sleep drifted like a blanket over him, however, his slumber was interrupted by a quiet call.

"Madara? Is that you?" Hashirama asked. Madara's red eyes flickered open and dropped down to see Hashirama looking up at him. Madara glared down at him wordlessly. Hashirama sighed.

"I'm sorry... I had thought you left, like you said after you..." His voice trailed. Madara knew what he meant. After he had lost the battle to become Hokage. The battle to have control over his own village.

The battle of peace.

"I can't leave just yet..." Madara muttered darkly. Hashirama looked at him sadly.

"Is there something you're waiting for?" He asked. Madara shrugged.

"Waiting for a prodigy... Waiting for time to become my enemy... Waiting for excitement." He cooed hypnotically. Hashirama felt his stomach do back flips at the beautiful tone of voice Madara used so often now. It was truly the voice of a well-trained incubus.

"Are you watching Fugaku grow?" Hashirama asked at last. Madara smirked.

"That's his name..."

"You didn't know?"

"Oh, Hell. I am not permitted within the Uchiha Complex, you know full well, Hashirama."

"... Hm... I see."

"... His name's Fugaku, huh?" Madara asked casually as he hopped down from the tree branch across from Hashirama, who looked at him.

"Yes..."

"He sounds useless, though... It's too bad. I was expecting some brilliant prodigy to come from my lineage." Madara huffed. Hashirama rolled his eyes.

"You're such a fool." He muttered.

"... I hear your family's doing well." Madara murmured. Hashirama looked at him blankly.

"Oh... Yes."

"Yup..."

"..."

"God, this is getting boring," Madara proclaimed with an irritated snort, "I'm going to the outpost town."

"... I see... Will you come back?"

"After a few drinks, quite possibly.... All depends on how I'm feeling." Madara sneered at him, then whirled on his heel only to smash right into Hashirama, who appeared before him in a flash.

"Let me go on my own already!" Madara barked. Hashirama looked at him sadly.

"Please come back so we can talk again..."

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Because I can't stand drunks."

"I am not drunk!"

"Not necessarily you, but your friends."

"Friends, yea right. I have to go in there dressed as a fool to get by." Madara snorted. Hashirama gave him a funny look, but didn't speak any more as Madara disappeared.

**xxx**

Madara did have to dress 'as a fool'. He wore a loose, baggy black yukata and a black jump suit beneath that with a pair of black ninja shoes. Hiding his face was a very beautifully designed orange mask with black flame-like markings running across it. He easily snuck drinks under his mask.

The music in the tavern was classical and slow as girls in skimpy dresses danced around with trays of food. Leaving early, Madara headed back to the village. He wasn't drunk, no. But he was tired and didn't have anywhere to sleep. So, he easily made his way up into a tree and immediately fell asleep...

Only to be woken up rather early by an annoying voice.

"Hey! Sir, are you all right?" A voice asked. Madara peeked open an eye to glare downwards, but blinked when he recognized the dark hair and eyes of Uchiha Fugaku.

"Mm? Didn't your parents teach you not to talk to strangers?" Madara asked, annoyed. Fugaku didn't seem to care about keeping facial expressions placid, for he pouted suspiciously up at the older man.

"Yea... But it's not normal for people to fall asleep in trees."

"Now it is."

"My name's Uchiha Fugaku... What about you?"

"Hm? Oh... My name's Tobi!" Madara blurted quickly, then smirked at how well he could come up with lies. Fugaku blinked, then nodded.

"Okay, Tobi... It's nice to have met you. I hope we can meet again."

"Uh, yea. Okay."

"Bye!" Fugaku ran off as his mother called him once again. Madara yawned, then stretched before hopping down. Fugaku didn't seem like a very scary person, Madara decided. It probably meant he could meet with the boy every so often...

Madara easily passed through the town as a traveler, not even his own family members taking notice. He began to wonder if he was just good at deceiving them or if they were just plain stupid.

As simple as life may have seemed at that point, Madara knew it wasn't. Life had become more dangerous for him. Getting caught was probably a death sentence and Madara had made a vow. The night his brother died that he himself would never die.

_Ever._

From neither old age, nor illness, nor from being attacked. Sure, he could be horribly harmed and in extreme pain, but certainly not dead. He didn't want to die and he wasn't going to.

Fluttering through the village, Madara made his way to a very old, very familiar temple. He slipped past the broken, old headstones and into the temple that held three familiar coffins. He shut the door behind him and reached up, pulling his mask half-way off. He frowned at the coffins, his red eyes going from one coffin to the next.

He approached the last coffin, the newest one. He rested his hand on the symbol, his thumb tracing the carved in wood. He heard the sound of someone on the deck of the temple and looked up as the door opened.

"I thought I'd find you here..." Hashirama murmured. Madara frowned, quickly taking off his mask and hiding it behind his back as Hashirama shut the door behind him.

"What is it?" Madara asked. Hashirama averted his eyes.

"I simply wanted to talk."

"Hmm... Your talks always get me into terrible fixes. I hope it doesn't last long."

"Madara, are you still angry with me? It's been years..."

"Indeed." Madara replied carelessly as he swept behind the coffins on the other side of the room. The three coffins kept both shinobi apart as well as a few feet of dusty space. Madara dragged his hand along the coffins.

"But just because there's some space in between, doesn't change what one person feels." He added on as his red eyes moved downcast. Hashirama frowned.

"I see. That's unfortunate. I was hoping we could get together... Possibly dinner..."

"If I could, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Hashirama, you dumbass. You can't go out to dinner with a man while married." Madara drawled, referring to Hashirama's family. Hashirama dropped his eyes.

"Madara, just because I have a family doesn't mean I still don't love you..." He said quietly. Madara lifted his pericing red eyes, his lips slowly curling into a devious smirk.

"Hashirama, you're a fool. I wouldn't spend any time with you if you were the last man on earth, hear me? You've ruined my life completely. I won't associate with you anymore. I'm leaving this village tomorrow at sunset. I'm leaving and not returning until your death..." The voice sent chills throughtout Hashirama's aging body. The voice was too familiar, too scary.

It was evil.

It was dark.

It simply wasn't human.

"Madara-"

"Forget what was and think about the future. When you're dead, I'll still be alive and well. Haven't you noticed? Or are your eyes already too old?" Madara asked casually, stepping up behind his mother's coffin and placing his hands on them. Hashirama frowned, then let his eyes slowly widen as he realized what Madara was speaking of.

Why hadn't he noticed before? Madara's body was...

Just as a beautiful as ever!

His thick hair was still pitch, midnight black. His red eyes were still sparkling with eagerness, with a vile spirit. His skin was as flawless as ever, lacking the imperfections Hashirama had himself. No aging wrinkles, no blemishes, and no scars to ruin the prettiest face on the planet.

And his flexiblity, Hashirama noticed as Madara leaned forward on the coffin, was as prefect as ever! Madara stretched his arms out on the coffin, tilting his head innocently as he watched Hashirama stare in awe.

"Finally," Madara smirked, "You noticed. You say you love me, but if you're so blind as to not notice the changes, you've really got to rethink the three words you keep saying to me."

"Madara..."

"Anyway," Madara sighed as he leaned back, stretching his thin, cat-like form, "I have some business to attend to."

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Both men looked at the door. Madara frowned, his red eyes darkening slightly.

"I'll be taking my leave then..." He said as he swiftly moved to the door. Hashirama reached out, taking Madara's smooth, pale hand.

"Madara, please... One last time." Hashirama pleaded quietly. Madara snorted.

"I suppose one last gift seeing as we will never ever meet again after this." He drawled, then tilted his head back, placing a butterfly kiss over Hashirama's gentle lips.

With that final gift, Madara disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: Okayyy. This was a little... Random because it took be a long time to complete it. Unfortunately, I'm running out of ideas now! D:

**Madara: What the Hell?! You ran out of ideas after that! -points at the screen-**

**Tsukuyomi: I'm not a miracle worker! I need inspiration!**

**Madara: Hmph. :C Fine, then I ask the readers to help you think! If you dear readers have any suggestions, please make them!**

**Tsukuyomi: That's not a bad idea! If you guys do have any ideas, please put a nice detailed idea in a review!**

**Madara: So, thanks for reading this, depsite it's randomness~**

**Tsukuyomi: -headdesk- Right. xD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen, people! CHAPTER. FOURTEEN. xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: HashiXMada. And probably more later on? :D**

**WARNING: There is a time skip now. It's been a few years since Madara left, so just so you don't get confused, I had to put that in the warning label... Followed by action scenes in this!! 3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Fourteen: Long Time No See.

It hadn't been too long before the two Clan leaders met each other once again in an accidental meeting. The day was rather cool and cloudy. Two large rock formations stood on either side of a beautiful waterfall. The meeting truly was accidental for Hashirama was simply taking a nice stroll with two other shinobi; meanwhile, Madara was alone and wallowing in some dark nostalgia... The meeting wasn't peaceful.

"Madara...?" Hashirama asked, his eyes widening in surprise. The two shinobi beside him, one a younger student and the other Tobirama. Madara was seated upon a small boulder that jutted from the river made by the waterfall. He looked up in surprise and first, then let his features turn icy.

"Hm... Do I know you?" He asked innocently, getting to his feet. Hashirama winced. The student looked at the opposite shinobi with curiosity, but it was short lived as Tobirama pulled him away.

"We'll go warn the others-"

"No... I'll deal with him alone." Hashirama murmured. Tobirama frowned, then nodded in understanding, and took the student away with him back to Konoha.

"Madara, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since..." Hashirama's voice drifted. Madara raised an eyebrow.

"Since... Ohhh, Hashirama, is that you? I hardly recognized you~" Madara laughed sweetly as he got on his hunches on the boulder. Hashirama ignored the comment.

"Where have you been? It's been... Years since I've seen you. I thought you were dead..." He murmured. Madara laughed out loud.

"Me? Dead? Impossible... I told you before," He lowered his voice evilly, "_I can't die_."

"Tch. Believe what you will," Hashirama began, "No one is truly immortal."

"Mm hmm... So anyway, I'll be leaving then. I don't even like looking at you." Madara said, getting to his feet again. Hashirama disappeared in a flash, reappearing behind Madara on the boulder. Madara cocked his head to the side when he felt a nice cold metal blade touch his neck.

"Try me." Madara stated. Hashirama hesitated, finding himself uneasy by Madara's extreme confidence. Or was it for that reason he could not strike down this abnormally beautiful creature? Hashirama kept the kunai to Madara's throat, but lifted a hand to just hover above Madara's arm. He could feel the warmth of the younger man's body, even through the clothes and armor he wore.

"Madara... I've missed you..." Hashirama murmured. Madara's eyes flickered, narrowing a bit.

"Mm hm. I'm quite sure. Ruining my life and the Uchiha Clan certainly must have been a joy to you. Now that it's all over, you're probably bored..." He mused. Hashirama gritted his teeth as his temper flared and he started to move the kunai, but Madara disappeared. Within a second, he was off on the sore of the river, smirking at the Hokage.

"Ne, Hashirama, you suck. If you can't hit me, you shouldn't even be Hokage... Because of my skills, I became the Mizukage." Madara explained, flipping his hair over his shoulder. Hashirama's eyes widened.

"Mizu... Kage...? How long...?"

"Not that long, unfortunately. It took a few disasters and few deaths to get where I am now, but nothing I can't fix." Madara replied as he took a step back when Hashirama stepped off the boulder.

"Madara... You cheated to become Mizukage, didn't you?" Hashirama demanded, offended by Madara's confession. Madara blinked, then glared at him.

"It's not cheating. It's called playing dirty. There's a difference. And besides, you cheated as well." He ground out.

"How could I have cheated? I didn't kill anyone-"

"Bullshit!" Madara yelled. Hashirama fell silent, watching Madara glare at him with a pair of extremely dangerous flame red eyes.

"You practically tore the Uchiha Clan apart to gain your fake godliness! You got not only my father and brother killed, but you got many others of the Uchiha dead! I'm surprised they're not extinct now!" Madara barked.

"That's a false accusation, Madara! I wasn't to blame for your father's death! As well as your brother's!"

"Che! You're just trying to protect the pride that doesn't even exist, Hashirama!"

"I am not! Your father died of an accident! Your brother died because he simply ran out at the wrong time! As for the others, they died for your silly dreams of becoming Hokage!" Hashirama almost regretted saying that by the look on Madara's face. The red eyes almost seemed to lose a bit of light in them, however, it quickly returned.

"I have a perfect plan right now," Madara seethed, "I'm going to get rid of you once and for all! Without a Hokage, your village will plummet into nothingness!" He wiped out several hand signs and allowed for a large explosion of flames to come hurdling at Hashirama, who winced.

As the flames cleared, Hashirama was gone. Madara quickly whirled around in time for Hashirama to slam his fist into his gut. Madara flew back and splashed into the water. His lungs filled with water and he quickly shot back out, climbing onto the water's surface. He coughed, glaring at Hashirama, who was stepping onto the river's surface.

"Stop this, Madara. I don't want to fight you... I simply think we should talk-"

"No! Talking as gotten me nowhere in life!" Madara shouted, then jumped back. He easily hooked some wire onto shuriken, throwing them at Hashirama, who jumped back.

However, the shuriken completely missed their target. Or so it was thought. The shuriken hooked onto the back of the nearby boulder and Madara jerked hard. Hashirama gasped as the wire pulled onto his body.

Within seconds, Hashirama was pinned. Madara smirked at him, a string of wire in between his teeth.

"Too easy..." He said, then gave the wires another hard jerk. The wire cut into Hashirama's clothes. Madara quickly made a few more hand signs and fire shot forth, slamming into the Hokage who was pinned down.

However, Madara spat out the wire and stood up, frowning in annoyance as the flames cleared. A large wooden dummy had been reduced to ashes upon the boulder.

Madara whirled around, just in time to grab Hashirama's wrist. Hashirama glared, then swung his knee up towards Madara's stomach, but Madara caught his knee with his free hand, forcing it down. Unfortunately, being occupied with this, Hashirama slammed his head into Madara's.

"Ack!" Madara hissed in pain and did a back flip, landing a few feet from Hashirama, who was panting. Madara touched his forehead where a steady stream of blood trickled down, separating to each side of his nose as they dripped. Madara looked up, frowning.

"Tch..."

"Madara, please... I won't let anything happen this time if we just talk." Hashirama tried, but Madara groaned out loud in disgust.

"Talk, talk, talk! You've always done that, Hashirama! If may have gotten you some good luck, but not me! Talking only got everyone I cared for dead!" Madara barked. Hashirama frowned.

"And me?" He asked. Madara blinked, then gave him a look of uneasiness.

"... That was a long time ago. It won't happen again..."

"And why not?" Hashirama demanded impatiently.

"Well, A)," Madara began, holding up a finger, "You're married, you dunderhead! B) I hate you. C) I don't want to get involved with you. And D) Because I can't be with the person who ruined my life!"

"Madaraaa..." Hashirama groaned. Madara made a move to attack again, but Hashirama quickly made a hand sign. From the cliff behind Madara, a branch of wood shot out. Madara didn't have time to turn around or even move as the branch clamped around his throat like a collar. Madara gasped, his hands shooting up to pull at it.

However, it reeled back, dragging Madara along with it. Within seconds, Madara slammed into the cliff side, causing a small dent. Madara coughed, blood trickling down the sides of his mouth. He pulled at the wooden collar that strangled him, but it was to no avail.

Hashirama approached him, but took a step back when Madara attempted to kick him.

"Get this thing off me, Hashirama, or I'll kill you!" Madara yelled, trying to dig his nails into the wood. Hashirama frowned.

"Weren't you going to do that anyway?" He asked as he avoided another kick.

"Ugh, shut uuup! Let me go!"

"Madara, I have one question before I do anything..." Hashirama began. Madara quieted down, but just a bit. His hands still clenched around the collar, but his kicking ceased as he glared at Hashirama's thoughtful expression.

"That night... Before our clans clashed... Did any of that mean anything to you?" Hashirama asked quietly, now standing closer to the Uchiha, who stared at him.

"..." Madara lowered his eyes to the water. He frowned as he watched their reflections ripple in the water.

Had their actions previous meant something to him? Did Hashirama's praising and show of love mean anything to him? Or was it simply a ploy to gain a weakness for Hashirama?

"Madara, answer me..." Hashirama murmured. Madara looked up and was surprised to see that Hashirama had gotten so much closer; he could feel Hashirama's warm breath hitting his bloody forehead.

His red eyes met with Hashirama's dark eyes. They stared at each other in silence for a few more seconds. Hashirama slowly lifted a hand to touch Madara's warm cheek. Madara's expression contorted into one of pain. Hashirama ignored it and leaned in, letting his lips hover over Madara's.

"The look on your face tells me everything now... You did care... What confuses me is... Why won't you let your feelings control you?" Hashirama asked softly. Madara's eyelids fluttered at the feeling of Hashirama's lips just over his own.

"Mm... It's weakness..." Madara managed to say. Hashirama frowned.

"How is love weakness?" He asked, pulling back a bit, but still keeping his hand on Madara's cheek.

"Because... It gets people killed. Like your father and brother... And your mother..." Madara murmured gloomily. Hashirama sighed.

"Love didn't kill them, it's what kept them going."

"But not long enough!" Madara protested angrily. Hashirama shook his head and dropped his hand.

"Let's not talk here... I'll take you back to-"

"No! Not in a million years will I ever step foot on the filthy soil of your bloodstained village! I rather be killed a hundred times over!" Madara yelled in his face. Although, personally, Madara would rather do something else than die. It wasn't something he liked to think about often...

To be laid to rest with his family.

It was a pretty scary thought.

"Madara, it's just for a short period of time-"

"Bite me, I'm not going!" Madara snapped and began to squirm again. This time, he got a good kick into Hashirama's stomach, causing the Hokage to skid backwards across the water's surface. Madara glared after him, watching Hashirama get to his feet quivering a bit.

He pulled at the wooden collar again, gritting his teeth. Hashirama came at him again.

"You can't break it, Madara. That's made of not only strong wood, but it's got my chakra thickening it. You can't escape it. So, you'll have to come with me whether you want to or not." He explained.

Madara wouldn't have it, however.

"Fuck you!" Madara yelled and pulled out a nice, fresh paper bomb. Hashirama stared at him in disbelief.

"If you use that, your head will be blown off!" He cried. Madara smirked at him.

"We'll see about that."

"Madara, don't!"

Too late. Madara had lit the paper bomb and placed it on the collar neatly. Within seconds, flames exploded into the air and up along the cliff, causing the water below to splash around.

Hashirama stared in horror. The cliff was dented inwards deeply, no signs of the collar nor Madara. He looked around frantically, praying that despite their rivalry that the Uchiha wasn't dead.

"I told you!" A voice called. Hashirama jerked his head up to see Madara perched on the inside of the dent in the cliff. He stared in awe. The only mark on Madara's precious skin was a large bloody mark from his collarbone down and a bruise upon his throat.

"I can't and won't die, Senju Hashirama." Madara stated as he stood up. Hashirama gritted his teeth. Madara had gotten much more irritating now. It alarmed him. He had to find a weakness in Madara or else he himself would die soon.

Madara began another string of hand signs and spat out Hellish flames towards the Hokage. The flames cleared and Madara rolled his eyes. Hashirama had dived into the water and now crawled back onto the surface.

Hashirama studied Madara carefully, frowning. It was obvious Madara could be harmed, but not killed. At least not by an attack that would leave a mark behind. So what sort of method could kill, but leave no mark on the victim?

"We're not here to swim, Hashirama~ I expect a nice good attempt!" Madara called with a smirk. Hashirama glared, then blinked as the idea formed in his mind.

_Drown him!_ He thought, then jumped back, making a few hand signs. Madara frowned, then winced. Wooden branches shot from the cliff and made an attempt to wrap around Madara, but the Uchiha was fast and dodged. He landed on the water below, only to have Hashirama slam his fist into his jaw.

Madara flew back and landed on the water's surface, but just barely. He managed to try and get up again, but Hashirama slammed his foot down on Madara's back. Madara went into the water, gasping and inhaling lots of water into his lungs.

He felt Hashirama's weight keeping him under the water. Madara winced, looking up past the water's surface as he watched Hashirama keep him under the water. His mind began to seem cloudy. He was sinking now, beneath Hashirama's weight.

Madara was slowly drowning in the river, with no hope of escaping as a pitch-black blanket of unconsciousness wrapped around him in suffocation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Ahhh, sorry about the late update. :/ I was trying to think of a way to start this out. I hate starting a chapter cuz it's so hard to lead it up to a good idea. ^^;**

**Madara: How come Hashirama won?! That's so not fair!**

**Tsukuyomi: -__-;**

**Hashirama: Calm down, Uchiha. This isn't even close to be over!**

**Madara: I better get a happy ending!**

**Tsukuyomi: o-o; Right... So, anyway... -shifty eyes-**

**Hashirama: Thank you all for reading!**

**Madara: Do the world a favor and review!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen! Yeaaaaa~ xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: HashiXMada, probably others later on.**

**WARNINGS: Very graphic yaoi, people! Very graphic, so watch yourselves! O-O**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Fifteen: Lovely Sex

Madara tried not to scream in pain as the same painful intrusion was forced into his ring of tight muscles. His nails dug into the wood floor beneath him as the opposite person's nails cut into his face and scalp. He didn't even know who it was. Their pants were incoherent and hard to hear past his own hellish pain.

Just when he thought he could take no more, the shadow fucking him into the floor made its appearance.

"You killed me, anikiii..." Izuna's eye sockets were empty, pouring blood. Madara screamed...

**...**

Madara shot up, screaming out as he flailed to get the blankets away.

"Geh, get off! Stop it!" He yelled. Hashirama was alerted to Madara's strange behavior. He looked over at Madara thrashing about under the blankets on the grass. He hurried over, grasping Madara's flailing fists.

"Madara? Madara, what's wrong?!" Hashirama demanded as Madara squirmed.

"Aghh, stop it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, otoutoooo!" The Uchiha wailed and tried to break free from Hashirama's grip.

"Madara! Madara, stop! It's me, Hashirama!" The Hokage called, shaking Madara gently. Madara's eyes finally fluttered open to reveal fearful red orbs that were glittering with unshed tears. Madara completely froze for a moment, staring at Hashirama, who stared back.

"... Are you all right?" Hashirama asked hesitantly. Madara blinked, then pulled his wrists from Hashirama. He looked around, realizing they were in a small grassy clearing, surrounded by many large trees. He blinked a few more times, then looked back at Hashirama.

"... I'm not dead." It was more of a statement than a question, but Hashirama decided to answer anyway.

"Of course... I'd kill myself before I let you die..." Hashirama murmured, reaching up to stroke Madara's warm, flushed cheek. Madara didn't bother to pull away, in fact, leaning into the warm touch. Hashirama studied Madara's tired expression.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Madara lowered his eyes and shook his head, then took the chance to push Hashirama's hand away.

"No... It was nothing... Just a bad dream is all." He muttered. Hashirama frowned.

"About Izuna." He deadpanned. Madara looked at him coldly.

"None of your business... I'm finished here." He got to his feet, wobbling only a bit from dizziness. He started to go, but Hashirama caught his elbow.

"Madara, please..." He tried, but Madara made an attempt to jerk away.

"No, I'm not putting up with you anymore. I was doing fine without you. Besides you have someone else anyway..." Madara muttered bitterly. Hashirama looked away, but didn't let go of the Uchiha.

"I... I know... Madara, I don't want this to sound like it will, but it's the only way to explain things... I could never love someone as much as I love you." He confessed. Madara stared at him. Hashirama took Madara's momentary silence and calmness as a sign to continue.

"I can't stop thinking about you. Everywhere I go, I see you. You haunt my dreams, my fantasizes... Madara, I can't even begin to explain the horrible feeling I have when I get in bed with my wife with you in my head. It's just... Not right..." He mumbled. Madara paused and cocked his head, rolling his beautiful eyes upwards to the heavens.

"Of course it's not right. A man in love with another man? It's preposterous!" He huffed. Hashirama gave him a comically deadpan expression.

"No need to be so blunt." He muttered. Madara shrugged, releasing from Hashirama's grip to fold his arms over his chest.

"You should be happy you can create offspring. For crying out loud, I couldn't find a decent woman if there was one." He retorted. Hashirama raised an eyebrow.

"You've been dating?" He asked, his jealousy completely evident. Madara looked at him with a nice smear of red crimson across his face in a blush.

"I-I never said dating!"

"Then how did you meet any girls that aren't good enough?" Hashirama asked. Madara frowned.

"I watched them from afar. I never approach them..."

"Why not?"

"If I remember correctly, it was a woman who beat my ass red. A woman who sent me to the corner in time out. And a woman who taught me to close the bathroom door." Madara said dryly. Hashirama smirked.

"You were spanked?"

"Who wasn't?! Change the subject already; you're giving me a headache! Are you TRYING to make me wish I was dead?! I don't have time to be arguing with you! I have better things to do!" Madara yelled, comically flailing. Hashirama kept grinning at him.

The thought of such an almighty man having been spanked and forced into a series of sobs was simply too much for him. It amused him to think Madara had once cried from pain.

It made him wonder what he could make Madara do..._DAMN IT_. Hashirama thought, wincing as he felt his pants become uncomfortably tight...

"Anyway," Madara continued after his childish shouts, "I've got no time to put up with this constant arguing with you. For now, since we're obviously well matched, I will return back to Kirigakure and work my ass off to kill yours."

Hashirama's expression turned sad.

"You're still content on it..."

"Yes."

"Madara... What if I can't kill you?" Hashirama asked softly. Madara frowned.

"Try. I don't want your stupid feelings getting in the way... I'm going to make you pay for your disrespect to my clan and my ancestors before me. You'll die for ruining my life. For killing everyone." He stated. Hashirama sighed, frustrated. He wasn't going to try and talk Madara out of it.

It was obvious that all these years, Madara had been planning this. A few more would certainly not change his ideas.

Hashirama studied Madara for a moment, noting that the man still hadn't aged since their last encounter in the burial grounds of the previous Uchiha generation... Madara had obviously been working hard to retain his handsome youth.

And oh, how it was envious. Hashirama longed to have the same youthful appearance and stamina that his lover slash rival had. Madara's flesh had healed where the paper bomb exploded, leaving not even a scar. The porcelain flesh had grown anew, practically sparkling in the sun's rays.

The Uchiha's midnight black hair in its gorgeously flawless slightly spiked style that hung down his back to nearly his thighs. His hypnotic, glowing red eyes were ever stained with Sharingan. A cruel reminder of Madara's dearly departed brother.

It made Hashirama sad to know that such a luscious, delicious creature had such a horrible past... He knew some of it was his fault as well as said creature's fault. Hashirama knew he should have stopped the raid that killed Madara's father. However, Madara should have known that the battle that night would have killed Izuna.

Hashirama could remember clearly, despite his aging mind, the night Madara held onto his dying brother. He'd been shocked into silence. He wouldn't let go and he was probably feeling terribly guilty...

"Before you go," Hashirama began as Madara started to move away, "I want... To touch you one last time..." Madara gave him a curious look. A look a kitten might give to its very first kill.

"... Didn't you just touch me enough?" He asked dryly, but turned around to face the Senju anyway. Hashirama reached out, cupping Madara's hot cheek in his palm.

As smooth and flawless as ever, Hashirama noted enviously.

He leaned in, bringing his lips to Madara's. Madara didn't close his eyes as he stared at Hashirama past half-lidded eyelids. Hashirama slid his tongue into the sacred and familiar territory of Madara's wet mouth. He was met with a very soft, velvety muscle.

Madara decided to humor him, playing his game of chase as his tongue darted after Hashirama's. They were completely unaware of the presence watching them with a furious glare.

Hashirama let his fingers entangle in Madara's thick hair, pulling them closer. Their breathing picked up as they began to become hotter and hotter. Madara moaned, shutting his eyes. Hashirama allowed one arm to slip around Madara's waist, keeping them close. Pulling apart for a breath, Madara pushed a little on the Hokage's chest.

"Hashirama, I have to-"

"I need to touch you, Madara, please," Hashirama pleaded, "I haven't seen you in so long..."

"I dooooon't- Ohhhhh..." Madara cut off, moaning as Hashirama snuck a hand up his shirt, pinching his sensitive pink nipple. Hashirama gave him a quick look, seeing that Madara obviously wasn't going to argue now.

He easily laid Madara down in the grass, hovering over him and riding him off his clothes. Of course, Hashirama ended up with simply his pants while Madara was completely exposed beneath him in all his naked glory.

Hashirama made sure to memorize every part of the Uchiha's young, sexy form. His fingers wondered all over; pinching on Madara's nipples, massaging his thighs, licking his collarbone, and nibbling on his neck.

Madara was too caught up in the moment to care he was letting this happen once again. The feeling was astronomical as Hashirama pleased him so nicely. He savored the feeling of Hashirama sucking on his neck and marking him with a beautiful picture of purple bruises. He didn't care that the Senju was leaving a few stray bruises on his thighs as well from the tight grip.

He knew he should at least give Hashirama something before he disappeared into hiding once again.

Hashirama kissed him on the lips again, moving his thumb in circles on the flushed cheek in his palm. Madara panted against his lips, his nails dragging down Hashirama's back.

"I love you, Madara.... I really do..." Hashirama murmured against Madara's lips. Madara breathed hotly against his lips, his Sharingan lighting up as they memorized every movement, every word said.

"Again..." He managed to moan as Hashirama ran his free hand down to Madara's thighs to squeeze.

"I love you..." Hashirama repeated softly, watching Madara squirm in pleasure beneath him. Hashirama had only relaxed for a moment when Madara easily tackled him onto his back, pulling on his pants.

"Eager?" Hashirama asked, surprised at Madara's rushed attack. Madara grumbled to himself, revealing Hashirama's weeping, hard erection.

"-Eager to please..." This was all Hashirama caught as Madara lowered his mouth onto his thick cock. Hashirama gasped in shock at the bold move. He groaned, reaching his hand down to grasp a handful of black hair. Madara's wet tongue smacked along the hard appendage, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked gently.

The man had true talent, Hashirama mentally declared, as Madara seemed to be excited to return the favor. It was much different from their last time together. Last time it was simply romantic... Now Madara obviously wanted to get further into things. Much more... Sexy.

Within moments, white stars danced across Hashirama's vision as he stomached tightened. He released a heavy load of creamy white liquid into Madara's mouth. He groaned when he watched streams from down Madara's chin as the Uchiha swallowed the seed.

"Hahh... Really easy..." Madara panted as he leaned back on his knees, wiping sweat from the side of his face. Hashirama leaned forward, connecting their lips together again. Madara easily twisted his arms around the Hokage's neck, pulling them closer.

The moment was truly intimate. Rare. It was beautiful. Both leaders completely forget their nightmares, worries, and troubles. Sweaty, flushed skin pressed together as moans mingled with heavy pants for air.

Hashirama was easily pushed back as Madara got on top of him, straddling him and touching his chest gently. Hashirama studied Madara closely. Watching the half-lidded, lust-filled, red eyes trace over his nude form. Madara seemed to be studying him as well. Like an artist and his artwork. Madara's lithe form leaned over his, their lips coming together once again. The kiss grew intense.

All the while, unfortunately, neither of the lusty men noticed that their intruder was still watching silently, their glare turning into a look of disgust... However, it was directed at the sexy incubus that sat upon the Hokage.

Hashirama had grasped Madara's hips in his hands, lifting him a bit. Madara smacked his hands away at first.

"Let me do it myself." Madara mumbled, almost incoherently. Hashirama smirked at Madara's attitude and let his hands drop for a moment. Madara lifted himself easily, steadying himself above Hashirama's thick cock. He hesitated, glancing at Hashirama, who looked at him lovingly.

He waited not another minute and impaled himself upon the erection below. Immediately, he regretted going to fast. He released a choked back scream past clenched teeth as he dug his nails into Hashirama's shoulders. Hashirama touched his hips gently, massaging them.

"Sssh..." He soothed, reaching up with a free hand to brush a lock of hair from Madara's face that had stuck with sweat to his forehead. Madara looked at him, wincing a bit. Hashirama's expression began to calm him down along with the coos of praise. After a moment, he easily adjusted and lifted himself up, then brought himself back down.

He had hit his sweet spot and moaned out loud, picking up the pace as he lifted and slammed down repeatedly. Hashirama groaned, letting his hands wonder up and down Madara's sides; from the hips to the under arms and back again.

The troubles were soon washed away with a heavy release followed by a loud moan sort of scream.

"Aaahhh, _Hashiramaaaa_....!" Madara tensed as his stomach swirled into a tight knot as his body felt even hotter. He released his white juices onto Hashirama's chest, moaning as he moved faster.

Seconds later, Hashirama found his released, his load shooting right into Madara's sweet spot. They rode out their orgasms and collapsed on the ground. The clearing was silent now, except for the pants of both exhausted partners.

The intruder had vanished quickly to avoid their presence being found. Although, he needn't do so as both Madara and Hashirama fell into a deep sleep...

**xxx**

Madara woke up feeling extremely warm and found himself opening his eyes to see Hashirama's chest. He blinked several times, then stared at the Hokage's chest. Hashirama felt Madara's tensing and immediately woke up. There was a short silence and then-

"You said just touch! Not fuck!" Madara yelled and slammed his fist into the back of Hashirama's head, blushing angrily. Hashirama held the back of his head with one hand, the other keeping himself propped up.

"Oww..."

"God, this is unbelievable. Where are we? What if someone heard us?!"

"We're just a kilometer or three from the falls... We're definitely out of range of any villages or outpost towns. Calm down... Jeez, that's some right hook you got there." Hashirama mumbled. Madara scrambled to his feet, snatching up his clothes and hurriedly dressing. Hashirama followed in suit.

"This isn't what I planned at all..." Madara said after he calmed down, glancing at Hashirama, who looked at him.

"Nothing goes as planned with us, does it?" Hashirama asked. Madara hesitated, then let his tired eyes drift in the opposite direction.

"I guess... Sorry I acted like a fool there for a moment. It was really out of character."

"But cute." Hashirama pointed out. Madara opened his mouth to argue, then snapped it shut. He shrugged.

"Whatever..."

"Will I see you again soon?" Hashirama asked hopefully. Madara snorted.

"Of course you will! Don't be so pessimistic! You said I haunt you every waking moment, I'm always with you!" He retorted. Hashirama smiled and gave Madara a loving kiss before the Uchiha once again took off toward the camp he had made before. Hashirama turned tail and headed back to Konoha. And boy was he in for a big surprise...

**xxx**

Hashirama opened the door to his house to find a nice pile of bags set up by their dining room table. He frowned. Was someone moving in...? He looked around the house and found his wife and brother seated in the living room. His wife looked exhausted and as if she'd been crying for quite sometime. His immediate reaction was worry. Had something become of their children?

"What's going on?" He asked aloud. His wife and Tobirama looked up, startled. His wife began to cry again and blew into her handkerchief.

"H-Hashirama...! How could you?!" She was sobbing. Hashirama's heart stopped. Tobirama looked upset as well.

"What? What did I do?" Hashirama asked, trying to seem as clueless as possible.

"Don't play stupid," His wife sobbed, "Y-You were caught with that-that-that demon! That disgusting devil! That Uchiha!" Hashirama's face drained of all color.

"I... Don't know what you're talking about. Who told you this?" He demanded, looking at Tobirama, who held up his hands, shaking them.

"It wasn't me! Brother, I wouldn't do something like this! However, your actions of late are unacceptable..." He mumbled.

"Unacceptable is all you have to say?!" Hashirama's wife wailed. Tobirama winced. Hashirama opened his mouth to speak, but his wife leapt to her feet and began to storm out.

"I'm leaving, Hashirama! If you wish to walk a _queer_ path, be my guest! I always wondered why you were so hesitant! Goodbye!" She yelled and stormed out. Hashirama started to go after her, but Tobirama caught his elbow.

"Don't... Just let her go..." Tobirama murmured. Hashirama looked at him sadly.

"How did this happen? Who... Who was watching?" He asked in quiet voice. Tobirama frowned.

"I can't say... However, the whole village will know by now that you've committed adultery. What are you going to do, Hashirama?" He asked. Hashirama only shook his head.

"I need to talk to Madara again..."

"But, he's the man who's caused all your problems!"

"He's the man I... That I love, Tobirama!" Hashirama snapped. Tobirama fell silence, staring at his brother, who sighed irritably.

"Madara is probably almost halfway to Kirigakure... I'll never be able to catch up with him at this rate..." He said sadly. Tobirama frowned.

"... I will alert Madara of the current situation and escort him here."

"He'll never come. I've already tried..."

"But I have not," Tobirama insisted, "Have faith in me, Nii-san. I will escort Madara here as safely as possible to discuss the situation with you."

"... All right, but please, be careful. Take someone with you."

"How about Hiruzen? He's always talking about wanting to join your missions."

"... If you believe he will be safe."

"Understood. I will leave now." Tobirama stated and disappeared, leaving Hashirama to collapse on his couch out of exhaustion.

**xxx**

Madara was almost halfway to Kirigakure, as Hashirama had predicted, when he felt the heavy chakra of a Senju catching up close behind. His Sharingan glowered as he landed on a tree branch in the darkness. It definitely wasn't Hashirama's chakra... That only left Tobirama, Madara thought bitterly as he whirled around.

Surprisingly enough, Tobirama stepped out, not alone, but with a friend. A student. He was a little on the short side, but Madara didn't make any comment on the brunette ninja.

"Uchiha Madara, I have come with grave news..." Tobirama murmured, looking distraught. Madara scowled.

"Bite me." He returned and Tobirama took that as an invitation to continue.

"Senju Hashirama, my brother, is dead."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: (I hope I spelled Hiruzen's name right. :/ For those of you who don't know, that's the Third Hokage. xD)Don't ask about the chapter name. o-o; I couldn't think of an idea. LOL. **

**Madara: -///- That's an awkward name!**

**Tsukuyomi: D: But it fit the chapter, right? Ne, ne?**

**Hashirama: ^^ I think it did.**

**Madara: Seriously, someone needs to lock you in a closet... -mutter mutter-**

**Hashirama: C;**

**Tsukuyomi: xD Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Madara: Your reviews put everyone in a super good mood~ You can make Madara happy with reviews~ Very happy~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen! Sort of short... o-o; Sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: HashiXMada, probably others later.**

**WARNINGS: Lots of yaoi and blood, people! o3o**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Sixteen: Immortality

Madara didn't know how to react to the news. He only stared at Tobirama, his face paling.

"What...?" He asked, confused. Tobirama felt his stomach tighten. The look on Madara's face was truly sad and a bit shocking. He didn't think Uchiha felt anything...

"Hashirama has passed away..."

"But, I was just with him, but three hours ago!" Madara protested. Tobirama shook his head.

"We don't know what happened. You must come to the village. There is something he wanted you to have." He explained. Madara hesitated, the voice in his head telling him to ignore the news.

_I can't go there... And how do I even know Hashirama's really dead? I can't trust his word..._ He thought, a dull throbbing in his head as he lowered his eyes. Meanwhile, Hiruzen stared in disbelief at his teacher. Why had his teacher lied?! Hashirama was certainly not dead!

Tobirama was being unfair, causing this innocent man to become overwhelmed with grief. Hiruzen hadn't heard much about this man, simply what he had overheard from others... Hashirama's wife had named him a whore, but Hiruzen couldn't judge this Uchiha on a mere claim... Could he?

"Please, Madara... It was Hashirama's last wish.... You don't want to disappoint another dead lover, do you?" Tobirama asked, lowering his voice. Madara jerked his head up, staring at the Senju with wide red eyes.

He was right, Madara realized painfully. He couldn't disappoint Hashirama, despite their constant arguing. He only nodded and Tobirama nodded back and took off with Hiruzen at his side and Madara at his tail. Tobirama smirked to himself, pleased at his plan. Hiruzen, however, was not pleased.

And soon enough, neither would Madara.

**xxx**

Upon arriving in the village, Madara was led through the dimly lit halls of the Hokage palace. His eyes scanned the beautiful walls and floors, the high ceiling glittering in the dim lantern lit halls. He found himself feeling slightly angry.

It was unfair that the Senju got such a luscious lifestyle while he simply lived in a tree for the beginning of his immortal life.

He forgot his thoughts when they entered a room and his suspicions were confirmed. Sitting across the room, Hashirama was sleeping on a desk. No, not dead. Simply sleeping. Madara whirled around to make a sassy comment, but Tobirama had fled the room. He glared after the Senju.

"When I get my hands on him..."

"Mm, Madara?" Hashirama asked sleepily, looking up and rubbing his eye. Madara turned around and glared.

"Funny game, Hashirama. I almost thought you were really dead." He muttered. Hashirama blinked.

"Huh?"

"Tobirama came and told me you were dead."

"... Well... No, but as long as you're here-"

"Bullshit! I'm leaving!" Madara yelled and made a move to leave, but Hashirama reached up, grabbing his arm and pulling him down onto his lap. Madara was frozen in astonishment at first, facing Hashirama upon his lap. Hashirama held onto his arm, using his free arm around Madara's waist to keep him still.

"My wife left me..." He stated. Madara frowned, ignoring the fact Hashirama was keeping still.

"Did she now...?" He murmured, his hands on Hashirama's chest. Hashirama nodded, then released Madara's arm to cup his warm cheek. He loved how Madara's cheek fit so perfectly in his palm. It was so velvety soft.

"Yes.. She discovered what happened in the woods today..." He mumbled. Madara blinked.

"How?" He asked, uneasily. Hashirama shrugged.

"I don't know. Someone was watching, but I couldn't find out who did it..."

"That's too bad, I was hoping to meet her." Madara replied dryly. Hashirama gave a weak smile, then let it fade as he leaned in to Madara's face.

"I can think of one reason why this is good..."

"Hm?"

"I get to be with you whenever I want..." Hashirama leaned in, connecting their lips. Madara let him kiss him, frowning however. Hashirama didn't seem too sad at all about the break up. Was it simply another excuse to keep him there?

Madara hated excuses.

However, he did not hate Hashirama's kisses. Sweet and addicting, like flavored cigarettes, Madara found himself wanting more and more. Hashirama's hand traveled along his spine through the shirt he wore. Their tongues intertwined in another passionate kiss.

Hashirama moved his hand under Madara's shirt now, heading up to a sensitive pink nipple. Madara gasped quietly at the feeling of his hard bud being pinched harshly. The kiss was becoming hotter and hotter-

The door behind them flew open. Instinct made Madara scramble away from Hashirama and stumble a bit to catch his balance as he leaned on a nearby wall. Hashirama jumped to his feet as Tobirama came in.

"I knew it!" Tobirama immediately barked. Hashirama frowned. Madara kept a blank expression watching Tobirama come up to him. Tobirama took the pleasure of grasping a handful of black hair, jerking hard. Madara winced.

"Tobirama-"

"Of all the people my brother would have an affair with, it had to be you!" Tobirama spat in Madara's face. Madara flinched a bit, then glared at Tobirama, who kept a sharp grip on his hair. Hashirama tensed up.

Madara was getting hurt... HIS Madara was getting hurt. And by _his_ brother.

"Hashirama, why would you ever touch him?! He's a traitor! I bet you he was trying to get closer to you to kill you and become Hokage himself!" Tobirama snapped, still glaring at Madara, who matched his glare. Hashirama blinked.

He hadn't thought of that... But no. No way. Madara wouldn't do that. Madara loved him as much as he did him.

Madara scanned Tobirama's face with a curious expression, wondering for a fleeting moment if Tobirama had been the one watching them.

"How could you even think of touching this-this thing?! Your wife was right! Madara's a whore, Hashirama! You can do better than that..." Tobirama growled, pushing Madara's head into the wall. Madara winced, then sent Tobirama a very dark glare.

Sure, Madara enjoyed attention. He enjoyed Hashirama smothering him with affection. He loved Hashirama worrying over him. A part of him truly loved Hashirama... None of this meant he was a whore.

None of it!

Madara made a grab at Tobirama's arm to twist it off, but Tobirama was ready and quickly caught Madara's wrist, twisting it. Madara ended up pressed up against the wall, his arm twisted behind his back. Tobirama held a kunai to Madara's back, the tip poking Madara's exposed skin.

"Don't! Tobirama! Otouto, please don't hurt him..." Hashirama pleaded, stepping closer. Tobirama brought his mouth to Madara's ear.

"You've brainwashed him, you filthy whore... I can't believe you. Ruining him like that..." He seethed. Madara gritted his teeth angrily, then slowly smirked.

As expected, Tobirama rammed the kunai forward.

"No!" Hashirama cried out. Blood splashed up against the wall as the kunai drove through Madara's stomach. Madara coughed. Tobirama stepped back, pulling the kunai out with him. Madara stumbled and collapsed to his hands and knees, holding the wound that had been made all the way through his stomach.

"Tobirama, why did you-"

"He's brainwashed you, nii-san! He could have been trying to kill you!" Tobirama argued. Hashirama was too frozen with disbelief to speak nor move. Both brothers watched Madara quiver on the floor. Blood continued to pour out, but instead of an expression of pain that had been plastered there before... Madara wore a triumphant smirk.

"Hmm... That's a good idea, I should have done that in the first place..." He mused as he slowly stood up, the blood flowing down to the floor. Hashirama gulped. Tobirama stared in shock, dropping the kunai with a clatter. Madara turned to face them, smirking as a trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth.

"That's right... You don't know... Let me put it simply for your tiny mind to understand... I'm immortal," He announced, placing a hand over his bloody wound and holding his smeared hand out to them, "I can be stabbed a hundred times over and you can't kill me!"

"You're insane!" Tobirama accused, tensing up. Madara shrugged as he shook his hand out, letting the blood splatter out onto both the Senju.

"Quite possibly... The trauma of losing my entire clan to you pathetic barbarians might have something to do with it." He added. Tobirama looked back at the wound, only to find that it had eaten itself up and simply looked like a bruise on his exposed stomach.

"Madara, please, don't start-"

"Shut up!" Madara barked, interrupted Hashirama, who frowned. Hashirama turned to Tobirama.

"Leave. I will talk to you later."

"But-"

"NOW." Tobirama didn't argue and left the room. Madara watched him go with a bored expression. Hashirama approached him, gently stroking where his stomach had healed.

"This is amazing... I've never seen something like this..." He murmured. Madara didn't look at him for a while, then began to grow warm under Hashirama's touch. So, he stepped back quickly.

"Yes, well... It's useful. Especially for stupid people like your so-called brother." He answered dryly. Hashirama stood up, staring at Madara apologectically.

"I didn't think he would do that... I apologize deeply."

"Damn straight, you better be apologizing. I'm Mizukage and could easily wage war on your for this."

"Madara!"

"Only poking fun, you hothead. Calm down..." Madara scowled, although, they both knew there was some truth to the threat. Madara sighed after a while.

"My clothes are ruined. Thanks a lot."

"I can get you something to wear for now. Your new travel clothes could be ready by morning." Hashirama explained. Madara stared at him.

"... I don't think that's a good idea-"

"It's fine. I'll go fetch a yuka-"

"Don't go womanly on me, Hashirama." Madara growled. Hashirama smiled.

"I'm sure I can find one without floral patterns."

"Good. See to it then..."

"You may rest in my quarters."

"... Sure..."

**xxx**

Madara now lay on Hashirama's large futon, dressed in a black yukata with red flame-like patterns stretching along the edges. He stared at the ceiling above as Hashirama dressed across the room.

"Your wife slept here." Madara deadpanned. Hashirama looked up, pulling his hair back from his face as he tied his obi.

"... Yes... She did."

"... It smells like her."

"How do you know if you haven't met her?"

"Because. I know what you smell like, but there's another scent here.... And it damn well better be hers and not someone else's." Madara grumbled as he rolled onto his side. Hashirama laughed quietly as he slipped under the blankets.

He easily slipped an arm around Madara's waist, pulling him close. Madara frowned, tapping his finger on the pillow.

"Not here." He stated.

"What?" Hashirama asked innocently as he squeezed his arm gently. Madara rolled his eyes.

"We're not doing it here... Besides, I'm still a bit sore from earlier." He added under his breath, his face heating in the dimly lit room. Hashirama chuckled, sending small vibrations through Madara's body.

"I see. That's too bad. I wanted to try something new..." He said, sighing dramatically. Madara was just about to close his eyes, but they flickered open. He peeked over his shoulder at the sly smirk on Hashirama's face.

"... You tease." He mumbled. Hashirama cocked an eyebrow.

"Do I?"

".... Prove it." Madara challenged. With that being said, Hashirama easily lifted Madara onto him. Madara sat straddling him, his hand resting on his chest. Hashirama reached up, undoing the yukata that Madara wore. Madara watched him work curiously. hashirama flippd the yukata open, revealing the now totally beautiful and flawless flesh beneath. The wound from before was gone, the skin just as gorgeous as if it were never touched.

Hashirama let his tongue flick along his lower lip as he ran his hand down Madara's chest, going lower and lower... His fingers brushed the base of Madara's cock, making the Uchiha's breath hitch. Madara looked uncomfortable now, pulling the rest of the yukata off. He sat there in all his naked glory, leaning down and bringing Hashirama in a long kiss.

Hashirama grasped Madara's hips, massaging them as they made out viciously. Each tongue battle was lost, however, as Hashirama always gained the upper hand. Madara didn't really mind.

He liked Hashirama topping him. He liked being controlled. He shivered at the thought and pulled back to breath. Hashirama took notice.

"What?" He asked breathlessly. Madara leaned down to kiss his jaw line.

"I was just thinking.... I don't mind it when you're seme..."

"Hm?"

"I like being _controlled_." Madara murmured in his ear before kissing it. Hashirama groaned at the feeling and quickly moved to pin Madara down. Madara gasped in surprise and found himself staring up at Hashirama, who was quickly undressing.

"I'm glad you like it," Hashirama was saying hurriedly, "You really have a knack for turning me into a puddle of sex."

"Mmm, a talent in which I find so very useful." Madara mused. Hashirama finally undressed, grasping Madara's hips and pulling them up to meet with his erection soon enough. Hashirama pushed Madara's legs off to the side and didn't bother to prepare as he easily pushed himself through the always-tight ass.

Madara arched his back off the futon, moaning out loud as he wrapped his arms around Hashirama's neck. As Hashirama easily adjusted to the tight warmth, he began to pound in and out of the familiar and luscious orifice.

Madara was panting in his ear, sending shivers of excitment up and down his spine. Hashirama, meanwhile, took his time licking and nibbling on Madara's ear as he thrust his thick hard cock into Madara's ass.

It was truly heaven, once again. The moment was wrapped up in the intense and beautiful feeling. Both had forgotten their previous problems and arguments.

With a few more loving thrusts, Madara came first. As always. His foamy body fluid spurt out in streams against Hashirama's stomach.

With the pleasing, velvety walls clenching around his erection, Hashirama came hard within the depths of Madara's beautiful body.

After a few moments, they were left panting and sweating and Hashirama was about to collapse to sleep, but Madara pulled on him.

"Don't stop, not now..." He whined. Hashirama looked at him, perplexed, but hurried to please the owner of those begging, lustful red orbs. It was going to be a long night...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I had to rush the ending and cut some of it off because my dad was yelling at me to get off. So, it's unfair. D:**

**Madara: ... I'll have to agree. I wanted you to finish...**

**Hashirama: I wonder why~**

**Madara: o///o! Not for that!**

**Tsukuyomi: xD I'm sure. Anyway, thanks a bunch for reading, everyone! ^^**

**Madara: Yea and review, review, review~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hopefully this is long for you all! ^^ Please be content with this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: HashiXMada, probably more... Bits of FugaXMiko.**

**WARNING: Uhm... Violence, yaoi, shounen-ai, sadness. D:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Seventeen: That Horrible Feeling When You're Alone...

The first thing that pulled Hashirama from his deep slumber was a soft panting, whimpering sort of noise. He peeked an eye open and found Madara huddled up against him. The next thing had made him come wide-awake. His arm had been knocked away from Madara's waist as well as the blankets. Blood had created a pool on the futon like a heavy bucket of the red liquid had been dumped there. However, it was seeping through Madara's yukata, making a sopping wet puddle upon the futon. Madara's form quivered in pain. Hashirama bolted upright in alarm.

"Madara! Madara, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, gently pushing Madara's shoulder. The Uchiha fell on his back on the futon. His red eyes were squeezed tight in agony, sweat rolling down his face. He breathed deeply, unable to reply for a moment. Soon, he gave one single response.

"Noooo...." He moaned in distress. Hashirama sat frozen for a few seconds, watching Madara suffer. After he snapped out of his shock, he scrambled to his feet and ran to the door to call for a team of medics. Meanwhile, Madara kept his hands clasped over the bloody wound made in his stomach that came all the way through from his back.

The wound Tobirama had caused that night. The one that was supposed to have disappeared permanently. Hashirama came running back, falling to his knees beside his lover.

"Don't worry, my medics will be here soon.... Just don't die, Madara... Please..." He pleaded, stroking Madara's hot, flushed cheek. He couldn't bare to see the blood being pumped from the gaping hole in his lover's gut. It came out by the gallons and never seemed to stop! Hashirama took a wild stab that Madara's immortality jutsu was screwing up...

He obviously was able to produce more blood with his chakra... Somehow. Someway. But why wasn't the hole closing up like it had the last time Madara was wounded? It left Hashirama wondering with worry. He sat beside Madara as they both awaited the medics. He listened to Madara's painful words.

"It wasn't supposed to do that..." He whined, tossing his head away from Hashirama's touch.

"Madara, do you have any idea how this might of happened?" Hashirama asked carefully, pulling Madara's face to look at him. Madara stared at him for a while, flinching every so often.

"Nn nn... I have no idea... It was flawless for all those years away... Why now...? Guh..." He coughed, blood trickling down the sides of his mouth. Hashirama was about to go into panic mode when the medics finally arrived.

After a while, Hashirama was shooed from the room to wait outside the door. He felt like a worried husband, however, his spouse wasn't pregnant. He was _dying_. Hashirama's breath hitched at the thought.

_No! He won't die! Madara can't die..._ He thought and dropped his head into his hands.

**xxx**

In the room, Madara lay panting as the medics worked to stitch his wound shut. He made futile attempts to shove them away. They could ruin his jutsu, he worried, but they didn't seem to care. It was aggravating him and causing him to feel strange emotions he hadn't felt in a long time...

Panic. Fear. Distress. Worry.

All the likes. He didn't want to die. No, he wouldn't end up like the others. He just couldn't! And Hashirama? Where was Hashirama? Why had his lover left him? What if the medics do something wrong and kill him? Would Hashirama die of heartbreak or not?

Madara was panicking now. He finally managed to push the medics back and forced himself into a sitting position. He cringed and gasped in pain.

"Mizukage, please! Lie back down! It's dangerous for you to be up!" A medic cried, trying to gently push him back down. So, Hashirama had told them he was the Mizukage, but nothing else?

"Hashirama... Where is he?" Madara managed to ask past the searing pain that had his body electrified.

"The Hokage-"

"Is right here," Hashirama's voice said from the blinding pain, "Lie still, Mizukage."

"Make me!" Madara spat in his direction. Soon, he felt Hashirama's familiar grip on his shoulders, forcing him down. Wooden handcuffs rose from the ground and wrapped around Madara's wrists, which were pulled over his head. Hashirama turned to the medics.

"Continue your work. I will stay here to make sure he doesn't act up again." He said and received hesitant nods. All the while, Hashirama began to stroke Madara gently to calm him down. He hadn't seen Madara look so freaked out since his clan had kidnapped him so long ago.

"Sssh... Calm down... Nothing's going to happen..." Hashirama soothed. Madara only sighed in response, giving up his futile battle with the medics. He only grew nervous when the medics seemed to be getting weaker. Their medic nin-jutsu was being all used up due to Madara's own jutsu getting in the way. However, in a while, the process was finished and Madara was fast asleep, his head in Hashirama's lap.

The room was empty now as Madara slept on and Hashirama pet him like a kitten. The dangerous and cruel man looked nothing like the compared words as he slept. He looked like he wouldn't hurt anyone in the world... But Hashirama knew there was something about the man he shouldn't trust. He knew Madara was set on killing him, but it didn't appear so.

Should he trust Madara or not?

His question went unanswered as Tobirama made his way into the room. Hashirama looked up, surprised.

"Otouto, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission with your squad." He said. Tobirama shrugged, then looked at Madara as if he were some sort of disgusting insect. He took a seat across the now-clean futon.

"We must discuss something while he is asleep." He stated. Hashirama frowned, placing a hand over Madara's ear.

"What?" He asked. Tobirama sighed.

"Hashirama, you can't stay with him. I don't trust him at all."

"And he doesn't trust you."

"... But I'm your brother."

"I know..."

"Hashirama, all I ask is that you send that whore back to where he came from."

"Stop calling him that, brother... Madara is not a whore." Hashirama ground out. Tobirama matched his brother's gaze.

"I beg to differ." He retorted. Hashirama glared.

"How would you know anyway?" He demanded. Tobirama stared at him blankly.

"... Because..." He realized he was trapped. He had to come up with a lie and fast or Hashirama was bound to find the truth and surely kill him for it.

"I saw Madara with some other fools in town... Just before he left years ago." Tobirama protested. Hashirama frowned, his body tensing up. Madara continue to lay asleep. He only shifted to nuzzle his face against Hashirama's thigh. Hashirama let his hand slid away from Madara's ear and rest on his hair.

"I don't... I don't believe you." He said at last. Tobirama blinked.

"What?" He asked. Hashirama frowned as he lowered his eyes.

"Madara has already told me." He stated. Tobirama gulped, but kept a straight face.

"Told you what?" He asked.

"He said that while he was being held captive in the underground prison, so long ago, that you paid him a little unwanted visit."

"...?"

"He claimed you violated him."

"What?! That's absurd! I wouldn't touch that disgusting piece of trash if it were the last thing on this planet!" Tobirama cried. Hashirama grew impatient.

"I've allowed you to do what you've done so far, but I cannot let it go further. I love Madara, Tobirama, and if you cannot respect that... I refuse to speak with you until you accept it." He declared. Tobirama stared at him in disbelief, then tensed up angrily.

"Fine! But if he turns against you and kills you, don't come crying to me!" He snapped and rose to his feet, departing and slamming the door shut. Hashirama watched him go, completely unnoticing the sly smirk that had crossed Madara's lips.

**xxx**

After 'waking up', Madara sat by a nearby window, watching people pass by as he ate his breakfast. Hashirama had left him alone to fetch his clothes. He felt a little lonely in the large home, but shrugged it off. He silently picked up his seasoned chicken with his chopsticks, popping it into his mouth. He sighed and leaned against the wall behind him, frowning as people ran by.

What caught his eye after a while was a very familiar face. Madara stared as he watched the Uchiha Leader pass by. Fugaku had grown very tall now, looking as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep. A young man now.

Madara made an expression of pure disgust and started to spit his chicken out, but the door opening across the room caused him to jolt and swallow the piece whole. He went into a coughing fit.

"Are you all right?" Hashirama asked as he made his way to his lover, who finally ceased his hacking. Madara sent him a dry glare.

"I almost choked on that."

"Sorry to frighten you."

"You didn't scare me. You merely startled me."

"Such a difference..."

"Indeed," Madara boosted, then set his chopsticks down, folding his arms over his chest, "I can tell by your empty hands that my clothes aren't done... If I don't get my clothes soon, I'll simply take your things and leave."

"Robbing me of my luxuries, Madara?"

"Quite."

"Hmm... Such a barbaric task."

"You're one to talk!" Madara snorted and pushed the plate off his lap, leaning on the windowsill. Hashirama smiled, then looked out the window, following Madara's hateful glare.

"... The young Uchiha?" He suggested. Madara rolled his eyes.

"Pathetic a sight if I've ever seen one. He looks like he stays up reading porno magazines all night instead of studying... I hope he has no children or else he'll probably get bored with his little girlfriend down there and screw them into the mattress."

"Uchiha Madara!" Hashirama scolded, nudging him in the ribs. Madara smirked and peeked back down. Fugaku was holding hands with a pretty good-looking girl. Her hair was raven-colored with a slight blue tint to it. Her eyes were a bright onyx, if that made sense. She wore a cute blue summer dress as well that matched her perfectly.

"Fugaku, let's go see the Hokage's Palace! I've never been inside!" She exclaimed. Fugaku sighed comically as he sweat dropped.

"Mikoto, your energy is wearing me out... Can't we take a break?" He asked. Mikoto pouted cutely.

"Fine, you grumpy old goat."

"... I see how it is," Fugaku huffed, "Fine, I will take you. Right now. Come."

"Yay! Thank you sooo much, Fugaku!" Mikoto sang happily and they fled the scene.

"She's lively." Hashirama commented after they vanished. Madara shrugged.

"She's bound to kill the poor boy... I sort of feel sorry for him."

"Indeed... Say, there's a festival in the village today."

"For what?"

"Mm, my birthday is all." Hashirama replied simply. Madara smacked his forehead.

He felt a little bad for not knowing Hashirama's birthday... Hell, he knew the man's penis better than he knew the actual owner of said organ!

It made Madara blush deeply in embarrassment and shame. Hashirama took quick notice.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Madara sweat dropped.

"... Nothing..."

"All right... So, will you be my date to the festival?"

"... I suppose so." Madara sighed, irritably. Hashirama smiled and leaned in, kissing him gently on the ear and making the man shiver in delight.

"Good... When we get back, I'll give you a reward for being a good boy." He cooed sexily. Madara peeked at him out the corner of his eye, his face turning crimson.

"It's things like that that makes me uke, you know that?" He muttered.

"Would you like to be seme?"

"No." Madara answered rather quickly. The two kages stared at each other for an exceptionally long time until there was a knock at the door. They both looked up as a maid came in with two stacks of clothing.

"You called for two traditional outfits for tonight's festival?" She asked. Hashirama nodded.

"Thank you." He answered. Madara glared at him.

"How'd you know I was going to say yes?" He demanded.

"I was acting upon a hunch. Don't worry."

"Che..."

**xxx**

Madara had loads of trouble trying to get the fancy, and sadly womanly looking, outfit on. It almost reminded him of the fancy kimono that married women in the high ranks of the social status bar wore. It was a deep blood red that almost reminded him of a few unwanted memories. It also bared beautiful black ravens that seemed to fly all upon it. It hung on his body, almost to his fingertips as well.

After exiting the bathroom, Hashirama stared at him in awe. Madara flicked a lock of hair from his face, pouting without thinking.

"Che, didn't I tell you I wasn't a woman? Or did you mistake me for one last night?" He demanded, glaring. Hashirama blinked rapidly to come back to reality, but he was having a lot of trouble.

Madara looked absolutely stunning in the outfit! He matched his beautiful eyes and gorgeous hair! And his skin seemed to practically glow like an angel's!

Hashirama was ready to simply tear the outfit off and take him right then and there, but he managed to compose himself.

"It... Was the only one we had at the time..." Hashirama managed. Madara frowned, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's not your wife's, is it?" He asked.

"No." Hashirama lied. Yes, his wife was supposed to wear it, but she never wanted to. She refused to wear the colors that turned him on the most. She wore the colors he truly detested, which consisted of ugly grayish-green yellows and hot pink.

"Quit staring at me!" Madara protested, interrupting Hashirama's sweet, sweet fantasizes of taking him.

"Sorry... Let's go then, shan't we?" Hashirama asked, grabbing Madara's arm and leading him out of the palace.

**xxx**

The village was beautifully lit with bright red, blue, green, pink, and yellow lanterns everywhere on strings. Two plays were going on at separate locations while vendors sold countless items, food, and drinks. The streets were outrageously crowded, but there were many people. Probably the whole village.

Madara had a hard time keeping his temper. It was making him extremely jealous as he let Hashirama guide him among the throng of people, shinobi and normals alike.

Hashirama got a festival for his birthday and it seemed everyone loved him. Everyone who passed by shook hands with him, hugged him, and even gave him a peck on the check. Hashirama was like a celebrity. Hell, he was the HOKAGE.

And a good one at that, Madara realized. Everyone thanked him for numerous things and it was making him physically ill to watch. The attention that he found himself longing for was becoming unbearable and he had to find somewhere to sit down. So, he gently tugged on Hashirama's sleeve.

"Can we sit down?" He asked. Hashirama smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course," He said, leading Madara to a nice bench, "I'll go fetch us some meals. Be back." With that, he vanished into the crowds. Madara watched him go, then leaned on his elbow on the table, frowning.

He was supposed to be the Hokage, not Hashirama. He was supposed to be happy and be living with his family. He was supposed to be powerful... NOT Hashirama. The jealousy was causing his temper to flare. He tried to calm himself, but was finding it hard until a familiar person stopped in front of him.

"Hey, it's you again!" Fugaku's voice exclaimed. Madara looked up sleepily.

"Hm? Oh right... Er... Fugaku?"

"Yea." Fugaku answered dryly at Madara's lazy tone. Mikoto smiled beside him.

"Who's this, Fugaku?" She asked eagerly, blushing a little. Madara smirked at her, making her blush some more. Fugaku rolled his eyes.

"He said his name was Tobi..." He mumbled. Madara stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Fugaku doesn't seem to like Tobi very much."

"No, he- I mean, no! Not anymore." Fugaku added under his breath. Madara grinned. Mikoto blinked, confused.

"Really? Well, I think Tobi is a very nice person." She complimented. Madara liked her. One of the few females he found himself pleased with.

"Tobi likes you too... Who's you?" He asked.

"I'm Mikoto! I'm Fugaku's fiancé!" Mikoto chirped. Madara tried not to choke and gag.

Fiancé?! That meant...!! Madara felt a deep feeling of dread grow in the pit of his stomach. Fiancé... Marriage. Fiancés meant marriage. Marriage meant living in the same house. Which meant having sex. Which meant... Babies, Madara thought miserably.

"What's wrong, Tobi? You look sad all of a sudden." Mikoto said, tilting her head. Madara gave a weak smile.

"Uh, Tobi's sorry... Tobi just remembered that he wished he had a pretty fiancé like Fugaku has." He replied.

"Awww..." Mikoto cooed.

"You can't have mine." Fugaku grunted. Madara lowered his gaze as Mikoto began to wonder off, dragging Fugaku with her. Although, he sent Fugaku a gleaming, mischievous smirk before he left.

Hashirama eventually returned and noticed Madara's displeasure.

"What happened?" He asked. Madara frowned. He wasn't going to lie to Hashirama. He'd find out anyway.

"That girl with Fugaku... Mikoto... She's his fiancé."

"Really now? That's fascinating... That means the Uchiha Clan will thrive, won't it?" Hashirama asked. Madara scowled.

"That's not a good thing."

"Why not?"

"Because!" Madara retorted and it was the end of the discussion as Madara occupied himself with food.

**xxx**

After a while, Hashirama took Madara to a nice, quiet little river just outside the main town.

"It's quiet here." Madara mumbled as he scanned the dark terrain. Hashirama nodded as he held Madara in his lap.

"Very. I come here to think... This brings back some funny memories." He mused. Madara looked at him, frowning.

"What kind?" He asked. Hashirama chuckled, but there was a faint blush on his face.

"The first time we met." He answered. Madara looked confused at first, then turned red.

"Oh, god! Don't mention that, it's embarrassing!" He yelled and bopped Hashirama on the head. Hashirama reached up to rub his abused scalp, watching Madara get up in a huff.

"Is it so bad to become nostalgic? Besides, the thought of you pleasing yourself is very sexy." He commented. Madara stormed down the river side, stomping childishly. Hashirama chuckled and went after him.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." He said. Madara scowled, turning crimson as he continued to walk.

"Che! I'm not embarrassed!" He grumbled.

"Oh yea...? Then kiss me." Hashirama said and pulled Madara to halt, bringing the man into his warm embrace. Madara stared up at him, still finding it unfair that Hashirama was growing... And he wasn't.

"Kiss you?" Madara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes... On the lips. Kiss me deeply... I want to feel your tongue in my mouth." Hashirama breathed. Madara stared at him, taking a quick glance around before leaning up and kissing Hashirama on the lips.

Their lips stayed connected in a warm kiss. Seconds passed and Madara took his chance to slid his tongue between Hashirama's lips. Their tongues met in a sloppy, wet battle.

Madara lost and Hashirama won.

Hashirama blindly reached a hand up to Madara's thigh, slipping it past the folds of his fancy kimono. Madara gave a quiet gasp at the feeling and relaxed after a while and allowed Hashirama to move his lips to his neck.

Hashirama's lips made a soft suckling sound as they clamped and sucked on Madara's neck, leaving a beautiful nice of purple. Madara groaned and grasped Hashirama's biceps tightly, squirming to get closer. Their body pressed hotly together and-

_**KUHSHPEWWWWW!!!!**_

Madara let out a sharp squeak of shock and jumped back as a firework shrieked into the sky. Hashirama began to laugh out loud at the look of surprise on Madara's face.

"Sh-Shut up, Hashirama!! I wasn't expecting it!"

"Oh? Is that so? Well, I'll tell you one that, that's one of the few noises I've ever heard you make and I've been in bed with you more times than I can count." Hashirama laughed. Madara blushed furiously, clenching his fists tightly at his sides.

"It's not funny! Oh and who asked you anyway, grandpa?!" He demanded.

"So I'm old now?" Hashirama asked, tapping his chin with a smirk.

"You're an old pervert is what you are! Wipe that smirk from your face! Hashirama!"

**xxx**

After the scene at the river, the two went into a play to watch. Madara lost interest in the play and watched everyone else instead as they watched the actors and actresses. It was simply a play of how Konoha came to be. Hashirama watched intently. Madara only smirked at him and looked up at the starry night sky now. His expression turned sad.

He suddenly found himself wishing Izuna was with him. Sitting at his side and watching the ridiculously wrong play. He wished Izuna could sit there with him, laughing at how funny the acting jobs were...

He wished he hadn't taken Izuna's eyes...

He lowered his eyes and his attention was brought back by a loud scream from the play. The play was at the final battle of the Uchiha and the Senju.

"Senju Leader, you have won. I shall retreat and ponder the treaty!" The actor, who was playing the part of Uchiha Madara, called and left the stage. The actor playing Hashirama stood on the stage, waving his kunai in the air.

"And victory was won after a long controversy over the treaty!" He yelled, causing a few snickers from the audience. Madara frowned, sinking in his seat.

It was bothering him that the play explained only Hashirama's past. And the fact that they had completely cut out their relationship. However, it was simply a play and completely fake...

Except for the fact that the real Madara, who sat in the audience... Had truly fled the stage to hide away and sign the treaty. Madara tensed up as anger began to fuel his blood through his veins.

He'd fled the battlefield with his dead brother in hand. He'd done neither funeral nor ritual for his dead brother. He simply fled and hid away in the dark, death filled temple in which the main family was buried.

Madara dug his nails into the armrests of the seat. It was making him extremely uncomfortable now. He wanted to take his anger out on something without making such a big scene, but it seemed he would have to hold out until they arrived back at the palace.

"And the treaty was signed by Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama! And Konohagakure came into being and is slowly becoming the greatest village on the planet!" The narrorator read aloud. With that, everyone departed. Upon heading home, Hashirama was looking rather peaceful.

"A pretty delightful play, even done by kids as young as that." He commented.

"Hn." This was the only reponse he got from his lover. He gave him a curious look.

"Is something wrong, Madara?"

"Nn nn..."

"Are you sure?"

"..." He was replied with a nod. He sighed, but spoke no more. As Hashirama went inside to shower, Madara ignored his stack of clothes in the room and went outside into the backyard where training dummies were set up. Without any hesitation, Madara went to work on not only the dummies and the terrian, but his clothes. Kunai and shuriken shredded the grass, the dummies, the leaves, everything.

Pieces of the kimono were torn apart and scattered the grass. A pair of bright glowing Sharingan were easily seen in the darkness. Madara took his time destroying everything, including an innocent little raccoon that had wondered in at the wrong time.

In the window above, Hashirama only sat, watching sadly. He had hunch of what had upset the Uchiha, but decided he wanted to live and stayed in his room.

The destruction came to a halt as Madara stood panting in the now torn up area. The kimono hung in shredded folds on his body, fluttering down to the grass. Madara dropped the last kunai he had and collapsed to his knees, clenching the grass in his fists.

He glared at it, tensing up even more.

He was angry. He was hurt. He couldn't think of anything to describe the feeling... As the anger slowly faded to misery, Madara relaxed. He barely kept himself propped up on his trembling arms as he looked at the pulled up grass.

A horrible feeling washed over him and his eyes stung horribly. Was he going blind again, he wondered? It was scaring him, but he didn't wnat that fear to surface.... He felt something hot and wet on his face. He guessed it was blood from a cut he earned himself, but when he reached up and pulled his hand away, it wasn't blood.

It was some kind of watery liquid. Madara stared at it, then let his eyelids hover close to closing as he realized what it was. He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked on the tears he picked up.

The horrible feeling stayed with him, even as his silent tears grew into angry sobs. Hashirama was panicking inside as he listened to a very painful sound. It was worse than watching a lamb at the slaughter. Worse than watching someone get multilated...

It was Uchiha Madara's painful sobs that seemed to spill forth with no end.

Madara curled up on his knees, leaning forward so his forehead touched the cold grass. He hugged himself tightly, squeezing his eyes shut.

_It hurts... Why does it hurt? I haven't felt like this in so long... I barely recognized the feeling..._ He thought in agony.

"Izuna..." He moaned past his sobs.

"Izunaaaaa!!!!!" He wailed and broke into another series of sobs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: D': I almost made myself cry. I'm proud of myself for writing this chapter. ^^ I hope you guys like it as much as I liked writing it! Yea... Madara's sad. -sniffle-**

**Madara: I'm also sad that you won't be posting a chapter tomorrow! :C**

**Hashirama: I agree... D:**

**Tsukuyomi: I'm sorry! I'll be posting like crazy when I return from the anime convention, I promise! Until then, please-**

**Madara: I wanna say it!! -pout-**

**Tsukuyomi: o-o; Fine, go ahead... Mr. Bossy.**

**Hashirama: -smirks-**

**Madara: Good... C: Please review, everyone! It makes updates come faster, you know! It makes me happy!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen is sad too, just a warning! ^^;**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: HashiXMada, more later.**

**WARNINGS: Lots of violence and stuff...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Eighteen: Madara's Weakness...

Madara decided to stay outside of the Hokage's Palace as much as possible to avoid Hashirama's sympathy. The man was always trying to bug him about the past, but Madara didn't want to put up with it.

It was evident that Hashirama had seen him mentally break down the night before.

Madara walked down the streets of Konoha, watching the leaves flutter about the groups of people outside of shops and cafes. He turned a corner, but smacked into someone and was about to snap, but stopped. He had smashed into a short woman dressed in a bright yellow kimono with pink flowers splattered upon the design. She looked so familiar, but how...?

"Sorry, sir, I-... I know you!" She hissed suddenly. Madara frowned.

"Uh... Well, I don't know you..." He mumbled. The woman glared.

"I'm Senju Hashirama's ex-wife!" She retorted. Madara blinked. That's how he recognized her... The photos that Hashirama had thrown out had been of her.

"I see..."

"So... You're Uchiha Madara, hm?" She demanded. Madara looked at her plainly.

"Possibly. Why?" He asked. She looked enraged, but her body was still calm.

"You're the dirty little whore that was sleeping with my husband!" She accused. Madara's eye twitched.

"I'm not a whore." He ground out. He didn't have time for this! Arguing with a lonely woman was nothing he was in the mood for. He attempted to side step her, but she hopped in front of him and delivered a not so nice slap across the face.

Madara was stunned into silence, his cheek stinging horribly. The woman hit pretty damn hard.

"You ARE a whore! Having sex with my husband! My _husband_! You're a disgusting gay little man whore! How could you steal him from me?! You're not even close to being handsome!" She yelled. In a flash, a girl darted from a nearby shop and latched herself onto the woman's arm.

"Mother, stop it! Leave him alone!" She cried. Madara reached up to touch his stinging cheek, glancing at the ex-wife.

"Whore! Whore! You're a whore!" She screamed, causing several people to stare in shock. Madara glared. He was getting annoyed. Normally, he'd have a nice little remark up his sleeve, but seeing as he was in the worst mood ever...

Without even thinking, his Sharingan was active and glowing brightly. The woman froze in her tracks, her dark eyes locking with Madara's Sharingan.

Within seconds, the woman found herself trapped in a small black box-like room... She looked around frantically.

"How did I get here?! What the...?!" She panicked as three coffins appeared within the room, each one drenched with thick, sticky red liquid. She screamed and hopped back.

"What's going on?! How did I get here?! You whore, where are you?! Take me back!" She yelled, but stopped when one of the coffins moved. The last one on the end popped open, the lid clattering to the ground as blood bubbled from it like lava. The woman stood frozen in place as a skeleton hand formed from the blood, grasping blindly.

"Don't mock my aniki..." A voice hissed from the coffin as the woman screamed again in pure terror. Slowly a skeleton rose from the coffin, the blood pouring from its empty eye sockets.

"Take it back!" It barked.

"T-Take what back?!"

"Aniki is a good boy... Aniki's not a whore..." The skeleton growled and lunged forward, the blood spilling forth and shooting like hands, grasping at the woman, who shrieked.

"Ahhhh!!! NEVER! Uchiha Madara, I hate youuuuu!" She screeched as the blood swirled around her in an attempt to suffocate her. Meanwhile, in one of the white outlined windows, Madara sat quietly, watching.

Back in the real world, the woman had already collapsed. The girl, too frightened to look at the attacker, dragged her mother off quickly. Madara winced and collapsed to his knees, pressing his hand to the side of his head.

Pain roared in his head as he tried to recover. It was only going to get worse as well...

**xxx**

"Do you realize what you did?" Hashirama demanded as he glared at Madara, who sat on the edge of their shared futon. Madara frowned.

"She was speaking foul of me. I had the right."

"Not to attack her! She's in the hospital because of you! They say she's in a coma and may not wake up!"

"Why do you care anyway?!" Madara demanded, leaping to his feet. Hashirama glared at him.

"I... She's a villager. I care for all my people that way-"

"Bullshit! That's absolute bullshit! I don't want to talk to you." Madara growled and whirled on his heel. Hashirama caught his wrist before he could leave.

"Wait! Madara, don't leave-"

"No! Leave me alone! Go visit your wife at the hospital!"

"But, Madara! I-" It was too late. Madara had torn from his grip and left the room, leaving him to stand there sadly. He stormed down the hallway, the anger practically seeping from him like the heat from the sun. A single person in the hallway could sense it, but went toward it anyway.

"Someone's angry." A voice stated. Madara looked up, frowning as Tobirama made his way into the hallway.

"Don't hassle me... Your brother was worse enough." He grumbled. Tobirama simply shrugged and approached the Uchiha carefully, practically circling him like a vulture.

"I know what you're doing..." He began. Madara rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. Spare me the lecture..."

"You may have used those... Those incubus powers of yours to brainwash my brother, but your evil is seen by everyone else... Including the villagers." Tobirama muttered. Madara stared at him, watching him circle.

"Incubus...? I've been called a lot of things, but that one's new..." He murmured.

"It's true. You use that seductive voice of yours to lure in innocent people. It's like a fishing line in an aquarium for you.... And the aquarium isn't yours." Tobirama added icily. Madara lowered his eyes.

"I don't do that."

"Liar."

"I'm just going about my normal business of trying to kill your brother. That is all I want. I don't care whether your pathetic little village loves me or not... Nor your brother. Hashirama is an old fool as well as yourself..."

"And you? I know all about your silly immortality jutsu... But it doesn't seem like it's working for you now is it?" Tobirama challenged, gesturing to Madara's stomach. Madara frowned, then lifted a hand to touch his gut where the wound still remained...

There was truth there, but Madara still didn't like to be called those silly words.

_Incubus._

_Whore._

Madara wasn't aware of his powers, Tobirama realized with amusement. Madara didn't seem to understand that he was a beautiful creature, one that could stun the gods into silence or even cause them to go insane with lust for the man.

Just standing there, Tobirama took the time to admire the lovely piece of dangerous artwork. Madara simply stood there, unmoving with his arms at his sides now. He wore a loose black yukata and a pair of black boxers beneath them. His wild black hair still hung to at least the back of his knees, the midnight black reflecting the hallway lanterns. His evil, beautiful red eyes glowed in the dim lights, analyzing the situation.

Tobirama found himself almost hypnotized, but quickly shook his head. Within seconds, he had Madara pinned up against a wall. He gripped Madara's chin tightly, glaring.

"There!" He accused. Madara glared back.

"What?" He demanded.

"You did it again... You don't even know what you're doing... It's like you've almost convinced yourself that you're innocent." Tobirama spat. Madara blinked, then slowly smirked.

"Me? Innocent? I've probably sinned more than the Devil himself, _kid_..." He taunted. Tobirama scowled.

"Shut your mouth. You're a vile, life sucking creature... When you least expect it, I'll be there to gut you like the demon you are." He growled. Madara eyed him closely, still smirking.

"Goodie... I can't wait..." He replied. Tobirama was furious. The man just couldn't be phased! He was simply perfect in every aspect! Even knowing that his immortality was slowly dwindling away, he feared nothing... But that couldn't be true. Everyone had a weakness.

And Madara was no different.

He had to have some kind of weakness... But what? Tobirama decided to test several options.

"And what would Hashirama think if you're dead, hm?" Tobirama asked. Madara continued to look at him, amused.

"Hell if I should care... Hashirama is worthless to me... If anything, he's more of a whore than people claim me to be." He answered. Tobirama fumed, but quickly calmed himself. The man had more talent. It seemed that he had already discovered Tobirama's objective.

"And if I should kill you right now? What would Izuna say, knowing you wasted his life?" Tobirama asked. The smirk was wiped completely from Madara's face. His brilliant red eyes had immediately changed, turning to a nostalgic look. It looked as if the color had drained from those creamy smooth cheeks of his. Tobirama took his chance to smirk in victory.

"So that's it..." He mused. Madara averted his eyes.

"Let go of me."

"No. I'll kill you and you'll realize your brother died for nothing."

"Shut up."

"He gave you those special eyes and you misuse them to harm others."

"I said shut up."

"You wasted Izuna's last gift to you. You ruined him, Madara."

"I said shut the Hell up!" Madara barked and swung his knee up, jamming it right into Tobirama's gut. The Senju winced and stumbled back. Madara reeled his fist back and slammed it into Tobirama's nose. Tobirama stumbled back again into the wall, holding his bloody nose and stomach.

Despite his injuries, Tobirama was personally pleased with himself. He'd found not only Madara's weakness, but also the source of all Madara's life.

Izuna.

The dead brother who gave his beloved aniki the power to see, the power to defend with Sharingan. The dead brother who loved his aniki so dearly in such a forbidden way...

Tobirama dodged a blow to the head, then swung his leg around to kick Madara in the side. Madara spun off to the side, wincing as the wound in his stomach seemed to tear. Tobirama took his falter as an opening and lunged forward, shoving Madara to the floor.

He easily pinned Madara down, grabbing a handful of the smooth, soft black hair.

"If you don't disappear and change your name, change everything about yourself so you're no longer this beast, I will let you live out of pity! If you stay, I will slaughter you for ruining my brother's life! Do that and Izuna will have died for nothing! So far, he's made the worst choice in giving you his eyes, you pathetic creature!" He barked. Madara glared up at him, grimacing. His Sharingan flared angrily, but Tobirama avoided those eyes and watched Madara's teeth grit.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Uchiha Madara! Leave Konoha forever! Live and die alone as someone else or I will kill you..." Tobirama ground out. Madara jerked, trying to push the heavier man off him, but it was no use. Tobirama merely jerked his hair and it put him into submission.

"I'm not leaving," Madara growled, "Not before I kill Hashirama and NOT before I kill you, you sorry son of a bitch! You don't know anything! You're an ignorant snot who knows nothing of having their life ruined! At least your brother's still alive! Mine was killed and it was all your fault!" With that, Madara managed to lift himself and pin Tobirama down. In a flash, Madara had the advantage as he stole a hidden kunai from Tobirama's robes.

"If I kill you, then maybe Hashirama will understand what it feels like to lose something of importance! Che, not even! You're useless!" He spat and raised the kunai over Tobirama's head. Tobirama struggled, but found it rather hard to move beneath the slender beauty.

He waited for the kunai to come crashing down upon him, but nothing happened. He looked up to see Hashirama gripping Madara's trembling wrist. Madara still sat on top of him, his arm reeled far back. His red eyes were glowing like the burning hot embers of a raging fire. The color had returned to his face as well as a hot need for vengeance.

Tobirama looked at his brother, noticing the rather scary look on his face. Hashirama looked furious, but at the same time, completely calm.

"Madara, get up." He ordered. Madara didn't make any move to comply to the order.

"Madara, you'll do as I tell you and get to your feet..." Hashirama commanded again. Madara still didn't move, his hand trembling in Hashirama's death grip. His red eyes remained locked on Tobirama's face, almost mentally willing him to meet his eyes.

However, Tobirama knew full well that it would be suicidal to look into the creature's eyes. For if he did, he'd meet his death for sure. Madara made a sort of choking sound in an attempt to pull his wrist from Hashirama's grip.

"Madara, get up right now." Hashirama ordered again. Madara snapped his eyes shut and pulled at Hashirama's grip, but it was useless.

"Let go." Madara's voice came out cold and hard, frigid like the ice in the polar region.

"Madara, this is foolish. Get to your feet... We must talk about this like adults-"

"No! Whenever you say that, it always leads to something worse! Senju Hashirama, if you say what you mean when you love me, you will let me kill him!" Madara shouted, turning to glare at his lover, who had his turn to look shocked.

Tobirama froze beneath Madara, staring at his brother in horror.

Would Hashirama kill him?! Kill him because his lover told him so?!

Hashirama stared at his beautiful lover. The creature he loved so much. One that he simply had to have... The one who had just told him to allow his brother's assassination...

Hashirama found himself asking the same question as so very long ago...

_Why?_

Why did this happen? What had happened to Madara? As Hashirama stared into Madara's determined, hate filled eyes, he wondered this so many times. What happened to the spark of life that had once been Madara? The beautiful creature who was at one time innocent? The light in Madara's eyes had changed to a killer's.

The love, the caring personality had completely dissipated into a look that would even scare the Devil right back to Hell.

Hashirama felt his heart slowly breaking as he spoke.

"Madara... Get off my otouto... Just because you lost your brother, doesn't mean I'm ready to lose my own..." He managed to say. Madara gritted his teeth. Once again, Hashirama saw a thin layer of sparkling tears in those pitiful red eyes. However, they did not fall as Madara turned to glare at the younger Senju.

"Nii-san..." Tobirama murmured, eternally grateful. His brother was brainwashed after all... His brother had just saved his life.

Hashirama felt Madara relaxing in his grip and decided it was best to let him go now. That was his mistake.

As soon as he released Madara's grip, Madara tensed up again and rammed the kunai forward.

"Madara, no!"

Blood splattered on the floor and up against the walls almost as if it were in slow motion. In that moment, Tobirama's eyes flew wide open in surprise as the blood splashed upon him. Hashirama's hand had thrust right through Madara's open wound, from his back through his gut.

Madara froze, the kunai having clattered to the floor. His eyes flickered quickly as if he were mentally replaying the situation over and over again. After a second, he choked.

He gasped as blood bubbled up his throat and out his mouth. Hashirama grimaced, his eyes stinging as he tried to fight back the pending tears as he pushed his hand through Madara's stomach another inch or two. Madara grimaced, coughed again, then gasped quietly, and slid forward. Hashirama's hand slipped out of Madara's body as Madara fell forward on top of Tobirama, who was still lying frozen.

Madara gasped again, ignoring the fact that he now lay on Tobirama. Pain had his body entirely numbed, the feeling fading. The edges of his vision slowly began to turn black and fuzzy.

Desperately and fearfully, he fought to keep conscious.

To keep alive.

He gasped again for air, but found it almost impossible to gain any oxygen in his weak lungs.

Tobirama finally managed to sit up, gently pushing Madara onto the wooden floor where blood had pooled non-stop. Madara lay gasping for air as the blood seemed to keep pouring out. Hashirama collapsed to his knees beside Madara, trying to keep back the tears that kept pooling in his eyes.

Even Tobirama found himself feeling horrible at that moment. Whether it was pity or not, he didn't like it.

The once gorgeous and inhuman beauty now lay on the floor surrounded by an ocean of thick red liquid. The angelic creature constantly gasping sharply for air, each gasp resulting in another flow of blood.

"Madara..." Hashirama spoke at last, reaching out to brush a lock of blood soaked hair from Madara's face. Madara gasped in response, looking at him faintly with dimming red eyes.

Panic and horrible guilt flooded Hashirama's mind as he watched the pitifully dying eyes look at him with such a look of fear that it almost scared him.

So this was Madara's fear, Hashirama realized.

_Death._

It was rational, he knew... To fear the darkness of death's arms wrapping themselves around you in suffocating embrace.

Hashirama watched sadly as Madara's flickering dim eyes darted around, blood flowing from the open wound in his stomach with each ragged gasp.

"I-I'll... Get a medic..." Tobirama managed to say and staggered to his feet. Hashirama didn't speak to him as Tobirama fled for a medic. However, they both knew... Madara wasn't going to make it.

Not even the immortal could suffer such a wound... But it was unbelievable at how much blood kept pouring out. It came out in gallons practically flooding the entire hallway.

"Madara... Madara, I'm sorry," Hashirama whispered as he stroked Madara's bloody cheek, "I'm so sorry.... But... I had to... Tobirama's my brother and I love him so much... I couldn't bare to see him die... You pushed me too far... Madara..." He didn't know what else to say. It was almost painful to keep saying the Uchiha's name as he watched said creature slowly slipping towards death.

Madara could barely hear Hashirama over the sound of a faint pounding in his head. It was irritating him that he couldn't hear Hashirama speaking. He tried to lift his hand, but it felt so heavy... Too heavy.

He gave up and stopped trying to move his hand. He gave another shaky gasp and let the darkness engulf him...

Hashirama watched as his lover slowly died on the floor...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: BEFORE YOU REVIEW AND THREATEN ME, read this Author's Note here! o-o!! Do not attack me for this is not over!! Besides, Madara's the main character... T.T**

**Madara: Damn straight I am. :C**

**Tsukuyomi: ... o-o; Anyway, I want to say this will last for some time. It's far from over, so no worries! And, in case any of you care, the anime convention was fantabulous! I had so much fun! I got to hug a cute little Sasuke cosplayer and he was just soooo adorable!!**

**Madara: 0-o You sound like a pedophile...**

**Tsukyomi: -whacks- NO! O///o; He was just cute, that's all. xD I was hunting him down to take a picture of him. o3o**

**Hashirama: That is creepy.**

**Tsukuyomi: -////- Get out of here. Madara, end this author's note! -headdesk-**

**Madara: With pleasure! C: Please review everyone and the next chapter will appear within minutes... Or an hour... :D Either way, sometime tonight!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen! D: This is super short and I'm sorry, but the next one will be longer, I promise!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: HashiXMada, more to come.**

**WARNINGS: Viooooolence~!!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Nineteen: Eternal Gratitude.

Everything was dark. There was an eerie silence, nothing... However... Somewhere in the distance, Madara could hear a faint laughing. He forced his eyes open and found himself staring at a bright green clearing in a forest with the sun's rays beaming down. Two boys sat in the clearing, picking at the purple flowers.

"Aniki, do you think the war with our enemy will ever stop?" The younger one asked as he chewed on his lower lip. The older one looked up with a bright smile.

"Of course, Otouto."

"I hope so... Because then we can have more time to visit mommy rather than hide away..." The younger murmured. The older frowned, then smiled again.

"Yea, I guess so." He answered. The younger jumped up and hugged his aniki tightly, sniffling a little.

"I miss mommy so much, Madaraaaa...!" He wailed. The younger version of Madara hugged his little brother tightly, murmuring words of comfort. Meanwhile, the present day Madara watched the scene, transfixed. He remembered this. It was simply a memory playing before he reached the final destination...

_Hell..._

As the memory faded, Madara found himself surrounded by a black blanket. He was standing in the temple where his family was laid to rest. He stared at the coffins and jumped back as if he finally realized his fate...

"No... No, I can't die! I won't die!" Madara protested.

"I'm not dying! I won't die! I won't! I won't!"

**xxx**

Hashirama had finished mourning when he heard a loud splish sound. He looked up and watched as blood began to pump from Madara's wound again. Slowly, but surely blood poured from the wound again... Which meant only one thing.

Madara was NOT dead!

He watched as Madara's body continued to bleed horribly, adding to the pool that surrounded them.

**xxx**

Madara stood firmly, glaring at the coffins as he repeated:

"I won't die, I won't die, I won't die!" He chanted, then paused as a coffin shook. Madara stared, recognizing the coffin as none other than Uchiha Izuna's. He watched in stunned silence at the Deja Vu of Izuna's corpse rise from the coffin. In a flash, the coffin was open, but completely empty...

For Izuna was standing before Madara now. Madara stepped back, gasping in surprise.

"Izuna!" He managed. Izuna stood there, empty eye sockets and flesh clinging to his bloody bones.

"Anikiiii... You died... You died for nothing... Aniki, don't die... Don't do it..." He said in a hissing tone as he reached out and grasped Madara's arm. Madara shivered at the cold, wet grip of Izuna's rotting hand. Flesh dripped from Izuna's jaw as his teeth were revealed in a smile.

"I love you, aniki... I want you to stay... But not like this," He added sadly as he leaned closer, "Stay alive, aniki... Please... Don't die... It hurts..."

"I-... I'm already dead..." Madara managed.

"No... Not yet... Close, but not quite. Aniki, wake up... Open your eyes and live your life... Wake up..." Izuna murmured and leaned up on his tip toes. Madara squeezed his eyes shut as Izuna's bloody, rotting lips pressed to his own in a kiss.

"I love you, aniki... I love you so much..." Izuna whispered as he kissed his brother again on the cheek, leaving a steady trail of blood. Madara tried desperately to will the illusion away...

Unless, this was Hell. Was it simply to remain in the temple forever with his dead brother's soul? No... Izuna wouldn't go to Hell?

... Would he?

Madara had no chance for Izuna had slammed his hand through his gut. Madara gasped, his arms automatically embracing Izuna tightly to keep himself up. Izuna held Madara close as his older brother gasped rapidly.

"Stay alive, aniki... Don't die on me..." He whispered in Madara's ear. Madara managed to whine before fading into blackness.

"Izunaaa...."

**xxx**

Hashirama watched in pure awe as the wound in Madara's stomach slowly ate itself away, chewing itself to pieces as it slowly came to be whole. Madara's wound was completely healed within a matter of seconds. The blood slowly began to melt as if it were peeling away like old paint.

Hashirama didn't know whether to be happy or afraid. Madara's body seemed to immediately fill with heat, his heart pounding with life. All the wounds upon his flesh were gone. Madara's eyes flashed open and he jolted upright, gasping.

"Madara!" Hashirama exclaimed in shock. Madara grasped at his stomach, staring at the healed area. After a moment, he stared down at the ground, trying to grasp the concept of living.

He was alive.

Breathing and healthy like the first day he was born.

He was alive and it was all thanks to Izuna.

His beloved brother had saved him. Izuna had saved him from the fiery grasp of Hell. His brother had rescued him...

"Madara, are you all right? What happened?" Hashirama's voice cut into his thoughts. Madara looked at him and quickly, his eyes turned to ice.

"You... You killed me!" He accused. Hashirama stared and quickly put up his guard.

"Madara, you were going to kill my brother! I had to do something!"

"You tried to kill me!"

"Madara, if it were you, you'd have done the same thing!"

"You said you loved me," Madara ground out icily, "You said... You said that you loved me and you lied.... You lied..."

"Madara, no, please-"

"You lied," Madara managed, the horrible sadness in his voice evident, "You tried to kill me... You almost killed me... Izuna..."

"Izuna?" Hashirama questioned, confused. Madara looked away, his eyes glittering again.

"Izuna... I saw him..."

"..."

"He's the reason I'm not dead now... Izuna was there... But..." His voice trailed. Madara shut his eyes to calm himself, willing the stinging tears away. Hashirama stared, watching in silence as Madara babbled incoherently.

"My otouto... Izuna said he didn't want me to die... He saved me..."

"Madara..."

"Izuna saved me... Again... And again... I couldn't do anything in return..."

"No, Madara, don't say that. You are giving him something in return," Hashirama comforted, "You're giving him peace and happiness knowing that you're alive and safe..." Madara looked at Hashirama for a while, studying his face before looking away again.

"I need to rest." Was all he replied with. Hashirama only nodded. Madara rose to his feet, wobbling a bit. He ignored Hashirama's offered hand of help and made his way to the futon in their once shared room.

**xxx**

It was a silent night for once as the two lay in bed. It was hard to tell what the other was thinking for their backs were turned to one another.

Hashirama, simply put, only thought how grateful he was to Izuna that Madara was still alive...

While Madara continued to wonder why Izuna wanted him to live. For peace? For vengeance? Or just... Simply because?

No, there had to be a reason... Living life without a purpose was the same as being dead...

Or was it because Madara had created the illusion of his brother saving him out of the fear of dying?

Either way, Madara had little time to ponder this as sleep engulfed him in a heavy dose.

However, one thing was for sure...

Madara simply could not live with his murderer. Senju Hashirama did not love him and did not want him alive...

Senju Hashirama truly was the enemy now...

**xxx**

The next day, Madara headed back for Kirigakure early in the morning, leaving Hashirama to sleep. Before leaving, Madara stopped by the temple to visit his family. He approached his brother's coffin in the darkness, resting his hand on the wood.

"I love you... Otouto..." He murmured and leaned down, kissing the top of the coffin before disappeared from the temple, leaving no trace of his presence...

He made his way out of the village without being spotted. The morning was cool, the winter wind blasting into him like a heavy force. Any day now, December would be near and another birthday was to pass... Madara proudly ran through the woods, eternally grateful to his otouto for saving his life... And that his immortality was returned without a single side-effect...

Madara was determined to live. And determined to make his previous goals come true.

Kill Senju Hashirama and gain peace...

For everyone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yea, short because it's almost my bedtime. -shifty eyes- Anyway, I hope you enjoyed these two chapters! The next one will have one last scene with Hashirama and Madara. :/ Sorry. ^^; This story has changed just a bit... lol. It's mostly just a yaoi version of Madara's life, throughout. Although, not everything is totally true! This is just... My version. (Note, there may be some filler chapters with Madara. O3o;)**

**Madara: Oh goodie... -sarcasm-**

**Tsukuyomi: :C Fine, no more stories with you then. –is obviously lying-**

**Madara: D: Nooo! I'm a great character and deserve more screen time!**

**Hashirama: I'll say. :/**

**Madara: Who asked you anyway?**

**Tsukuyomi: Now, now. No arguing, boys. Madara, if you'd be so kind. -bows-**

**Madara: ^^ Please review everyone! Reviews are always great and keep me pleased!**

**Hashirama: I can think of several things to keep you pleased... -perverted grin-**

**Madara: o////- Shut up, you stinking pervert!**

**Tsukuyomi: I give up. -face/palm-**


	20. Chapter 20

**An average chapter. ^^; And chapter... Twenty. o3o;**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRING: Last HashiXMada scene. D: More Madara pairings to come! o-O**

**WARNING: ... Uhm.... Lots of thoughts. xD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Twenty: The Plan

Hashirama woke up that morning feeling cold and alone. He had known Madara left him. He had a feeling the Uchiha would do so as soon as they went to sleep. Without the warmth of the creature who slept with him, he felt like he was just shoved into the snow without a jacket.

An empty feeling burrowed into his heart and the guilt weighing down his shoulders was crushing his lungs as he packed his things.

For he knew... That his final meeting with Madara would not go over well.

**xxx**

Madara had stopped at a dango shop to buy a snack. As he sat chewing on the dumpling, he wondered for a while what Hashirama was thinking. Was he mad? Sad?

Heartbroken?

Or did he simply not care? Did he find it as a chance to seek out a new wife? Or maybe even a husband?

The thought only disgusted him, so he shook it away. After paying and leaving, Madara took off. He was more than halfway back to the cool, misty comforts of Kirigakure. He reached the shore of the ocean when his worst nightmare came true.

No, it wasn't the thunderstorm that caused wind to whip around, sending the large waves crashing onto the shore. Madara was about to take off down the shore when he heard a familiar voice.

"Madara, wait!" It called. Madara froze, then whirled around. Hashirama came running down the shore. Madara's eyes went wide, then narrowed as they glowed dangerously.

"The Hell?! Don't you have a life, Senju?!" He demanded over the roaring of the storm. Hashirama approached him cautiously, thankful that the creature hadn't attacked him yet.

"Madara, we need to talk!"

"Is that all you think about?! Talk, talk, talk! I'm done talking to you! I hate you, Senju Hashirama!" Madara yelled, then reached for a kunai, and swiped it out. Hashirama dodged back, earning only a sharp slice into his skin. Hashirama winced, then looked up. The storm was slowly passing, the thunder still rumbling as the rain pattered down more quietly.

"Madara, please... I had to see you one last time..." He said softly. Madara stood up straight, but kept his guard up as his fist clenched around the handle of his kunai.

"Eh heh... Whatever. Go hang out with Tobirama. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." He retorted. Hashirama frowned.

"Madara, you would have done the same thing-"

"I can't do the same thing because my brother is dead!" Madara barked. Hashirama stared at him, watching the red in Madara's eyes burn like the flames of Hell.

"My brother's been dead and it's all your fault. If you had simply surrendered long ago before the treaty, Izuna AND my father would both be alive. Everyone would be a peace if it weren't for your constantly flapping mouth. I swear, you're like a mockingbird. You never stop making irritating noises." He growled. Hashirama flinched.

"Izuna's death wasn't my fault. I'm not the one who made him run into the battlefield. I'm not the one who made him blind-"

"I didn't make him blind!" Madara cried defensively. Hashirama took a deep breath and rephrased his words.

"It's not your fault, Madara... Izuna made his choice. He probably would have died anyway... Even your father. But look, now we have a village-"

"_You_ have a village."

"And you? I thought you were Mizukage."

"It's not a village," Madara drawled in disgust, "It's just a place I've taken refuge in. I've taken a nice, comfortable residence in the best hotel suite they have. I'm not going to stay Mizukage for long. I only have few subordinates..."

"Madara, what are you talking-"

"I've already got a nice plan in way for what I want to happen next. And I can do it without you, Senju Hashirama. When I escape my false title of kage, I will seek out a perfect organization that will dominate even your pathetic village. I'll find countless prodigies and bring them together to create your worst nightmare."

"Maybe not today," Madara sighed with a shrug, "Maybe not tomorrow, or even next year. Maybe not even in the next century... But I have all the time in the world, Hashirama. I'll live long after you've parished from your old, useless body."

"Madara, you're cruel," Hashirama murmured, "You're a sick twisted creature. I can't even call you a man... Your stature is beginning to match that of a who-"

"Don't you dare," Madara threatened as he held out his kunai, "If I hear that word escape that gross mouth of yours, I'll cut your tongue off and chew it like bubblegum, got it?"

"A disgusting image." Hashirama spat. He found himself disliking Madara, despite the passion and lust he felt for this creature.

"I could just chew it in your mouth if I wanted."

"Then do it, coward." Hashirama pushed. Madara walked forward and reached up, jerking Hashirama down by a handful of hair. Their mouths crashed together, their tongues intertwining in a forbidden dance of hate and lust.

Madara dropped his kunai, wrapping his arms around Hashirama's neck and pulling him down. In seconds, Hashirama was on top of the beautiful creature, sharing their saliva and passion.

It was simply another dance, but this time, it ended quickly as Madara stopped Hashirama before their could get undressed.

"No," Madara stated firmly as he gripped Hashirama's wrist, "We're not doing that again."

"And why not? You flirted with me like a slut and now you're refusing?" Hashirama challenged, annoyed. Madara's eyes flashed.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me. As much as it stings to use such a foul deragatory word to describe your godly beauty, I can't find one that fits your personality and looks better than that word." Hashirama informed bravely as he locked eyes with Madara.

Madara didn't use his Sharingan for Hashirama's fearlessness at calling him a slut and daring to look him straight in the eye was not something he wanted to waste his Sharingan on.

"I hate you." Madara finally managed to speak past his anger. Hashirama gave a disgusted smirk.

"I hate how much I love you..."

"... I second that... I won't let this escalate, however," Madara added on quickly before Hashirama could kiss him again, "I can't let this go further because I know I'll end up staying again. I'm not dealing with this anymore... As a last gift of mercy... I'm giving you this." In a flash, Madara had Hashirama trapped in the negative colored world of Mangekyo.

Within the world were all the past memories both leaders shared. Their bickering, their sexual activities, everything. All of it was being burnt into the mind of the first Hokage...

It was over in a flash and Hashirama collapsed to the ground, the heavy blanket of unconsciousness engulfing him. Before slipping into the darkness, Madara hovered over him.

"We'll never meet again, Senju Hashirama... Thanks for ruining everything." He leaned down, placing a very soft kiss on Hashirama's lips.

Hashirama fell under as Madara disappeared from sight.

**xxx**

Three months later, Madara lay in bed, quivering at how icy cold his room was. He sat up angrily, bunching the blankets closer to his body. Seeing as it was futile to keep warm with the five blankets he had, he called for more. A servant entered with a pile of blankets. She gently spread them out on the bed, avoiding to look at the half naked form of her master.

"Is there any news about Konoha?" Madara asked suddenly. The servant bowed before speaking.

"No, Lord Mizukage. Although, its said that the second Hokage is being choosen soon."

"Why?" Madara demanded in alarm. The servant jumped back at Madara's loud voice.

"It seems he has taken ill, Lord Mizukage."

"... I see. Leave and fetch me some clothes... I'll be taking a walk."

"Yes, sir." The servant fled, mostly in fear, as Madara rose from the bed. He was planning on sleeping all day, but the urge to walk overcame his sleepiness. The servant returned, handing him his old armored uniform as well as his Mizukage uniform to wear over it.

Madara dressed quickly and left the safety of his home quickly, walking along side one of the many rivers that ran through the land. His sandles made a quiet crunch sound as he walked, his lazy red eyes scanning the waters. Multi-colored fish fluttered through the water, some even skittering on the surface. Behind him, a single body guard followed.

He would have prefered to go alone, but sometimes he was so lost in thought that he wouldn't even realize where he was going or if he was being stalked. He knew it was safer to call someone he trusted.

"Lord Mizukage," The body guard spoke up, "May I ask a question?" That was one of the many reasons Madara hated having a companion with him.

"What?" He asked, irritated.

"I... Well... My wife gave birth to a son the other day."

"Wonderful."

"Yes, well... It seems she didn't make it through the process..." He said quietly. Madara paused, glancing at him.

"I'm sorry." He lied. The man merely shrugged, his black eyes scanning the rivers.

"Me too... Anyway, I was hoping to bring my son along sometime... You know, because he will be the future body guard when I die."

"... What's his name?"

"Kisame... He's just a baby now, but I'm sure he'll grow up to be very powerful and loyal."

"Just like you." Madara answered, taking a quick interest. The body guard smiled at his master, showing a nice row of sharp teeth.

"Thank you, Lord Mizukage... Say, would you care to visit him?"

"I'd love to."

"Right this way." The body guard nodded and led the way. Madara followed with a smirk on his face. He might as well start searching for prodigies now while he could.

His goal was still in sight, although, from what his servant had told him... It seemed the gods were going to rob him of his favorite goal.

Assassinating the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama.

Madara was eager to have the man killed, but knew it was impossible. So, setting that goal aside, Madara was slowly forming a plan to create his organization. However, he didn't want to be known. He'd only informed Hashirama and he knew that not only the old age would cause the man to forget, but also Hashirama was sure to keep this threat a secret.

He'd have to find someone perfect to be his minion. The king on his chessboard, but for now, he was merely going to take every chance he could get to seek out a group of geniuses.

**xxx**

The baby was just what Madara expected. He looked like his father with the odd bluish skin and navy blue hair. Well, tuff of hair for the baby. It looked like a normal baby, setting aside the skin. Madara had a feeling that the father was going to make the baby sharpen its teeth, though.

Madara only watched as the father cooed over his baby. They had a nurse to feed it, but she was weary of both him and the father. The baby seemed to like her, though.

"His name is Kisame?" Madara asked for comfirmation as he stared at the child with red Sharingan eyes. The father nodded.

"Yes. Hoshigaki Kisame. I'm eager to see how he grows. Especially since he's obviously got a large amount of chakra at his age." He added. Madara tilted his head.

He knew how it felt to have an abnormal amount of chakra as a child. He tried not to smile at the memory of his parents praising him for it. His brother used to try so hard to beat him, claiming he'd be nothing without his extra chakra.

He missed Izuna...

The thought made him feel slightly depressed.

**xxx**

That night, Madara pondered deeply on the situation. He sat in bed, wearing only a black, silk yukata. His red eyes glowed in the pitch darkness of his room.

His sights were set on Kisame. The baby was obviously special and Madara wanted him. He had to have that baby. As soon as it was grown and had shown some skill, he would take that boy into his organization.

However, he had a feeling that the baby wasn't worth becoming the king of his chessboard. A knight, surely, but not a king. The features of a leader weren't in the boy and Madara could see it already.

All he saw was a smart, ruthless killer. He needed that, but he also needed more.

He sighed contentedly as he lay on his bed now. He knew he had time. He had more than enough time to come up with a group of geniuses. There were so many places he could look.

So many unique places to search for the prodigies...

Madara smirked as he wondered. Could he find one from his own clan? Other than himself, of course...

Could that boy... Fugaku... Could he and his wife conceive a prodigy? Madara was eager to find out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: The next few chapters will simply be with Madara meeting the other characters in Akatsuki, maybe a few random ones! And YES! I put a baby Kisame in this one! :D I thought he'd be a cute baby. LOL.**

**Madara: :/ Weirdo.**

**Tsukuyomi: Shush! You're one to talk!**

**Madara: D:**

Tsukuyomi: Anywayyyy... Yes, this is mostly about Madara's life. Yaoi style, I guess. ^^; I've changed it, so expect a few more tweaks and whatnot. And without further adieu~

**Madara: Please review, everyone! xD It'll being more chapters~ And you know you want more~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Short, somewhat dramatic chapter... xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRING(S): Seeing as Hashirama is no longer here... :/ Let's just say all kinds of pairings will be viewed here. Especially MadaXIta, I suppose...**

**WARNINGS: Graphic yaoi, weird torture/violence. Insanity!**

**A/N: Quick run down here, Madara has already met Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu. He has yet to meet the others, however, he will meet an oddball in the next chapter. :D Anyway, please enjoy!**

****

Chapter Twenty-One: A Newborn Angel

Beautiful, flawless skin pressed against a rougher, warmer exposed body, sweat rolling in thick droplets down both bodies. Musical moans filled the room with such a melody that it could have brought angels to their knees. Saliva mixed together as tongues fenced.

Such a beautiful scene was forbidden and both parties knew it...

_But who cares...?_ Uchiha Madara thought lustfully as he grasped Senju Hashirama's back, pulling him closer. The older man above him tangled his fingers in the thick black hair that belonged to his lover.

"Mmm, Hashiramaaa..." Madara moaned, shivering as the opposite man suckled on his neck, adding to the array of purple bruises. Nothing could ruin this moment in time... It was like a dream of pure ecstasy...

"Madara," Hashirama's soothing voice said in his ear, "Wake up..."

"Noooo...." Madara moaned in distress, kissing at Hashirama's ear.

"Wake up.... Wake uuuup..."

**...**

"Wake up, Madara." Pein's voice echoed into Madara's skull, causing him to groan in displeasure. Instead, he childishly tossed himself onto his side on the bed he lay in. Pein frowned, watching the older man make futile attempts to fall back to sleep.

He did feel a little sorry for the Uchiha, seeing as he had more work than himself to do now that their organization, Akatsuki, had risen high in the Bingo books of all the major villages.

Akatsuki, so far, consisted of only few members... Madara himself. Pein, the orphaned rain boy, whom Madara had met as he took up residence in the Rain Village. Konan, the equally orphaned rain girl who took to sticking by Pein's side for eternity.

Zetsu, the walking Venus flytrap who Madara found to be a very loyal man after they'd met in the woods after a freak accident battle. And, of course, Kakuzu, the money grubbing stitch-man who'd also once been sent to assassinate Senju Hashirama.

At the moment, the small group had taken rest stop just a few miles outside of Konohagakure after a large meeting with some very disloyal providers. Konan was making her rounds outside their small abandoned hotel while Zetsu was making his way creepily about the hotel. Kakuzu had gone into his room and shut the door, locking it so no one was to enter. Now, Pein had some important news, but his leader wasn't getting his ass out of bed.

"Get up, Madara." Pein tried again, shoving Madara in the back. Madara groaned, but didn't move.

"I'm up, I'm up..." He grumbled.

"Judging by the moans in your sleep, I'm not surprised you're _up_." Pein replied dryly.

_PING!_ Madara's eyes went wide, his face turning crimson, but he didn't turn around to give Pein the satisfaction of seeing him embarrassed.

"Uhm... Right... Well... What did you want?" Madara demanded. Pein folded his arms over his chest, looking serious now.

"As you know, we've not found anyone else to accompany our ranks in Akatsuki... However, I was doing some recon of the nearby villages. It seems there's someone very intelligent at Konoha..." He paused, noticing how Madara tensed up.

"Anyway," Pein continued, "I happen to know this man, not all that well, but I've met him once before. His name is Orochimaru. I've heard rumors that he was also the Third Hokage's pupil at one time and that he's intent on finding a way for eternal life. His parents died when he was very young, so I believe that's given him the motivation, although, he'd probably never admit it..."

"He's got a thing for reptiles, preferably snakes. Even his appearance can strike fear into someone due to his snake-like features. He's also said to have been testing on DNA from the First Hokage..." Pein's voice trailed as Madara got up quickly, grabbing a pair of purplish-gray sort of pants that all Akatsuki members wore.

"I'll go into Konoha alone," Madara began in a firm, authoritive voice, "I'll check things out a bit and report back."

"Are you sure you don't want Konan and I to go? After all, you've been a bit jumpy lately-"

"Jumpy? Me? I'm not jumpy." Madara snapped as he hopped on one foot to stick his other leg through the pants. Pein watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"You seem eager now... Something the matter?"

"No, absolutely not..."

"... Madara, if I may be so bold as to suggest, maybe I should go into the village as well, but only in case something happens," Pein added quickly when he saw Madara dark, red glare, "After all, this Orochimaru character really isn't a friendly man. When I came in contact with him as a child, he merely suggested killing me seeing as I was a war orphan. Not to mention, he's one of the three legendary Sanin..."

"... How OLD is he?" Madara had to ask. Pein frowned.

"Probably... Forty-three..." He mused.

"Huh," Madara tried not to smirk as he watched his flawlessly young hands snatch up an Akatsuki cloak, "My, my.... I wonder what he's like in person... Don't worry, Pein, what could possible go wrong?"

"Such an unwise choice of words, Madara..."

**xxx**

Madara easily slipped through the village, wearing his orange, black flamed mask. Crowds of people made their way through the streets, completely unaware of the villain in their presence. Madara swiftly moved about the streets. He was heading for the Hokage's Palace, but his eyes landed on a very nostalgic archway.

His red eyes flickered over the arch and back. He looked around, then back and snuck inside. Heading into the smaller part of the village, he found the familiar lair of the Uchiha Clan. He easily snuck past people who were squeezing out into the streets. He was about to turn a corner, then jumped back at a familiar voice.

"Mikoto, quit cooing at him like that..." A male's deep bass voice muttered.

"Sorry, he's just so adorable..." A female's happy, alto voice sang followed by a baby's hiccup. Madara's eyes widened and peeked around the corner through the single eyehole in his mask. His red eye landed on the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his entire long, immortal life.

There, in a bundle of dark blue blankets in his mother's arms, sat a small baby. Probably just a few weeks old! Oh, but how beautiful, Madara thought in wonder as he watched. Mikoto's slender finger ran over a soft, pink cheek. The baby, whose eyes were a bright onyx color, didn't smile, but merely watched his mother curiously now.

_Such curious... Beautiful eyes..._ Madara thought. Only a few wisps of black hair fell over his forehead as he yawned sleepily now. Mikoto smiled down at her baby son.

"Fugaku, I really think we should show him to your aunt..." She murmured. Fugaku, who sat beside her with a bored expression, glanced at her blankly.

"I don't know... He looks tired..."

"Oh, but isn't he just a dollface? Hee hee~ Itachi, can you say mama?"

"Mikoto...." Fugaku warned, but gave up and stared at his own son.

_Itachi...? Itachi... A cute name..._ Madara thought as he watched past tired eyes as the baby made futile attempts at speaking. Madara smiled behind his mask.

_So cute... I've never seen anything more pure in my entire life... So free from anything. He's so innocent and small... So fragile... Who knew something so inhumanly beautiful could be birthed to a pair of fools._ Madara thought, wishing so much that he could hold the baby.

After a while, Mikoto and Fugaku took their baby inside. Madara stepped back around the corner and sighed contently. Although, he had to get a closer look. Being the curious man he was, Madara snuck around the other side of the house, easily making his way into said building.

The house was thick with the scent of baby powder and pumpkin spice. It was a very clean and orderly house. It was rather large as well, Madara noted as he searched for the room containing the bundle of innocence.

On the verge of simply giving up, Madara finally heard a soft, barely audible yawn from a baby. Eagerly, Madara swept into the room, finding to his victory that Itachi lay in his crib.

Madara cautiously approached the crib, peering into the bed. Itachi looked as if he was going to fall asleep, but his onyx eyes got wide again when he noticed his visitor. With wide, cute eyes, Itachi watched the man come around his crib.

Madara reached up slowly to his mask, pushing it off to the side so he could get a better look at the beauty. Itachi watched, his eyes getting a little wider. Madara smiled, dropping his hand onto the edge of the crib.

"Itachi.... You're perfect...." He murmured as he slowly reached into the crib. He touched his finger on the baby-soft cheek. Itachi reached up a small hand and ran it over Madara's, then grasped said man's finger. Madara smiled some more and easily pulled the baby out of his crib and into his arms.

Itachi didn't make a single noise and merely held onto Madara's index finger, looking at it with big eyes. Madara held him close, relishing in the warm purity he had the pleasure of holding such an innocent.

He was absolutely adorable, Madara mentally proclaimed as he watched Itachi play with his finger. How he loved this boy. He'd only just met him, but one look was all he needed to earn his heart a good stopping.

"So perfect..." Madara whispered as he looked down at the baby, who yawned sleepily. After a few more moments of holding the child, said baby slowly drifted to sleep, holding Madara's finger to his cheek the entire time.

A shiver of happiness flooded Madara's normally tight chest. The feeling was wonderful. He hadn't felt so good in so long. The baby was just... Madara couldn't even come up with any words for him.

Planting a gentle kiss on Itachi's forehead and sliding his finger free from the tiny grasp, Madara set Itachi back in his crib. Sneakily, Madara pulled his mask back on and fled the building with a new feeling bubbling in his chest.

**xxx**

All the while, a man stood in a very private area of the Hokage's Palace. He peered around in the books of information, all labeled:

FIRST HOKAGE DOCUMENTS

His golden eyes scanned the pages eagerly, purple markings around his eyes and giving his abnormally pale flesh a sparkling look. He simply wore a cloak made of beige silk with spatterings of misplaced red liquid. As he turned the page too quickly, his thumb tore a page from the other end.

He winced, then frowned. He slowly pulled the page out and found himself staring at a picture of a very dangerous looking man. Underneath, a very lengthy description was placed.

An amused smile grew upon his face. Soon, the smile turned into a laugh of insanity and pure ecstasy at the discovery.

As he calmed, he looked at the photo for a longer period of time before shutting the book and taking the page out. The candlelight reflected off the photo as said man stood up straight.

"Uchiha Madara, hmm...? Such an amusing history you have... A 'unconfirmed relationship with the first'? Ahaaa... This is going to entertaining..."

**xxx**

Madara sat on the bed in the hotel room he registered for in Konoha. He pulled of his shoes and tossed them to the floor along with the stir-ups. He sighed and fell back on the bed, closing his Sharingan red eyes in exhaustion.

The feeling of happiness still remained. He hadn't exactly felt so wonderful since... Since....

Madara's smile fell away. He frowned now as a single man's face plastered into his mind. Immediate anger boiled up at the memories. He sat up angrily, glaring at the floor.

Senju Hashirama... His lover, his rival, his partner... How Madara loathed the man and how he loathed his missed chance to murder the man! It was unfair! Completely so! Hashirama had _died_ on him!

The old buzzard died before Madara ever had a chance to get near him! A sick, angry smile drifted back to Madara's face.

Ah, but that man still left behind his legacy. Everything in this village was his at once point, but I'm going to take it all away... I'll become what Hashirama never could be.

"Hokage." Madara murmured and smirked to himself. The demented ideas of his made him want to laugh, but no. Madara wasn't like that. He didn't want to thoughtlessly murder anyone, did he?

No, Madara was a good boy. Madara didn't like to kill anyone.

Madara flopped back with a sigh onto his bed, closing his eyes to drift off to sleep. Unfortunately, he completely missed the sounds of footsteps outside his door... Very audible footsteps now. The door to his room only had to open a smidge before Madara was up and glaring at the door.

The door opened slowly and the candlelight in the room revealed...

Madara gasped.

"No... No! No way!!! NO!!"

****

**A/N: Yeaaaa.... I can't say anything that won't give away the next chapter. :D Sorry!**

**Madara: Well, well, well. Back at writing I see.**

**Tsukuyomi: Indeed! I apologize for the long wait. o3o; Anyway, Madara, if you'd be so kind.**

**Madara: Thank you all for reading and review or else you won't get anymore chapter forever and ever and ever! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Tsukuyomi: Oh my... -3-'**


	22. Chapter 22

**I hope this is long! I tried to make it so! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: ... Lots of them. Lots of them, my lovely readers.**

**WARNINGS: Graphic yaoi, abnormal torture/violence. RANDOMNESS.**

****

Chapter Twenty-Two: Good Ol' Days...

"No!!" Madara cried in shock, his Sharingan red eyes widening in horror. In the doorway, a familiar form took shape. Dressed in a simple black t-shirt with a low cut collar and a pair of loose fitting black pants, Senju Hashirama stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

The same flowing dark hair and serious matching eyes. The age lines near his eyes. Everything about him. It was Hashirama!

"You don't look so happy to see me, Madara..." Hashirama murmured. Madara scooted back along the back until his back hit the wall, pointing at him accusingly.

"No! You! You're dead! You've been dead! You're as old as dirt!" He accused. Hashirama raised an eyebrow.

"You're one to talk. You're almost as old as I am and have no right to say I'm as old as dirt." He deadpanned. Madara cringed and scanned him over quickly, frowning.

Everything about him... And it's not a clone jutsu... Or Genjutsu. I'd have sensed it by now. How is this possible...?! How can he still be...?!

"I'm glad I've got the chance to see you again... After that day you left me on the shore... With all those memories... You couldn't expect me to die without saying something about that, could you?" Hashirama asked.

Madara gaped at him, then snapped his mouth shut when Hashirama took a step forward.

"Hey, don't come any closer!" He barked. Hashirama frowned.

"And why not? When you left that last gift of mercy, I'd think you'd want more memories to be burned into that cruel mind of yours." He mused aloud. Madara glared darkly, clenching the bed sheets in his fist.

No, this can't be Hashirama... This isn't something Hashirama would keep from me... So what's going on? How can he be standing right in front of me and still be alive...? Unless... Unless I'm missing something... But what?

"Tsk, same as always, Madara... You always were such a slut, teasing me like the incubus you are." Hashirama said in an annoyed tone. Madara twitched, his attention flying back and to find to his shock and annoyance that Hashirama's eyes met with his own daringly.

_But... The attitude is the same... This is like Deja Vu or something..._ He thought miserably, then shook his head, breaking the stare.

"You're not real... I've got to be dreaming..." Madara tried to convince himself rather than the figure before him. Hashirama looked sad for a moment.

"Are you telling me you don't believe me? How do I have to prove to you that I am real? I've always been real, Madara... Or was I a simple tool?" He asked.

"No! I mean," Madara paused, then frowned, "Hashirama was never a tool and you're NOT Hashirama."

"I am-"

"Prove it!"

"Ask me anything you wish, Madara."

"... How did we first meet?" Madara demanded. Hashirama smiled slowly.

"I found you bathing in the river a long time ago... I caught you-"

"Okay, okay... How did my father die?"

"... A group of my men pulled a horrible stunt without my permission. Your father was killed in their plunder."

"... And my brother?" Madara asked quietly. Hashirama frowned.

"... Izuna died on the battlefield the night the treaty was signed." He informed. Madara suddenly felt lightheaded.

Not Hashirama... No way... He had to have gotten that information from somewhere else. This can't be Hashirama. He's dead... I would know he's dead... I've seen his grave for crying out loud!

"Madara, are you all right? You look like you're going to faint..." Hashirama's voice broke into his dizziness. He focused to find that Hashirama was now standing right beside his bed. With a short spasm, Madara scooted into the corner, glaring at him.

"Don't! I've got to figure this out for myself and whoever you are!"

"I told you already, I'm Hashirama. Don't you remember me, Madara? I answered your questions correctly." Hashirama pleaded as he placed a hand on the bed.

"No! Stay over there! ALL the way over there!"

"You're definitely a lot more jumpy than I thought before... You weren't this jumpy that night we were together before the battle." Hashirama murmured.

"I said back-.... What?" Madara's eyes flickered open and locked on Hashirama intently. Hashirama stared at him with a questioning look.

"What is it?" He asked. Madara frowned.

"How do you know about that?" He asked. Hashirama smiled warmly.

"Because that was me... Madara, I'll remember that night even when I'm dead... The night you came to talk to me before the battle... You and I were together, completely alone. It was quiet, except for all those beautiful noises you made... It was wet out; it was raining... I remember it like it was yesterday, Madara..." He explained softly.

Madara relaxed in the corner, lowering his eyes to the sheets on the bed.

_Nobody could have known that... I made sure no one followed me that night and that none of Hashirama's men were around as well... So... Could this really be Hashirama?_ He wondered, confused and hating it.

"There," Hashirama murmured as he reached up to cup his lover's cheek, "I know you remember me, Madara... _My_ Madara..." Leaning in, Hashirama pressed his lips to Madara's gently at first.

A jolt of surprise went up Madara's spine, his eyes widening as the kiss was deepened by Hashirama's tongue in his mouth.

_He kisses like Hashirama... Mmmm... He smells like him too... And feels like him..._ He thought, letting his eyelids flutter shut. Hashirama's tongue wondered the familiar territory of Madara's moist cavern.

Hashirama pulled back to kiss Madara on the lips, then kissed his jaw, moving down to his neck.

Still, despite all the similarities, Madara sensed there was something wrong. There simply wasn't something right about this man...

He looks just like Hashirama... And kisses just like him... And talks just like him... But it can't be Hashirama. No way...

"Get off..." Madara muttered into Hashirama's ear. Hashirama pulled back in surprise.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Madara reached up and pushed on his chest.

"This isn't right. You can't be Hashirama," He chose his words carefully, "If you were Hashirama... You wouldn't have called me _yours_. As possessive as Hashirama seemed, he wouldn't say that to my face."

"...Hm, you're an observant fellow, aren't you, Madara?" Hashirama asked and got off the bed in time to avoid a hard kick. Madara glared at him, Sharingan activated as he stood up.

"All right. Whoever you are, you better undo that disguise before I beat it to a bloody pulp." He threatened. The imposter smirked.

"I can't do that... There's a reason why this worked so well... I am Senju Hashirama, but I'm not. The Hashirama you know is six feet under the ground, long since dead. I'm merely a combination of his DNA and many others." He explained.

"That doesn't make any sense... Who the Hell...?" Madara paused, letting his eyes wonder in thought. Then it hit him. Literally.

"Mnf..." Madara winced as something hit the back of his neck. He slumped to his knees, but was caught under the arms by none other than Orochimaru himself.

"That certainly was easier than I thought. How you ever made it this far is beyond me, but when I figure out how you live so long, you'll wish you were dead." Orochimaru smirked. Across the room, the fake Hashirama frowned, watching for only a short while before a spark ignited in his artificial brain.

"Madara!" He exclaimed. Orochimaru flinched at the recognition and immediately swung out a kunai, slamming it into the head of the fake, which was now pinned to the wall through his head. Blood splattered up on the wall like a bucket of red paint. Thick liquid oozed down the wooden wall as the kunai stuck out of the forehead.

"Such a disappointment... I hate malfunctions," Orochimaru muttered, then smiled down at the Uchiha in his arm, "Ah, but at least I got my prize.... Heh... And I thought he was beautiful in his photo... I wonder if all Uchiha are this perfect..."

"Probably are, now put him down, Orochimaru." A voice ordered. Orochimaru frowned and turned, still holding onto Madara's limp form.

In the window, Pein stood on the sill, the Akatsuki cloak he wore billowing in the spring wind.

"You... I know you," Orochimaru mused, "You're that little orphan Jiraiya insisted on keeping alive..."

"Cut the nostalgia and put him down."

"And if I don't?"

"... I think Madara has that covered." Pein answered flatly. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, then let out a sharp hiss as Madara's teeth sank into his hand. The snake-like man immediately released his prize.

Madara spat the blood he obtained from Orochimaru's arm on the floor, wiping his mouth in disgust.

"Ugh, disgusting. I feel like I just drank sewage water." He grumbled.

"You-"

"Move and I'll slash your head off." Pein threatened, now standing in front of Orochimaru, a kunai aimed at the snake-man's throat. Orochimaru frowned, but went still. Madara slowly stood up, flicking a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth and onto Orochimaru's cheek uncaringly.

"Gross..." Madara muttered. Orochimaru glared at him with bright gold eyes that could pierce into any human's soul... Except Madara wasn't a human. Barely shinobi as he turned to lock eyes with Orochimaru.

"You're _screwed_." Madara ground out and his Sharingan merely flickered and Orochimaru was unconscious.

"What a rude person..." Pein murmured as he watched Orochimaru hit the floor. Madara scowled.

"Rude indeed... Che, I hate stupid people like him."

"... I see he's found out something about you..." Pein mused as he eyed the corpse of the fake across the room. Madara followed his gaze, his Sharingan glowing in the dark room.

"... Whatever..."

"We should depart. I think the hotel manager is already suspicious."

"Why would you say that?"

"Seeing as you practically screamed when Orochimaru's fake subordinate made his appearance, he'll be here any minute."

"I did not scream! I was shocked!"

"You're screaming now..."

"I am not! Grab him and go! I have a pit stop to make..."

"...?"

**xxx**

Morning would come at any minute, Madara knew, so time was short. He hurried to say goodbye to Itachi before taking off once again. Mentally promising himself to return for Itachi later, Madara slipped into Itachi's room to find to his happiness that the boy was still in his crib.

Itachi lay asleep, curled up in his thick bundle of blankets. He now held onto what looked like a stuffed weasel. Madara almost laughed. It was sure to be the work of Mikoto's humor.

Madara hovered over the crib, watching with a ghostly smile as Itachi slept on in his little white crib. It truly was a sight to behold. Such a beautiful and young child that seemed to glow with the disappearing moon.

After a while, Madara leaned down and placed a kiss atop the infant's head. With that, he vanished through the window. Leaving the baby to sleep peacefully.

Little did either of them know, that the peace wasn't going to last long...

**xxx**

Upon heading back home, the Akatsuki made a pit stop for some supplies and food. Madara now sat on a rock in the woods, munching on a stick of mitarashi dango. Beside him, Kakuzu sat without his mask or hood on, eating as well. He wasn't ugly at all, Madara noted. It made him wonder why the man hid himself.

Kakuzu had a nice mop of dark brown hair, his emerald eyes half closed as he bit into a pork egg roll. Black stitches swept from either side of his mouth, like the rest of his muscular body.

"Where's Konan and Pein?" Madara asked, glancing up to search the small clearing that sat in. Kakuzu gave the area a quick scan, then shrugged as he swallowed his food.

"Probably back in town... Konan said somethin' about needing more nail polish. They keep saying we need more members... I think Orochimaru is the last one we need." He replied curtly.

"I'll say... But still. He's considered a child prodigy and that's a good thing to have in this organization." Madara said. Kakuzu gave him a deadpan look.

"What a great organization. A pile of stitches, a guy with so many piercings, he makes Marilyn Manson look normal; a girl who could terrorize the world with paper cuts; a guy who's being hunted by the Crocodile Hunter; and a giant, cannibalistic talking plant. We sure are scary." He said dryly.

Madara raised an eyebrow. Kakuzu had a point. They definitely were a rather... Unique organization.

"Well... At least we've got some people willing to join." Madara answered flatly. Kakuzu shrugged.

"I only joined for profit. Fuck all this world domination shit. I just want cash, which, by the way, everyone is spending so unwisely. You know, we could be home by now instead of stopping to buy-"

"For crying out loud! Who the fuck died and made you king?" Madara demanded with an array of comical swirls around his head.

Kakuzu sweat dropped.

"I was trying to give you helpful money advice and no, I'm not the king of this organization... I like to think of myself as the accountant or something along those lines." He answered. Madara rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you're promoted. Now if we could just-"

"You guys are so loud," Pein's voice came into the clearing, "We heard you clear across the forest." He walked into the clearing with a sack of food with Konan at his heels with a bag of supplies.

"Agreed. Mostly you, Madara." Konan added. Madara scowled and looked back to find that his dango was missing.

"What the-"

"Sorry, I was hungry."

"**We didn't get to eat that much today.**" Zetsu's black and white side said as they appeared before Madara, who smacked his forehead.

"I give up." He announced.

"Really?" Zetsu's white side asked eagerly.

"**We've been trying to take a nibble on you since we've met and now that you've given up...**" The black side's voice trailed.

"Shut up!" Madara ordered childishly.

"Anybody seen Orochimaru? I could of sworn he went with you guys..." Kakuzu mumbled as Pein and Konan sat down on the same boulder everyone seemed to be sharing.

"He's running around and trying to catch pets." Pein answered dryly.

"Fascinating." Zetsu's white side drawled sarcastically.

"**Indeed.**" The black side agreed.

"Oh well," Madara sighed as he leaned on his elbows on his knees, "We'll just wait until he shows up..." He looked up at the sky as it began to stain pink, purple, blue, and orange.

The sky looks pretty like that... I wonder what Itachi's doing now. Maybe Mikoto's giving him a bath... Or feeding him... As long as he's not around Fugaku... I'm still uneasy about that barbaric piece of trash...

"What's up, Madara?" Kakuzu asked, noticing the distant look on his leader's face.

"Er... Nothing... I've got something to do. I'll be back later." Madara replied and got up, leaving the group to watch him leave.

"He's been a bit gloomy and grumpy since we left Konoha..." Konan murmured.

"Maybe he's hungry!" Zetsu's white side exclaimed.

"**Shut up.**" The black side grumbled.

"Nah. It's something else. He seems thoughtful to me." Kakuzu said, glancing at Pein, who was still looking at where Madara had disappeared.

"It is something else... I think he's taking that path to nostalgia world... It's best we let him think on his own for now." Pein replied as he took a bite of Kakuzu's chicken stick.

"Hey!"

"Calm down, you'll get fat eating all this anyway."

"Che!"

**xxx**

Meanwhile, Madara silently swept through the trees gloomily. His red eyes watched the green grass move under his feet, his black hair gently fluttering as a gust of cool wind picked up.

_Who knew it'd be this depressing to leave Itachi behind? I thought I could handle it, but I guess not... It's too bad... I would have taken him with me, had I the chance... But, as much as I dislike Mikoto, I wouldn't want to leave her in misery. I'm not that kind of person... At least, I don't think so... Am I?_ He wondered with a frown, stepping past trees.

Placing his hand on a tree trunk and turning to head in another direction, he froze dead in his tracks. A horribly large concentration of chakra suddenly began to fill the air, almost suffocating. Madara glanced up, frowning.

_This chakra... It's immense! I've never felt anything so strong... What the Hell is it...? It's chilling... Whatever it is, it's coming this way and I don't want to be around when it does..._ He thought and quickly cloaked his chakra, shooting up into the trees.

There was a short silence, as the chakra swirled in the air, then seemed to settle gently. Madara waited silently, listening for any signs.

Nothing.

Zilch.

Nada.

_Thank god._ Madara thought and dropped to the ground.

"You can't hide your chakra from me, Uchiha." The voice was raspy and evil. Madara jerked his head up and whirled around, letting out a sharp gasp of surprise.

A large orange fox was standing on the other side of the tree, now stepping out. Nine large, beautiful tails whipped around behind its large frame. It was definitely bigger than it should be. It even out-sized a horse!

"What the...?" Madara managed to ask. The fox sneered, its rows and rows of sharp, jagged teeth revealing.

"I am the Nine Tailed Fox, the _Kyuubi_!"

****

**A/N: MWAHAHAHA! And this... My lovely readers, is when Madara finally comes face-to-face with teh KYUUBI!!! YES!**

**Madara: Eep... That wretched fox is over-confidence. :/**

**Kyuubi: Did you say something, Madara?!**

**Madara: ...! Of course not! -shift eyes-**

**Tsukuyomi: xD Be nice to the fox, Madaraaaa~ And without further adieu~**

**Madara: Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Kyuubi: Or else!!**

**Tsukuyomi: o.o Rightio.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Short chapter, mah bad!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRING(S): ... Just lots of them, people. Lots of them. :D**

**WARNINGS: Graphic yaoi! Abnormal torture/violence.**

****

Chapter Twenty-Three: My Name Is Uchiha Madara...

"Kyuubi...?" Madara asked, a look of confusion and slight amusement crossing his face. The fox pressed its long ears back against its head, practically hissing.

"Are you mocking me with that look of yours, you ungrateful maggot?" He growled. Madara let his heart rate return to normal as he smiled innocently.

"Of course not... Your large amount of chakra startled me..."

"Of course it did! I am Kyuubi! The Nine-Tailed Fox, fool! My chakra is greater than all the other Biju in the world!"

"Biju... That sounds familiar." Madara mumbled. The fox sneered.

"Damn straight it better sound familiar. You had to have heard of the nine great biju of the world." He hissed. Madara's red eyes flickered and locked on the fox's.

Nine Biju... Of course... It's like that old legend. But, I thought there were ten...? Never mind that. I have a very powerful creature in my midst and fucking around isn't an option.

"So, you're the all powerful Kyuubi, hm?" Madara asked casually as he took a step to the side. Kyuubi's eyes moved with him, his teeth viciously bared and ready for attack.

"And just what do you think you are doing?"

"Who me? Nothing... Just... Admiring. I've never met something so powerful."

"Heheh," Kyuubi laughed, "You're too curious... What's your name, Uchiha?"

"... Madara... Uchiha Madara. How did you know I was an Uchiha?" Madara asked curiously as he paused to look at the fox out the corner of his eye. Kyuubi smirked dangerously, lowering his body to the ground with a _thump_.

"You give off that Uchiha aura. Your thoughtful expression when you thought I had disappeared. Not to mention, you have all the features of an Uchiha. The dark hair, those powerful red eyes... And, of course, that luscious skin that all the humans, even creatures would love to dig into."

"Whether that was a sexual remark or not, I'll take that as a compliment." Madara answered dryly. Kyuubi barked a laugh, then calmed to continue smirking at the Uchiha.

"However, it wasn't your Uchiha blood that attracted me... Your chakra is also rather amusing as well."

"My chakra...?" Madara asked, frowning. Kyuubi chuckled, turning his muzzle to face in the opposite direction.

"Yes... I can sense your chakra. It's not ordinary chakra, especially for an Uchiha, who have strong chakra to begin with. Yours seems to radiate like the heat from the sun."

"... You're correct. I was born with an abnormal amount of chakra."

"And yet, you're wondering the woods all alone looking like a miserable lost puppy... What's on your mind, Uchiha?" Kyuubi drawled curiously, turning to face him again. Madara studied him for a moment.

He's definitely not a friend... But nor is he a foe, which I'd never want in a Biju... I might as well make him my ally, even thought he seems untrustworthy...

"I was thinking about the village that was supposed to have been mine."

"Oh...? Now that sounds like a very interesting story. Do tell..." Kyuubi mused. Madara glanced around the clearing quickly with his Sharingan lit up, then looked back at the Biju, who swept his tails about amusingly.

No choice... I have to recite it all over again...

**xxx**

"Where is Madara? He's been gone for quite some time..." Orochimaru murmured as he packed his bag. Kakuzu stood up to look around the dark forest.

"Dunno... He vanished, said he had to think." He answered.

"Pein said let him alone, so do so." Konan commanded softly as she brushed her hair into its bun with a white paper flower.

"I'm worried. What if he got hurt?" Zetsu's white side whined.

"**Don't be foolish. Madara's powerful and can withstand anything thrown at him.**" The black side assured in an aggravated tone.

"Not what he displayed when I came after him." Orochimaru yawned.

"All of you shut up," Pein ordered, "No doubts and no suspicions... Madara's been having personal issues and it's only fair that we respect him by giving him privacy."

"Personal issues?" Konan asked, now curious herself. Pein frowned.

"I don't exactly know myself... All I know is that it has something to do with that baby."

"Baby?" Zetsu's white side asked in disbelief.

"**Madara knocked someone up?**" The black side asked.

"No," Pein answered flatly, "I mean... I believe it's his cousin... I can't tell for sure now that I think about it. All I know is that it's a baby and it's an Uchiha... Madara seems to have some kind of close connection to it, but I can't really explain how..."

"Huh..." Konan mumbled thoughtfully.

It was a curious idea to know that their powerful, cruel leader held a strong interest in an innocent baby. Even Orochimaru was struck silent at the thought.

"So, why didn't he just kidnap him if he's so bent on the kid?" Kakuzu asked with a frown.

"I can't answer that. Look, it's disrespectful of us-"

"I think," Orochimaru interrupted Pein, "Madara holds respect for the mother of the child and refuses to put her through the grief, as ridiculous as it sounds."

"We really shouldn't be-"

"So what? He likes the baby? He sounds like a pedophile." Zetsu's white half mused, ignoring Pein's protest.

"**That's Orochimaru's job.**" Zetsu's black half snorted. Orochimaru glared.

"Shut your trap or I'll turn you into a salad." He threatened.

"You gonna make us?" Zetsu's white half challenged.

"I said shut up!" Pein barked, making everyone go silent. They all stared at their co-leader, who frowned.

"We half no right to discuss Madara's personal life, so let's drop the subject, got it?" He demanded.

"Who's discussing my personal life?" A voice asked. The group whirled around as Madara came stepping through the trees.

"... Them." Pein pointed at the others, who gaped at him. Madara dismissed that accusation at the moment to smirk at Pein.

"I've got some valuable information. I know of someone who would gladly join our ranks on the spot."

"And what's his name?"

"Sasori of the Red Sand."

**xxx**

The windy, sand covered wasteland of Sunagakure was deathly silent. The streets were empty. It was like a ghost town, except for a pair of black-cloaked figures.

"Are you sure that your information source is accurate? I don't want to stay here long..." Pein mumbled as he pulled on the scarf around his neck, the hood of his Akatsuki cloak pulled over his head.

Madara smirked, glancing at Pein as they walked.

"Scared?" He asked. Pein blinked, shooting him a quick curious look, then looking back ahead.

"No. I just don't like deserts... Too desolate..." He answered slowly with a frown. He was answered with a low chuckle from Madara.

"I see... Don't worry. My source wouldn't lie to me after the bargain we made..."

"Hm... Well, as long as we can speak to this Sasori, I'm fine with it..." Pein muttered as they turned to cut through an alley.

"From what my source said," Madara began, "Sasori is been keeping himself alive by turning his body into a living puppet. He's a very famous and powerful puppet master and supposedly, he murdered the Kazekage to gain his infamy."

"How cruel... Killing your leader." Pein murmured. Madara laughed.

"Would you kill me, Pein? If you ever had the chance?" He asked. Pein didn't know if he was joking or not, so decided to play it safe and answer honestly.

"Of course not... It seems your leadership has led this organization in the right direction."

"Is that so? I'm glad you feel that way. I've been betrayed enough times." Madara answered with a smile, but Pein could tell there was an evil, dark meaning to his words.

There always was.

Madara came off as a very cruel, evil person, Pein concluded. Even though he can joke and act human at times, he truly was not human. And his outrageous beauty had nothing to do with it.

The end of the alley led to a very dead looking place, somewhere on the outskirts of Sunagakure. However, the search didn't last long for a slumped figure was sitting on a barrel of oil near the end of the alley. Pein looked at Madara, who approached the figure casually.

"Sasori." Madara stated. The figure looked up and Pein found himself staring at a very young pair of dark eyes. Was this a child or a man?!

"Who wants to know?" Sasori asked plainly.

"We are of the organization Akatsuki and wish to recruit you. I was told that you would be eager to search any organization that supplied to your needs." Madara informed.

"You heard correctly, but it all depends on how well things go... I want to be allowed to quit if things begin to displease me."

"Fine by me." Madara answered. Sasori stood up slowly and pulled back the hood over his head. Pein still found it shocking that the man looked more like a twelve year-old boy rather than a older teenager. A nice mop of red hair sat on his head, his body looked nothing like a puppet's.

Not wooden, but it was noticed to be wood when the puppeteer revealed the joints of his elbows. Otherwise, he didn't look that wooden at all. Sort of cute, Pein thought miserably.

"Then quit wasting time and let's leave... It's been getting hard to live around here with all the suspicion..." Sasori replied. Madara only gave a short nod and the trio departed to leave the village.

"How old are you?" Pein had to ask. Sasori smirked at him.

"Twenty somethin'."

"You don't know?"

"It's hard to keep track... I like to keep my mind on the fact that I can preserve my life-long immortality as a puppet. I like making beautiful works of art that can last for all eternity. Call it an obsession, if you will, but I find it most fascinating." Sasori explained.

Before Pein could speak, Madara cut him off.

"I find that interesting," Madara mused, "Seeing as I've heard of artworks that roam with no artists..."

"Oh yes... It's unfortunate. I hate abandoned artwork... By the way, I never caught your name." Sasori pointed out randomly with a crinkle of his nose. Madara smiled such a sweet smile that Pein got chills as he watched.

"Uchiha... Uchiha Madara, my dear Sasori..."

****

**A/N: I'm happy with ending this chapter like this. xD The next one will be good too cuz I'll make it better! Boy, I'm so happy now even though I'm probably gonna fail high school a hundred times over~ I just love writing!**

**Madara: ... Your being optimistic is sort of scaring me.**

**Tsukuyomi: -.- Sorry. Anyway~**

**Madara: Thanks for reading everyone and please review and you'll get longer, better chapters!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Interesting chapter... Short time skip. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: Lots of them, random ones... :D**

**WARNINGS: Graphic yaoi. Abnormal torture/violence.**

**A/N: Sorry for any errors, I was so excited, I typed too fast… o-o;**

****

Chapter Twenty-Four: Little Weasel

Kunai flung forward as blood splattered upon the ground like a burst of red fireworks. Shuriken sank deep into torsos and other body parts. In the midst of all the war, a black-cloaked figure sprang forward, making a dramatic entrance.

"This is it, Madara. This is where the war is beginning." Pein said as he turned to his leader, who had simply sliced into the throat of an awaiting enemy.

Pein noticed with interest at how beautiful blood looked against Madara's porcelain flesh. Madara didn't seem to pay any mind, however, to the liquid dripping from his cheek as he approached the co-leader of Akatsuki.

"This isn't good. There are too many of them and I'm in no mood to waste chakra on them... Pein, go back and switch places with Kisame. He's best fit for a situation like this." Madara ordered.

Pein nodded obediently and left to find the other new Akatsuki member, if you call new a year or two of said man's life spent in Akatsuki.

Kisame was the most recent member whom had joined. Madara had decided now was a good time to conceal his identity from all the new members. Kisame didn't know who Madara really was, but fought to defend him all the time.

Madara reached up and hid his face behind his mask, easily taking a slice into an enemy's torso. The enemy shrieked and fell to the ground as Madara punched a hole through his chest, pulling out a pumping organ.

"Such a filthy job." Madara muttered in disgust, dropping the organ. He shot forward into the woods to seek a short moment of safety from the ongoing war around him. He perched high up into the trees, concealing his chakra and listening silently.

He moved to take off into the war again, but stopped hearing a loud scream. He paused, frowning as he peered into the trees. His eyes landed on a familiar couple with several family members surrounding them.

"Noooo! My baby! Fugaku, he's out there! I know he is!" Mikoto sobbed, covering her face. Fugaku looked deathly pale at hearing the news.

"He.... Itachi?! Mikoto, how?!"

"I t-told him to play with his toys for just a second and when I turned around he gone!" Mikoto whimpered. Fugaku snapped back to attention and glared at his family members.

"All of you! Scout out and search for Itachi! He's bound to be around here somewhere!" He barked and everyone fled, including Madara.

Madara shot through the trees at high speed, searching hard with worry building in the pit of his stomach.

Just when I think things couldn't get any worse... Itachi's lost. I should have kept a closer eye on him! It's not my fault I had to disappear for a while... Damn, this is no time for pointing fingers. It's time for chopping them off!

Madara landed in a clearing, only to be attacked by two enemy shinobi, who aimed their kunai forward. Madara easily did a back flip, using his hands to push off one of the enemy's heads and shoving them forward.

_SPLISH!_

Both shinobi collided, their kunai slamming into each other's faces. Madara landed on his hunches, then jumped to his feet and started sprinting. All around him, blood was being shed in gallons upon the soiled earth.

Despite all this, Madara was more concerned about finding Itachi. The worry that filled him drove him crazy. In all this bloodshed, it simply wasn't the place for a four-year-old boy!

Madara picked up the speed, bursting out onto the battlefield. Almost immediately, he was attacked again. Madara whirled around and gave the attacker a hard smack on the face, then caught the collar of his shirt, jerking him up.

"Hey, you're big-mouthed. Tell me, have you seen a child anywhere in the area?" Madara demanded. The enemy struggled a bit.

"I ain't seen nothin'! If you don't drop me, I'll strangle you!"

"I think that threat is more fitting for me to say," Madara growled and jerked on the collar, causing the shinobi to choke, "Spit it out! There's a kid on the field and I have to find him!"

"Heh! If I saw a kid, I woulda killed him on the spot, hear?!"

KUR-SPLAT!

The man's head exploded in an array of blood and flesh. Madara dropped him, blood smeared on his face and clothes as he leapt at another enemy, this time pinning him underneath himself.

"Don't speak," Madara spat in the enemy's face, "There's someone I'm looking for. A kid. If you tell me where he is, I'll be merciful in killing you."

"A kid?! Look, I don't know anything about any kids-"

"Che, then you're useless to me." Madara muttered and killed him in a flash by setting black flames upon the man's body. He rose to his feet and turned to find Kisame running up behind him.

"Hey, Tobi, what's up? I was trying to catch up, but you... Damn. Did you do that?" Kisame asked, pointing to the man. Madara looked at Kisame and faked a smile behind his mask.

"Tobi's a good boy. Tobi didn't do it... But Tobi has a favor to ask, Kisame-san."

"And what's that?" Kisame asked uneasily, his shark-teeth clinking together in a grimace.

"Tobi's looking for someone. Tobi needs to find a little boy. He's trapped somewhere on the battlefield." Madara explained. Kisame's eyes went wide.

"A kid? Out here? Tobi, in case you haven't noticed, there's more blood here than there's water in the ocean. That kid's probably long gone..." He mumbled. Madara didn't even want to think about that as he hurriedly waved his hands in Kisame's face.

"No, no! Don't say that, Kisame-san! Pretty please? It's just one favor!" He pleaded. Kisame sighed.

"All right... I'll see what I can find..."

"Thank you oh so much, Kisame-san!"

"Yea, yea. Let's just hurry... It might be too late." Kisame added quietly, then shot off into the bloodshed, killing on his way in. Madara whirled around and took off in the other direction, easily dodging attacks and blocking them as he ran through the mountains and mountains of bodies.

Dread was starting to fill Madara's stomach as he searched. Where was he?! The toddler was nowhere in sight and Madara was beginning to have a heart attack at the thought of the innocent boy dying...

_Innocent... He's probably not going to be innocent if he's out there. All of this could give him trauma for the rest of his life!_ Madara thought miserably.

_That is... If he's alive... No!_ Madara shook his head vigorously at the thought. _He's alive. He has to be. Not all these people are coldhearted enough to kill a mere child... Right...?_

Madara felt a very strange feeling in his throat. It was like a lump. He gulped it down, wincing a bit as his eyes stung. Was he crying? He couldn't even remember the last time he cried.

He blinked rapidly to rid himself of the tears as he dodged another oncoming attack with a shuriken. He spun around and kicked the attacker in the head before landing on his feet and shooting into the woods again for safety.

He sat on a tree branch, listening closely. All there seemed to be were loud screams, battle cries, groans, choking... And dying. Madara narrowed his eyes as he watched with disgust.

_War... It's so gross. As much as I understand eliminating the enemy will bring peace, this isn't the way to go about it. Che, this isn't the time to be worrying about that anyway. All that matters is finding Itachi..._ He thought with a nod to assure himself. He was about to take off again into the battlefield when he heard a loud crash and few screeches from a tree collapsing.

Instinct forced Madara to whirl around and run into the woods even deeper. Fueled by a sudden burst of adrenaline, Madara appeared as a blur as he zoomed through the trees, heading straight for the noise. He landed on a tree branch and pushed off, then landed on another as he neared the sound. He frowned, standing up on a tree branch as he saw the tree that had fallen to make the noise.

Madara was about to take off, but something caught his eye... A small little toy lay on the ground, smooshed under a tree branch. Madara's eyes widened and he jumped down to the ground. He bent down and picked up the toy, staring at it in recognition.

The small stuffed weasel looked a little flattened now due to the branch having crashed upon its tiny body. A blood splotch marked the side of the weasel's stomach, one of its bubbly cute eyes popping out.

Madara stood up, still holding the toy and looking around frantically.

"Itachi?! Itachi, where are you?!" Madara yelled, his Sharingan glowing brightly and searching for any signs of life. Frowning, Madara scanned the sight for any signs of the toddler, even managing to force the tree to roll over to search underneath. To Madara's relief, the child wasn't flattened like his toy was...

However, he was still missing and Madara was beginning to lose hope for the child. No signs of the boy ever arriving... Or leaving could be seen. Still gripping the toy in his fist, Madara searched high and low.

Giving up in that spot, Madara began to move through the trees now, heading back toward the battlefield with a sinking feeling. As he came back out, he met up with Kisame, who seemed to have had a shower in blood. It soaked his entire body, but none of it was his own.

"Did you find him?" Kisame asked. Madara tried not to seem so gloomy, but was having trouble doing so.

"Tobi couldn't find him... Tobi only found his toy." He managed to say, holding up the small toy. Kisame flinched, taking the toy and scanning it for a moment before handing it back.

"... Tobi, I'm sorry.... I don't really know what it's about, but... I don't think your little friend made it." He said quietly.

A weird feeling came over Madara for that moment. He couldn't tell if it was sadness... Or what. He hadn't felt such an emotion in so long, he'd forgotten it.

"N-No, let's keep looking, Kisame-san... Please?" Madara asked hopefully. Kisame looked at him, studying the orange-masked man. He was still curious as to why Tobi wanted to find this boy so badly, but he sighed.

"All right... I'll keep trying... But in the mean time, we still need to help out the people we were hired to help."

"Understood..." Madara nodded and took off again. Heading back to the spot where he'd discovered the toy, Madara sat down on the fallen tree, holding the weasel out in his hand.

He looked at it, stroking the soft plushie's cheek with his thumb. The bloodstain had grown to look a little... Dark and brownish, blending in with the fur slightly. The eye had finally sprung free from its thread, leaving the poor stuffed weasel with a single eye.

Madara groaned and dropped his head on his hands, his face pressed against the weasel's neck.

_This can't be happening to me... Another one... I lost another one... First mother, then father... Then Izuna... Hashirama... Who else is going to leave me? Life is so cruel sometimes... Why I even want to keep living is beyond me..._ He thought sorrowfully as he pressed his face against the weasel's neck, gently stroking its cheek with his thumb.

Things couldn't have been more silent. The only sounds were the whispering of the wind, the very faint sound of war going on nearby, sobbing...

Wait... Sobbing?

Madara sat up, alert now as he listened intently. A very soft, very quiet sniffling followed by another sob.

Madara leapt to his feet, listening as he followed the sound nearby. The sobbing seemed to quiet down to nothing, but a soft whimper. Madara gripped the plushie in his fist as he knelt down on his hunches.

There!

He had heard it again! Madara jumped to his feet and moved toward the sound again. However, his foot landed on a twig with a snap sound. The sounds stopped and there was a crackling sound. Madara frowned.

Suddenly, only a few trees down in the woods, a small figure leapt from a hiding spot in the opening of a rotted out tree. Madara only saw it for a second before it took off. However, he shot off as well and soon found himself grabbing onto the back of a little black t-shirt.

The toddler let out a sharp cry and began to try and pull away. Madara dropped the toy to use his other arm to wrap around the child's torso.

"Itachi, calm down! Sssh, stop doing that..." He murmured as he spun the toddler around. He was met with a very sad pair of watery, tired onyx eyes. Itachi sniffed, coughing afterwards. His nose was congested, his cheeks pink as a thin scratch marked his left cheek, blood seeping gently from the wound. His shirt and pants were cut into by something that looked like kunai slashes.

The boy was a mess, but still alive to Madara's immediately relief. Madara sighed, holding Itachi by the shoulders.

"Thank god... You're alive." He mumbled. Itachi sniffled again.

"I-I'm s-sorrryyyy..." He whimpered in a soft little voice that made Madara's heart leap into his throat.

"Sssh, it's all right... It's not your fault... Come here." Madara held Itachi close, kissing his head. The feeling of the little toddler in his arms was so great. So fabulous to hold. After a while, Itachi was quiet, his face cuddled in the crook of Madara's neck.

Madara got to his feet, holding Itachi in his arms as the toddler clung to him.

Thank god, thank fucking god he's still alive...

"Well... Isn't this cute?" A voice laughed. Madara spun around, glaring in the direction of an enemy. Itachi let out a squeak and clung tighter to Madara's cloak.

"I've been trying to get that kid to come out for a while now. Good thing you came by or else I'd of never gotten a piece of that." The man laughed nastily. Madara's Sharingan glowed threateningly.

"Sick twisted bastard. Back off!" He snapped.

"Ya gonna make me? There's no way I'm giving up after chasing that little snot all around these woods." The man retorted. Madara started to yell, but was cut off as Kisame came bolting into the area.

"Kisame...-san!" Madara added quickly. Kisame glanced at him, taking quick notice to the huddled child in his arms.

"You found him."

"Yes, yes, Kisame-san! Tobi wants to take him to his parents. Can Kisame-san teach this guy a lesson?" Madara hadn't even noticed how dark and cruel his own voice got as Kisame stared at him.

"Uhm.... Yea. Yea, right. Got it. Hurry it up, Tobi. The others are retreating."

"Rightio, Kisame-san!" Madara replied cheerily, then shot off in the opposite direction as he left Kisame to deal with the opposite man.

**xxx**

Taking off through the trees, Madara snuck toward the camp that Mikoto and Fugaku were occupying. By now, Itachi was asleep in his arms, gripping his cloak tightly.

The camp was quiet now, everyone having rested. It seemed the war had come to a pause at the moment. Madara snuck toward a tent that Fugaku was sitting in front of.

Madara peeked in through the back to find Mikoto asleep near a small little bed. Pausing for a moment to stare the child, Madara found himself wanting to take the toddler home.

_He's so cute... So small... I want him... Why should I give him back? I'm the one who saved him..._ He thought with a frown, then let his features soften.

_Because... I shouldn't put Mikoto through that kind of torture. He's only a child... He'd never understand why I had taken him, nor would he survive traveling with a gaggle of misfits like Akatsuki... Hmmm... Maybe someday, but not today._ He pressed his lips to the toddler's forehead, brushing a nice long strand of black hair from Itachi's face.

"Was nice seeing you... Even if it was for a bit..." Madara murmured, then easily slipped Itachi into the tent without waking the mother. That is, until Madara had disappeared deeper into the woods when he heard a shriek of joy from Mikoto, followed by shouts.

Madara paused on a tree branch, not turning back as he listened to the commotion that soon subsided. He sighed, leaning on the tree trunk and folding his arms over his chest.

I'm just glad he's safe.... I almost had a heart attack... Huh... Now I have a weird feeling in my stomach... Is that what it means to help others? If so, I don't think I'm going to be doing that often...

"Feel good?" A voice asked. Madara spasmed and almost fell off his perch, then whirled around to see Pein staring at him with amused ringed eyes.

"What the Hell are you doing here?!" Madara barked angrily, a thin stream of pink coating his cheeks. Pein shrugged.

"Kisame said you went to deliver the child back to his parents... So, I followed you all the way here, watching the entire time." He answered. Madara twitched.

"You were watching...?"

"Of course."

".... Keep your nose out of my business! That's an order, you got that?! An order!"

"No need to get all spazzy on me..."

"Who's spazzy?! Definitely not me! Get your ass in gear, we're heading back home anyway!"

"Is that so? I can't wait to see how _that_ goes.... Seeing as I wasn't the only one watching."

"Whaaat?!?!"

"Zetsu, Orochimaru, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Konan were also watching, but they fled when I made my appearance."

"For crying out loud, can't I get any privacy?!"

****

**A/N: I thought this was a rather cute chapter. Madara got a taste of being a good guy. ^^**

**Madara: Don't expect that to happen often!**

**Tsukuyomi: Ohhh no, of course not. Cuz you're such a naughty boy, Madara. ;D**

**Madara: Are you mocking me?!**

**Tsukuyomi: Do your thing, naughty boy. xD**

**Madara: Hmph... Thanks for reading everyone and review, review, review!! It makes the world go round!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yea, here's chapter twenty-five. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: Lots of them... Totally random ones... xD**

**WARNINGS: Graphic yaoi. Abnormal torture/violence.**

****

Chapter Twenty-Five: That's Not My Name!!

Within the dark confines of the Rain Village, water poured from the sky in heavy gallons, leaving large puddles in the streets. Inside one of the many large buildings, Pein sat on a small sofa, watching Madara pace.

"Madara, you've been acting really... Strange lately. Is something wrong?" Pein asked. Madara scowled at him, then hid his face behind his hand.

"I'm stressed..."

"What do you mean? If it has something to do with your good deed back at Konoha-"

"Forget that," Madara snapped, "It never happened... It's not something that will happen often... That boy, Itachi. When he's old enough, I will have him within our ranks. That is the only reason I wanted him alive."

"... Hm. Such interest you hold in that kid... What if he's not strong enough?"

"He will be. I can just tell... Look, what I want to do is scare Konoha. Destroy it. It's not like Konoha's enemies will find it disturbing anyway. They'll just think it's a freak accident..."

"... Madara, you can't destroy a whole village with our small rankings. Akatsuki isn't built for a full-scale war. We're merely hired assassins..."

"Who said anything about Akatsuki doing it?" Madara asked with a sly grin. Pein felt chills race up his spine at the look.

"... Then who?"

"Pein, you're going to meet my source of information very shortly. I want Kakuzu and Zetsu to come with me to search for my friend. Meanwhile, keep tabs on the rest of the Akatsuki while I'm gone. I'll send Zetsu with a message after I have met up with my source."

"Madara, how can one person take on an entire village?" Pein asked, raising an eyebrow. Madara smiled innocently.

"You'll see~"

**xxx**

"Why are we heading this way?" Kakuzu asked as the trio shot off toward the village of Yugakure. Madara kept his mask off to the side as they shot through the trees.

"Because. A) They have nice hot springs. B) Because my source was last heard of from that area." He answered faintly. Kakuzu rolled his eyes, averting them to the side.

"Isn't this some kind of tourist village?" He asked, annoyed.

"Actually," Zetsu's white side began, "Yugakure used to be a high strung ninja village until they decided to drop the whole thing."

"**Indeed. The ninja ways were lost with them and they converted their village to a tourist site instead.**" The black side added.

"Well, that sucks." Kakuzu deadpanned.

"Anyway," Madara said quickly, "We're here to look for a friend of mine... You'll know him when you see him. He's much larger than he should be... He's over-confident. And he's not human."

"Not human? Then what is he?" Kakuzu demanded.

"You'll know when you find him, I said." Madara replied as they arrived at the large archway that led into the village.

"Do we split up?" Zetsu's white side asked.

"**Of course we do. It's easier to find the creature that way.**" The black side retorted.

"Agreed," Madara nodded, "We split up and search. Zetsu, you take the eastern side. Kakuzu and I will take the western. If you find him, simply come back and tell me. Don't aggravate him or else this little village will come to ruins."

"Right." Everyone shot off. Madara and Kakuzu made their way down a street quietly through crowds of tourists, who were snapping photos of everything in sight.

"What did you mean by not human, Madara? I don't like secrets." Kakuzu muttered behind his mask. Madara smiled behind his own mask.

"You're with me. You'll know." He answered slyly. Kakuzu only rolled his eyes. They headed past a small alleyway, only to have a child come tumbling out of it and at their feet.

"You stay out there, boy! You're causin' too much trouble!" A man's gruff voice spat and a door slammed. The child struggled to get to his feet, brushing dust from his silvery-white hair.

"Fuck you, bastard!" The child finally shouted into the alleyway, glaring. Madara raised an eyebrow.

"I thought kids had better vocabulary." He muttered. Kakuzu snorted. The child whirled around to glare at them, surprising them with a very bright, sparkling pair of purplish-red eyes.

"I do have a fucking good vocabulary, man! You don't know me, so don't judge me!" He barked.

"That's amusing." Madara said dryly. Kakuzu sighed and grabbed the kid by his ear, causing the child to squeak in surprise.

"Step off, squirt. We're not here to mess around." He snapped and shoved the kid off to the side. The boy glared at him and aimed to kick at his ankles, but Kakuzu stepped over his foot, shooting the boy a death glare.

"I hate kids. They're all irritating and big-mouthed." He muttered. Madara sent him a curious look, then looked down at the boy behind his mask. The boy had turned a dusty shade of pink on his pale skin.

"Shut up! Shut up!" He practically screamed in a squeaky voice. Kakuzu had to laugh at the childish tone.

"He's obviously not gone through puberty yet." He snickered. Madara shushed him, although, he was on the verge of smirking as well.

"What's your name?" He asked the boy, who stared up at him.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine!" The boy threw back.

"Tobi. This is Kakuzu... And yours?" Madara asked. The boy paused, then frowned.

"Hidan." He answered flatly.

"I see... And what're you doing talking like that?" Madara asked. Hidan glared.

"I can talk however ever the fuck I want and nobody can tell me otherwise!" He snapped.

"And what're your parents say about that, squirt?" Kakuzu asked. A strange look crossed Hidan's face when he said that. He looked away, scratching the back of his head shyly.

"They don't care... And neither should you!" He added angrily.

"I suppose not." Madara mused, glancing at Kakuzu, who only shrugged. With that, the men were on their way. However, tagging along behind Kakuzu, Hidan followed.

"What are you guys here for anyway?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu sent him a sharp look.

"None of your business, squirt."

"I told you! My name's Hidan, dickhead!"

"And my name's Kakuzu, not dickhead, squirt."

"If you keep calling me that, I'll fucking beat your face in!" Hidan yelled angrily, his cheeks turning red. Kakuzu stopped talking to whip around and grab the collar of the child's shirt, jerking him up.

Madara frowned, watching behind his mask.

"Kakuzu, don't hurt him... He's just a kid." He said in a low voice so only Kakuzu could hear. Kakuzu glared into the big bright eyes of the child he gripped so tightly. Something about those big eyes told him to forget it.

However, that idea was immediately changed for Hidan bit into his hand.

"Ow!" Kakuzu hissed and released Hidan, who fell to the ground. Madara sighed.

"Kakuzu... Don't lose your cool here..." He warned. Although, there was a possibility that that stage had already been reached. Kakuzu shook his hand angrily, then pulled his mask down to suck on the small wound between his index and thumb.

"Fucking Christ, that hurt..." He growled angrily, glaring down at the boy, who was smirking at him.

"If you try picking me up like that again, I'll do more than bite you, dickhead!"

"You little-"

"Kakuzu, this isn't the time. We're looking for something." Madara snapped, giving Kakuzu's hood a hard jerk and tearing it off. Kakuzu winced, then glared at him. Hidan blinked, staring up at the two arguing men.

He'd never seen a guy like Kakuzu. Stitches from the corners of his mouth and whatnot. It made him wonder what would happen if he pulled one of them loose. Hidan grinned as an idea popped into his head.

"Excuuuuse me~ Hey, fucktards! Listen to me!" Hidan practically screamed and it easily got not only Madara and Kakuzu's attention, but also everyone else's. There was a short silence as Madara and Kakuzu stared at the boy before everyone else went back to working.

"What're you two lookin' for? I've lived here my whole life and might be able to help." Hidan said, folding his arms over his chest. Kakuzu glared at him.

"I'll cut that 'whole' into a 'half' if you don't buzz off." He threatened.

"Bite me." Hidan stuck out his tongue childishly. Kakuzu made a grab for the silvery hair, but Madara caught his wrist, sending him a red-eyed glare.

"Kakuzu, calm yourself. He's just a child for crying out loud." Madara scolded.

"I'm seven-years-old for your information and I'm fucking grown up too!" Hidan protested with a pout. Madara smacked Kakuzu over the head before he could comment, then bent down to get eye-level with Hidan.

"Hidan, right?"

"Damn straight."

"Could you help me? I'm looking for a friend of mine and if you've lived here so long, maybe you know where I can find him..."

"Depends. What's he look like?" Hidan asked. Madara smiled and began to explain to the child what they were looking for. All the while, Kakuzu was glaring angrily down at the child.

_Pain in the ass little snot,_ He thought furiously, _If I ever have to meet with him again, I'll kill myself!_

"You're looking for a fox?" Hidan asked, raising an eyebrow. Madara nodded, keeping his back to Kakuzu's now curious expression.

"Yes. He's very big and very mean. He doesn't like little kids, so I don't know if you've seen him around or not."

"Mmmm... I dunno, but I bet you my parents have. You can ask them." Hidan replied.

"Could you take us to them for just a minute?"

"Fine. Follow me." Hidan yawned and led the two toward his home.

"Oh yea, you tell the snot what you're looking for and not me? I told you I hated secrets, Madara." Kakuzu growled. Madara shrugged.

"Pfft, it was nothing. It's not like the kid's gonna actually be able to see him. You're just pissed because you got beat by a seven-year-old." He answered. Kakuzu blushed behind his mask, glaring darkly at his leader, but spoke no more as he tried so very hard to calm his flaring temper.

Entering a small home in the alleyway before, Hidan only stopped by the door.

"They should be in the kitchen." Hidan stated with a frown.

"Aren't you coming, squirt?" Kakuzu asked suspiciously. Hidan avoided eye contact with the older man.

"Nuh uh... I don't like them." He replied. Madara didn't have a chance to question for a muscular man entered the main room.

"Hidan, what did I tell you about bringing strangers to the house?! Didn't you fucking learn the first time when you brought that ugly cat home?!" The man barked. Hidan's eyes widened and he only ducked behind Madara and Kakuzu out the door.

"Sorry about him," The man apologized, "He's such an irresponsible little snot."

"I can tell- Omph!" Kakuzu winced as Madara elbowed him in the ribcage.

"Excuse me, we're looking for someone... Could you tell me... If you've seen a creature called the Nine-Tailed Fox? Also known as Kyuubi?" Madara asked curiously. The man paused.

"Kyuubi... It sounds vaguely familiar..." He mused, scratching his mop of blonde hair.

"I seen him." A female said coming into the room, her long dark brown hair hanging to her waist.

"Have you?" Madara asked. The female nodded.

"Yes. Kyuubi is the last Biju, a strong one at that... He's always roaming around, but he won't cause trouble unless you do... Last I heard, he was heading toward the Mist Village..." She explained.

"Thanks," Madara sighed, "That's helpful."

"We came here for no good reason." Kakuzu grumbled so only Madara could hear. Madara ignored him and turned to go, but Hidan's father stopped him.

"Do us a favor and tell that boy to get in here." The man said. Madara nodded. Kakuzu watched him with a frown. Madara stepped out of the house to find Hidan sitting outside the door, glaring across the alley.

"Your parents want you inside. It'd be best if you went in there." He said and swiftly moved down the alley. Hidan glared after him as Kakuzu began to follow at a slow pace. However, his glaring was paused when a strong grip grabbed a handful of his hair.

"Get up, boy! You're in a lot of trouble, you hear me?! I'll beat you like I did to that cat, got it?!" The bigger man barked.

"Fucking let go!" Hidan yelled, clawing at the grip on his hair. Meanwhile at the end of the alley, Kakuzu watched with a frown. Madara paused, glancing at him.

"Well? Come on... We don't have time to interfere with that kid's problems. You don't even like him, right?" He asked, cocking a brow. Kakuzu waited until the kid was dragged into his house, then looked at Madara.

"Right. I couldn't possibly care any less..." He muttered, although, as he spoke something very strange was nagging at the back of his mind.

"Let's get a hotel and rest for the night... You look like you're tired." Madara drawled. Kakuzu nodded.

"Sure.... I guess...." He mumbled. Madara was a bit perplexed, seeing as the banker didn't even argue about prices.

_He's really thinking about that child... How amusing..._ He thought with a smirk as he turned and led the way to a hotel.

**xxx**

Within time, Zetsu had returned with the same information Madara had received. The two were busy talking about a plan, mostly Madara talking and Zetsu listening, while Kakuzu departed from the hotel with the excuse of needing to move his legs.

He had tried napping when they arrived at the hotel, but he simply couldn't sleep as it was frustrating. So, he decided to take a walk. After all, it was dark out and the streets weren't going to be so crowded. It was a tourist down anyway, so it wouldn't seem unnatural.

He headed toward a small river that went under a bridge and sat on the edge with a huff. He was getting too old for walking now that he thought about it.

Then again, Madara was way older than him and simply did back flips for fun! The man was like a trapeze artist. Kakuzu was getting up and leaving when someone smashed into him. Kakuzu glared, then frowned. Hidan slammed into the bridge, wincing.

"Ow! Fucking get outta my way you-... Dickhead?" He blinked, recognizing Kakuzu's form, even in the darkness. Kakuzu frowned behind his mask as he took quick notice to all the little bruises and cuts on the child.

"Che, pathetic," He muttered, "You let him do that to you?"

"What are you fucking talking about?" Hidan demanded stupidly. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and bent down, grabbing Hidan's wrist roughly and holding it up. Hidan flinched as Kakuzu's strong grip pressed into his wounded hand.

"That, dumbshit. You can't let people do that to you."

"Why not? It's not like I care anyway."

"Tsk, we'll see about that." Kakuzu gripped tighter, making Hidan yelp out.

"Ow! Ow, let go! That hurts!"

"See? I told you... You do care." Kakuzu answered as he loosened his grip on Hidan's tiny wrist. Hidan glared at him, but even in the dark, Kakuzu could make out a thin shimmer of tears in the bright magenta eyes.

"Yea well... It all goes away eventually..." Hidan mumbled, watching Kakuzu shake his head.

"Che, yea sure. Your cuts and bruises will heal, but what about you, huh? Will your dad stop beating you eventually?" Kakuzu demanded. Hidan paused, tilting his head.

"I dunno..."

"No, he won't. He'll keep beating your brains out. Or whatever brains you have left."

"Hey!"

"Look, squirt, you shouldn't let that guy beat you up. Even if he's your dad or not." Kakuzu muttered, releasing Hidan's wrist. Hidan held his own wrist, massaging his thumb against the bruised skin with a pout.

"... He's not..."

"Hm?" Kakuzu looked at him curiously. Hidan looked away.

"He's not my real dad... Neither is the lady..."

"..."

"My real parents were killed. My dad died before I was born and my mom died a few weeks after I was born. Those two people took me in. It doesn't matter anyway cuz parents always do that." Hidan muttered. Kakuzu frowned.

"Do what?"

"Leave you alone or hurt you. It's stupid! When I grow up, I'm not gonna get into that gooey yucky stuff that everyone else likes! I wanna grow up to kill people like that!" Hidan announced. Kakuzu shook his head, standing up.

"You're a violent little snotface, aren't you?" He asked.

"If you call me another name again, I'll fuck you up worse than-than...!"

"Than your so-called dad fucked you up?" Kakuzu challenged. Hidan flinched, then glared at him.

"Shut up... Just you wait! If I find you when I'm all grown up, I'm going to turn you into a mountain of mush, got it?!" He yelled. Kakuzu sighed and merely dropped a heavy hand onto the head of the child, ruffling up the messy, silvery-white hair.

"Yea, yea... See you then, kiddo."

"Hidan! My name's Hidan!" Hidan barked and reached up to push Kakuzu's hand away. Kakuzu only shoved his head a bit, removing his hand and walking away. Hidan stumbled a bit, then glared after him.

"Just wait, you bastard! I'll kill you!" He yelled.

"Sure, whatever you say... Hidan." Kakuzu vanished. Hidan glared after him and started to follow him, then stopped staring in disbelief.

"He called me by my name.... Che... That bastard Kakuzu. If I ever see him again, it'll be too soon." Hidan snorted, but couldn't hide a happy smile on his face as he ran off to wreck havoc as the little Jashinist he was.

**xxx**

"You look happy." Madara pointed out. Kakuzu shrugged as he entered the room, shutting the door and pulling off his mask/hood.

"I'm content. A walk was all I needed." He answered. Zetsu, who was still half in a wall and half not in a wall, stared at him.

"You look like you're satisfied is what you look like." The white side said.

"**Did you find someone to take your temper out on?**" The black side asked. Kakuzu frowned, then sent Madara a glare. Madara smiled sheepishly.

"Don't look at me..." He drawled.

"Madara told us about that kid you met in town." The white side blurted.

"**Fool! You weren't supposed to say anything!**" The black side snapped.

"Oops." The white side smirked. Kakuzu glared at Madara, who slipped from his bed and toward the window.

"I just forgot. I needed to write out a note to send to Pein. Ta-ta~" He disappeared. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"**Did you fuck that kid's brains out?**" Zetsu's black half asked anyway. Kakuzu twitched and whirled around.

"No way!"

"I bet you he did. How old did Madara say he was? Seven?" The white half mused.

"Shut up! I did no such thing!" Kakuzu snapped.

"**Ohhh, look at that. What a sight. Kakuzu's blushing.**" The black side chuckled, amused. Kakuzu smacked his now red face with his hand, growling in an attempt to contain his temper.

_Somebody, anybody. Kill me now!_ He thought miserably.

****

**A/N: Ahhh, yes. I had to add Hidan in there with some cuteness. ^^ I hoped this was enjoyable cuz I liked writing it. xD I don't know if that's really Hidan's story at all, but... Also, you may have already noticed that I am not going in the exact order that the Akatsuki members joined in. :/**

**Madara: Of course. Kakuzu has a bad temper... -.-**

**Kakuzu: If a fucking brat gets on my nerve, of course I do!!**

**Tsukuyomi: Yea, but Hidan's a cute fucking brat~**

**Kakuzu: ...**

**Madara: HA! No comment, so it's true! Pedophile!**

**Kakuzu: You're one to talk!!! What about you and Itachi, huh?!**

**Madara: That's a different story D:!**

Tsukuyomi: o-O; This is a long author's note... Madara, do your thing~

**Madara: -////-; Thank you all for reading and REVIEW!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six!!! Actiony... Sort of one. Not very much dialogue. :/

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!

PAIRINGS: Lots of them... Random ones... :D

WARNINGS: Graphic yaoi! Abnormal torture/violence.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Madara's Revenge

Globs of thick, gooey red blood seeped from shredded flesh. A dark form hovered over another in a cruel scene of violation. Loud gasps of agony and short bursts of screams that cut off in mid sound followed with the smacking of sticky, sweaty skin.

"Haahhh... Aahh..." Perfect, rosy lips parted in an attempt to breath, as steam almost seemed to rise off the two locked in a sexual battle.

"You're not doing the right thing...." The seme of the two groaned in distress. The bottom man only managed to raspy gasp as the thick appendage of the top thrust mercilessly into the smaller man.

"I-ddduhhh- Doooon't caaaarrrre... Hahhh!"

"Madara, what's happened to you? You've become a monster..."

"Mnah, no! Nooo! Guh!" Madara gasped as his unruly mass of black hair was jerked at roughly, causing his back to arch in a very painful position as the older man's face was revealed as none other than Senju Hashirama's.

"Don't ruin my village... If you ruin my village, I'll haunt your dreams for the rest of your life..." The First Hokage whispered down into the porcelain face of his lover, who gathered up a glob of saliva in his mouth, then spat it out.

"It's worth it..."

"Fine..." Hashirama murmured softly, loosening his grip on Madara's hair, then digging his nails into the back of the Uchiha's neck. Blood trickled past his jagged fingernails as Madara gasped in pain.

The nightmare was droning on and on in the same, torturous fashion and Madara was beginning to feel very cold... Very tired...

...

Pein sat up in annoyance at a kicking in his side and his ringed gaze flickered, locking on Madara, who was sleeping in the grass beside him. Thick droplets of sparkling sweat rolled down Madara's face, short, pained gasps escaping past his luscious lips.

"Madara? Madara... Wake up." Pein tried, touching Madara's shoulder. Madara cringed in his sleep and tossed his head to the side to avoid the touch. His beautiful, long fingers balled up into fists by his head, his legs seeming to push some invisible force away.

"Madara, wake up already." Pein urged and this time, touched Madara's sweaty, pink cheek with his hand, releasing a steady amount of chakra into the touch.

"Hahhh!! Oh god!" Madara sat up right so fast he was a blur of movement. Pein managed to reel back in time to avoid a head collision with his leader. He stared at Madara's horrified expression. His silky, messy black hair stuck to his sweat face as he panted for air, his permanently stained red eyes glowing in the darkness of the night.

"Madara, what's wrong?" Pein asked, feeling a slight worry for the older male.

"... Nothing... It was nothing." Madara managed to say as he calmed himself down. He could still feel the cold sweat clinging to his body and it was making him feel so filthy.

"I... I need to bathe..." He mumbled. Pein glanced around their tiny campsite in the middle of the woods. Kakuzu was still deep asleep, tossed under his sleeping bag like a rag doll. He sniffed the air and the scent of water immediately met his nostrils.

"There's a river nearby," Pein said as Madara got up, wobbling a bit in the process, "You can bathe there, but by the time you get back-"

"I don't care... I can't sleep... I don't want to. I'll be back. Keep an eye on Kakuzu. Zetsu should be back in the morning." Madara said firmly, despite his uneasiness. Pein only watched in silence as Madara vanished from the campsite. There was something so odd about the Uchiha, Pein knew, but he simply couldn't place his finger on it...

**xxx**

Madara had found the river a ways from the campsite and immediately got in, shedding the layers of clothes he wore. The water was icy cold, sending chills up Madara's spine. He ignored it however and dunked under the water, resurfacing.

His unruly hair was now slightly flattened against his back and head. He let the cold droplets roll down his naked form as he stood in the river. He watched his reflection ripple in the crystal water, his Sharingan reflecting back on him.

_Such a headache... Damn it. Even when he's dead, Hashirama's still causing me problems. Now I can't sleep without him coming into every one of my dreams.... Che. What I need is a replacement._ He thought darkly as he finally climbed out of the water.

He pulled his black tank top over his head, then reached for his pants, but stopped when he heard a single drop of water hit the river behind him. The air was suddenly filled with a very powerful, thick chakra. So ripe and so suffocating.

Madara gasped and whirled around, having spun so fast that he landed on his back. A large form stood before him, its hind legs in the river while its front legs stood on the shore.

"Madara. Long time no see...." The Kyuubi hissed, baring its shiny white teeth. Madara glared at the monster, snatching his clothes and piling them up in his lap to hide his private parts.

"Kyuubi... Where were you? I was looking for you, but people kept leading me in different directions." He growled. The Kyuubi pulled itself from the water and sat on the shore, holding its head up high.

"Roaming. It's what I do, Uchiha. Don't be stupid... Why? Is there something you want from me?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I need a favor to ask of you... Right now isn't exactly a good time to do it, though..." Madara mumbled, glaring down at the clothes piled in his lap. The Kyuubi looked at him suspiciously, red thinned-pupil eyes glowing.

"Oh? And why can't you ask me now? Asking is simply speaking, unless you're planning on demonstrating me something." He said darkly. Madara lifted his eyes, his eyes locking with the Kyuubi's.

"I have a better way of asking..." He drawled slowly and gathered up as much of his chakra as he could. His red eyes glowed brightly, burning with power. The Kyuubi didn't have time to move nor speak as Madara activated his Sharingan.

No more sound was made. Simply a low growling, almost purring, from the giant Biju that sat on the river's shoreline... Madara's Sharingan continued to spin, the black commas swirling into the dilated pupil of its owner...

The silence lasted only a few moments before The Kyuubi got up, all nine of its swiftly moving tails sweeping behind it. Madara's Sharingan cooled down as he watched it moving away.

"Good luck..." Madara muttered and got up slowly.

_THU-THUMP!_ Madara gasped and collapsed back to his bottom. His head throbbed gently in a mild headache, his chest tightening. He paused, sitting absolutely still as he listened to the Kyuubi vanish.

"Damn..." Madara cursed as he tried to move his fingers. They merely gave a slight twitch, but moved no more. He tried to move his toes, but they didn't even twitch. He was paralyzed.

_Damn it! I should've known something was going to go wrong... Well, as long as Kyuubi is doing my dirty work, I shouldn't care... However, I do need to get there on time to meet with him... The new Hokage's bound to try and stop the Kyuubi from destroying Konoha._ He thought bitterly, then sucked in all the breath he could.

"PEIN!!!!"

**xxx**

"Are you sure you can move right?" Pein asked after a day. Madara flexed his fingers.

"I'm positive."

"Madara..." Pein started, but the Uchiha slammed the back of his fist into a tree. There wasn't even a silence as the tree creaked and groaned, then slowly slammed into the ground.

"I think I'm ready. I don't need your badgering. You, Kakuzu, and Zetsu make your way back home... This is a personal ordeal and I don't think you want to get involved."

"... Understood. We'll meet you back with the others then."

"Of course... Now, go!" Madara ordered. Pein nodded and shot off. Madara brought his mask back into place over his face, then bolted through the trees and heading toward Konoha.

It wasn't a very long way to Konoha from the location they had camped out at, Madara noted as he moved. He could practically see the top of the village gates up ahead. He landed on a tree branch and pushed off, landing on another only to stop dead in his tracks.

A very powerful surge of chakra seemed to blast through the woods in a loud roar. Madara winced and jumped back, landing on the ground as the tree tops were blown clear off their trunks. Madara ducked, dodging a large boulder that looked like it was knocked loose from somewhere...

Madara looked up, then jumped into the trees again to get a better view. Oh, and it was so much better. Madara's heart pounded excitedly at the view. All the treetops within a five-mile radius had been completely knocked away, looking like a freshly cut field of grass.

Not only that, but the village was already in partial destruction. A large portion of the great wall surrounding it had fallen away. A very visible group of tails whipped around within the confines of the village.

Madara smirked, then hopped off the tree branch to avoid another explosive roar that knocked more rubble across the land. He raced forward quickly, the same expression on his face the entire time.

He was oh so eager to see the damage up close. Despite all his troubles, it finally happened. Madara's revenge. His sweet, powerful revenge! Not only to the current Hokage, but also to all the past Hokages! Especially...

"Senju Hashirama." Madara leapt forward to avoid a rolling group of rubble. He landed on a tree branch to find that he was so very close to the village. He had to look up to see the entirety of the dying walls of Konohagakure.

He ducked his head, then sped to the walls. To his glee, he found there was a perfect opening in the wall for him to peek into. He landed in the opening and looked up. His red eyes flickered. He reached up and pushed his mask to the side, dropping his black-gloved hand to watch in pure joy at the scene.

Buildings were torn down, fires shrieked and licked at the nighttime sky. The full moon glared down at the scene in pure horror, the stars sparkling like tears of the gods.

Madara was pleased. Oh, no. Much more than that. He watched as Kyuubi's larger form terrorized the village. Large paws crashed down on the innocent, down on the homes, creating earthquakes that knocked people to their feet. Kyuubi let out another ear piercing roar, all nine of its tails lashing about and knocking over anything in sight.

Madara ducked low as a group of shinobi rushed past him, screaming to each other to hurry and defend the village. Madara only smirked, then leaned on the opening in the wall like it was a desk. He propped his head up with his hands and watched pleasantly as the village was destroyed.

_You guys can't stop Kyuubi. He's the Nine Tailed Fox... That's why I chose him to be the one to destroy Konohagakure for me... He's the most powerful of all the Biju._ He thought proudly as he poked his lip with his finger. Completely lost in the wonders of the war, he completely overlooked the fact that he was being watched until he felt the nice form of chakra watching.

He frowned and turned to look behind him, but not getting up. His eyes locked with a pair of red eyes that was watching from a nice hiding spot in one of the building. Madara's Sharingan flickered brightly and he quickly shot up, using his chakra to stick to the wall like a spider.

_Sharingan? Another Uchiha... But who? Not Itachi... No, he'd only be six-years-old. A child can't activate Sharingan so early... Can they?_ Madara wondered for a moment, then began to run up the wall to avoid being seen again. Coming to the top, he found to his relief that the wall was no longer being watched by Konoha shinobi. Madara smirked.

_Of course not. They're all trying to protect their pathetic excuse for a village..._ He thought with a laugh.

The destruction seemed to be never ending... Until Madara took note to a very amusing amount of chakra. He frowned and narrowed his eyes, watching with Sharingan, as the new Hokage seemed to bolt into the wreckage. Madara's eyes widened, his brows knitting in a frown as he glared.

_Che... He's a fool. No one can stop Kyuubi. As over-confident as the fox is, he's right about one thing... No one can defeat him._ He assured himself, although, he had a very sinking feeling in his gut as the Fourth Hokage made a few hand signs.

_**BOOF!**_

An enormous toad exploded into view in the center of the village before the Kyuubi. Madara blinked, feeling a cold feeling splash on him like the water of the river he bathed in earlier that night. He jumped from his perch as the Hokage began another jutsu, being perched on the toad's cranium.

Madara landed on the ground gracefully, then shot forward toward the Hokage's Palace. _Or whatever's left of it..._ Madara smirked and moved at high speed toward the Palace to find that half of it was eaten away by one of the Kyuubi's large tails.

Madara dodged a falling rooftop and more rubble as he approached the Palace. He jumped up, landing on the partial chunk of roof. He was about to take off again when his eyes landed on the Hokage Faces carved into the great wall before him. His eyes flickered over four faces, landing on one in particular.

Senju Hashirama. Madara didn't even know he jumped back in surprise until he felt himself falling off balance. He flailed, then managed to stay on the rubble. He glared at the face of his ex-rival, his ex-enemy... His ex-lover. He whirled around, wincing as he was met with a very bright light. He stumbled a bit, then jumped down, landing on his hunches. He stood up, looking into the air.

No sound... Nothing at all... Madara couldn't see Kyuubi anymore, nor the toad and its contractor. Dread flooded into Madara's stomach like a pool. He was about to race forward to investigate, but he heard the sound of a baby crying. He looked up at the Hokage's Palace, staring in disbelief.

_A baby...?! Wait... Wait a minute!_ He raced into the dark building, squeezing past stones and fallen chunks of rubble. He stumbled into a dark room that was only lit up by a few candles. He was easily hidden in the shadows of the room from the two occupants.

One being the tiny little baby that was wailing like a siren. A tuff of blonde hair sat a top his head, brilliant blue eyes squeezed shut. A very odd marking was made on the belly of the baby. Madara gasped, recognizing it with horror.

Beside the baby, outside the ring of candles, a woman lay on her side, panting in unbelievable pain. Her eyes were falling closed slowly as she panted quietly, her watery eyes staring past the candles... Right at Madara.

Madara jumped back and whirled around, exiting through the way he came.

_No! NO! Damn that fucking ass Hokage! Damn him to Hell!!_ He thought furiously as he finally escaped the building, moving to escape the village all together.

**xxx**

As he shot out of the village and raced towards the Akatsuki base alone, disgust swirled in Madara's gut.

_Damn it... He's sealed Kyuubi into that baby... If anything, I'll bet it was his son, the sick bastard... And if that mother doesn't die, she'll know it was me that set Kyuubi lose. Same goes for whoever was watching me before... That Uchiha... Goddamn it, I didn't think I'd ever say this... But Hashirama was right. Uchiha are irritatingly intelligent!_ He thought as his temper continued to flare.

As so, he violently made his way through the already ruined terrain. His body was sore, he was exhausted... Fatigued... Madara came to a halt, panting in exhaustion from all his working and running.

He collapsed to his knees, propping himself upon tired, wobbly arms and knees. Sweat rolled down his body again in streams. The disgust in himself, in Kyuubi, in both of them for losing was too much... Madara tore his mask off and tossed it aside as he hunched over and vomited on the ground.

Madara's body quivered as he glared off into space. Defeat. How he loathed that word with a burning passion. Two times now! TWO TIMES! Two times did that wretched group of so-called Hokages defeat him!

First Hashirama!

And now this new Hokage!

Madara tensed up in anger, then something hit him that gave him slight relief as he smirked faintly.

_That sealing jutsu... If that guy was working so hard in the first place and used that seal with the limited amount of chakra he held, he's probably dead... Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead... He's definitely dead... Yes, so very dead. And I won't have to deal with him... Now, all I have to do is kill the boy carrying Kyuubi... I can take Kyuubi with me all over again... And that boy, Itachi... Itachi will be mine! All mine!! I'll win! I'm not defeated!!! You haven't won yet, Senju Hashirama!_ Madara began to laugh out loud to himself, not caring if anyone happened to be around to hear the maniacal laughter.

****

**A/N: I hope this isn't short... I can't tell. :D Anyway, yes. Madara unleashed Kyuubi upon Konoha and created utter destruction until, suddenly, what's that?! Oh noes D:!! The hero, Minato, comes to the rescue! DUH DUH DUH DUHHH!! -playing with action figures-**

**Madara: ... -sweat drop- I'm not even gonna comment. -__-;**

**Tsukuyomi: Oh, but what's this? -makes the action figures kiss- MWAH! MWAH! I love you, Madara~ MWAH! MWAH! Oh, but Hashirama's jealous~ -gets the Hashirama figure-**

**Madara: EEP! Put those away! -whacks Tsukuyomi-**

**Tsukuyomi: T.T -holds up the Hashirama one in Madara's face- Be nice to her, Madara, or I'll fuck your brains out.**

**Madara: -/////-+ THAT'S ENOUGH! Good god! Thanks for reading everyone and review, review, review! (and whack Tsukuyomi!)**

**Tsukuyomi: D':**


	27. Chapter 27

**Rather short, but I think it turned out okay. ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: Lots of them, totally random and all over the place. :D Mostly Madara ones, though. ^^;**

**WARNINGS: Graphic yaoi. Abnormal torture/violence!**

****

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Remember Me?

Life was now quiet, at least, most of the time it was. Madara's was in between. In the little crevice of happy and depressing. Much later after the attack on Konohagakure, possibly a few years later, Madara found himself perched in a tree so very close to Konoha.

To his distaste, the walls had been immediately worked on and put back up. The buildings were all restored and improved. The Hokage Faces watched over the land with wise old eyes. Madara stared back at them past tired eyes with a frown of boredom.

So long had he to put up with Hashirama staring at him when he was alive and now the man was dead and he could still watch his ex-lover live on. Madara didn't like the feeling of Hashirama around him in death. It was uncomfortable and gross.

Madara stood up slowly, lazily, turning to make his way into Konoha after so many years away.

Bright green leaves fluttered past Madara's midnight black, wild locks of hair, casting an eerie sort of look. Madara placed his orange, black flamed mask upon his face and took off silently, like a humming bird toward a flower.

A very precious, still young flower.

Madara found it amusing that there was hardly anyone on guard as he slipped past the east gates into the village. He zoomed through the trees, not heading so close to the Uchiha Complex for fear of being seen.

No, not fear... Simple loneliness... Madara didn't want to be around hoards of people. He only wanted to be near one person, who he planned on visiting today. Madara snuck through the trees, making his way toward the training grounds. However, before he could arrive, he was halted.

He landed on the ground, only to have a kunai point at his neck.

"Don't move." A voice ordered. Madara stood up straight, smiling behind his mask proudly.

_I found you..._ He gleefully turned to face the younger Uchiha.

And Ohhhh, what a sight it was to behold.

Itachi stood behind him, twelve-years-old now. His silky, raven black hair was tied back, his strong onyx eyes fading to a bloody, Sharingan red. His flawless, beautiful porcelain skin glowed in the afternoon sun. He simply wore a black t-shirt, sleeves cut at the elbows, and a pair of matching pants.

It practically took Madara's breath away to see such a beauty. _Was this what Hashirama saw in me? No... It can't be... It's way too beautiful... I can't even describe it..._ He thought in wonder.

"State your name because I'm not going to ask again." Itachi commanded. Madara smiled behind his mask, so tempted to remove it and ravage the boy, but instead, he nodded.

"Certainly... My name is Uchiha Madara..." He answered smoothly. Itachi blinked, but didn't remove the placid look on his face.

"Uchiha Madara? That's impossible... The others said you were-"

"Dead. I can assure you that I am perfectly alive. I can prove it too." Madara reached up and removed his mask. He dropped his hand at his side, mask in hand. Itachi stared at him, his Sharingan immediately disappearing.

The older Uchiha smiled dangerously, beautifully. It shocked Itachi into completely silence and utter disbelief. He'd never seen something so... Beautiful. So perfect.

He was told Madara was very old. He'd known the First Hokage. They'd fought for control over the new village known as Konohagakure. But that couldn't be possible... This man was so young. He looked like he was in his mere twenties!

His frame was built strong with lean muscles. He wore a black cloak to hide his beautiful figure, but Itachi could see the string of kunai connecting to a belt hidden under the cloak as well as a kunai pouch on his hip. The man wore thin, leather black gloves over his spidery, thin fingers. His lips were rosy and looked so velvety soft...

And his eyes... They were so evil, so dangerous... And yet, so unbelievably handsome and prideful. So hypnotic. They matched the man's flawless Uchiha skin. It made Itachi wonder for a moment. Why did this man look so familiar? Had he seen him before...? No, couldn't be...

"As you can see," Madara began casually as he leaned on a tree with his arms folded, "I'm very much alive. Your elders are very dimwitted."

"You'd insult your own clan like that? That's disrespectful..." Itachi murmured loyally, gripping the kunai in his fist. Madara smiled, once again freezing Itachi's heart in mid-beat.

"Ohhh, how cute... So loyal to that pathetic excuse for a clan... I never knew you'd grow up to be such a lover of them... They're worthless, the Uchiha... We're merely a gang of reality-sucking creatures who feed off others. We're not individually powerful like normal shinobi... No, definitely not."

"What are you saying?" Itachi asked in a very quiet voice. Madara pushed off the tree, disappeared in a flash, then reappeared behind Itachi, who jolted in surprise at the quick movement.

Madara let a hand reach around and cup Itachi's cheek from behind, his lips near his ear.

"That the Uchiha Clan is nothing, but a gaggle of prideful misfits who entangle themselves into the lives of the innocent... We corrupt everyone we come in contact with. Even ourselves... We're unnatural beings, Itachi..." He cooed. Itachi shivered, then froze.

_My name... I never told him my name..._ He realized in shock, then easily ducked away from the man, glaring at him.

"My name. How do you know my name?" He demanded, raising the kunai so the point touched Madara's chest. Madara looked down at the kunai, tilting his head in amusement, then lifted his Sharingan to lock with Itachi's.

"Why wouldn't I know your name...? You're the Uchiha prodigy. The magnificent little Uchiha who activated Sharingan at an early age, who graduated into the Chuunin rank at age ten, who is working hard to become an Anbu Black Ops member... The poor, innocent boy who was corrupted by the misfortunes of war..." He drawled coolly. Itachi dropped the kunai to the grass at their feet, taking a step back as he stared at the man before him in shock.

_How? How does he know all that? Right down to... I know I've met him somewhere once before... I suppose keeping my questions bottled up isn't an option._ He thought with a determined frown. He locked eyes with Madara again.

"You know me very well... I don't know how or why.... I've seen you once before..." He murmured thoughtfully. Madara looked away shyly, an innocent smile creeping onto his handsome face.

"Mm hm... You have. You shouldn't be able to remember me from the first time we met for you were just a little baby... But the second time... I remember that. I suppose you can't. We met during the war."

"The war where your mother told you to behave and play nicely with your toys, but you, being the curious little boy you were, went off and almost got yourself killed. You trapped yourself with an enemy and you were lost. You were scared... You were crying too... It really was a very sad sight..." Madara added quietly, his eyes dropping to the ground at the memory.

The memory of the poor innocent who was sobbing and whimpering for help. The memory of the horrible panic Madara had felt when he couldn't find the poor boy... The memory of embracing such a child.

Itachi's expression twisted into one of confusion and, what Madara guessed, fear.

"... I...." He was at loss for words, nothing coming out correctly. Madara stepped forward, making Itachi step back.

"I have a way of reminding you." He assured, then disappeared. He reappeared directly before Itachi, who jerked his head up to look at the taller male. He didn't have time to speak as Madara wrapped him in a hug. Itachi blinked in surprise at the warmth that radiated off the man.

So warm... So soft... So comforting... Itachi felt a little dazed for a moment as Madara held onto him, placing a gentle kiss atop his head.

"Thank god you're alive..." Madara murmured against his silky soft hair. Itachi frowned, then blinked as the memory hit him hard.

_"Sssh... It's all right... It's not your fault... Come here."_

The warm embrace that followed those comforting words in such a time of horror, of bloodshed and fright. Madara had been there, somehow. Someway. Madara was there to hold him tight and protect him in the rain of kunai and shuriken, of blood and death.

Itachi only relaxed slightly, however, as he remembered other things as well. He remembered why Madara was dangerous. Things his elders hadn't told him, but things books and scrolls had told him.

Madara had attempted to kill the village's First Hokage. He had released the horrifying power of Kyuubi upon the village... Madara was a sin.

Itachi managed to pull away slowly, staring at Madara, who looked thoughtful now.

"Madara... Uchiha Madara. I know you." He said at last. Madara suddenly smiled now, that same cruel smile.

"That's good... I'm glad to know that I'm not forgotten by everyone."

"What do-"

"Anyway," Madara interrupted quickly to avoid any more questions, "I've come here for not only a short visit... But I have some things we should discuss privately..."

"What sort of things?" Itachi asked in a suspicious tone, his eyes locking on the evil, beautiful form before him.

Madara laughed quietly. _Lots of things..._

**xxx**

Arriving back home in the Rain Village, Madara threw himself onto a sofa near an open balcony. He listened to the rain pitter-patter outside with such gracefulness as he used his cloak as a blanket. He pulled it up and began to drift to sleep unknowingly...

**...**

Darkness filled the room as the ground seemed to be soaked in blood... Why was it soaked in blood? Madara asked himself this over and over again as he walked across the white tiled floor, blood sloshing around his ankles. He paused, having approached a white bathtub overflowing with the filthy red liquid.

Madara made a face of disgust.

"Gross..." He muttered to himself and took a step back. However, something strong caught the back of his head by his hair. He gasped in surprise and was roughly shoved forward.

Flailing didn't help Madara here for he plunged head first into the tub. He gasped immediately after being dunked under, the foul red liquid flooding into his mouth and splashing into his lungs. He coughed, but that didn't help as the blood flowed into his mouth.

The grip pulled back on his hair after a while, tearing him backwards. His head burst out of the blood as he gasped, then let out a cry of surprise as he slipped on the bloody floor. He tumbled back, slamming into the tiled floor. He gasped in pain as his head collided with the floor. Black surrounded the edges of his vision in a suffocating pool of horror as his attacker straddled his hips.

A familiar pair of strong hands gripped his own and shoved them down by the sides of his aching head. Madara snapped his eyes shut, then opened them again to find himself staring up into Hashirama's blood etched face.

Madara screamed.

"Get off me!!"

"I told you, Madara... For ruining my village, I'm never leaving you alone... Isn't that what you wanted anyway? You loved me... I love you... Now we can be together forever...."

"NOOO!! Get off me! Get off! Get off! Get off!" Madara shrieked in horror, failing in his attempt to free his hands from Hashirama's grip.

**...**

"Madara, wake up! You're not supposed to be-" Pein cut off as Madara shot upright, flailing a bit and falling off the sofa. He landed on his elbows and knees his eyes wide and staring at the floor.

Pein frowned, watching Madara slowly compose himself.

"Madara... You know you shouldn't be sleeping..."

"I... Didn't realize it until- Nevermind..." Madara mumbled, slowly sitting back on his knees. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, his hair sticking to his face and hand.

"Leave." He ordered calmly. Pein only nodded and vanished from the room, leaving it dark and empty. Madara frowned and stared out into the rainy sky of the village. He clenched his fists on his knees, tensing up in anger.

_Damn it, Hashirama.... Leave me alone... Please..._

****

**A/N: Yes... Short chapter, important one, though. :D Uhm, I'm feeling evil, so I've been torturing Madara with outrageous nightmare visits from Hashirama.**

**Madara: That's completely unfair!**

**Hashirama: Not quite. It's what you get for being so naughty, Madara.**

**Madara: You're supposed to be dead!!**

**Hashirama: -__- I'll take you with me if you don't be quiet.**

**Tsukuyomi: Now, now... Madara, you may bring this author's note to a close! :D**

**Madara: Thanks for reading all and review pretty, pretty please~**


	28. Chapter 28

Rather short, but... Drama-full? xD

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: Lots and lots of them! Leaning mostly toward MadaXIta/HashiXMada flashbacks/dreams, though... ^^;**

**WARNING: Graphic yaoi. Abnormal torture/violence!!**

****

Chapter Twenty-Eight: I Love You...

Getting up once again to depart, Madara quickly pulled on a pair of Akatsuki pants and his ninja shoes. He grabbed his mask and put his foot on the railing of the balcony outside the lobby. He was about to take off, but a grip caught the back of his cloak. Madara threw a glare over his shoulder down at Pein, who looked at him with a frown.

"Madara."

"What?"

"Whatever you do, don't forget to drink caffeine." Pein stated. Madara smirked.

"Thanks for the advice. Keep a close eye on all the members. I'll return shortly."

"Understood." With that being said, Madara shot off and disappeared into the rainy village. Pein watched him with a frown.

**xxx**

Konohagakure was coated with a thick, heavy mist of fog when Madara arrived. It was quiet and lots of people were inside, relaxing on that Sunday evening. Madara made his way toward the place he had met Itachi at the day before. Or rather, last night. It usually took Madara almost a whole day to arrive in Konoha.

He landed on the dew-covered grass, crouching on his hunches with his back to a tree as he listened to the sound of a nearby stream trickling, the faint sound of a bird cawing its little heart out.

Even without the sun shining, the day was rather beautiful in its peacefulness. Madara was so tempted to drift off to sleep, but knew better than to shut his eyes even for a moment. Despite his sadistic ways, Madara didn't like being visited by his ex-lover in horribly twisted nightmares.

_What sort of sick person would make this happen to me? Life really does have the tendency to SUCK._ He thought bitterly and sighed, looking up into the trees with his head against the trunk. He watched moisture drip off the leaves and land on the ground.

Without even realizing it, once again, Madara began to drift asleep, but only for a second for a presence was nearing him. He sat up, waiting patiently as Itachi made his appearance.

"Madara." Itachi greeted quietly, his feet wet from the moist grass. Madara smiled enigmatically.

"Good evening, Itachi... You're a good boy, following all my orders like an obedient puppy..."

"... From what you told me yesterday, I have no choice, but to do so..." Itachi murmured. Madara only gave a short nod, then looked back up into the trees. Itachi frowned, watching him with a slight pang of annoyance.

The man had ordered him to meet him in the same spot so they could discuss something very important that had to do with their conversation from the day before. However, the man looked dazed. Like he hadn't slept in days... Or years.

"Madara," Itachi began, grabbing Madara's attention immediately, "When was the last time you got a decent night of sleep?" Madara smiled sleepily.

"Can't remember... Possibly a hundred years ago?" He guessed and reached up to rub at one of his tired red eyes.

"Lack of sleep can cause serious health deterioration..." Itachi mumbled, averting his eyes. Madara laughed quietly.

"Indeed, but why does it matter? I can't die. I'll just live my life in more misery than it is." He answered. Itachi looked at him, frowning.

"Madara, what's your story?" He asked. Madara raised an eyebrow.

"Rephrase that."

"Obviously things have happened to you that you can't forget... It's almost pitiful to watch you living." Itachi said. Madara shrugged, ignoring the last part of Itachi's words as he leaned back against the tree.

"You'll find out someday. Just not now. Stick with the information you have, Itachi... Too much information can lead to serious damage. I'm sure your mind is already corrupted by what goes on in the world..." He explained. Itachi lowered his eyes to the grass.

"Come here, Itachi." Madara ordered. Itachi looked up, frowning, but said nothing. He waited for a moment, then slowly moved forward, his guard up. Despite his alliance with this man, he was still uneasy around him and found the man extremely untrustworthy.

Itachi stood before him now, looking down at him. Madara gestured for him to sit down... In his lap. Itachi gave him a weird look.

"Sit down." Madara commanded simply. Itachi frowned.

"I don't-"

"_Sit_." Itachi felt like a dog for Madara reached up and pulled on his hand, but he didn't fight back. He allowed Madara to pull him down into his lap. They sat in silence for a while as Madara leaned against the tree trunk, an arm wrapped around Itachi's waist.

"I hear you're being considered for the place of an Anbu Black Ops captain." Madara drawled, making small talk. Itachi turned his head to the side, away from Madara.

"Yea..."

"Excellent... Just what I'd expect from you."

"Hnn..." Itachi kept his eyes averted. There was a long silence and Itachi suspected that Madara had died on him somehow and turned to look. To his surprise, Madara was asleep. His chest rose and fell gently. Itachi watched him with amused, wide onyx eyes.

The obsidian orbs sparkled as they watched the older beauty sleep. Madara's lips were parted as if he were going to speak, but had fallen asleep too quickly. His lashes were beautifully visible in contrast to the porcelain skin that was so flawless and glowed like a rare jewel.

Itachi paused, taking a quickly glance around, then looked back at Madara. He shifted his position. He still sat in Madara's lap, but now faced the older man. He reached up, taking Madara's face in his hands and studied.

As much as he found this man to be evil, cruel... Sadistic even though they just met... He looked so angelic and peaceful when he slept. He looked innocent. Itachi frowned. The mask of innocence was a lie. It never stayed like that. Itachi reached up, brushing a thick lock of black hair from Madara's face leaning in to stare more closely at the flawlessly young face.

Suddenly, Madara winced. Itachi became curious. _Dreaming...? Or is he still awake? Hard to tell... He did look tired, so there's a fifty percent chance that he's actually asleep._ He thought.

"Madara." Itachi tried, but it seemed Madara was really asleep. So was he dreaming?

**xxx**

"Goddamn it, I fell asleep again..." Madara muttered to himself as he found himself in a dark room. Instead of a blood soaked room, it was a completely sealed off box. Like a large room, but smaller now that Madara scanned it with Sharingan activated. He prepared himself for his ex-lover to jump out at him, but nothing happened.

At least, not for the first few seconds. Slowly a figure appeared in the box, on his hunches was Hashirama. Madara frowned.

"Get it over with." He stated. Hashirama stood up.

"Gladly, however... I have a request of you that will allow you to sleep."

"Depends."

"Hm, just like you, Madara," Hashirama murmured, then shook his head, "I want you to leave him alone."

"Huh?" Madara asked stupidly. Hashirama frowned.

"Leave him alone. That boy you're constantly thinking about... Leave him alone. What we did was wrong enough, but this... Madara, he's your cousin. Second to be exact. You can't-"

"Shut up! You're one to talk! You can't tell me what I can and can't do! You're dead! Gone forever! DEAD!" Madara yelled angrily, clenching his fists. Hashirama glared.

"He's corrupted enough without your help! If you butt in like you always do, you'll ruin his life, Madara!"

"Hashirama... I _need_ him!" Madara confessed. Hashirama frowned.

"Why? And it better be a good reason..." He added, approaching his ex-lover and getting down beside him. Madara frowned, covering his face with a hand.

"I... Just do..."

"Madara, if you're using him as a replacement..."

"No, never... Hashirama," Madara murmured and groaned in disgust with himself, leaning on said man's shoulder, "I don't know what to do anymore..." Hashirama sighed and wrapped an arm around Madara, holding him close as the Uchiha cuddled close against him.

"Things are the way they are for a reason... Forget about trying to destroy Konoha. Two failed attempts are enough... Don't use Itachi to gain more power. He's already got enough problems. As much as I love you, Madara, you're still a cruel, sadistic creature..."

"I know..." Madara mumbled against Hashirama's chest, letting his eyes flicker up and down Hashirama's arm.

"It's not all that pleasurable for me to torture like I do, but if you insist on disobeying my demands, I'll have to punish you for it..."

"Uh huh..."

"Madara, look at me."

"..."

"Madara." Hashirama warned, but Madara lifted his eyes to lock with Hashirama's. The First Hokage smiled sadly as he met those beautiful, bright red eyes. He cupped Madara's cheek and leaned in, connecting their lips. Madara kissed back willingly, allowing passage for Hashirama's tongue to enter his mouth.

"Madara? Madara, get up... Madara." Madara winced as he pulled away, hearing Itachi's faint voice cut through his dream. Hashirama looked up at the ceiling of the box, then down at Madara, frowning.

"Leave him alone, Madara... That's my final warning and if you don't... I'm sorry."

"..." Madara lowered his eyes, wincing again as Itachi's voice echoed into his mind.

**...**

"Madara?" Itachi tried again, this time feeling a little worried. Madara wouldn't even wake up when he kissed him. Yes. Itachi had stolen a kiss from the older man while he slept in a weak attempt to wake him up, but it was futile. He was about to give up and assume the worst, but Madara finally let his eyes flutter open.

"Uh?" He asked, then groaned, and reached up to rub his sore, tired eyes. Itachi frowned, but didn't move from his straddling position in Madara's lap.

"You fell asleep." He stated. Madara looked at him, tiredly.

"Yea... I know... Sorry. It's like I said. I haven't slept in a hundred years."

"You were serious?"

"Pretty much." Madara replied, then slipped his arms around Itachi's waist, holding him closer. Itachi looked at him closely, suspiciously.

"Madara, why can't you sleep well?" He asked. Madara was tired. He didn't feel like playing mind games anymore.

"Hashirama won't let me..." He murmured. Itachi blinked.

"The First? What do you mean he won't let you sleep? I thought he was..."

"He is. I don't know if I'm insane or not... Probably borderline if I have nightmares of Hashirama telling me to suffer."

"... What is your connection to Hashirama?"

"... He was my lover."

****

**A/N: This one was supposed to be a little sad, but it didn't make me cry like some of the other ones I've written... :D So, sorry if it wasn't heartwrenching. lol.**

**Madara: Are you trying to make the readers sob?!**

**Tsukuyomi: D': just making them feel... You know, how sad you were.**

**Madara: -__- Be nice to the readers.**

**Tsukuyomi: Sure thing, sensei. ANYWAY! If you'd be so kind...**

**Madara: Thank you all so much for reading and please review, review, review~**


	29. Chapter 29

**Finally! It's a little short, so sorry about that. D': Lack of time...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: Lots and lots of them. Mostly MadaXIta and hints at SasuXIta/ItaXSasu.**

**WARNINGS: Graphic yaoi!! Abnormal torture/violence! You have been warned!!!**

****

Chapter Twenty-Nine: My Little Weasel

"... Lover...?" Itachi asked, looking at Madara, perplexed. Madara averted his red eyes, his hands tensing up at the small of Itachi's back.

"Yea..." He mumbled. Itachi lowered his eyes to Madara's chest thoughtfully, frowning.

_Lovers... Madara and the First Hokage were...? So that's why he can't sleep... It's psychological._ He thought.

"But why do you want to destroy what he made?" Itachi demanded. Madara smiled, mostly to himself.

"Because. He ruined everything."

"...?"

"When we met, I don't even think he knew that my clan was the enemy... At least, that's what it seemed like. His dad was a moron," Madara laughed quietly and bitterly at the memory, "He wanted to kidnap a member of the Uchiha Clan as a ransom.... They ended up getting me instead of someone older. They told my father that if they ever wanted to see me again, they'd have to sign the peace treaty."

"Just like I wanted, he refused to sign it... So, they were going to kill me. By that time, I had overused my Sharingan, resulting in complete loss of vision. I was blind and I hated it. Hashirama snuck me back to my clan safely, thinking that my family would know how to help me see again... There was only one way for me to gain my sight back again..."

"... What happened?" Itachi asked uneasily, searching Madara's face. Madara looked bitter now, his expression twisted.

"My brother, Izuna... He gave me his eyes. He told me to tear them right out of his skull and have them put into my own sockets so I could see again." He replied simply. Itachi reeled back with a look of confusion.

"What? You mean-"

"Yea, get that into your mind nice and good, Itachi. My brother gave his eyes for me and stayed blind until his death," Madara informed, his voice layered with coats of disgust, regret, and anger, "Heh, what made things more convenient was the fact that Hashirama was always blind. He didn't even know that a group of his men had come to the Uchiha area of the land to kill us off."

"Of course, I went and told Hashirama. By the time I came back, I had discovered that my father was killed in the raid. The clan was furious. They planned on rebelling against me, including Izuna, if another of the higher ups died. So, I declared war on Hashirama's clan... Heh, probably not the best decision at that time, right after my father's death."

"... No..." Itachi murmured thoughtfully as he rested his head on Madara's shoulder as the older man continued.

"I stayed out that night with Hashirama. The next day was the first and only battle... Because Izuna died that night. Hashirama let the battle halt so we could have a proper funeral for him. I signed the treaty because if I didn't... The clan probably would have slaughtered me for my declaration of war on the Senju... I fled finding no purpose to stay around anymore. After all, Hashirama got what he wanted. A village, the title of Hokage, his brother alive, and he got a good fuck out of it too."

"Madara... How do you feel about all that?" Itachi asked curiously, lifting his head back to look at Madara, who blinked.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Madara asked, annoyed that he was confused. Hashirama usually had the ability to do that, but Itachi was doing just fine in that department as well.

"Are you upset that you made wrong decisions? Upset that your brother and father are dead? And Hashirama?" Itachi asked. Madara frowned.

"... I don't know... It's not exactly something I've discussed with anyone. I don't have anyone close to discuss it with anymore."

"I see... That's unfortunate..." Itachi murmured, averting his eyes slowly. Madara smiled and lifted Itachi's face to his.

"At least, that's what I thought..." He said slowly, then parted his lips and brought them together with Itachi's. The teenager's eyes went wide in surprise, his cheeks turning pink in a blush. Madara slowly reached his hand through Itachi's silky black ponytail to deepen the kiss.

Madara's skillful tongue ran against Itachi's tentative one in a kiss. Itachi began to melt slowly in Madara's hold. He knew it was wrong to kiss Madara. They were related for crying out loud! But still... He could hardly resist the thrill of Madara's experienced touches.

Madara slowly snuck a hand up Itachi's shirt; groaning at the feel of the smooth, warm flesh. Itachi sighed against Madara's lips. Madara really knew what he was doing and it made me feel a little embarrassed due to his lack of experience.

Madara finally pulled his lips away to touch their foreheads together. He smiled at Itachi's blush.

"You're such a good boy, Itachi... I like you. I like you a lot... I want to show you just how much I like you..." He murmured, then moved his lips to Itachi's neck. Itachi let out a gasp as Madara sucked on his neck, his fingers moving to gently tweak a sensitive nipple.

"Ohh...!"

"Feels good?" Madara asked against Itachi's neck before licking a hot wet path to Itachi's collarbone. Itachi nodded silently, still blushing deeply. Madara smirked, then pushed Itachi's shirt up and over his head. He pulled the boy up further into his lap so Itachi's chest was right in his face.

He lowered his mouth onto a nipple and flicked his tongue across it. Itachi moaned, his entire body tensing as the feeling rushed straight down, down, down into the forbidden place in his pants.

"Aaahhh… Madara…"

He should stop Madara. He had to... Ohhh, but the feeling... He would miss it. Maybe a little further... Just a little further than Itachi would have the heart to stop Madara. Right?

Madara got a firm grip on Itachi's ass in both hands, keeping the boy hoisted up as he scraped his teeth along the sensitive twin buds. Itachi let out a breathy moan, panting softly. Madara peeked an eye open down at Itachi's pants and found much to his delight that a nice bulge had formed.

Perfect...

He easily began to pull Itachi's trousers down to reveal a very smooth, perfect ass. Madara shivered and continued to distract the boy by nibbling on his nipples while he grasped his bare ass with his hands.

He spread Itachi's cheek apart, bringing his finger much too close to Itachi's entrance. Itachi felt the sudden coolness on his ass and gasped.

"No!" He tore backwards, pulling his pants back up in the process. He landed on his ass, looking at Madara with a guarded expression. Madara raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? What's wrong?" He asked. Itachi blushed bright red, but managed to keep his face much more placid.

"No... I don't... I let you go as far as to touch something under my shirt, that should be enough."

"You're talking to the man who seduced the First Hokage." Madara retorted. Itachi glared.

"That may be so, but he may have had less control than me. I know when to stop..." He said, although, he knew he was lying. A sudden attack of conscious told him to back out. If it hadn't, he'd have let Madara intrude his most private of places.

Madara smiled coyly and got up, like a cat watching a mouse as it hunted.

"Hm... I guess so... Well, it was entertaining while it lasted. Sorry for having waste your time with war stories and lovemaking. I'll be back tomorrow to talk. I'm too tired today." He explained, turning to go. Itachi blinked.

"You're... Going to leave just like that?" He asked. Madara nodded.

"Yes... If you're not going to let me touch you, I will leave earlier and earlier." He replied. Itachi's expression grew dark and dangerous, but Madara only found it amusing. That was an obvious reaction. Itachi seemed to enjoy his company and if he could bait the younger Uchiha into falling for his seductive ways, he could have it all.

"Heh, by the way, my little weasel, your pants are slipping~" Madara cooed, his eyes falling on the still slightly stiff cock that was visible. Itachi gasped and closed his legs tightly together, blushing such a deep crimson, Madara wondered if all the blood in his body rushed to his face.

He smirked. It was cute.

"Ta-ta for now, Itachi." Madara waved, then shot off into the trees. Itachi squeezed his eyes shut, still holding his legs together for a while, then waited until Madara's chakra signature disappeared. He waited for an extra few minutes, then slowly spread his legs open.

He looked at his erection cock pitifully. _Oh damn it... I can't go home like this... Sasuke won't understand and I definitely cannot tell father and mother that I've been touched by a family member... I suppose I could just try..._ His thoughts caused him to blush again.

He leaned back; taking another quick glance around, then reached between his legs and gently held the weeping erection in his palm. He sighed at the warmth and slowly began to pump his hand around it.

This was his first time masturbating, he noted feeling disturbed, and tried to remember what he'd seen Shisui doing when he walked in on him.

Such an awkward memory, but it made him even harder!!

Itachi gasped, then experimentally moved his thumb over the leaking slit. He moaned pleasantly, shutting his eyes tightly as he tried to remember the feeling of Madara's velvety wet tongue in his mouth and on his nipples... On his neck... The man's possessive grasp on his ass!

Itachi gave a long, loud moan as he released his seed. Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize until he felt it on his face... That it had sprayed all over his clothes and face. He continued pumping however, enjoying the feeling of something touching him down there. Even if it was himself.

He didn't even notice that Madara was still there in the trees, watching with bright red Sharingan eyes. Madara smirked to himself. _That's hot... It looks like he's got a bit of a problem, though. Too bad he thinks I left. Otherwise, I'd go down there and help him. I know how that feels._ He thought and blushed lightly at the memory of first meeting Hashirama.

Itachi looked a little panicky, yet his face was still somewhat placid as he finished jacking off. He looked like he was trying to think fast. Madara was smirking all the while, but stopped when Itachi began to completely undress. He smacked his forehead quietly, hating how his emotions were betraying him and turning his face red.

Itachi looked like he was thinking fast, tearing of his clothes, and disappearing through the trees. Curiously, and being the pervert he was deep down, Madara followed him silently. He eventually found himself watching Itachi sneak into a nearby river. Clothes and all.

Itachi dropped his clothes in the water, having jumped in himself. He resurfaced, visibly shivering at the icy cold water. He rubbed his face with the water, including his entire body, then went to work washing his clothes.

Madara pouted unknowingly and thoughtfully. _Why didn't I think of that? Then again... What're mommy and daddy gonna think when he comes all wet? This, I have to see. _He thought, amused.

Itachi came out of the water quickly and dressed in his wet clothes. Immediately, he took off in the direction toward the Uchiha Complex. Madara followed close behind, hiding his chakra completely so he wouldn't be detected. He ended up watching the scene from a nearby rooftop.

Itachi approached his home, his father sitting outside on the stoop. He looked upset, then stood up when Itachi came near.

"Itachi, where-... Why are you soaking wet? Do you have any idea how cold it is out here? How will you pass your test tomorrow into the Anbu Black Ops if you're sick?" Fugaku demanded, glaring down at the teenager, who held his head down.

"I apologize for arriving late... I was training and lost track of time."

"And what's your excuse for being wet?"

"I was running along the river to get here and I slipped and fell in." Itachi lied easily. Fugaku studied his son's wet form for a while, then sighed.

"All right, get inside and dry off. Your mother's been worried sick as well as-"

"ANIKIII!!!" Madara was jolted to attention at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. Itachi and Fugaku looked up as a younger boy came running out of the home.

"Aniki! Aniki, you're back! And wet." He added, tilting his head. Itachi looked at him blankly, then at Fugaku, who shook his head.

"Sasuke, you're supposed to be in bed." He scolded the little Uchiha, who looked away with a pink blush. His raven hair was in an odd, spiky style, but it fit him well, matching his onyx colored eyes. Madara realized that he and Itachi looked a lot alike, although, Itachi did look a bit more mature than he should be.

"Sorry, father... I couldn't sleep." Sasuke mumbled sheepishly. Itachi suddenly smiled and this surprised Madara greatly. It was a sincere and beautiful smile on his wet, mature features.

"Where you worried about me, Otouto?" He asked. Sasuke blushed again and smiled up at his brother.

"Yes! You were gone almost all day and I thought something happened." He replied. Itachi smirked. Fugaku began to lead them back into the house. Itachi walked past Sasuke and dropped a wet hand on his head. Sasuke pouted.

"Aniki, you got me wet!"

"That makes two of us."

"Anikiiiii!"

Madara ignored the perverted voice in his head that told him Itachi's words sounded so suggestive and stood up. He'd just discovered something very intriguing...

Itachi seemed to truly care for his otouto...

****

**A/N: Ahhh, this was a nice chapter, despite being a little on the short side. ^^; I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D**

**Madara: I know I did...**

**Itachi: -__-; Of course you did, Madara.**

**Madara: Whaaat? It wasn't the sexual part, although, I did enjoy that rather well. ;D**

**Itachi: I'm sure.**

**Tsukuyomi: o3o; I see... Well, Madara, please do the honors~**

**Madara: Of course~ Thank you all so very much for reading and please, please review everyone! Reviews brings more updates and you know you want more~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the long wait! Rather short compared to the others, but... :/**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: Lots of random ones. Mostly MadaXIta. Hints of SasuXIta/ItaXSasu.**

**WARNING: Graphic yaoi, also contains abnormal violence.**

****

Chapter 30: Fireworks

The night was dark with only a sliver of the moon giving off a gentle glow to the earth down below. The grass was moist with cold dew, the sound of rushing water from a nearby stream hustled nearby. The night was peaceful as the sound of music from the village played for the Hokage's festival.

Watching from a perch in the trees, Madara sat watching with a nostalgic stare past tired eyes. He rested his head on his folded arms, which sat atop his knees. The familiar music droned on happily, but Madara couldn't hear it.

Instead, a sad tune seemed to ring in his head. The one that was often heard during a funeral.

He didn't know why he felt so depressed, but it would be evident do anything who knew the tale. A night long ago when Hashirama had taken Madara through the festival, pointing out all the joyful celebration and merely for his birthday.

Madara could remember the jealousy he felt towards Hashirama. All the love and attention he received for being such a good Hokage.

How Hashirama had taken him away to the river where they kissed... Madara blushed lightly at the memory, frowning a bit. Despite all the reasons he should hate the man, dead or alive, he still felt a powerful sensation that had always remained unwanted.

Madara sighed, then tilted his head up as fireworks exploded into the sky like bright fireflies. Madara frowned as the sparks shimmered brightly in the sky as another round of explosions burst into the air.

"Che..." Madara buried his face in his arms and gave a twitch at the gentle gust of cold wind that seemed to seep through his Akatsuki cloak and right through his shirt.

"Madara." Madara looked up hearing his name, then looked down and smirked dangerously. All traces of depression gone and replaced with an all-knowing sort of look. Itachi's onyx eyes gazed up at him, then he leapt up into the tree beside his teacher on his hunches.

"... We need to talk..." He murmured, sounding as if he was just told some bad news. Madara tilted his head, smiling as if he already knew the answer.

He usually did.

"Did the Hokage tell you~?" He asked in a cooing tone. Itachi averted his eyes, then shuddered, and looked back at his teacher.

"Madara... They... They want me to kill them." He said. Madara raised an eyebrow.

"Them...?"

"All of them... The Uchiha. Every single member. They want me to kill every single member..." Itachi managed to repeat in a snappier tone. Madara raised both eyebrows in surprise. He didn't think the village would take such drastic measures.

"Then do it." Madara replied simply. Itachi shook his head, then hugged his knees to his chest as another round of fireworks went up into the air.

"Madara, you don't understand..."

"Understand what?"

"... I _can't_..."

"Hm? Well, Itachi, if you don't comply to the orders, won't they just kill you?" Madara inquired as he leaned back on the tree trunk. Itachi glanced at him.

"If I don't comply to the orders, that is the case as well as the village making their own preparations to kill them... The Uchiha are planning a rebellion."

"Figures. You have Fugaku as the leader and he's always been a jackass." Madara retorted as he twirled a lock of his black hair between his black-gloved fingers.

"Madara." Itachi muttered. Madara smiled, then let it fade as he noticed the concerned look on the younger Uchiha's face.

"What's bothering you? Don't you care about the village?"

"Yes..."

"So, it's easy. Just wipe them out."

"... But... Sasuke..." The name came out choked. Madara frowned and sat up straight. Itachi had buried his face into his knees, his body tensing up as he dug his nails into his legs.

"... Your brother," Madara murmured, "You don't want to kill him?" There was a head shake from the curled up teenager. Madara sighed, lowering his eyes.

"It's a small price to pay for helping the village you're so loyal to." He answered.

"Just because your brother's died doesn't mean mine has to!" Itachi snapped, lifting his Sharingan to glare at his teacher. Madara's eyes flashed.

_Just because you lost your brother doesn't mean I'm ready to lose mine..._ Hashirama's words plunged right back to memory. Madara lowered his eyes, trying to avoid the disturbing memory.

"You're just like him..." He murmured. Itachi frowned.

"...? Just like who?"

"Both of them... Like Hashirama... Like Izuna..."

"..."

"Hashirama told me the same thing... When I tried to kill his brother... Why do you always have to say that?" Madara muttered bitterly. Itachi looked away for a spell, then sighed quietly as he shook his head and looked back.

"Madara... I'm sorry... I just don't know what to do... I can't kill Sasuke... He means so much to me..."

"Even though you're constantly ignoring him and teasing him?" Madara asked with a faint smile. Itachi looked down at the ground below.

"Yea... Despite all that... Madara, I really love Sasuke..."

"...?"

"I know I shouldn't... Not like that... Ugh, it's disgusting." Itachi muttered to himself. Madara's eyes flashed, locking on Itachi as wide, red, glowing orbs in the night.

"Like that.... God, you really are like Izuna. It's almost scary." He murmured.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked. Madara frowned.

"It's nothing. Look, Itachi... You have no choice... If you don't kill them yourself, the village will and you know they will take their sweet time doing it. You'll be left alone for only a while until they are all dead and you are slaughtered as well. All your efforts would be for nothing."

"I... I'm going to try and convince the Hokage to let me leave Sasuke alive... Just Sasuke." Itachi said aloud. Madara rolled his eyes and let his legs hang off the edge of the tree.

"It's a futile attempt with those bastards, but if you think you can, go ahead. I won't have any part. In fact, it's about time I split and head back to where I came from."

"Madara, wait." Madara felt Itachi's grip on his elbow. He frowned and glanced at him. Itachi looked at him for a long time, then leaned close to his face.

"Stay just a bit longer..."

"Itachi-"

"Please..." Itachi leaned in and kissed Madara gently on the lip. Madara practically melted under the soft, beautiful lips of the younger and kissed back. He slid back on the tree trunk and pulled Itachi into his lap, their lips connected the entire time.

Eventually, tongues entangled in a forbidden dance of romance. Eternal tranquility seemed to settle between the two, despite all the problems that went on around them. It was almost as if a thin, sparkling gold wire had wrapped around them, bringing them closer.

Madara moved his smooth hand up Itachi's shirt, running along the velvety soft skin of Itachi's still maturing torso. Itachi sighed against Madara's lips, letting his tongue slid over Madara's lower lip as he did so. Madara's Sharingan peeked past half-lidded eyes at Itachi's content expression.

He let his fingers move over a pert nipple and give a gentle squeeze.

"Mmm..." Itachi moaned softly and lunged forward to push Madara against the tree trunk. Madara smirked as Itachi connected their mouths in another violent kiss. Madara continued to toy with Itachi's sore nipples, moving his mouth down after a while to suck at the soft neck of the teenager.

Itachi let out another long moan and nuzzled Madara's ear gently. Madara could feel the saliva dripping from Itachi's still exposed pink tongue on his earlobe. He tilted his head to look up at Itachi's lustful face.

"Hmm, if you're so content on keeping your mouth open, why don't I give you something to keep it busy?" Madara asked coyly. Itachi blushed deep crimson and leaned in to Madara's face.

"Not here... Knowing my luck," He added softly against Madara's lips, "My father might show up... You can't get risk getting caught, can you?"

"Hmmm, I suppose not... I guess this means taking you with me."

"I can't leave."

"Oh, for god's sake. Are you going to keep letting me get you hard and then deny the attention?" Madara asked. Itachi stared at him, leaning back a bit.

"I didn't say I was-"

"I can feel it right down here..."

"Madara, don't touch- Hhhaah..." Itachi gasped as Madara cupped the bulge in his pants, giving it a soft squeeze. Itachi squirmed a little and the little voice in his head vanished. He moved into the touch, moaning against Madara's chest as he gripped onto his shirt.

"Now, what were you saying?" Madara cooed, massaging his thumb around the bulge. Itachi panted, his face colored dark with red.

"Mmn... Something... About going to my... Hahh-aahh! Madaraaaa...." He stopped to moan when Madara continued to toy with the problem. Madara smirked.

"I'll take that as a consent... I'll take us somewhere quieter." With that, Madara easily hoisted Itachi up into his arms and shot off deeper into the woods.

**xxx**

Once finding a private spot, Madara had Itachi pinned beneath him. The teenager arched his back, allowing Madara better access to removing his trousers. Madara cast the pants aside, along the with the boxers, to expose a very impressive weeping erection.

Madara smirked, leaning down to take a tentative lick at the slit. Itachi gasped and jolted at the feeling. Madara smiled, then licked again.

"Ohhh, Madaraaaa... Waaaaiiit..." Itachi moaned, but his body was saying something else. Madara licked the slick wet pre cum from the swollen head of the erect cock, then took the hole thing into his mouth. Itachi groaned and arched his back, trying to push his hips forward, but Madara held them down cruelly.

Madara's skillful tongue swept around the organ in his mouth, taking it all the way to his throat. His tongue ran along the pulsing vein on the under side, earning a long moan from the appendage's owner.

"Madaraaaa..." Itachi mewled and spread his legs further apart, then brought them closed again in a lust induced confusion. Madara smirked, then gave a groan, vibrating the dick.

With that final act, Itachi came in a white-hot ecstasy, moaning Madara's name long and loud. Madara relished in the sweet juices that shot down his throat and even dribbled from the corners of his mouth. Itachi was left a panting, sweaty mess as Madara got on his hands and knees to peer down at him.

Madara reached a hand out, brushing a group of thick, soft black hair from Itachi's sweaty face. Itachi looked up at him with tired, beautifully sparkling obsidian orbs behind lazy eyelids. Madara smiled down at him lovingly and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

"You're done...?" Itachi asked breathlessly. Madara laughed.

"I'm not going to take you now! You're only thirteen."

"... Can I at least return the favor? You did say you'd be willing to allow me to..." Itachi's voice drifted as he slowly sat up. Madara smirked, then leaned back, gripping a handful of Itachi's black hair pulling him between his legs.

"Then do it..." He urged. Itachi looked at little hesitant, then slowly began to slide Madara's pants down. He blushed when he realized Madara wasn't wearing any underwear. Madara gave him a seductively innocent look, which included him licking his fingertip for emphasis.

"I knew I left the house without something..." He mused. Itachi scowled.

"You're such an old pervert."

"Says the boy who's going to suck me off." Madara retorted. Itachi blushed, glaring at his sensei, then moved between Madara's legs snugly. He paused, looking at the thick erection in his face. Slowly, Itachi took a careful lick at the tip of the cock. He shivered a bit at the bitter, yet somewhat salty flavor.

He reached up with one hand to hold the base, taking the head into his mouth. Madara hissed, pulling on Itachi's hair. Itachi winced a little, but complied to his sensei's needs and tried to pull the cock deeper into his mouth. He gagged a little, tears squeezing out of his tear ducts. Madara immediately noticed and pulled Itachi's head back.

"Don't try if you can't." He said. Itachi shook his head and licked again at Madara's cock. Madara sighed and gave up, relinquishing power to Itachi, who continued sucking on his erection. He moaned every so often, being rewarded with a pleased groan and a list of praises from Madara.

"Aaah, god, Itachi, you're good.... Mmm..." Immediately after, Itachi licked the tip of the erection. Right after, Madara gasped. Foamy white liquid spurt from the swollen slit. Itachi squeezed his eyes shut, blushing as the warm liquid splattered on his face, missing his mouth most of the time.

Madara almost came again at the beautiful, erotic sight of long, sticky tendrils leaking down from Itachi's face and hair, his eyes half-lidded as his tongue dripped with some of the semen.

"God, that's hot..." Madara murmured and automatically activated his Sharingan at full power to memorize the perfect picture. Itachi looked at him and met his eyes.

The hypnotic, lustful... _Dangerous_ glowing red orbs of a true wielder of Sharingan...

"Madara..." Itachi moaned and leaned up, kissing him. Madara smirked, then wrapped his arms around Itachi, pulling him on top of him. They kissed roughly for a while, groping and letting hands wonder before they relaxed.

Itachi slowly began to drift off to sleep slowly, his face buried into Madara's shirt to clean off the mess. Madara kept him close, staring up at the dark sky that was scarred with one last bloody red firework display...

_... Hashirama..._

****

**A/N: God, this is so late. -___- I kinda lost some inspiration for this. I was hoping to drag this out to be lengthy, but... I'm having second thoughts because I can't really think of anything else to add! T-T This is my first fanfiction that has ever lasted this long... o-o; It's very challenging.**

**Madara: You made it this far, don't disappoint the readers!**

**Itachi: ... Don't push her. :/**

**Tsukuyomi: Awww, someone cares about my well-being!**

**Itachi: If he pushes you, you won't write anymore.**

**Tsukuyomi: Psh, thanks for your worry! :C**

**Madara: Come on, it's a compliment!**

**Tsukuyomi: I know, but I still need rest. But, anyway, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get some ideas. ^^; Sorry if this wasn't your idea of a wonderful chapter.**

**Itachi: Such lack of self-confidence.**

**Tsukuyomi: Hypocrite.**

Madara: THANK YOU FOR READING, EVERYONE! Your reviews truly are very pleasing for all three of us, including little Sasuke, who will be joining our trio soon, which will... Turn our trio into... A quad or whatever you call it... :D


	31. Chapter 31

My epic fail at an update. D':

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!

PAIRINGS: HashiXMada, MadaXIta.

WARNINGS: YAOI! This is a yaoi so you have been warned!!

Chapter Thirty-One: Dying

This was the night, Madara thought with a grim expression. Itachi had informed him of his plan to assassinate the Uchiha Clan. He knew Itachi was leaving his innocent little brother, Sasuke, alive. He wouldn't vote against it, though. It was all Itachi tonight.

_So why am I feeling… Depressed?_ Madara wondered, nibbling on his lower lip. He leaned back against the trunk of the tree behind him, his expression tired now. His eyes felt sore and heavy, like they were sinking into the depths of his skull. Madara blinked hard, then tried to force his eyes to stay open as he stared at the setting sun ahead. He stared for only a moment longer, his eyelids drifting shut slowly.

Something warm brushed Madara's face. Something soft and gentle. He grimaced and opened his eyes. He found himself staring at a familiar, thick field of grass. Sitting up suddenly, he whipped around to stare at his surroundings. He frowned.

"Weird… I could've sworn there was going to be lots of pain and blood… And…" His voice drifted when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, the sound of someone drifting through the grass making him tense with alarm.

"I'm not here to torture you, Madara…" Hashirama's soothing voice said quietly. Madara whirled around, jumping in the process as he stared up at Hashirama. The first hokage was dressed in his familiar uniform, his features still handsome and young. Madara blinked.

"You're not?" He asked suspiciously. Hashirama didn't answer and sat down on his knees comfortably in the grass, his eyes studying his old rival's face.

"Itachi… He is going to wipe out the Uchiha Clan?" He asked. Madara frowned.

"Yes. What's it to you anyway? Isn't that what you tried to do at one time?" He asked flatly, cocking a brow. Hashirama sighed.

"You've ignored all my warnings to leave my village alone… What can I do to make you stop?" He asked. Madara's Sharingan glowed threateningly, his fists clenching clumps of grass tightly.

"Nothing. So stop trying. Torture me all you like, I won't change my mind!" The Uchiha snarled viciously, then snapped his head to the side to ignore the sad look on his ex-lover's face. Hashirama didn't bother to hide his disappointment and sorrow.

"Madara… Stop toying with Itachi. Stop toying with everyone. Stop trying to destroy my village. You signed the peace treaty-"

"For the Uchiha Clan!" Madara barked. Hashirama frowned.

"You ARE-"

"Not anymore," Madara interrupted sharply, "I was humiliated because of you. Ruined. Everyone who truly cared for me died because of you…"

"Madara… Your name is Uchiha. You are an Uchiha. You are to abide by that treaty…"

"You're dead. What can you do?" Madara hissed, but his eyes betrayed him. Hashirama saw those black commas swim through the bloody red in pain. Madara turned his head away again, his red eyes studying the bright green grass in anger. Hashirama leaned forward, letting his fingers brush against Madara's cheek. Madara shivered and snapped his eyes shut to block out the warm feeling.

"You're still flawless and soft…" Hashirama murmured gently. Madara glanced at him, then rolled his eyes.

"You're dead…"

"Stop pouting, Madara."

"I'm not pouting!"

"Then come here and let me touch you…" Hashirama whispered, bringing Madara into his arms. Madara gasped at the feeling. It was so real! He'd heard stories of people being held by ghosts. That it was supposedly a cold, breezy feeling… They were lies. Hashirama's hug was real. The warmth and love in the embrace was so real, Madara could feel a stinging lump of salty tears boil in his throat to his eyes. He winced.

"Hashirama…"

"I love you, Madara… You're so impossibly beautiful…"

"And you're just… Impossibly impossible." Madara muttered against Hashirama's shoulder, but melted just the same, nuzzling his nose in Hashirama's silky dark hair. The feeling was heavenly and familiar. Madara wanted to dig his nails into the man like he did the night they first made love. He wanted to hold onto Hashirama tighter, but it'd be weakness…

Even in his dreams, he'd have to be cautious, right?

"Wake up, Madara," Hashirama murmured, "You've got a kid to take care of…"

"Hashirama, you…"

**xxxx**

Madara's eyes flickered open and he immediately felt the presence of fear, but not in himself. He could tell it was from the little Uchiha who had just got done slaughtering his own family. Madara slid off his tree branch, thumping to the ground below. He slid his mask over his face and started sprinting in Itachi's direction.

_Damn you, Hashirama… You bastard. You know just how to make me upset._ Madara thought bitterly, then pushed off the ground to land on a tree branch. Hopping on tree branches at top ninja speed, he could hear Itachi moving now.

Itachi's movements were swift, but there was a falter to them. The heavy scent of blood was suffocating. Madara stopped for a split second, sensing Itachi coming up from his right. He waited until he heard a sharp _swish_ of someone blasting through tree leaves.

Madara stood up and caught Itachi just as he landed on the same branch he was standing on. Itachi gasped out loud and was immediately drawn back as if he were caught by a bungee cord. His first instinct was to attack whoever caught him, but when he lifted his eyes to his attacker, he recognized the orange and black mask of Uchiha Madara.

"Someone's been crying…" Madara murmured, bringing up a gloved thumb and smearing a salty tear along Itachi's cheek. Itachi stared at him in silence. Madara sighed.

"Walking won't do you any good… You're shaking like a leaf." He said quietly. Itachi just noticed how much he was trembling. His bloodied katana was shaking, the blood dripping off the blade and onto the tree branch. Madara waited a second before lifting Itachi up into his arms bridal style. Itachi dropped his katana, going still in Madara's arms, his eyes tired.

"Might as well start heading back home…" Madara said to himself, kicking Itachi's abandoned katana to the ground. Itachi stared up at him, his eyes questioning. Madara smiled behind his mask.

"Back to Akatsuki." He whispered. Itachi's onyx eyes flickered with a flash of emotion, but it faded quickly and the realization of exhaustion hit him. With tears still streaming down his face, Itachi's head fell to the side and his eyes shut. Madara smiled again and took off through the trees. The only proof of Itachi's presence there was the bloodied katana.

**xxxx**

Morning came around and Madara was on the verge of falling on his face. He had been carrying Itachi for miles and lost count. He faltered in his steps now, but he finally landed straight and stopped moving. He was quivering because he was so exhausted. Itachi was still asleep in his arms, but was slowly coming around.

"Tired…?" He asked sleepily. Madara smiled weakly behind his mask.

"Yea… We'll take a rest." He said quietly and Itachi slid from Madara's arms. As soon as he did, Madara collapsed on the tree branch. Itachi frowned.

"How long have you been carrying me?" He demanded. Madara shifted uncomfortably as he tried to compose himself.

"Not that long…"

"… Madara."

"Oh, fine. So a few miles… Twelve hours maybe?" Madara guessed and shrugged uncaringly. Itachi just frowned at him, then let his face soften when Madara yawned. He glanced around, then knelt down, straddling Madara's lap.

"Madara…"

"Hmmm?" Madara hummed sleepily, sliding his hands to the small of Itachi's back. Itachi stared at him for a while, then leaned up to nuzzle his nose against the older Uchiha's collarbone. Madara sighed contentedly, closing his eyes, but an image bloomed into his mind.

Hashirama's face.

His lips were moving, but nothing was coming out. Madara forced his eyes to stay open now as Itachi kissed him gently on the cheek, leaning back. Those exhausted obsidian orbs gazed at him.

"Everyone dies," He said at last, "You'll see Hashirama soon enough…"

Fear drove through Madara's heart like a kunai and his body went cold at Itachi's words. Itachi stared at him emotionlessly, then got up, and scooted away to hop off the tree branch, leaving Madara speechless. Madara blinked slowly, grasping at his chest.

"No…" He whispered, his nails digging into his skin. He wondered for a second if he was having a heart attack the way his heart was pounding against his ribs. He took a deep breath, then reached up, and pulled his mask off, the clips in the back snapping. He dropped the mask in his lap, breathing in fresh air. He sat there in silence, then let his body relax.

_I won't die… I can't die…! I'm Uchiha Madara! I don't die!_ He thought angrily and the thought of power comforted him as he settled back to sleep…

In his dream, waiting with open arms and a scorching hot kiss was Hashirama.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/B: This was really, really short and I'm so sorry that the update you've been waiting for wasn't so wonderful. I had a great idea given to me and I was eager to write it, then when I got to the page to write it, I just stopped for a second and then bam… Motivation died. I hope the next chapter will be better… I think it's because I spent too much time writing it… It's just too long for my tastes, I guess… I'm used to short stories, not super long ones… I'm so sorry, again. I suppose my heart just isn't into Naruto that much anymore…


	32. Chapter 32

Next chapter~ This one makes me feel better. -w- even though it's still kinda short…

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**PAIRINGS: HashiXMada, MadaXIta, hints of OroXIta…**

**WARNINGS: Graphic stuff… YAOI! This is yaoi! No like? No read!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Thirty-Two: Best Dream Ever

Sleep. That's what Madara wanted, but it was a little hard to even get to bed with members of Akatsuki buzzing in his ear with complaints and snickers. Ever since he arrived with Itachi, the entire base was a buzz with excitement. What irritated him was that Orochimaru was constantly hovering…

"How old did you say the boy was?" Orochimaru murmured to him one day while they were having a private lunch. Madara had his feet propped up, his expression bored behind his swirly orange mask.

"Thirteen, Orochimaru…" He responded, dragging out the words, then threw his head back, slipping up his mask to drop a piece of rice cake into his mouth. He heard Orochimaru give a hissing sort of laugh. It made him uneasy.

Later that same day, Madara found himself lounging alone like a panther spread out on a couch in the Akatsuki base. He wore only his Akatsuki cloak with nothing underneath. He had been too tired and lazy to throw on some actual clothes. He was watching a drop of water run down the side of his glass, his expression growing sleepy. He wanted to sleep.

But for some reason, he had trouble sleeping now! _Just when I WANT to go to sleep, I can't… This is ridiculous._ He thought bitterly, his red eyes narrowed dangerously. Before he could squeeze the glass to shards in his grip, he could sense someone moving closer from a hallway across the room. He lifted his red eyes over the top of the glass, watching as Itachi made his presence known.

"Itachi… You don't look well." The elder Uchiha mused, setting down his glass. Itachi looked up, staring blankly. He did look a sickly pale, his eyelids heavy with lack of sleep, and he was shaking slightly. He looked a little thinner too.

"I'm fine… Thank you for asking, Madara." He muttered. Madara eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing more as Itachi swiftly made his way from one end of the room to the other, heading down another hallway. Madara was about to get to his feet to follow when Orochimaru stepped out of the hallway Itachi had come from. He looked annoyed.

"Madara. The boy's sick." He deadpanned. Madara stared at him with his handsome face placid.

"Which one?" He asked stupidly, though, he already knew whom. Orochimaru's gold eyes turned to ice as he brushed toward him like a ghost in the room.

"Don't play dumb… _Your_ boy is sick." He answered stiffly. Madara was a little pleased that Orochimaru referred to Itachi as _his_ boy, but he was worried what Orochimaru meant.

"Sick? Like… A cold?" Madara asked flatly. Orochimaru smirked.

"Not used to babysitting a sick child? I could watch him for you… It'd be a pleasure to keep an eye on the boy for you…" He replied hypnotically. Madara blinked, then frowned.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of Itachi myself." He boosted, but it didn't whip the smug look off the snake's face. Madara rolled his eyes and whirled on his heel to head after Itachi, but Orochimaru put a hand on Madara's bicep, making him stop. Madara was tempted to spin back around and slap some sense into the man, but he knew Orochimaru would stop him before he could do much. Instead, he stood still as Orochimaru brought his lips to his ear.

"I love Uchiha boys… All the same… So feisty and beautiful… Like yourself, Madara." He cooed softly, letting his fingers ride up Madara's shoulder and finger a lock of soft black hair. Madara shuddered and smacked Orochimaru's hand away.

"Fuck off." He muttered and swept out of the room proudly, his head held high. Orochimaru only watched with his plastered on smug smirk.

Madara searched the halls for Itachi's presence, which led him to the little Uchiha's room. Itachi was hunched over on his bed, coughing harshly into the palm of his hand. Madara didn't open the door all the way, staring with wide red eyes. _Sick… Sick? A cold? Maybe? Hopefully?!_ He thought, his heart pounding in his chest. He watched Itachi wrench out wet, shaky coughs into the palm of his hand. Itachi's frame was trembling between coughs and his eyes were screwed shut as if the coughs caused him pain.

Another cough had Madara on edge. Little droplets of blood flew and splattered on Itachi's hand, earning a short gasp from the teenager before another cough came up. Madara opened the door and Itachi was startled into a harsh coughing fit, his hand clamped over his mouth as if he were trying to hide it.

Without a word, Madara brushed over and sat on the bed in front of Itachi, reaching out and prying his hand away from his mouth. Blood was smeared on his precious palm and on his mouth, dripping now over the smears. Itachi gave him a weary glance before he coughed one last time.

"You're coughing up blood?" Madara demanded. Itachi shook his head. Madara rolled his eyes, then used his sleeve to wipe the blood from Itachi's palm and mouth.

"You should've told me sooner, boy. I could've gotten you some medicine… Or a diagnosis… I'm not doctor, but I have suspicions on what you have… Only one way to find out what it is." He muttered. Itachi glanced at him, waiting for an answer silently, though he was dreading the suggestion.

"Konan and Kakuzu will have a look at you… I'd rather have Orochimaru, but, uh… He's sick." Madara mumbled, spitting out the word 'sick'. Itachi flinched a little, but nodded weakly. Madara rose to his feet, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"I'll have to tell Konan and Kakuzu when they return from their missions. For now, just… Rest." He said quietly, running a sleek hand through Itachi's smooth raven hair.

He was worried. Itachi was sick. With what, he was almost afraid to guess. He slinked back to his room to rest, but it was a fitful attempt to sleep. So many fearsome possibilities came into Madara's head. What if Itachi had a disease Konan and Kakuzu couldn't identify? What if it killed him?

Itachi was _his_ prodigy! Even Orochimaru knew it! He couldn't lose him… He'd already lost his mother, his father, Izuna, his clan's loyalty, his power… His lover… Just the thought of Hashirama calmed him down a little. Maybe Hashirama would know…?

Drifting off to sleep, Madara found himself on his back in a familiar room. The room looked a lot like the room Hashirama slept in when he was hokage some time ago. The room looked the same with the fancy futon spread out, the writing desk, the wide-open window, which gave a view of mostly fog. Hashirama was sitting on the futon across from him, holding a folded up outfit. Madara sat up carefully, eyeing his ex-lover.

"Hashirama… Itachi's sick." He stated, hoping for a reaction. Hashirama's lips twisted into a frown of displeasure.

"Yes… I know."

"How?" Madara demanded, annoyed that Hashirama knew everything, even though he was dead. Hashirama smiled at the cute expression on his rival/lover, lowering the outfit in his hands to his lap.

"I may be dead, but I can see a lot of things." He responded. Madara rolled his eyes, then rested his head in his hands, his expression turning worried.

"He's sick… And I don't know what it is. He's coughing up blood and-and…" His voice trailed off as he groaned. Hashirama sighed, then swept his arms out, pulling Madara into a warm, comforting embrace.

"Sssh… It won't kill him… So long as you can get the medicine required…" He whispered, petting Madara's long mane of black hair. Madara frowned against Hashirama's shoulder, squirming a little to get comfortable on Hashirama's lap. Hashirama smirked as Madara turned so his back was to his chest. Madara huffed and threw his head back to rest on Hashirama's shoulder. Hashirama could only stare, watching Madara think deeply about his little prodigy. He knew he should tell his lover of the cure for Itachi's disease, or at least the medicine, but something in him wouldn't let him speak it… So he settled for kissing Madara's neck.

"Hashirama…" Madara warned, but it sounded somewhat like a moan rather than a growl. Hashirama smiled against his lover's neck, then wrapped his arms around Madara's chest, kissing the Uchiha's neck again. He suckled, his tongue applying pressure as he created a purple bruise. He moved down to Madara's collarbone. Madara was squirming a little.

"Hashirama, I was talking…" He tried, but gasped when Hashirama pinched his fingers on a sensitive nipple under his shirt. Hashirama kissed his collarbone, licking every so often.

"No, you weren't… You were thinking…" He whispered. Madara frowned to himself, but barely had time to keep it on his face as Hashirama lowered one hand between his legs. He cupped the growing bulge in Madara's boxers, a smooth handsome smile spreading across the ex-Hokage's face.

"I haven't been able to touch you like this for a long time, Madara… I've missed you… Everything about you…" Hashirama whispered hotly against Madara's bare skin. Madara wiggled around a bit, trying to move away so he could remember what he was thinking about. He knew it was important, but he couldn't remember! And Hashirama's hand massaging his erection was so not helping! Madara finally pulled back, but Hashirama caught him and spun him around so Madara was back in his lap, but pressed up against him, their lips connecting.

Madara gave up. He slid a hand through those dark locks and raked his nails down Hashirama's shoulder blade, cutting into the faintly tanned skin. Hashirama only groaned in pleasure, his tongue wrestling with Madara's for power. He knew he was going to win, so it wasn't much of a match. He brought his hands to the small of Madara's back, inching them slowly down beneath the waistband of Madara's boxers… Closer… He squeezed the firm globes, earning a heated moan from the Uchiha.

"Madara…" Hashirama was stopped from speaking when he was met with Madara's lips in another rough kiss. Madara nipped at Hashirama's lips eagerly, his tongue darting out to lick every so often. Hashirama smirked as he let his tongue twirl in the familiar forbidden dance.

_This is one of the best dreams I've had…_ Madara thought before his mind fogged over with lust.

****

**A/B: Okay, so this was short too… But, I'm still trying to get back in the Naruto groove, ya know? Uh, I've been reading other fics and re-reading the manga as well as watching some episodes and… Stuff. Research stuff, ya know? Anyway… I'm sorry I acted all dreary about my last chapter. It just displeased me was all. I think this one is so much better, despite its length. I really hope you guys liked it! There's still some more chapters, but not a billion… Just a few…**

**Hashirama: Will there be graphic yaoi?**

**Madara: Pervert. :C**

**Tsukuyomi: C: Yes, there will be much yaoi of… Much kinds. XD**

**Madara: Sooo! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
